Amulet of Time IV : Hier und wieder zurück
by Kernchen
Summary: AU – Post FK, OdP eingearbeitet, die Zeitreisenden sind endlich wieder Zuhause, älter, weiser und stark genug um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. In ihrem letzen Hogwartsjahr erwarten sie noch einige Überraschungen.
1. Endlich!

**Doro: Ich weiß dass ich das Kapitel am 11.11. versprochen habe, aber da mein PC mal wieder im Eimer ist und das schon seit ewigen Zeiten, musstet ihr zwei Tage länger warten. Es tut mir Leid, aber dafür gibt es auch gleich zwei Kapitel bevor die Klapperkiste wieder abstürzt. **

Disclaimer: Alles von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling und der Kraft die ist.

Zusammenfassung: Vierter Teil meiner ‚Amulett of Time'-Reihe. Es wird neun Teile in dieser Serie geben. Nachdem Harry ein seltsames Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommt, landen er und seine Freunde in der Zeit der Gründer. Dort stecken sie für ein Jahr fest und entscheiden alles zu lernen, was ihnen dabei hilft, Voldemort zu vernichten. Ihr nächstes Ziel war Britannien der Kriegszeit 1943 und der Aufstieg Grindelwalds. Jetzt bringt sie ihr nächstes Abenteuer näher an das heran an das sie sich erinnern mit bekannten Gesichtern und dem Dunklen Lord in voller Macht ….

So da bin ich endlich mit dem vierten Teil der AoT - Reihe auf den ihr alle so ungeduldig gewartet habt. Obwohl ja so viele dafür gestimmt haben jede Woche ein neues Kapitel zu bekommen, schaffe ich das leider nicht. Ich werde daher alle 2-3 Wochen einn neues Kapitel posten. Genug von mir viel Spaß bei der Geschichte von Ginevra Weasley

_Harry Potter und das Amulet of Time_

_**Buch 4 – Hier und wieder zurück – Die Geschichte einer Hexe von Ginevra Weasley**_

_Kapitel eins – Endlich!_

Mit einem grellen purpurfarbenen Blitz fanden sich Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry auf dem Boden eines Zugabteils wieder. Mit ihrem Gepäck unter ihnen und ihren Haustieren neben sich, fanden sie den Platz zwischen den Sitzen ziemlich eng. Nachdem sie sich auseinander gepult hatten, standen sie auf und sahen sich im Abteil um.

„Sind wir zurück?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete Ron.

Harry bestätigte es ihnen, als er eine bekannte Gestalt, die in der Ecke eingesperrt war, entdeckte.

„Hedwig!"

Die anderen drei wirbelten bei dem Ausruf herum und sahen hinüber, wie ihr Freund eine Käfigtür aufriss und die Schneeeule darin streichelte. Harry grinste wie verrückt, aber Hedwig schien ziemlich verwirrt darüber zu sein, ihr Herrchen und seine Freunde drei Jahre älter zu sehen als vor dem Lichtblitz. Für sie waren sie nur für Sekunden fort gewesen.

„Schon in Ordnung, Mädchen, ich bin's", redete Harry seinem aufgeregten Vogel gut zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Schließlich schien sie zu begreifen, dass er im Grunde nur eine ältere Version ihres Herrchens war und beruhigte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen.

„Ich schätze wir sind wirklich zu Hause", sagte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Wir können unsere Familien wieder sehen. Ich frage mich, was Mum sagen wird, wenn sie erfährt, wie viele ZAGs und UTZe ich habe. Ich habe mehr geschafft als Percy."

„Ich weiß. Über wen ich mir Sorgen mache, ist Dad", stimmte Ginny zu, „er könnte die Neuigkeit nicht gut aufnehmen."

„Nun, was denkt ihr, werde ich _meinen_ Eltern sagen", schnaubte Hermine verächtlich, „ich meine, wie erklärt man _dies_ ein paar Muggel?"

„Gutes Argument, Mine. Was ist mit dir, Harry?"

„Nun, ich denke die Dursleys werden es auf meine ‚Abnormalität' schieben, aber froh sein mich nicht mehr aufnehmen zu müssen, da ich über achtzehn bin. Ich weiß nicht was Sirius sagen wird. Obwohl wir uns vertragen haben, bevor wir gegangen sind, war alles ein wenig angespannt. Ich weiß nicht was es unser Beziehung antut. Derjenige um den ich mir Sorgen mache, ist Sev."

Ginny kam zu ihrem Freund rüber und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, legte ihm die Arme um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn.

„Es wird schon gut, Harry. Schließlich werden sie sich, nachdem sie uns gesehen haben, wieder an uns erinnern."

„Stimmt."

„Aber Harry, Kumpel, du weißt dass er jetzt fies sein wird, oder."

„Er ist nicht böse, Ron."

„Ja, aber in dieser Zeit hat er die letzten vier Jahre damit verbracht, dich zu hassen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein paar wieder gewonnene Kindheitserinnerungen einen Unterschied machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron, aber ich hoffe es. Er war ein guter Freund und ich weiß, dass der wirkliche Sev, unter der ganzen Bitterkeit und dem Schmerz die dieser Snape hat, verborgen ist. Er trägt es seit einer langen Zeit in sich, also weiß ich nicht wie lange ich brauche, um durchzudringen. Aber ich gebe ihn nicht auf."

Hermine dachte plötzlich an etwas, das ihre Augen weit werdenM1 ließ. Ron, der neben ihr saß, drückte ihre Hand.

„Was ist los, Liebling? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir gerade eingefallen, dass du deine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast."

„Sei nicht albern, Ron", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe nie vergessen meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass Bill dort war."

„Wo war Bill?", fragte sie ihr Freund verwirrt. Hermine rollte ihre Augen, bevor sie anfing es zu erklären.

„Bill war dort in 1976. Er war in seinem ersten Jahr als wir in unserem sechsten waren. Wenn er uns sieht, erinnert er sich an uns."

„Was ist mit deinem Vater? Ich fürchte mich darüber nachzudenken, was er dazu sagt, dass Harry Potter auf der Beerdigung seiner Schwester gesungen hat.", murmelte Harry.

„Und was wird er sagen, wenn er heraus findet, dass wir von Persephone wissen?", fragte Ginny, „ich meine, wir sollten es nicht wissen. Selbst in der Vergangenheit, als dem Orden enthüllt wurde dass wir Zeitreisende sind, kannte sie unsere echten Namen nicht. Dad wird sich an alles erinnern, was wir für den Orden getan haben. Die Kämpfe, die Strategien, den Hollerith-Test, alles."

„Beruhig dich, Ginny. Wenigstens macht es das leichter für ihn, es zu verstehen. Das gilt auch für die anderen, die wissen dass wir Zeitreisende sind. Ihn wird es leichter fallen es zu akzeptieren und sie helfen uns, es denen zu erklären die es nicht wissen", wies Harry hin.

„Aber…"

„_Keine_ Sorge. Ich denke, wir sollten an der Schadenskontrolle arbeiten, jetzt wo wir wissen dass wir zurück sind. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer was weiß und was wir den Leuten erzählen."

„Gute Idee, Harry", stimmte Hermine zu, „aber da ist etwas was mich irritiert."

Die drei sahen sie gespannt an und warteten darauf, dass sie fortfuhr. Hermine atmete tief ein, ehe sie ihnen erzählte was sie störte.

„Findet ihr es nicht merkwürdig, dass wir bei jeder Reise den Ort gewechselt haben."

Die anderen sahen sie irritiert an. Ron riss sich als erster zusammen.

„Mine, wovon redest du? Wir haben ein Zeit-Dings benutzt; natürlich wechseln wir die Orte. Das war der Sinn."

Hermine warf Ron und ihren anderen beiden Begleitern böse Blicke zu.

„Das _weiß_ ich. Was ich meinte, war der Ortswechsel."

Weitere verständnislose Blicke.

„Merlin, ihr seid vielleicht langsam. Wechsel der _Orte_. Das Amulett hat uns durch die Zeit gebracht, das haben wir selbst herausgefunden. Was ich euch versuche zu sagen, ist, dass die Orte unterschiedlich waren. Wir sind vom Zug aufs Hogwarts Gelände, zweimal von der Großen Halle zur Großen Halle und von der Großen Halle zum Zug. Warum haben wir die Orte geografisch gewechselt und nicht nur zeitlich?"

Ron, Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Interessiert mich nicht."

„Mich auch nicht."

Hermine gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihre drei Freunde genervt an.

„Seid ihr kein bisschen neugierig?"

„Nein."

„Nö."

„Nee."

„Argh", sagte Hermine und starrte sie böse an. Gleichzeitig brachen die drei bei ihrem Ausdruck in Gelächter aus. Schließlich gab sie nach und ihr entfuhr ein leichtes Kichern. Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, übernahm Harry die Situation.

„Ok. Schadenskontrolle. Dies ist wichtig. Wer weiß von uns?"

„Der Orden."

„Die Lehrer."

„Einige der Auroren."

„Voldemort."

„Einige von den Eltern der Schüler.

„Einige meiner Familie."

„Einige der Todesser."

„Sonst noch jemand?", fragte Harry.

„Einige der Schüler mit denen wir zur Schule gegangen sind und die Elfen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„In Ordnung wir fangen mit unseren Feinden an. Voldie und die Todesser werden früh genug wissen, wer wir waren. Obwohl ich mir Voldie nicht glücklich vorstellen kann. Ich meine, was denkt ihr, was er denken wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass Harry Potter und Harry Evans die gleiche Person sind?"

Die anderen drei schüttelten sich bei dem Gedanken und warfen ihrem Freund besorgte Blicke zu. Harry tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab.

„Lasst ihn alles was er hat auf uns abfeuern. Je mehr er in unsere Richtung schickt, desto schneller können wir seine Mächte dezimieren. Ich meine, wir vier, die Elfen und der Orden können mit ihm fertig werden. Hey, ich frage mich was aus Minh und Eustace geworden ist…"

Harry schenkte diesem neuen Gedanken genauere Beachtung. Er wusste, wenn seine Großeltern da gewesen wären, hätten sie ihn aufgenommen, als seine Eltern starben. Die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht getan hatten, bedeutete dass sie entweder tot waren oder nicht in Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt standen. Harry überkam Traurigkeit, als er an die Familie dachte, die er kennen gelernt hatte und die nun fort war. Er fasste sich schnell wieder und brachte seine Gedanken wieder auf den richtigen Weg.

„Also wer noch? Der Orden wird einfach. Wir erklären einfach was passiert ist. Das gleiche gilt für unsere Familien. Probleme könnten nur auftreten, wenn wir Schüler von 1975/76 treffen. Da ist noch eine Sache an die wir nicht gedacht haben. Was werden eure Familien sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr als 14-und 15jährige den Zug bestiegen habt, aber in Hogwarts als 17-und 18jährige angekommen seid? Und was ist mit den Leuten im Zug? Sie haben uns auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen. Was sagen wir, wenn wir aussteigen? Sie werden argwöhnisch sein."

„Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass sie uns nicht sehen", entschied Hermine, „wir können nicht zulassen, dass einer unserer Klassenkameraden zu einem Lehrer läuft und ihm sagt wir sähen anders aus, als ein paar Stunden zuvor. Ich meine, Dumbledore wird es verstehen, aber die anderen Lehrer nicht. Es könnte eine Panik auslösen."

„Also was machen wir?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass wie nicht gesehen werden, wenn wir aus dem Zug aussteigen. Wir müssen nur die nächsten Stunden hier versteckt bleiben, bis der Zug einfährt dann machen wir uns unsichtbar und gehen zur Schule."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Harry entschieden, „eine Anzahl von Dingen könnte schief gehen. Es könnte jemand in uns rein laufen oder in der Kutsche auf uns sitzen. Ich meine, wenn wir in eine Kutsche steigen, wird jeder denken sie sei leer und einsteigen. Wir brauchen was Verlässlicheres. Es wäre außerdem eine gute Idee, früher dort anzukommen, dann hätten wir Zeit, vor dem Fest mit den Lehrern zu sprechen. Dann wird Dumbledore wissen, was er sagen muss und wir brauchen es nicht zu verpassen."

„Gutes Argument, Kumpel", stimmte Ron zu, „ich denke wir sollten dorthin apparieren."

„Was ist mit den Anti-Apparier-Wällen?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Wir können sie durchbrechen. Wir wissen durch das Wissen, das uns die Gründer gegeben haben, wie sie konstruiert wurden und wie man sie, wenn nötig, umgeht."

„Ja, aber da ist eine Sache die du vergisst, Ron", sagte ihm Hermine.

„Was?"

„Wenn wir die Hogwarts-Wälle durchstoßen, geht das Sicherheitssystem los. Es gibt keinen Weg darum. Und sobald der Alarm losgeht, haben wir die ganze Lehrerschaft und 100 Auroren auf der Pelle. Nicht zu vergessen die Ordensmitglieder. die Dumbledore ruft."

„Gutes Argument."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Harry.

„Was?", fragte ihn Ginny von ihrer Position auf seinem Schoß.

„Wir können fliegen."

„Fliegen?"

„Fliegen. Wir haben alle fliegende Animagus-Formen. Wir können sie benutzen. Sie bringen uns frühzeitig dorthin und auf dem Weg dorthin können wir reden. Ich hätte vorgeschlagen Besen zu benutzen, aber ich möchte meine Flügel ausbreiten."

OoOoOoOo


	2. Die Zwillinge

_Kapitel zwei – Die Zwillinge_

„Ahhh!"

„Ahhhhhh!"

Die vier Zeitreisenden sahen alarmiert auf, als ihre Abteiltür geöffnet wurde und starrten die identischen Rotschöpfe, die vor ihnen standen, geschockt an. Die beiden sahen überrascht und ungläubig drein, als sie die vier erstaunt anstarrten.

„Fred? George?", flüsterte Ginny.

„Gin?", keuche Fred.

Ginny warf sich gleich ihren überraschten Brüdern entgegen, sie warf um jeden einen Arm und zog sie näher heran. Sie erwiderten langsam die Geste, als ihre kleine Schwester in Tränen ausbrach. Sekunden nach dem jüngeren Mädchen, eilte auch Ron hinüber und tat das gleiche. Harry und Hermine betrachteten traurig die Wiedervereinigung, sie wünschten sich auch jemanden zu haben. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich in Hermines Augen die Tränen sammelten und lehnte sich vor, um eine ihrer Hände in seine zu nehmen.

„Es wird in Ordnung kommen, Mine. Du wirst deine Eltern bald sehen."

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn schwach an und nickte zustimmend mit ihrem Kopf. Das Paar drehte sich zum Fenster, um Ron und Ginny die Privatsphäre zu geben, die sie brauchten. Nach einigen Augenblicken wichen die zwei jüngsten Weasleys zurück, wischten sich die Augen trocken und setzten sich neben ihre jeweils andere Hälfte. Die Zwillinge standen einen Moment in der Tür, ehe sie sich setzten; einer jeweils neben eines ihrer Geschwister.

„Ok, ich bin jetzt komplett verwirrt. Könnte einer mal erklären, warum ihr so anders ausseht?", fragte George.

Die vier Zeitreisenden sahen sich intensiv an und bemerkten, wie verändert sie wirklich aussahen. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie älter und reifer waren. Ron war größer und hatte mehr Muskeln aufgebaut; durch stundenlanges Schwerttraining. Sein Haar war wieder lang gewachsen, nach den Monaten, die er 1944 in Polen verbracht hatte und nun wieder denen seines älteren Bruders Bill ähnelten. Von derselben Erfahrung hatte er auch Narben zurückbehalten, die er vorher nicht gehabt hatte. Sein Gesicht war reifer und er sah älter aus als die 18 Jahre, die er gelebt hatte. Harry war ähnlich betroffen. Die Anzahl der Narben war größer als Rons, auch ein Ergebnis seiner Gefangenschaft vor zwei Jahren. Er war größer und stärker, aber mit einer schlankeren Statur, als ein bester Freund. Die berühmte Narbe, die wieder der Welt offenbart wurde, war deutlich aufgrund seiner nun bevorzugten kürzeren Haare auf der Stirn zu sehen. Seine Augen sahen größer und kräftiger aus, jetzt wo sie nicht länger hinter dem großen Drahtgestell seiner Jugend versteckt waren. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, erschien sein Hautton heller als zuvor, als ob er wenig Zeit in der Sonne verbrachte und seine Schneidezähne waren ein wenig länger, aber nicht so deutlich, als wenn er offensichtlich seine Fangzähne zeigte. Hermine und Ginny sahen auch älter aus, sie hatten sich in hübsche junge Frauen verwandelt, anstatt der unbeholfenen Jugendlichen, die sie zuvor gewesen waren. Sie hatten eine Anmut, die zuvor nicht da gewesen war und sie hatten durch ihre Erfahrungen an innerer Stärke gewonnen. Was die Zwillinge am meisten ängstigte, war der Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Begleiter. Sie zeigten Weisheit, Erfahrung und tiefen inneren Schmerz, der von zuviel Leit hervorgerufen wurde, ein Ausdruck, der nicht dort gewesen war, als sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten.

„Öhm… wo sollen wir anfangen", begann Ron.

„Es ist etwas kompliziert…", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Erzählt uns einfach die Kurzversion. Wie kommt es, dass ihr normal ausgesehen habt, als wir euch zuvor gesehen haben und jetzt seid ihr alle…"

„…groß? Ich meine, da ist keine…."

„Erklärung. Ihr könnt euch nicht so verändern…"

„… in so kurzer Zeit!"

Die Zwillinge warfen den Zeitreisenden erwartungsvolle Blicke zu und die vier sandten sich verschwörerische Blicke zu.

/Was sagen wir ihnen/ fragte Harry die anderen verzweifelt.

/Wir müssen ihnen die Wahrheit sagen./

/Aber Mine. Dumbledore will vielleicht nicht, dass es alle wissen./

/Ron, er wird es sowieso allen sagen müssen. Wir sehen zu verändert aus. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung./

/Wir müssen nur das was wir sagen editieren./ entschied Harry.

/Was müssen wir auslassen/ fragte Ginny.

/Ich will nicht das sie von meinem Sohn erfahren/ entschied Harry.

/Warum nicht/ fragte ihn seine Freundin.

/Ich will es einfach nicht. Eigentlich wissen nicht viele Leute von ihm. Nur ihr drei, Tea, Peeves, Lolide, Gaerwyn und Eustace. Ich denke das sind alle. Ich könnte jemanden vergessen haben. Ich glaube, selbst Dumbledore weiß es nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass die Leute von mir enttäuscht sind, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich mit 16 Vater geworden bin und meine Freundin unverheiratet, mit einem unehelichen Kind, sitzen gelassen habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut rüber kommt/

/Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, stimme ich zu. Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn du es ihnen nicht erzählst. _Ich_ will nicht, dass jemand von Grossrosen erfährt/ sandte Hermine schaudernd.

/Ich stimme zu, Liebling. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Familie dazu sagen würde und ich will die Erinnerung nicht neu erleben, wenn ich davon erzähle. Wenn sie es herausfinden, können sie mit Dumbledore oder sogar Yanika sprechen./

/Lebt Yanika denn noch/ fragte Harry. /Ich meine, sie wäre jetzt um die 75/

/Oder Amelia Logan. Sie war 1944 alt und ihr wisst das Muggel und Squibs nicht so lange leben wie Hexen und Zauberer. Was ist mit einigen der älteren Ordensmitglieder? Wie Floribunda Sprout, Janus und Julianne McGonagall, Peter Black, Alice Sewell, Gaius Flitwick und Romulus Lupin/ zählte Hermine auf.

/Wie ist es mit meinen Großeltern und Tante Heather/ fragte Harry /Sicher hätte ich früher von ihnen gehört, wenn sie noch am Leben sind./

/Das musst du wohl Sirius fragen/ tröstete ihn seine Freundin /Er weiß es vielleicht/

„Ehm, Entschuldigung? Wird uns jemand antworten oder werdet ihr nur da sitzen und einander anstarren?"

Freds Stimme unterbrach erfolgreich die telepathische Unterhaltung und brachte die vier zum aktuellen Problem zurück. Wie sie feststellten waren Minuten vergangen und die Zwillinge wurden immer verwirrter.

„Entschuldigt Jungs", entschuldigte sich Harry, „wir haben nur entschieden was wir euch sagen"

„Aber ihr habt nichts gesagt!"

„Doch haben wir."

„Wie?"

/So/

Die Zwillinge fuhren überrascht hoch und legten ihre Hände über die Ohren und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Was war _das_?", rief George aus.

„Telepathie", erklärte Harry.

„Seit wann kannst du _das_?"

„Seit zwei Jahren."

„Zwei Jahre! Und du hast es uns nie gesagt?"

„Ihr wart nicht da, um es euch zu sagen", erzählte ihnen Harry. Sie sahen ihn ahnungslos an, bis Ginny sich einmischt.

„Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber wir haben euch drei Jahre nicht gesehen."

„Ihr habt uns eine Stunde zuvor gesehen, aber..."

„… ihr habt da anders ausgesehen", endete George.

„Für uns waren es drei Jahre."

„Der Zug ist nicht _so_ langweilig. Ich weiß, es scheint eine lange Reise zu sein und die Zeit zieht sich dahin, aber …"

„George, du hörst nicht zu", sagte Ginny genervt. „Wir waren drei Jahre nicht hier. Hermine hat Harry zu seinem Geburtstag ein magisches Amulett gegeben, richtig? Und dann hat er im Zug darüber in einem Buch gelesen und es hieß, wenn man das Amulett hält und die Worte ‚Tempus Vehere' spricht, man großen persönlichen Reichtum erlangt…"

„Also haben wir es natürlich ausprobiert", warf Ron ein.

„…und es transportierte uns durch die Zeit. Wir sind gerade zurückgekommen. Darum sehen wir älter aus. Wir haben drei Jahre gelebt, seit ihr uns vor einer Stunde gesehen habt."

Fred und George sahen die vier Freunde erstaunt an, ehe sie sich einander zuwandten und leise kommunizierten, wie es nur Zwillinge konnten. Als sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandten, brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny beobachteten amüsiert, wie das Paar auf den Boden fiel und sich gegenseitig hielt und versuchten sich von dem Gelächter zu erholen. Als sie sich genug beruhigt hatten, um zu sprechen, sahen sie mit Heiterkeit in den Augen zu den anderen hoch.

„Ihr hattet uns fast…"

„.. für einen Moment. Wir dachten…"

„… ihr meint es ernst. Weg für …"

„… drei Jahre. Zeitreisende! Das ist…"

„… der beste Streich den wir seit langer Zeit…"

„… gesehen haben!"

„Es ist kein Scherz", sagte Harry ernst, als er die auf dem Boden liegenden Zwillinge ansah. Seine Tonlage ließ sie ihn vorsichtig angucken, wieder dieser Mix aus Traurigkeit und Wissen in seinen Augen. Als sie ihren Freund ansahen, fingen sie an zu verstehen, dass ihr Freund keine Scherze machte.

„Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen…"

„Ich meine, wo seid ihr hin gegangen? Das heißt, wenn es kein Scherz ist."

„Es ist kein Scherz", sagte ihnen Ron, „wir haben drei unterschiedliche Zeiten besucht und haben ein Jahr in jeder verbracht."

„Welche Zeiten?" fragte Fred nun neugierig, wo er dachte, dass sie vielleicht die Wahrheit sagten.

„Nun, lasst uns sagen, dass Salazar Slytherin nicht so Furcht einflößend ist, wie viele ihn darstellen und Dumbledore hatte Zeugen, als er Grindelwald vernichtet hat", sagte Harry ruhig.

Die Zwillinge staunten, ihre Münder klappten auf und schlossen sich, als sie die vier vor sich anstarrten.

„Ich würde meinen Mund schließen, wenn ich ihr wäre", tadelte Hermine, „ihr könntet Fliegen fangen."

Die Zwillinge schnappten ihre Münder zu und schüttelten leicht ihren Kopf, als ob sie versuchten ihre Verwirrung abzuschütteln. Sie erhoben sich vom Boden und setzten sich, lehnten sich zurück und sammelten ihre Gedanken. Schließlich begann George sie wieder zu fragen.

„Also wollt ihr uns sagen, ihr habt die Gründer getroffen?"

„Ja haben wir. Wir waren in dem Jahr, in dem Salazar Gryffindor unterlegen ist, dort. Harry hat bei seiner Niederlage geholfen und hat Lord Gryffindors Leben gerettet", sagte Ginny.

„Und wir waren während des Krieges mit Grindelwald dort. Wir waren dabei als er besiegt wurde. Wir haben auch gesehen, welchen Effekt der zweite Weltkrieg auf die Muggel hatte", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Und ich habe meine Eltern in ihrem fünften Jahr gesehen", endete Harry leise.

Die Zwillinge sahen für einen Moment Gedankenverloren aus, bevor Fred das offensichtliche fragte.

„Beweist es."

„Wie sollen wir das tun?", fragte Ron. „Sagt nur, was wir tun sollen, um es zu beweisen."

Fred und George dachten darüber nach und kamen zu einer Entscheidung.

„Redet miteinander. In der Sprache, die die Gründer gesprochen haben."

„Ihr meint so?", sagte Harry und wechselte problemlos ins Angelsächsische.

„Ich denke, das ist es, was sie meinen", antwortete Ginny in der alten Sprache.

„In Ordnung!", jauchzte George, „das ist fantastisch! Was könnt ihr noch?"

„Viele Dinge", sagte Hermine und beschwor stablos ein Glas Wasser und nahm einen Schluck, während die Zwillinge sie ehrfürchtig ansahen.

„Ihr könnt stablose Magie?"

„Ja, das war eines der ersten Dinge, die wir bei den Gründern gelernt haben."

„Fantastisch!"

„Irre!"

„Wer weiß noch davon?", fragte George. „Ich meine, wenn ihr da wart, als Harrys Eltern in der Schule waren, dann wissen doch sicherlich Leute davon."

„Wir haben, bevor wir gegangen sind, von allen die Erinnerungen gelöscht. Die einzigen, die danach davon wussten, waren Dumbledore und Harrys Eltern, die offensichtlich tot sind und es niemandem sagen können", erklärte Ginny.

„Und von denen, deren Erinnerungen gelöscht wurden, wussten nur ein paar die Wahrheit. Einige wussten wir waren Zeitreisende, aber kannten unsere richtigen Namen nicht" fuhr Hermine fort, „und selbst die es wussten, haben wir nicht von der Zukunft erzählt für den Fall das wir sie verständen."

„Also, weiß es nur Dumbledore", bestätigte Fred.

„Und Gaerwyn, Lolide, Peeves und Gallatea", verkündete Harry, „und meine Tante Heather, wenn sie noch am Leben ist, aber sie wusste nicht wie wir verwandt sind, nur dass wir es sind."

„Du hast noch eine Tante?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Und wer sind Gaerwyn, Lolide und Gallatea?", fügte George hinzu.

„Heather ist meine andere Tante, aber alle anderen außer uns denken, sie ist 1976 gestorben. Also erwähnt sie nicht. Gaerwyn ist meine Urgroßmutter und Lolide ist ihre Schwester. Gallatea ist die Graue Dame."

„Ihr kennt die Graue Dame? Wie im Ravenclaw Geist?"

„Natürlich. Sie war meine Freundin."

„Deine _Freundin_?"

„Ja. Gallatea Ravenclaw, Tochter der Rowena Ravenclaw."

Die Zwillinge schienen davon verblüfft, aber erholten sich schnell.

„Also die einzigen, die außer uns davon wissen, sind entweder tot, ihre Erinnerungen sind gelöscht oder sie sind Geister."

„Jupp, das deckt es ab", nickte Ron.

„Also, wie alt seid ihr jetzt?" fragte Fred.

„Nun, Hermine, Ron und ich sind achtzehn und Ginny ist siebzehn."

„Du meinst, unser Babybruder ist älter als wir und unsere kleine Schwester genauso alt?", fragte George geschockt.

„Ja, wir werden dieses Jahr in eurem Jahr sein. Das wird lustig!"

„Ja."

Einige Augenblicke später kam ein ersticktes Geräusch von Hermine und unterbrach die Gedanken der anderen. Das Mädchen war blass geworden und schien intensiv zu denken. Sie wandte sich dann an die anderen.

„Was, wenn Dumbledore es der Schule nicht erklären will? Was, wenn er es geheim halten will?"

„Er könnte so tun, als wären wir im Sommer erwachsener geworden", entschied Ron, „ich meine, niemand hat uns _so_ deutlich am Bahnhof gesehen und die einzigen, die uns im Zug gesehen haben, sind die Zwillinge und sie kennen die Wahrheit."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Ron", fuhr sie fort, „die Zwillinge waren nicht die einzigen, die uns so gesehen haben wie wir waren. Erinnerst du dich nicht, vor drei Jahren, hatten wir einen Besucher…"

„Wer?"

„Malfoy."

OoOoOoOo


	3. Flug zur Schule

So hier ist das doro-vieh mal wieder. Ich bin großzügig und lade das Kapitel schon mal hoch, aber erwartet nicht dass es immer so schnell geht. Ich werde mich ab diesem Kapitel darauf festlegen jedes erste Wochenende im Monat ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Vielleicht bekommt ihr noch eins zu Weihnachten, aber das ist nicht versprochen. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es die Kapitel schnell zu tippen dann könnte es sein dass die Kapitel auch schneller kommen.

-

_Kapitel drei – Flug zur Schule_

Die anderen Insassen des Wagens starrten Hermine an, als sie die Neuigkeit sacken ließen. Die Zwillinge hatten es nicht gewusst und ihnen war auch die Bedeutsamkeit nicht bewusst. Aber den Zeitreisenden. Ehrlich gesagt hatten Ron, Ginny und Harry den alljährlichen Besuch von Malfoy vergessen, ehe sie gegangen waren. Jetzt konnte es allerdings zum Problem werden. Wenn Dumbledore aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wollte, dass Voldemort und der Rest der Schule die Wahrheit erfuhren, konnte der blonde Junge ihnen ihr Leben sehr schwer machen. Er würde es sicherlich seinem Vater erzählen, der dann die Information an Voldemort weiter leiteten würde. Dies konnte, aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen, gefährlich sein. Es würde vor allem die Situation von Severus als Dumbledores Spion gefährden. Wenn Lucius Malfoy mit dieser Information eher zum Dunklen Lord ging, als der Todesser in Hogwarts, dann stände Sevs Loyalität in Frage.

„Wir könnten seine Erinnerung löschen", schlug Ron schließlich vor.

„Wir können nicht garantieren, dass es funktioniert", entgegnete Hermine, „ich meine, Crabbe und Goyle waren auch da, also müssten wir ihre Erinnerungen auch verändern. Das Problem ist, wir wissen nicht, ob sie es anderen Slytherins gesagt haben. Wenn sie jemandem etwas über unser Aussehen gesagt haben und sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, wird derjenige, dem sie es erzählt haben, misstrauisch und wäre vielleicht in der Lage, den Erinnerungszauber zu brechen."

„Wer behauptet, sie hätten es jemandem erzählt?", wies Harry hin.

„Wer sagt, dass sie es nicht getan haben?", entgegnete Hermine. „Wir können es nicht wissen. Ich denke, wir müssen es für den Moment ruhen lassen und abwarten, was Dumbledore sagt. Wenn es ein Problem ist, machen wir uns dann Sorgen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und verfielen in Schweigen, als jeder der Siebtklässler seinen Gedanken nachhing. Einige Minuten später zierte Freds Stirn ein Runzeln, als er etwas vor dem Fenster entdeckte.

„Ist das Krätze?", fragte er, als er auf die fette Ratte im Glas deutete. Die Augen der Zeitreisenden weiteten sich, als sie bemerkten, dass sie Peter Pettigrew noch gefangen hatten. Während der drei Jahre hatten sie viele Einzelheiten ihres Lebens, bevor sie gegangen waren, vergessen und dies war eine davon.

„Peter!", rief Harry aus, „ich habe vergessen, dass wir ihn haben!"

„Wer ist Peter?", fragte George verwirrt.

„Die Ratte! Es ist in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew."

„Ist der nicht tot?", fragte Fred, genauso von der Unterhaltung verwirrt wie sein Zwilling.

„Nein! Er hat die Straße mit Muggeln gesprengt, nachdem er meine Eltern betrogen hat und Sirius beschuldigt hat", erklärte Harry. Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich bei dem was sie hörten.

„Sirius! Du meinst Sirius Black, den entflohenen Mörder?", rief George.

„Ja, er ist mein Pate. Und er hat niemanden umgebracht. Er wurde ausgetrickst."

„Bist du sicher Harry? Ich meine, hast du mal mit ihm gesprochen?"

„Natürlich. Wir haben uns am Ende meines dritten Jahres getroffen und es hat mich während des Trimagischen Turniers besucht. Wir schreiben uns so oft es geht, aber manchmal ist es schwierig, weil er auf der Flucht ist."

Fred wandte sich zu den anderen drei und sah sie fragend an.

„Es stimmt", sagte Ron, „ich habe ihn auch getroffen und Hermine auch. Er ist sehr nett, wenn man ihn einmal kennt und sehr beschützend."

„Ich habe ihn nicht getroffen", sagte Ginny ihren Brüdern, „aber Harry hat mir alles über ihn gesagt."

„Ich denke, ihr würdet gut mit ihm auskommen", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen, „ich bin sicher, Tatze würde gern den neuen Terror von Hogwarts kennen lernen."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit offenem Mund an und fielen fast aus ihrem Sitz, als sie hörten wie Harry Sirius genannt hatte.

„Tatze! Tatze von den Rumtreibern!"

„Genau der. Wir haben letztes Jahr alle vier von ihnen in Aktion gesehen und wir hatten sogar einen Krieg der Streiche", erzählte Ron seinen neidischen Brüdern.

„Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte George.

„Wir haben nie den Gewinner gekürt. Es gab mehrere … Vorfälle …. Die ihn vorzeitig beendet haben", erklärte der-Junge-der-lebt.

„Was für Vorfälle?"

„Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber sprechen", sagte Harry unwohl, „es ist eine Zeit in meinem Leben, an die ich mich ungern erinnere. Wenn ich mehr wissen wollt, fragt Moony."

„Wer war Moony? Und wer waren die anderen drei?"

„Nun, Wurmschwanz ist Peter Pettigrew, der böse, kleine Todesser."

„Wurmschwanz war ein Todesser?", staunte George, „einer der berühmten Rumtreiber war einer von Du-weißt-schon-wers Anhängern?"

„Ja. Der schleimige Verräter."

„Was ist mit den anderen beiden?"

„Nun, Moony ist Remus Lupin, ihr erinnert euch, aus eurem fünften Jahr. Und Krone war James Potter", sagte Ginny. Die Zwillinge sahen Harry mit neuem Respekt an.

„Wir ehren dich, Sohn von Krone, dem mächtigen Prankster", sagte Fred mit einem Lachen. Auf Harrys Gesicht brach ein Grinsen aus und vertrieb die Dunklen Gedanken, die das Gespräch hervorgerufen hatte. Es war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie über Menschen diskutierten, die Tod waren und Ereignisse, die Jahre her waren doch für ihn waren es nur ein paar Stunden. Ein paar Stunden, seit er seine Eltern leben und atmend gesehen hatte und jetzt war er wieder eine Waise. Dieser Gedankengang brachte ein Problem zu Tage.

„Was machen wir mit der Ratte? Ich meine er wird unsere Unterhaltung gehört haben und da er uns gesehen hat, werden die Erinnerungen aus seinem fünften Jahr zurückkommen."

„Wir werden seine Erinnerungen auslöschen müssen", sagte Hermine, „wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund entwischt, kann er nicht zurück zu seinem Meister und ihm etwas sagen. Ich hoffe es geschieht nicht, aber man weiß nie. Selbst ein unzerstörbares Glas ist nicht fehlerfrei und selbst wenn wir ihn dem Ministerium übergeben, könnte er aus Askaban fliehen."

„Gutes Argument. Wer will die Ehre haben?", fragte Ron.

„Ich will", antwortete seine Schwester, „ich bin gut in Vergessenszaubern."

„In Ordnung, Gin. Geh nur sicher, dass du alles über unsere aktuelle Unterhaltung entfernst und leg einen Zauber auf das Glas, damit er uns nicht belauschen kann", bat Harry, als er einen Arm um die Hüfte des Mädchens legte. Ginny nickte und hob ihre Hand und bewegte sie in einer komplizierten Bewegung, während sie vor sich hin murmelte. Als sie fertig war, stellte sie fest, dass Fred und George sie und Harry komisch ansahen.

„Harry, Kumpel, warum hast du deinen Arm um unsere Schwester gelegt?", fragte Fred.

„Und warum sagst du nichts dazu, Ron?", wollte George wissen.

„Fred, George ich habe meinen Arm um Ginny, weil sie meine Freundin ist", sagte Harry vorsichtig, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er fürchtete sich davor, den Weasleys von sich und Ginny zu erzählen. Sechs Brüder waren eine Menge, um mit ihnen zu kämpfen und auch noch Mrs. Weasley zufrieden zu stellen. Er fürchtete es, seit sie zusammen waren. Ron ging, nachdem er mit Harry das Gespräch ‚wenn du meiner Schwester weh tust...' geführt hatte, überraschend locker damit um. Schließlich wusste Ron, was für eine Person er war. Es war besser als wenn seine Schwester mit einem Fremden ging. Harry beobachtete die Reaktion der Zwillinge und war erleichtert, als zwei identische Grinsen sich auf ihren Gesichtern ausbreiteten.

„Ich schätze Ron hat das Gespräch mit dir geführt", sagte Fred.

„Das, dass ich auf sie aufpassen soll?"

„Genau das."

„Ja, hat er. Dann hat er mich in der Familie willkommen geheißen."

„Schön für ihn! Harry, du weißt, wir wollen, dass für Ginny gesorgt wird und wir können uns keinen besseren vorstellen, als dich", erzählte ihm George aufrichtig.

„Danke. Ich liebe Ginny und würde nie etwas tun, um ihr weh zu tun."

Das fragliche Mädchen zuckte zusammen. In den Monaten seit sie ausgingen, hatte Harry nie zugegeben, dass er sie liebte. Er sagte dass er sie gern hatte aber nicht dass er sie liebte. Ihr Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie küsste ihn.

„Du liebst mich?"

„Ich liebe dich, Gin."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

OoOoOoOo

Die Gruppe saß eine weitere halbe Stunde gemeinsam im Abteil, bis Hermine auffiel wie spät es war. Die Zwillinge, die ihre Geschwister sonst nur für einige Minuten besuchten, waren über eine Stunde geblieben und genossen es die Geschichten, die die Zeitreisenden erzählten, zu hören. Sie waren enttäuscht als Hermine das Gespräch zu einem Ende brachte.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir zur Schule gehen. Der Zug kommt in eineinhalb Stunden an und es dauert eine Weile, dorthin zu fliegen. Wenn wir noch länger bleiben, müssen wir nach Hogsmeade apparieren und von dort aus fliegen."

„Ich denke das sollten wir sowieso tun, ich meine, wir müssen sowieso aus dem Zug apparieren also können wir auch dahin gehen. Wir können uns nicht hier verwandeln und aus dem Fenster springen. Ich denke, das würde den Leuten auffallen", wies Ginny hin.

„Zeigt ihr uns später eure Animagus-Formen?", fragte Fred, seit sie es beschrieben hatten, war er neugierig sie zu sehen.

„Wir zeigen sie euch nach dem Fest", sagte Harry, „ich bring euch zu dem Raum, den Godric Gryffindor mir gegeben hat. Dort haben wir genug Platz und wir können euch dort Sachen zeigen. Vielleicht bring ich euch zu meinem Haus."

„Das, was du gebaut hast?"

„Ja. Es heißt Domus Corvus Corax und ist seit der Gründung des Ordens des Phönix deren Hauptquartier. Es ist ein nettes Gebäude und ihr könnt die Gruppenbilder von den Jahren sehen, in denen wir gelebt haben. Ich habe alle drei in Bilder wandeln lassen und sie hängen in meinem Haus genau wie die Statuen der Freunde, die wir verloren haben."

„Super. Wir treffen euch nach dem Fest im Gemeinschaftsraum und du kannst uns hinführen", bestätigte George.

„Sicher, das ist in Ordnung."

Die vier Zeitreisenden packten ihre Sachen zusammen und schrumpften sie mit einer Handbewegung, um sie ihn ihre Taschen zu stecken. Pig und Hedwig wurden frei gelassen, damit sie allein zur Schule fliegen konnten und ihre Käfige wurden ebenfalls geschrumpft. Krummbein und Wurmschwanz wurden den Zwillingen anvertraut, die versprachen gut auf sie aufzupassen, was noch unterstützt wurde, durch Harrys Drohung schmerzhafte Dunkle Flüche die er kannte, an ihnen auszuprobieren wenn sie Pettigrew entwischen ließen. Sobald sie fertig waren, überprüfte Harry dass er Simbi und Nirah um seine Handgelenke hatte, ehe er das Signal gab. Mit vier plopps standen die Weasley Zwillinge allein im Zugabteil.

OoOoOoOo

Die vier Zeitreisenden tauchten in der Mitte von Hogsmeade wieder auf und überraschten eine alte Hexe, die aus dem Honigtopf kam. Sie sah sie genervt an, bevor weiter zu den Drei Besen ging. Sie sahen sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand guckte, eilten zur Heulenden Hütte und versteckten sich dahinter, um sich zu verwandeln. Rons Thestral Form wurde sofort unsichtbar und hob vom Boden ab, kurz darauf gefolgt von Hermine als Eule und Ginnys Pelikan. Sie flogen herum, um Ausschau nach Harry zu halten, dessen geflügelter Schneeleopard Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen könnte. Die beiden Vögel waren keines zweiten Blickes wert, aber bei einer fliegenden Katze war es anders. Als sie sicher waren, dass Harry nicht entdeckt würde, stieß Ron ein Wiehern aus und der Junge spreizte seine Flügel und sprang in die Luft. Bevor sie es wussten, schwebten alle vier hoch über dem Verbotenen Wald und sahen über die Baumkronen zu den Türmen des Schlosses. Jeder war in seine oder ihre Gedanken versunken, aber alle dachten über das gleiche Problem nach. Was ihre Freunde und Familien sagen würden.

Ron und Ginny dachten ähnliche Dinge. Was würde ihre Mutter denken? Die beiden glaubten, sie würde es von allen am schwersten nehmen. Schließlich hatte sie drei Jahre im Leben ihrer Kinder verpasst. Sie konnten sich bereits ihre Reaktion vorstellen, wenn sie bei ihrem Anblick anfing zu weinen. Dann würde sie ihnen die unausweichliche Strafpredigt über das spielen mit magischen Amuletten halten, ohne zu wissen was sie getan hatten. Sobald sie ihre Fähigkeiten herausfand, wäre sie stolz aber gleichzeitig böse, dass sie ihre Leben in unzähligen Schlachten riskiert hatten.

Mr. Weasley würde anders reagieren. Er würde anfänglich erfreut sein, sie zu sehen und dann anfangen sie wegen der Risiken, die sie in der Vergangenheit eingegangen waren auszuschimpfen. Als Ordensmitglied wusste er natürlich alles von ihren Taten. Zu versuchen, mit ihm über Persephone zu sprechen, würde der schwerste Teil werden. In einem Punkt waren sich Ginny und Ron jedoch einig. Sie wollten, dass ihr Vater dem Rest der Familie von seiner Schwester erzählte. Sie würden helfen, weil sie mit ihr befreundet waren. Das Paar wollte auch ihr Grab besuchen, um ihren Respekt zu zollen.

Der Rest der Familie würde kein großes Problem darstellen. Bill und Charlie wären interessiert und würden mehr über ihre Reisen hören wollen. Percy würde so tun, als sei er nicht interessiert, würde aber jegliche Information, die sie fallen ließen, aufsaugen. Andere Familienmitglieder hatten sie lange Zeit nicht gesehen, also konnten sie ihr verändertes Aussehen auf heranwachsende Teenager schieben.

Ihre Freunde könnten jedoch ein Problem werden. Sie ließen ihre Altersgruppe zurück und schlossen sich den Siebtklässlern an und das würde sicher die Freundschaft, die sie hatten, beeinflussen. Für Ron wäre es nicht so schlimm, weil seine zwei besten Freund bei ihm waren, aber für Ginny wäre es sehr schwierig.

Harry und Hermine hatten auch das Problem mit ihren Klassenkameraden, aber sie machten sich über etwas anderes Gedanken. Hermine wusste nicht was sie ihren Eltern sagen sollte. Wie erklärte sie einem Paar Zahnärzten Zeitreisen? Muggel konnten so etwas nicht so leicht akzeptieren wie Hexen und Zauberer. Obwohl sie Hermine als Hexe unterstützen, stellten sie keine komplizierten Fragen über Magie oder die Zaubererwelt, weil sie wussten, dass es ihr Verständnis überstieg. Etwas wie der Vorfall mit dem Amulett der Zeit, würde für sie nur schwer zu akzeptieren sein.

Für Harry war es nicht so schlimm, wenn alles gesagt und getan war. Er wusste, es wäre seltsam Sirius gegenüber zu treten, aber auf der guten Seite konnte er an die Dursleys denken und wusste, er war jetzt alt genug um auszuziehen. Er würde nie wieder in den Ligusterweg 4 gehen müssen. Und der Rest seiner Familie, da musste er nachforschen. Heather lebte so weit er wusste irgendwo in der Muggelwelt. Er machte eine gedankliche Notiz, Petunia eine Eule zu schicken, um sie um die Adresse seiner anderen Tante zu bitten, wenn sie diese hatte. Eustace und Minh aufzustöbern war eine andere Sache. Ihm wurde nicht gesagt sie wären tot, aber andererseits hätten sie ihn nach dem Fall Voldemorts aufgenommen. Davon war er überzeugt. Die Frage blieb, wo waren die Potters?

OoOoOoOo


	4. Wieder zurück

_Kapitel vier – Wieder zurück!_

Die vier Freunde landeten sanft auf dem Rasen vor dem Haupteingang. Sie verwandelten sich in ihre menschlichen Formen zurück, schritten die Treppe hinauf und drückten die schweren Türen auf, ehe sie in die Eingangshalle gingen. Sie waren dabei, zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück, als sie die unterste Stufe der Haupttreppe erreichten.

„Öhm … Leute, ich denke, wir sollten durch meinen Raum gehen."

„Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Das hat zwei Gründe. Erstens kennen wir das Passwort nicht. Ich habe keine Lust, dem Wasserspeier Süßigkeiten um die Ohren zu werfen, bis wir das richtige finden. Wenn wir durch meinen Raum gehen, können wir eine Tür direkt in sein Büro schaffen. Ich denke auch, wir sollten uns umziehen. Diese Roben sind ein wenig aus der Mode und haben das falsche Haussymbol."

„Gutes Argument, Harry", sagte Ginny, bevor sie zur nächsten Wand ging und eine Tür zu Harrys Raum schuf. Nachdem sie die Tür aufgestoßen und eingetreten war, folgten ihr die anderen, gingen aber sicher, dass die Tür fest verschlossen war. Sie wollten sie nicht aus Versehen offen lassen, sodass vorbei gehende Schüler eintreten könnten. Sie holten alle ihr Gepäck heraus und stellten es auf den Boden, um es wieder auf Originalgröße zu bringen. Die Eulenkäfige und Krummbeins Transportkäfig wurden in einer Ecke gelagert und einige ihrer Bücher wurden auf die Regale gestellt. Nachdem sie saubere Roben gewählt hatten, jeder in der Farbe des Hauses in dem sie im letzten Jahr gewesen waren, schoben sie die Koffer zur Seite. Hermine und Ginny gingen in den Waffenraum um ihre Roben anzuziehen, während Harry und Ron im Hauptraum blieben. Sobald sie fertig waren und wieder im Hauptraum waren, schnippte Harry zweimal mit den Fingern und wartete. Sekunden später erschien ein Hauself mit einem leisen _plopp._

„Mister Harry Potter Sir! Was ist Ihnen passiert, du ist ganz erwachsen!"

„Hallo Dobby", sagte Harry zu dem strahlenden Elf, „es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Dobby stiegen Tränen in die Augen und er zog an seinen Ohren.

„Der große Harry Potter freut sich Dobby zu sehen! Dobby verdient das nicht von, Mister Harry Potter!"

„Natürlich bist du es, Dobby. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du diese Roben für uns reinigen kannst?", sagte Harry unwohl und deutete auf den Haufen abgelegter Roben auf dem Boden. Dobbys Augen leuchteten auf, bei der Aufsicht auf Arbeit und er begann auf und abzuhüpfen.

„Mister Harry Potter, ist ein großer Zauberer und er bittet Dobby seine Roben zu reinigen! Dobby ist geehrt!"

„Danke, Dobby."

Hierbei bracht die kleine Kreatur in Tränen aus, sehr zu Harrys Bestürzung.

„Harry Potter Sir, dankt Dobby, als ob Dobby ihm ebenbürtig wäre!"

„Ja Dobby, das tue ich. Sieh mal, wir müssen jetzt gehen; wir müssen Professor Dumbledore sehen."

„Dobby tut worum Mister Harry Potter bittet. Wird Mister Harry Potter Sir, Dobby in der Küche besuchen?"

„Ich werde bald kommen, versprochen. Tschüß, Dobby."

Der kleine Elf verstand den Hinweis, drückte Harry, verschwand und nahm die entledigten Roben mit sich. Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, ehe er sich einer wütenden Hermine zuwandte. Er bemerkte was er getan hatte und versuchte zurück zu weichen, aber sie kam auf ihn zu.

„Harry! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast! Du _weißt_ wie ich über Elfenrechte denke!"

„Hermine, halt", flehte Harry, „ich habe nichts getan um die Rechte, die du für sie forderst, zu gefährden. Dobby ist bereits frei, _dank mir_ und es ist nicht so, als ob ich ihm etwas befohlen hätte. Ich habe nett gebeten und danke gesagt. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie glücklich er war?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt…"

„Ist es! Dobby liebt Arbeit und er macht es gern. Er ist mein Freund, Mine, ich würde ihn nicht ausnützen."

„Ich schätze…"

„Hermine, lasse es sein. Ich verspreche, es nicht zu oft zu machen."

„In Ordnung, lass mich dich nicht dabei sehen oder ich werde wieder böse."

„Können wir jetzt gehen und Dumbledore sehen?", fragte Ron, „es ist fast soweit, dass die anderen Schüler kommen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und der Rotschopf ging zur Wand, um eine Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters zu schaffen, indem er die Hand auf den rauen Stein legte. Er war gerade dabei gewesen sie zu öffnen, als ihn seine Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ron, warte."

„Warum?"

„Wir wissen nicht was er tut. Wir wollen bei nichts wichtigem stören."

„Guter Hinweis."

Der ältere Junge schwang seine Hand zur Tür und murmelte leicht. Die Tür schimmerte für eine Sekunde bevor sie transparent wurde. Als sie durch die Tür sahen, konnten sie Professor Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch mit einer Schale Zitronenbonbons vor sich und einer Tasse Tee in der Hand sitzen sehen. Ihm gegenüber saß Minerva McGonagall, ebenso mit einer Teetasse ausgerüstet und an einem Keks knabbernd. Sie schienen etwas zu diskutieren, aber die Zeitreisenden waren sich einig, es war nichts, was sie nicht unterbrechen konnten. Sie verwandelten die Tür in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand, sie sahen sich nervös an und fuhren sich noch einmal über die Roben, um sie zu glätten.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Harry.

„Ja."

„Jeah."

„So bereit wie ich es je sein werde."

Harry sah seine drei Freund eindringlich an und versuchte sich selbst zu versichern, dass sie bereit waren und es nicht nur sagten, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Als er sicher war, dass sie so bereit wie möglich waren, atmete er tief ein und betätigte die Klinke.

OoOoOoOo

Zu sagen, dass die zwei Lehrer geschockt waren, war eine Untertreibung. Die vier Zeitreisenden mussten ihr Gelächter zurück halten, als sie die Tür aufstießen und den Raum betraten. Dumbledore sah für eine Sekunde überrascht aus, ehe sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt. Minervas Reaktion war ein wenig heftiger. Sie schenkte ihnen einen Blick, staunte und fiel von ihrem Stuhl. Die Schüler hatten große Mühe nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie starrte sie für einige Momente geschockt an, ehe sie ihren Kopf schüttelte um ihn zu klären. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten gelang es ihr sich zu fassen und sie stand auf, um sich zitternd in ihren Stuhl zu setzen. Harry sah sie belustigt an, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung vier weitere Stühle erschuf, zwei zu jeder Seite der Verwandlungslehrerin. Harry und Ginny saßen zu ihrer Rechten und Ron und Hermine zu ihrer Linken.

„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr zurück", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

„Das sind wir, endlich", erwiderte Hermine.

Nachdem sich Minerva von dem Schock erholt hatte, einige ihrer Schüler drei Jahre älter zu sehen als sie es eigentlich sein sollten und die Überraschung, die sie fühlte, als die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit zu ihr kamen, stellte sie ihnen die offensichtliche Frage.

„Was!"

„Was was?", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen. Minerva stotterte für einen Moment, bevor sie tief durchatmete und ihre Gedanken sammelte.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Sicher erinnern Sie sich an uns, Professor", sagte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie, Miss Granger. Was ich wissen will, ist, was Sie, Miss Weasley und der Rest des Goldenen Trios in der Vergangenheit gemacht haben? Und warum konnte ich mich bis eben nicht daran erinnern?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Professor", erklärte Ginny.

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir diese Diskussion aufheben, bis alle hier sind, stimmt ihr nicht zu?", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Ich denke schon, Schulleiter", sagte Harry, „ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir auf die übrigen Lehrer und unsere Familien warteten. Denken Sie, wir können sie herholen, bevor die Schüler kommen?"

„Ich denke, das kann arrangiert werden. Gibt es jemanden dem du es heute nicht sagen willst?"

„Wer ist der neue Verteidigungslehrer?", fragte Ron.

Dumbledores Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er antwortete.

„Eine Hexe mit dem Namen Dolores Umbridge, die vom Ministerium bestimmt wurde um sicher zu gehen, dass die Schule anständig läuft."

„Ich will keine Ministeriumsleute hier haben, die ich nicht kenne", sagte Harry überzeugt, „wenn sie von meinem Dunkle Künste Wissen erfahren, bin ich schneller in Askaban als ich blinzeln kann."

„Das ist ein gutes Argument, Harry. Sonst noch jemand?"

„Ich denke nicht. Wir können unseren Familien und den übrigen Lehrern trauen. Ich denke wir sollten sie bitten in einer halben Stunde anzukommen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis alle hier sind und wir müssen noch besprechen, was wir ihnen sagen, bevor sie ankommen."

„Ein sehr gutes Argument, Harry. Schließlich werden Arthur und Molly eine Weile brauchen, um ihre ganzen Kinder zusammen zu trommeln. Insbesondere William und Charles."

„Ja, ich weiß was Sie meinen, Professor", sagte Ron, „es dauert Wochen um ein Familientreffen zu organisieren. Ich fürchte mich davor, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn wir ihnen eine so kurze Zeitspanne geben."

„Dann werde ich sie sofort verständigen. Wen laden wir eigentlich ein? Wen genau, meine ich?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich möchte gern Remus und Sirius hier haben", bat Harry, „ich denke, sie sind die einzigen denen ich es im Moment zutrauen kann. Es sei denn, Sie wissen was mit meine Großeltern passiert ist…"

Dumbledore warf dem jungen Mann einen traurigen Blick zu, der von schlechten Nachrichten kündigte. Harry fiel bei dem Blick in sich zusammen, das was der Schulleiter ihm sagen würde, war nicht das was er hören wollte.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, Kind. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand etwas von Minh-Minh-Lama und Eustace Potter gehört hat, war kurz nach deiner Geburt. Was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ist, dass sie sich zurückgezogen haben; irgendwo wo sie sicher vor Voldemort sind. Sie haben deinen Eltern gesagt wohin sie gehen und sie gebeten mitzukommen, weil sie an dich denken mussten. Aber James und Lily haben entschieden zu bleiben und die älteren Potters sind ohne Spur verschwunden. Seitdem haben wir nichts von ihnen gehört. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass sie einen sicheren Ort zum Leben gefunden haben und nur nicht wieder gekommen sind, aber ich habe nicht viel Hoffnung. Sicher wären sie wieder gekommen sobald der Krieg zu Ende war und deine Eltern getötet wurden. Wenn sie es gewusst hätten, hätten sie dich aufgenommen. Daher glaube ich, dass Voldemort oder seine Todesser sie gefunden und getötet haben. Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich weiß ihr wart euch nah."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen, einen geschlagenen Ausdruck in den Augen und eine tiefe Traurigkeit ging von ihm aus. In kürzester Zeit hatte er sich gefasst und war bereit weiter zu machen.

„Ich verstehe, Schulleiter und danke, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben. Ich hatte es sowieso erwartet. Warum habe ich sonst nie von ihnen gehört? Wen laden wir sonst noch ein?"

Alle waren froh vom Thema Minh und Eustace abzukommen. Sie waren alle enge Freunde der Elfe und des Potters gewesen und keiner wollte über ihren Tod nachdenken. Es war als würden sie Ardwick, Christabel und Persephone wieder verlieren. Ron lenkte die Unterhaltung wieder auf ein sicheres Thema.

„Ich denke, wir sollten meine Eltern und meine ganzen Geschwister einladen. Selbst die Zwillinge. Sie wissen bereits von uns, weil wir sie im Zug getroffen haben und sie haben etwas in ihrem Besitz, das einen bestimmten entflohenen Häftling glücklich machen wird."

Dumbledore sah den älteren Weasley neugierig an, aber entschied die Sache später weiter zu verfolgen. Im Moment mussten sie das Chaos aufklären.

„Noch jemand?"

„Meine Eltern", sagte Hermine, „ich weiß dass sie Muggel sind und sie werden es wahrscheinlich schwer verstehen, aber sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen."

„Sehr schön. Ich werde alle kontaktieren und sie bitten, in einer halben Stunde herzukommen."

Dumbledore stand auf, ging zum Kamin und nahm einen Topf Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und kniete sich auf den Boden. Er nahm eine Prise, warf sie in die Flammen und rief den Bestimmungsort aus.

„Remus Lupin!"

Augenblicke später erschien das erschöpfte Gesicht des ehemaligen Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste Lehrers im Feuer und sah sich neugierig um. Ehe sein Blick die Zeitreisenden traf, machten sie sich unsichtbar, um ihn nicht zu verwirren. Es würde schwer genug sein es zu erklären, wenn die anderen Rumtreiber persönlich da waren und sie wollten es nicht schwerer machen, indem sie gesehen wurden.

„Albus! Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der Werwolf.

„Remus, da ist eine Sache die wir persönlich besprechen müssen. Können du und Sirius bitte in einer halben Stunde in mein Büro kommen? Ich werde zu dem Zeitpunkt die Apparierwälle für zehn Minuten senken, da mehrer Gäste kommen und man, wie du weißt, nicht in die Schule flohen kann. Es würde auch zu lange dauern, einen Portschlüssel zu schaffen, der euch durch die Wälle bringt."

„Ich verstehe, Albus. Was musst du mit uns besprechen?"

„Alles wird bei eurer Ankunft offenbart. Was ich bereit bin zu sagen, ist, dass es etwas mit einem bestimmten Ereingis aus eurem fünften Jahr zu tun hat."

„Ich verstehe. Ich denke … wir werden da sein, Albus."

„Danke Remus. Wir sehen uns später."

Sobald das grün wieder rot und orange geworden war, nahm der betagte Schulleiter eine weitere Prise Flohpulver und warf sie in die Flammen und rief deutlich den Fuchsbau aus. Sekunden später tauchte Molly Weasleys Kopf auf und sah den Schulleiter böse an.

„Was haben sie diesmal getan?"

„Wer?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt.

„Fred und George! Sie können noch nicht einmal Hogwarts erreicht haben und stecken schon im Schlamassel!"

„Meine liebste Molly, das hat nichts mit den Zwillingen zu tun. Genau genommen betrifft es eure zwei Jüngsten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie stecken nicht in der Klemme, aber es ist eine Sache, die die ganze Familie betrifft. Ich frage mich, ob Sie sie alle in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro versammeln können."

„Alle von ihnen?", fragte Molly verwirrt, „selbst Arthur, Bill und Charlie?"

„Alle von ihnen."

„Worum geht es, Schulleiter?"

„Liebste Molly, wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie mich Albus nennen sollen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Albus. Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich schwer überwinden. Aber Sir, wissen Sie wie schwierig es wird, sie alle zu erreichen?"

„Tun sie nur Ihr bestes Molly, denn ich kann nicht mehr als das von Ihnen erwarten. Vertrauen Sie mir nur, dass es sehr wichtig ist."

„Ich bezweifle es nicht. Ich sehe was ich tun kann. Wie soll ich sie dorthin bekommen? Wir können nicht flohen …"

„Ich werde die Apparier – Schutzwälle für kurze Zeit senken, wenn alle ankommen sollen. Sie können direkt in mein Büro apparieren."

„Ist es nicht gefährlich die Schützwälle zu lüften?"

„Ziemlich."

„Dann muss es wichtig sein. Ich werde Sie bald sehen, Albus."

Sobald Mollys Kopf verschwand, stand Dumbledore auf und ging zu Minerva und den, nun wieder sichtbaren, Zeitreisenden hinüber. Er wandte sich der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin zu und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Minerva, ich habe mich gefragt ob Sie mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun könnten."

„Und was wäre das, Schulleiter?", fragte sie steif.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, den restlichen Lehrkörper über das Treffen zu informieren. Alle, bis auf Professor Umbridge. Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, zu Miss Grangers Haus zu apparieren und ihre Eltern her zu bringen. Könnten Sie danach die Weasley Zwillinge aus dem Hogwarts Express einsammeln."

„Natürlich, Albus."

Gerade als sie bereit war zu gehen, stand Harry auf und rief sie.

„Professor McGonagall?"

„Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Könnten Sie Fred und George darum bitten, mein Haustier nicht zu vergessen?"

Minerva sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte dennoch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Dumbledore faltete seine Hände im Schoß und lächelte die vier Zeitreisenden an.

„Also, was sagen wir ihnen?"

„Die Wahrheit", sagte Ginny, „aber nur die Grundlagen. Wir werden ihnen das sagen, was wir müssen und beantworten einiges nur genauer, wenn danach gefragt wird."

„Einverstanden. Was ist mit dem Rest der Schule und der ganzen magischen Welt? Wir werden das nicht lange geheim halten können."

„Ich denke wir sollten der Schule sagen, dass wir eine Zeitreise gemacht haben, aber zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet sind. Das wird unsere Erscheinung erklären und die Tatsache, dass wir unser siebtes Jahr beginnen müssen", sagte Hermine.

„Sind Sie sicher, Miss Granger? Können wir keine andere Erklärung für Ihr verändertes Aussehen finden?"

„Ich fürchte nicht, Schulleiter. Wissen Sie, Malfoy kam in unser Abteil, bevor wir gegangen sind, also weiß er, dass wir anders aussahen, als wir den Zug bestiegen haben als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir ihn verließen. Ich denke es wäre das Beste, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber ihnen zu sagen, dass wir zu Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet sind, das erklärt dass wir keine Fragen beantworten können."

„Wenn es das ist was ihr wollt, stimme ich zu. Ich nehme an, ihr seid jetzt alle zurück in Gryffindor?"

„Natürlich sind sie", rief Ron aus, „sie hätten nie gehen sollen."

„Ich denke nicht so, Ron. Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass ich gesehen habe wie andere Leute leben. Ja, es wird nett wieder ein Gryffindor zu sein, aber ich werde die anderen Häuser vermissen", entgegnete Ginny.

„Ich auch."

„So sei es", sagte Dumbledore, „ich werde eure Sachen nach dem Fest in die Schlafsäle der Siebtklässler bringen lassen. Für diesen Abend möchte ich, dass ihr die Roben tragt, die ihr im Moment anhabt. Sie lassen euch älter aussehen und das verschafft euch mehr Respekt."

„Wie Sie wünschen", stimmte Harry zu.

Die Gruppe setzte die Diskussion weitere zwanzig Minuten fort, bevor Dumbledore die Anti – Apparierschutzwälle in Erwartung der Gäste aufhob. Die Zeitreisenden waren alle nervös und fuhren fast aus ihrer Haut, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörten. Dumbledore lächelte ein kleines Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt. Er sah zu Harry und bat die Person an der Tür herein. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine dunkle. Eindrucksvolle Figur schritt in das Büro.

„Albus, was hat das alles zu bedeuten…"

Die tiefe, seidene Stimme verstummte, als ein intensiver Blick auf den Zeitreisenden haften blieb und sich die Augen weiteten. Geschocktes schwarz traf auf smaragdgrün.

„Harry?"

„Hallo, Sev."

OoOoOoOo


	5. Besorgte Weasleys & ein panischer Tatze

**Frohe Weihnachten**

Ich habe dieses Kapitel zwar nicht versprochen, aber ich bin trotzdem nett und wünsche euch hiermit frohe Weihnachten.

_Kapitel fünf – Besorgte Weasleys und ein panischer Tatze_

„Harry?"

„Hallo Sev", antwortete der grünäugige Junge mit einem Lächeln.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah die Zeitreisenden in geschockter Verwirrung an, ehe er Minervas Beispiel folgte und seinen Kopf schüttelte, um die Überbleibsel des letzten Zaubers zu vertreiben. Er setzte sich heftig in einen neu geschaffenen Stuhl, legte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und platzierte seinen Kopf auf den Händen.

„Mein bester Freund und Mentor ist Harry Potter…"

„Überraschung", sagte Harry schwach. Der Mann warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er zum Schulleiter schaute.

„Albus, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Ich fürchte es ist so, Kind."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde dich in zwanzig Jahren wieder sehen", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich habe zu dir aufgesehen, Potter. Ich habe dich als Freund respektiert und so zahlst du es mir zurück? Ich kann das nicht glauben! Die einzige Person, der ich auf der Welt am meisten vertraue, stellt sich als, Harry verdammt seiest du Potter, heraus!"

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht hassen", flüsterte Harry. Der ältere Mann sah ihn scharf an.

„Was?"

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mich nicht hassen. Du hast mir gesagt, wenn du einen Dunklen Potter triffst, gibst du ihm eine Chance sich zu beweisen."

„Potter", sagte er warnend.

„Und ich habe dir geglaubt, wie der Trottel der ich bin! Wir waren Freund für ein Jahr, Sev. Ein _Jahr_. Und da dachte ich, es würde dir etwas bedeuten."

„Hat es! Das ist das Problem! Du bist _genau_ wie dein Vater. Ich war oft genug in seinen Lügen gefangen!"

„Sev, ich lüge nicht!"

„Wirklich? Dann sag mir, Potter, denn ich bin neugierig. Wenn es nicht alles ein Spiel war um mich zu verarschen, warum hast du versucht, dich mit jemanden anzufreunden, den du seit du elf Jahre alt bist, hasst?"

„Weil ich, als ich mich an den Slytherintisch gesetzt habe, einen Jungen gesehen habe. Fünfzehn Jahre alt. Und er war es wert, mein Freund zu werden. Ich sah einen Jungen, der der perfekte Slytherin war, verschlagen als auch schlau und ehrgeizig. Aber ich sah auch etwas anderes. Ich sah einen verwundbaren jungen Mann, der ähnlich wie ich, in so einem kurzen Leben gelitten hat. Nicht auf die gleiche Art, aber er kannte Schwierigkeiten. Und in dem Moment sah ich ein lohnenswertes menschliches Wesen. Jemanden, den ich als Freund wollte. Du magst denken, ich sei eine genaue Kopie von James Potter, aber du liegst falsch. Obwohl er und seine Freunde kaum über Hausrivalitäten hinaus sehen konnten, um sich mit mir anzufreunden, habe ich hinter die Person gesehen die du wirst. Es hat mich nicht gekümmert, dass du in der Zukunft mein junges Leben zur lebendigen Hölle machen würdest. Ich habe darüber hinaus gesehen und jemanden gesehen, mit dem ich mich verbunden fühlte und dem ich mein Wissen vermitteln konnte. Ich sah jemanden, der immer für mich da ist, genau wie ich, während meiner kurzen Zeit. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir unsere Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg räumen könnten und einen Neustart beginnen. Sobald ich wieder da war. Ich war immer bereit es zu versuchen, wenn du es warst und hoffte wir könnten wieder Freunde sein. Ich schätze, ich habe daneben gelegen."

Nachdem er alles gesagt hatte, stand Harry auf und ging aus dem Büro, er ließ einen staunenden Severus hinter sich zurück. Ron, Ginny und Hermine sandten dem Zaubertranklehrer scharfe Blicke, ehe sie aufstanden, um ihrem Freund zu folgen. Schließlich blieben nur Severus und Dumbledore zurück und sehr zum Missfallen des Zaubertrankmeisters funkelten die Augen des Schulleiters hell.

„Was immer du sagen willst, Albus, sag es einfach."

„Was lässt dich denken, ich hätte etwas zu sagen?"

„Ich bin sicher nachdem was gerade passiert ist, hast du bestimmt eine launische und unsinnige Perle der Weisheit auf Lager, die du mir mitteilen willst."

„Tatsächlich, obwohl ich direkt sein werde."

„Das wäre das erste Mal", murmelte Sev.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, warum du Harrys Loyalität als Freund in Frage stellst. Was ich von Harry weiß, schätzt er die wenigen Freunde, die er sich selbst erlaubt und würde nie so etwas Hässliches tun, so etwas vorzugeben, nur um an Bestechungsmaterial zu bekommen."

„Aber er ist Potter!"

„Und darin liegt das Problem, mein Junge. Wenn du ihn ansiehst oder seinen Namen hörst, siehst du James nicht Harry. Du siehst James, der dich in der Schule getriezt hat und alles getan hat, um dein Leben unerträglich zu machen. Du siehst den Jungen, der unerschütterlich seinen Freund verteidigt hat, nachdem dieser versucht hat, dich zu töten. Was du nicht tust, Severus, ist hinter den Namen des Jungen zu gucken, den du kennen gelernt hast. Harry Anguifer, wie du ihn in deinem fünften Jahr kennen gelernt hast, war einfach Harry Potter. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass du über den Namen hinaus gesehen hast, weil du keinen Grund hattest Vorurteile gegen ihn zu haben. Du hast Harry gesehen nicht James. Er ist genau der gleiche Severus. Er hat 1976 erst ein paar Stunden zuvor verlassen. Selbst dich jetzt zu sehen, so wie du warst, als du unfair zu ihm als Schüler warst, ist er immer noch bereit es wieder gut zu machen. So viel bedeutest du ihm."

Sev saß für einige Minuten in gedankenvoller Stille. Schließlich sah er mit Reue in den Augen zum Schulleiter auf.

„Ihr habt beide Recht. Ich sollte über seine Namen hinaus sehen und den Jungen sehen, den ich einst kannte. Ich habe zu ihm aufgesehen, weil er eine gute Person ist, trotz allem was er durchgemacht hat. Ich habe ihn falsch eingeschätzt, weil ich der kaltherzige Bastard geworden bin, von dem er wusste, dass ich es werde. Er hat gesagt, er dachte ich würde es Beiseite legen, aber als er gesehen hat, dass ich es nicht getan habe, sagte er, er läge falsch. Aber er hat Unrecht. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit James Potter ruhen zu lassen und Harry als eigenständige Person zu sehen."

„Sehr gut, Severus. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Jetzt musst du nur noch Harry all das sagen, was du mir gesagt hast."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich ihn finden kann. Und er muss mich hassen."

„Harry hasst dich nicht. Hat er nie getan. Die einzigen Person, der er solch starke negative Gefühle entgegenbringt, ist Voldemort."

„Wohin ist er gegangen? Weißt du es?"

„Du kennst ihn gut, Severus. Sag mir, wohin würde er gehen?"

„Das Quidditchfeld."

„Dann geh und such ihn."

Sev nickte dem Schulleiter zu und verließ das Büro mit einem heftigen wirbeln seiner schwarzen Roben.

OoOoOoOo

Harry raste mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit um das Feld und versuchte den Frust hinter sich zu lassen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nicht mehr von dem Zaubertrankmeister hätte erwarten können, aber er hatte dennoch gehofft. Was Sev gesagt hatte, tat weh und für den Moment wollte er nur weiter fliegen. Es war immer etwas gewesen, das garantierte, dass seine Gedanken nicht zu Dingen wanderten, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Aber jetzt verlor es seine Effektivität und seltsame quere Gedanken flatterten durch seinen Verstand. Sevs Reaktion war typisch für diesen Snape, dennoch, als er ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, konnte er noch Spuren seines Freundes dort versteckt sehen.

Als Harry einen Sturzflug machte, flog er an Ron, Hermine und Ginny vorbei, die auf der Gryffindortribüne saßen und ihn beobachteten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit störte ihn nicht, obwohl er gerade nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Ihre Anwesenheit allein tröstete ihn ungemein. Er würde immer auf sie zählen können, um das richtige zu tun. Nach drei Jahren gemeinsamer Abenteuer, war die Gruppe enger zusammen gewachsen denn je und sie waren eine Familie geworden. Sie waren alles was jeder von ihnen für so lange Zeit hatte und sie hatten Beziehungen aufgebaut, die niemals gebrochen werden konnten.

Als Harry müde wurde und dichter zum Boden flog, bemerkte er an der Seite eine dunkle Figur, die sich im Schatten versteckte. Die langen, fettigen Haare und schwarzen, wehenden Roben waren unverwechselbar. Mit einem Seufzer flog er runter wo Sev stand und sprang leichtfüßig von seinem Besen, direkt vor ihm.

„Hallo Professor Snape, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sev zuckte bei dem Titel zusammen und sah Harry hilfesuchend an. Die smaragdgrünen Augen waren verschlossen und zeigten keinerlei Emotionen. Severus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Harry sich für eine Enttäuschung bereit machte und wollte dem anderen Mann nicht zeigen, wie sehr er litt. Er atmete tief ein und sagte eine Sache, von der er nie gedacht hätte, sie zu James Sohn zu sagen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry."

OoOoOoOo

Als die Gruppe auf dem Weg zurück zum Büro des Schulleiters war, hörten sie erhobene Stimmen aus der Richtung des Wasserspeiers. Sev sprintete hinüber, rief das Passwort aus und eilte die Wendeltreppe hoch. Als sie oben ankamen, klopfte Harry an die Tür und wartete darauf herein gebeten zu werden.

„Herein", kam Dumbledores Stimme durch die Tür.

Harry schob langsam die Tür auf und nahm die Szene vor sich auf. Obwohl die Stimmen beim Klopfen gestoppt hatten, war der Raum in komplettem Chaos. Sirius und Remus standen neben Dumbledore hinter dessen Schreibtisch und der Rest des Lehrkörpers mit Ausnahme von Umbridge, Hagrid und Minerva waren auf der anderen Seite. Die meisten Lehrer hatten ihren Zauberstab gezückt und auf den Straftäter gerichtet und Professor Flitwick sprang alarmiert auf und ab. Trelawny war in eine Ecke gedrängt, sie versteckte sich hinter einem Schirmständer und murmelte vor sich hin den Grim zu sehen.

„Was geht hier vor?", forderte Severus.

„Ich denke, sie sind ein wenig aufgebracht Sirius hier zu sehen", murmelte Harry.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, begannen die Leute im Raum zu rufen und zu zeigen oder starrten ihn nur alarmiert an. Die vier waren sofort erkannt und alle hatten ihre Erinnerungen von der Zeit, die die Gruppe in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte, wieder erlangt. Sirius sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, Remus starrte Ginny mit offenem Mund an, Flitwick quietschte wie verrückt und Trelawny murmelte von Todesomen. Die restlichen Lehrer bombardierten den Schulleiter und die Neuankömmlinge mit Fragen.

„Ruhe!"

Alle wurden sofort still und sahen den Schulleiter an, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lehnte und sie böse anstarrte.

„Das ist besser. Jetzt will ich, dass sich alle hinsetzen, ruhig, und auf eine Erklärung warten. Wir müssen noch auf ein paar Leute warten, bis dahin dürft ihr ein paar Fragen stellen, Harry, wenn du könntest?"

Dumbledore deutete auf den Boden und Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Er bewegte seine Hand in einer komplizierten Geste und es erschienen genug Stühle für die Anwesenden und die noch erscheinenden Gäste. Sie waren in Reihen vor dem Schreibtisch arrangiert und zusätzlich vier hinter dem Schreibtisch, zwei auf jeder Seite von Dumbledores Stuhl. Die Zeitreisenden setzten sich auf diese Stühle und der Direktor saß zwischen ihnen. Sobald alle bequem saßen, lächelte sie Dumbledore an und stellte die offensichtliche Frage.

„Was wollt ihr wissen? Und immer nur einer zurzeit, wenn ihr so nett wäret?"

Die Lehrer sahen einander an, ehe einige die Hände hoben, wie anständige Schüler. Dumbledore entfuhr ein Kichern und deutete Professor Vector, zu beginnen.

„Ähm … ich habe mich gefragt, warum Sirius Black hier ist und warum Sie nicht das Ministerium rufen."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie verrückt, als er die Professorin anlächelte.

„Sirius ist hier, weil ich ihn her gebeten habe und ich habe das Ministerium nicht gerufen, denn wenn ich es täte, würden sie ihn gefangen nehmen."

„Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass er gefangen genommen wird?" War die nächste Frage.

„Weil er unschuldig ist."

Das verursachte eine Unruhe, da die Lehrer heftig protestierten. Sirius und Remus versuchten im Hintergrund zu verschwinden, aber sie wurden mit Fragen bombardiert. Schließlich hatte Harry genug, also stand er auf und sandte grüne und rote Funken aus. Sobald er von allen die Aufmerksamkeit hatte, gab er ihnen langsam eine Antwort.

„In Ordnung, das ist _genug_. Meine Freunde und ich hatten einen _sehr_ stressigen Tag, wenn Sie also _bitte_ mit der Schreierei aufhören, wären wir sehr dankbar. Danke sehr. Nun, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, um Sirius Unschuld zu beweisen und der sollte …"

Mit einem _plopp_ erschienen Minerva und die Weasley Zwillinge in der Mitte des Raumes.

„… jetzt ankommen. Fred, George, wenn ich euch um mein ‚Haustier' bitten dürfte, wäre ich sehr dankbar."

Fred grinste den Jungen-der-lebt an und trat vor und überreichte ihm ein Glas, mit einer wütenden Ratte darin. Remus und Dumbledore keuchten überrascht auf und Sirius entfuhr ein ungläubiges Schluchzen.

„Ich präsentiere euch allen Wurmschwanz, Voldemorts persönlicher Diener, auch bekannt als Peter Pettigrew."

Das Gespräch begann sofort, aber alle waren sofort still, als Harry seine Hand in ihre Richtung bewegte, er verzauberte jeden einzelnen.

„Ich habe nett gebeten, aber ihr habt nicht gehört, wie ich schon gesagt habe, bevor ich so unfreundlich unterbrochen wurde, ist Sirius unschuldig und der wahre Schuldige ist Peter Pettigrew, den ich hier in diesem Glas habe. Professor Dumbledore, können Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass Wurmschwanz den richtigen Leuten ausgehändigt wird und dass Sirius befreit wird?"

Der Schulleiter nickte zustimmend, während er erstaunt die gefangene Ratte ansah.

„Harry, wie hast du ihn gefangen", kam aus dem Hintergrund die tränenreiche Stimme von Sirius.

„Ich habe ihn entdeckt, als ich mit den Weasleys in der Winkelgasse war. Er war dort, um mich zu fangen, aber ich habe ihn in Rattenform vor Gringotts gesehen. Ich habe mich einfach ran geschlichen und ihn geschockt. Mine hat ihn in ein unzerbrechliches Glas gepackt, das sie beschworen hatte."

„Ich dachte ihr dürft in den Ferien nicht zaubern."

„Ron, Hermine und ich haben eine Erlaubnis bekommen."

„Oh. Harry, i-ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll…"

„Das musst du nicht, Siri. Ich habe es getan, weil ich wusste dass du nichts getan hast." Er sah zu Sev und fügte hinzu: „dieses Mal."

Als das einsank, flüsterte Minerva Hermine zu, dass sie ihre Eltern holen würde, ehe sie verschwand. Der Raum war still, als alle verdauten was ihnen eben erzählt wurde. Der Frieden wurde gestört als Minerva mit einem Paar zerwühlter Muggel auftauchte. Offensichtlich waren sie noch nie appariert und schienen ein wenig durchgerüttelt, hatten die Reise aber gut überstanden. Sobald sie sie sah, sprang Hermine auf ihre Füße und lief durch den Raum, um sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter zu werfen. Die Frau sah verwirrt auf ihre Tochter und wunderte sich, wer sie war. Es war nur ein oder zwei Wochen her, dass sie sie gesehen hatten und sie hatte sich stark verändert. Hermine zog sich zurück, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie das ganze mit ihrem Vater wiederholte. Sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte, sah sie die beiden an und lächelte schwach.

„Ich habe euch so vermisst, euch beide."

Verständnis breitete sich in den Augen der Muggel aus, als sie begriffen dass die wunderschöne Frau vor ihnen ihre Tochter war. Mrs. Granger fragte was vor sich ging.

„Hermine? Bist du das?"

„Ja, Mum. Ich verstehe ich sehe anders aus…"

„Was ist passiert? Was ist los?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte Mum. Wenn ihr euch zu den anderen setzt, werden wir alles erklären, wenn die Weasleys eintreffen. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ihr nicht versteht, werde ich es später erklären."

„In Ordnung, Liebling. Geht es dir gut? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Etwas ist passiert und ich gebe zu es war nicht leicht, aber wir haben überlebt und mir geht es jetzt gut."

„In Ordnung wir werden warten. Aber dies ist hoffentlich gut, junge Dame."

Sobald die Grangers saßen, fiel der Raum in eine unbehagliche Stille. Harry und Sev fingen eine mentale Diskussion über Zaubertränke an, um die Zeit zu überbrücken, aber der Rest verlor sich in den Gedanken. Schließlich konnte man mehrere _plopps_ hören, als die rotköpfige Familie auftauchte. Alle von ihnen waren da, Molly und Arthur, sowie Charlie, Bill als auch Percy. Sie sahen zu der versammelten Menge aus Lehrern, zwei Muggeln, einem Verurteilten und einem Werwolf. Verwirrt wandten sie sich an Dumbledore, für eine Erklärung und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Zeitreisenden sahen. Molly, Arthur und Percy hatten die vier noch am Morgen gesehen und waren daher von ihrer Erscheinung geschockt. Erkenntnis blitzte jedoch in zwei Paar Augen.

„Weatherby?", fragte Bill ungläubig als er Ron ansah.

„Ja?", antwortete Percy automatisch, bevor er merkte, dass er nicht angesprochen wurde. Dem Blick seines Bruders folgend, stellte er fest, dass er mit Ron sprach.

„Du erinnerst dich also an mich, Bill."

„Wie könnte ich vergessen? Als ich in meinem ersten Jahr war, hast du mir immer mit meinen Hausaufgaben geholfen."

Ron und Ginny wandten sich an ihren Vater, der sie streng ansah.

„Ich kann nicht glauben dass ihr zwei im Orden wart! Schlachten gekämpft habt! Fast getötet wurdet! Ich bin so stolz auf euch", endete er warmherzig.

Molly, die noch immer nicht wusste was los war, griff die Schlachten auf.

„Ihr habt gekämpft? In Schlachten! Wie konntet ihr euch nur so gefährden! Habt ihr je jemanden getötet? Wann ist das geschehen!"

„Beruhig dich, Mum, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es klingt", sagte Ron mit beruhigender Stimme. Ginny stieß ihn in die Rippen und starrte ihn böse an.

„Es ist _genauso_ wie es klingt, Ron, versuch nicht es zu versüßen."

„Ich versteh es nicht! Warum seht ihr zwei anders aus? Als ich vom Direktor gehört habe, dass er uns treffen will, habe ich etwas von Fred und George erwartet und nicht von euch beiden. Und ihr, Harry und Hermine, was habt _ihr_ mit dieser Sache zu tun?"

„Molly, Liebste, wenn sie und ihre Familie sich setzen würden, wird alles so schnell wie möglich erklärt. Wir haben darauf gewartet dass Sie ankommen und die Leute werden unruhig", beschwichtigte Dumbledore.

Die mütterliche Weasley nickte und wollte sich setzen. Jedoch als sie zu ihrem Platz ging, stellte sie fest, neben wem sie saß.

„Sirius Black!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mrs. Weasley, er ist unschuldig", fuhr Harry dazwischen, bevor sie etwas tun konnte.

„Harry, Liebling, er hat deine Eltern betrogen."

„Nein, hat er nicht", sagte er und sah die geschockten Weasleys an. „Es war Peter Pettigrew. Wir haben ihn gefangen, also sollte Sirius bald befreit werden."

Obwohl Molly nicht froh darüber war, setzte sie sich genau wie der Rest der Familie und wartete, wie alle anderen, auf eine Erklärung. Harry fing an auf und abzugehen, ehe er seine Geschichte begann.

OoOoOoOo


	6. Was nun?

**So ich bin zurück. Ich hoffe von nun an kommen nicht so viele technische Probelem**

**dazwischen, denn ich habe einen neuen PC, daher auch die**

**etwas längere Wartezeit.**

_Kapitel sechs – Was nun?_

„Ich werde nun die zusammengefasste Version wiedergeben/erzählen", sagte Harry allen. „Denn alles was uns passiert ist zu erzählen, würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn ich fertig bin, könnt ihr, wenn ihr wollt, ein paar Fragen stellen und wenn ihr uns bestimmte Dinge fragen wollte, die wir lieber privat halten möchten, bitte ich euch später persönlich mit uns zu sprechen."

Harry wartete während alle zustimmend nickten. Er bereitete sich vor, ihnen eine kurze Zusammenfassung zu geben, da es eine Menge Sachen gab, die sie nicht preisgeben wollten. Wenn sie die Dinge diskutierten die er ausgelassen hatte, mussten sie warten und später fragen. Es gab Dinge, die er nur vor bestimmten Leuten bereit war preiszugeben.

„In Ordnung, einige wissen ein wenig von dem, was geschehen ist und andere wissen eine Menge. Es gibt auch Leute, die wissen gar nichts. Zu Gunsten dieser werde ich Dinge erklären von denen andere bereits wissen. Ich bitte die die es bereits wissen mich zu verstehen."

Harry atmete tief ein, bereitete sich vor und begann seine Rede.

„Die Geschichte beginnt an meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag. Hermine schenkte mir ein kleines Amulett an einer Kette, das sie in einem kleinen Laden in Sofia in Bulgarien entdeckt hat", sagte Harry und hob das Amulett hoch, damit alle es sehen konnten, „sie dachte, es wäre das perfekte Geschenk für mich, da es mit mehreren Tieren und einem Symbol verziert ist. Im Zentrum ist ein Löwe, ähnlich dem Gryffindoremblem, umgeben von einem fliegenden Phönix, einem geflügelten Pferd, einem Einhorn und einem Blitz. Bis vor ein paar Stunden war mir die Bedeutung der Symbole noch unklar. Das spreche ich jedoch später an."

Viele der Leute im Raum warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu, sie erkannten nicht die Wichtigkeit dieser Information. Harry warf ihnen ein Lächeln zu, das ihnen versicherte dass es einen Sinn hatte und er es verdeutlichen würde.

„Ich habe nicht weiter über das Amulett nachgedacht, bis ich in die Winkelgasse gegangen bin, um meine Schulsachen zu kaufen; der gleiche Ausflug, bei dem ich Peter Pettigrew gefangen habe. Ich habe ein Buch über Amulette in einem Buchladen gesehen und entschied, es zu kaufen, für den Fall das meines darin erwähnt würde."

Harry sah alle genau an, um zu sehen, ob sie begriffen hatten wie er den Satz formuliert hatte. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass der Buchladen in der Nockturngasse war, so hatte er günstigerweise Buchladen statt der Buchladen gesagt, was auf Flourish and Blotts hingewiesen hätte.

„Vorhin habe ich im Zug in dem Buch gelesen, als ich eine Beschreibung von meinem Amulett fand, die behauptete, dass wenn man einen Zauber spräche er einem großen persönlichen Reichtum brächte. Wir haben entschieden es auszuprobieren. Ich muss dazu sagen das Hermine gegen die Idee war. Wir setzen uns auf unsere Koffer in die Mitte des Abteils uns sagten die Worte des Zaubers." Harry platzierte das Amulett auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, „die ‚Tempus Vehere' lauten. Wie viele von euch wissen, bedeutet es ‚Zeitreise' in Latein."

Harry grinste leicht als er das Luftschnappen hörte und sah gespannt in ihre geschockten Gesichter. Einige sahen überraschter aus als andere, insbesondere die Muggel. Harry stellte freudig fest, dass Hermines Eltern das Konzept besser verstanden als er erwartet hatte. Aber mit Hermines Intelligenz war es kein Wunder. Schließlich musst sie ihren Grips von irgendwo herhaben. Als das schnelle Geplapper verebbte, fuhr Harry mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Unnötig zu sagen, dass wir sehr überrascht waren uns auf dem Hogwarts Gelände wieder zu finden. Das Gefühl war einem Portschlüssel ähnlich, also hatten wir angenommen nur geografisch gereist zu sein und waren ziemlich geschockt, als wir zum Schloss kamen und dort vier Leute vorfanden die auf uns gewartet hatten. Wir fanden schnell heraus, dass sie Angelsächsisch sprachen. Nach einem schnellen Übersetzungszauber von Hermine wurden wir Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff vorgestellt."

Alle staunten die vier nach dieser Enthüllung an. Die es gewusst hatten, wie Remus, Dumbledore und Sev saßen amüsiert still, als Sirius aus seinem Stuhl und Percy in Ohnmacht fielen. Molly sah aus, als würde sie heulen und die meisten der Lehrer sahen aus, als wollten sie los legen, um Fragen über die Gründer zu stellen. Nachdem er Percy mit einer Handbewegung aufgeweckt hatte, was noch mehr Blicke verursachte, fuhr Harry fort.

„Wir wurden in Lord Gryffindors Büro gebracht, wo Lady Ravenclaw einen Wissensteilzauber ausführte. Wir haben jetzt das Wissen der Gründer in unseren Köpfen. Altertümliche Magie, alte Bräuche und tote Sprachen. Wir haben am Ende des Jahres unsere ZAG und UTZ Prüfungen abgelegt und hatten in jedem Fach perfekte Ergebnisse. Während wir dort waren, hat man uns Unsichtbarkeit, stablose Magie, die Animagus-Verwandlung, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen, Kampfkünste und Duellieren neben vielen anderen Dingen beigebracht. Wir waren dort und haben den Fall von Slytherin gesehen und das Ende der Dunklen Zeiten."

Harry ließ allen einen Moment Zeit, um es sacken zu lassen, ehe er zum nächsten Jahr überging.

„Genau an dem Tag, ein Jahr nachdem wir angekommen waren, benutzen wir das Amulett noch einmal. Das Amulett ist so nervig. Es muss am gleichen Tag des Jahres benutzt werden, innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitfensters, sonst funktioniert es nicht. Es bringt dich auch in drei oder vier Etappen zurück in deine Zeit. Die nächste Zeit die wir besucht haben, war, wie einige sich erinnern 1943. Dort haben wir viele Freunde gefunden, halfen im Krieg gegen Grindelwald und wurden für mehrer Monate vom Feind gefangen gehalten. Ich habe den Tod meiner Urgroßeltern bei einem Muggel Luftangriff in London mit angesehen und half meinem Großvater Eustace ein wenig über seine Trauer hinwegzukommen. Wir vier waren auch für die Freundschaft zwischen meinen Großeltern verantwortlich. Während wir dort waren, haben wir zugesehen, wie Dumbledore Grindelwald zerstört hat, ich habe mit einem jungen Tom Riddle gekämpft und der Orden des Phönix wurde gegründet. Die nächste Station war 1975, wo wir die Rumtreiber getroffen haben, einige Streiche gespielt und Voldemort allgemein genervt haben. Das war das lustigste Jahr, das wir hatten, denke ich; mit Ausnahme der Kämpfe natürlich."

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beschwor Harry ein Glas Wasser und nahm ein paar Schlucke, während alle die Informationen, die sie bekommen hatten, verdauten. Nach einem Moment sah er alle an und lächelte.

„Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Alle hoben sofort ihre Hände. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen und deutete Arthur an zu beginnen.

„Wart ihr dort als Percy gestorben ist?"

Fast alle sahen ihn bei dieser Frage seltsam an, sie sandte Blicke in die Richtung des ehemaligen Schulsprechers, der seinen Vater ansah, als ob ihm ein zusätzlicher Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Vater, ich bin nicht tot."

„Ich weiß dass du es nicht bist, Sohn", sagte Arthur mit einem traurigen Lächeln, „aber Percy ist es."

Harry entschied einzuschreiten bevor die Leute Arthurs Zurechnungsfähigkeit anzweifelten.

„Mr. Weasley, ich war nicht dort als es geschehen ist, aber direkt danach. Es tut mir Leid, es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte, keiner von uns hätte etwas tun können. Sie war tot als wir ankamen. Sie war eine gute Freundin von uns, wissen Sie, und wir hätten ihr nie etwas zustoßen lassen. Wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt draußen und versuchten Grindelwalds Anhänger draußen zu halten. Mr. Weasley, sie hat ihr Leben gegeben, um andere zu retten und wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, wären viele in der Großen Halle getötet worden."

Arthur ließ für einen Moment den Kopf hängen, ehe er sich an die interessiert guckenden Weasleys wandte.

„Percy war meine Schwester. Ihr ganzer Name lautete Persephone, aber wir haben sie Percy gerufen. Sie ist in den 1940ern nach Hogwarts gegangen und wurde 1943 getötet, als der Dunkle Lord die Schule angriff."

„Warum hast du sie nie erwähnt?", fragte Fred.

„Weil es zu schmerzhaft war. Sie ging hinaus zur Schule und ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Wir waren uns sehr nah und ich war total niedergeschlagen, als sie starb. Es ist nur nett andere Leute um sich zu haben, die sie kannten."

Nach einem Moment nachdenklicher Stille stand Harry auf und räusperte sich.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt trennen. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, ist es besser, wenn Sie die individuell stellen."

Alle nickten, die Lehrer eilten auf Dumbledore zu, der ihnen offensichtlich viele der Antworten geben konnte, die sie suchten. Die Weasleys versammelten sich um Ron und Ginny und Hermines Eltern gingen zu ihr, um für Aufklärung zu sorgen. Harry ging in eine Ecke, in der Remus und Sirius auf ihn warteten. Er sah seinen Paten verlegen an, ehe er zu Boden blickte. Er fühlte einen Druck unter seinem Kinn und erlaubte Sirius seinen Kopf zu neigen. Das Paar sah sich einen Moment an, als Tränen die Wangen des jüngeren Mannes herunter rannen.

„Siri, es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er.

„Es gibt nichts was dir Leid tun müsste, Harry", flüsterte der ältere Mann zurück.

„Tue ich. Ich hätte dich nicht so lächerlich machen sollen. Oder dir so viel Schmerz bereiten sollen. Ich liebe dich, Siri, du bist das nächste, was ich an richtiger Familie habe und ich habe dich so schrecklich verletzt. Ich war wütend und habe es an dir ausgelassen. Du warst nur ein Kind. Du hättest das nicht durchmachen müssen", schluchzte Harry. Sirius zog sein Patensohn in die Arme und umarmte ihn fest.

„Denk nicht daran, Harry. Es ist in der Vergangenheit, vergiss es."

„Nicht für mich! Für mich war es erst vor ein paar Wochen!"

„Harry, hör mir zu. Du warst böse auf mich. Du hattest ein Recht dazu. Ich habe etwas ziemlich, ziemlich dummes getan und du hast mich dementsprechend dafür bestraft. Ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht nachgedacht, als ich Snape hinter Remus hergeschickt habe, aber die Schuld, die ich anschließend gefühlt habe, nachdem ich begriffen habe was ich getan habe, was hätte passieren können, war enorm. Weißt du wie du dich bei Cedric Diggory fühlst? Nun, es ist ähnlich. Du fühlst dich schuldig für etwas, das du nicht getan hast, aber denkst, du hättest es verhindern können. _Ich_ fühle mich schuldig, für das was ich getan habe und was hätte passieren können. Wir können nicht an ‚was hätte sein können' festhalten. Ich vergebe dir das, was du getan hast. Es war mehr als gerechtfertigt. Ich habe für meine Taten in Askaban gebüßt; ich will die Vergangenheit vergessen und mich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Denkst du, du kannst das auch?"

Harry sah tief in Sirius Augen und sah nur Schmerz und Ehrlichkeit. Seinen Paten tat es Leid und Harry wusste es.

„Wir geben schon so ein Paar ab, oder nicht?", fragte er schniefend.

„Das tun wir mein Junge, das tun wir."

OoOoOoOo

Nach einer Weile stellte Harry fest, wie die Zeit verging und dass der Hogwarts Express in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ankommen würde. Er musste noch den anderen seine Meinung über die Bedeutung der Zeichen auf dem Medaillon mitteilen und das würde einiger Erklärungen bedürfen. Er stellte sich neben Dumbledore und räusperte sich einige Male und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Nichts geschah.

Harry runzelte genervt die Stirn, ehe er es noch einmal versuchte.

Es veränderte sich nichts, da die Lautstärke im Raum seine Versuche übertönte. Schließlich rollte er seine Augen und sah den Schulleiter verschwörerisch an, ehe er zu allen im Raum eine mentale Verbindung aufbaute.

/RUHE/

Alle fuhren zusammen, griffen an ihre Köpfe und verfielen in Schweigen. Als sie feststellten, dass sie nicht mehr angeschrieen wurden, sahen sie sich verwirrt im Raum um, um herauszufinden, woher das Geräusch in ihrem Kopf kam. Harry und Dumbledore lehnten sich zurück und lachten amüsiert, als sich Erkenntnis auf einigen Gesichtern ausbreitete, während andere noch total verblüfft umher sahen. Harry erbarmte sich ihrer, trat vor, räusperte sich erneut und er grinste, als sich alle umdrehten um ihn zu zuhören.

„Das ist besser. Danke dass ihr mir _endlich_ eure Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich darauf zurückgreifen musste. Ich mag es nicht in den Köpfen anderer Leute rum zu schreien."

Bei den verwirrten Blicken die Harry bekam, rollte er seine Augen.

„Ich bin ein Telepath."

Harry grinste, als sich die verwirrten Blicke in Bewunderung verwandelten.

„Aber das ist nicht der Grund dafür. Es gibt etwas, von dem ich denke, dass es ans Licht gebracht werden muss, etwas, das ich erst begriffen habe, als wir heimgekehrt sind. Wenn Sie bitte Platz nehmen, werde ich es erklären."

Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen ohne zu fragen. Selbst Dumbledore sah den Jungen-der-lebt neugierig an. Er selbst hatte nie das Amulett richtig betrachtet und wusste daher nicht um die Bedeutung der Zeichen. Wenn sie Harrys Interesse geweckt hatten, mussten sie wichtig sein.

„In Ordnung", sagte Harry, „zuerst möchte ich allen sagen, dass es mehrer Momente auf unseren Reisen gegeben hat, die uns dazu geführt haben zu glauben, dass wir dazu bestimmt waren dorthin zu gehen. In der Zeit der Gründer haben wir viele Fähigkeiten erlernt, die uns hier im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen werden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachten wir, es wäre pures Glück dass uns eine so einmalige Chance im Leben gegeben wurde, aber in den letzten Jahren haben wir festgestellt, dass vieles nicht so abgelaufen wäre, wenn wir das Amulett nicht benutzt hätten. Unsere Schicksale sind fest in der Zeit verstrickt, so sehr, dass jede kleine Veränderung die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, zerstört hätte. Wir sind mehreren Zeitparadoxen begegnet, die jetzt noch nicht erklärt werden können. Wir waren auch bei vielen Ereignissen anwesend, die anders hätten ausgehen können. Zum Beispiel habe ich Lord Gryffindor geholfen Slytherin zu besiegen und habe ihn vom Sterben abgehalten, bis der Heiler eintraf. Wenn ich nicht dort gewesen wäre, hätte Salazar Slytherin mit seiner Gemahlin die Zaubererwelt übernommen und alle Muggel und Muggelgeborenen hätten leiden müssen. Es gab auch einfache Sachen, wie den Hogwarts Express. Er wurde von Helga Hufflepuff geschaffen, als wir dort waren um die Schüler im ganzen Land abzusetzen. Es war besonders für die Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter nützlich. Obwohl es noch hunderte von Jahren dauern sollte, bis die Muggel Dampfmaschinen entwickelten, benutzte Lady Hufflepuff das Wissen, das sie von uns durch den Wissensaustausch erhalten hatte, um den Zug zu bauen. Wir mussten nicht unbedingt wissen, wie es funktioniert, aber sie hat das was wir wussten benutzt und verändert."

„Willst du sagen, dass Helga Hufflepuff den Hogwarts Express gebaut hat?", fragte Professor Sinistra.

„Ja, tu ich. Wissen Sie, vom weltlichen zum kolossalen, unsere Leben sind verworren in das Netz der Zeit gewoben. Das führt mich zu den Symbolen auf dem Amulett. Wie ich schon sagte, ist da ein Löwe in der Mitte, die Bedeutung davon ist mir noch nicht ganz klar. Die anderen vier jedoch sind wichtig. Es sind ein Einhorn, ein Phönix, ein geflügeltes Pferd und ein Blitz. Der Blitz erklärt sich selbst", sagte er und deutete auf die sichtbare Narbe an seinem Kopf, „und die anderen stehen mit Ron, Ginny und Hermines Ordensmalen in Verbindung."

Um dies zu beweisen, deutete er seinen Freunden an und jeder stellte der Menge sein Mal zur Schau. Sie keuchten, als sie die Symbole in der Haut der Schüler tätowiert sahen.

„Sie sehen Ron hat ein Thestral gewählt, um seine Animagus-Form zu repräsentieren, Ginny hat einen Phönix gewählt, weil sie dachte, er passt zu ihrem feurigen Temperament und Haar. Hermine hat ein Einhorn, weil sie ihre Reinheit mag. Dies sind unsere Ordensmale und sie sind alle auf dem Amulett. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Es war uns bestimmt in der Zeit zurück zu gehen, wir waren dazu bestimmt, Slytherin, Grindelwald und Tom Riddle zu bekämpfen. Alles was uns geschehen ist, war Vorbereitung für den letzten Kampf. Wir haben an einigen der bösesten Zauberer in der Geschichte geübt und nun ist es an der Zeit, unseren eigenen Dunklen Lord loszuwerden. Wir wissen nicht woher das Amulett stammt, wie alt es ist oder wer es gemacht hat. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass wir bestimmt waren es zu haben. Ich weiß es."

Harry setzte sich und sah sich im Raum um, zu den anderen Menschen die vor ihm saßen. Alle sahen beeindruckt und ein wenig ehrfürchtig aus. Die vier waren in den letzen Jahren erwachsener geworden, als sie es hätten sollen, aber die Lehrer und Familien konnten alle erkennen, dass sie jetzt das hatten was sie brauchten, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Ihnen wurde das Wissen gegeben, sie hatten die Fähigkeiten erworben und sie hatten die Erfahrungen gesammelt. Wenn sie als Team arbeiteten, würden sie unaufhaltsam sein.

OoOoOoOo


	7. Neuer Unterricht & eine Überraschung

So es ist Freitag der 2. Februar(also das erste Wochenende im 2. Monat des Jahres) was heitß das klein Doro ein neues Kapitel uploadet.

Yeah am 21.07. kommt Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows raus _freu_

Viel Spaß beim diesem Kapitel

_Kapitel sieben – Neue Unterrichtsstunden und eine Überraschung_

Das Treffen endete, nachdem Harry mit seiner Erklärung fertig war und die Lehrer machten sich auf den Weg, zum Willkommensfest. Die Weasleys, Grangers, Sirius und Remus waren eingeladen, für einige Tage in der Schule zu bleiben, um ihnen die Chance zu geben, Zeit mit den Zeitreisenden zu verbringen. Alle vier Schüler hatten das Bedürfnis, so nah wie möglich bei denen zu sein, die sie als Familie empfanden, nachdem sie solange von ihnen getrennt gewesen waren. Die Weasleys hatten schließlich akzeptiert, was mit ihren zwei Jüngsten geschehen war; aber Molly insbesondere war nicht glücklich über ihre Taten, besonders die Anzahl von Kämpfen, in denen sie sich wieder gefunden hatten. Die Grangers hatten größere Probleme, die Situation zu begreifen. Da sie Muggel waren, brauchten sie mehr Erklärungen selbst wenn es Hermine war, die es ihnen so einfach wie möglich erklärte. Sie konnten einfach nicht begreifen, dass ihr kleines Mädchen alt genug war, um zu wählen, Alkohol zu trinken und ohne ihre Erlaubnis heiraten konnte. Sie war achtzehn, ein rechtskräftiger/ rechtmäßiger Erwachsener und sie hatten die letzten drei Jahre ihrer Kindheit verpasst.

Sirius nahm es von allen am schwersten. Obwohl Remus versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, konnte der Animagus nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen, so viel vom Leben seines Patensohnes verpasst zu haben. Er hatte zwölf Jahre verpasst, während er in Askaban war und die meiste Zeit von Harrys drittem und viertem Jahr hatte er keinen Kontakt mit ihm. Insbesondere im letzen Jahr, weil er vorsichtig sein musste nicht gefangen zu werden. Nun hatte er weitere drei Jahre verpasst, weil Harry auf einer verrückten Reise gewesen war und nun fühlte sich Sirius leer und einsam. Harry war jetzt ein Erwachsener. Er brauchte seinen Paten, der ihm ein Zuhause bot, nicht mehr, jetzt, wo er frei war. Sirius fühlte sich, als würde er nicht mehr als Teil von Harrys Leben benötigt und das schmerzte ihn am meisten.

Als alle zur Großen Halle gingen, diskutierten Ron und Dumbledore die letzten Vereinbarungen für die vier von ihnen. Sie hatten alle zugestimmt, wieder nach Gryffindor zu gehen, denn dorthin waren sie als erstes zugeteilt worden. Aber sie würden nun am Unterricht der Siebtklässler teilnehmen, weil Dumbledore wusste, dass sie erfolgreich ihr fünftes und sechstes Schuljahr absolviert hatten. Was man der Schule sagte, war die schwerste Entscheidung gewesen, aber schließlich hatten sie sich auf etwas Informatives geeinigt, dass aber dennoch vage genug war, um nicht viele Probleme zu verursachen. Die vier sollten in einem Raum außerhalb der Halle warten, bis sie vom Schulleiter angekündigt wurden, ehe sie zu ihrem Haustisch gingen. Als die Gruppe endlich die Halle erreichte und durch die Tür ging, konnten sie sehen, dass die meisten Lehrer bereits saßen. Harry sah für einen Moment aufmerksam zu Lehrertisch, ehe er zum Zaubertrankmeister ging, um ihm eine Frage zu stellen.

„Sev, warum sitzt eine von Hagrids Kreaturen am Lehrertisch?"

Sev sah ihn für einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Wo?"

„Da, zwischen Professor Flitwick und Sprout."

Severus sah wo Harry hin deutete und ein kleines Kichern entwich seinen Lippen, als er bemerkte was der Junge meinte.

„Harry, das ist Professor Umbridge, die Verteidigungslehrerin."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry neugierig, „das hatte ich nie erraten. Liegt es an mir, oder sieht sie etwas … sauer aus?"

„Du bist es nicht. Vertrau ihr nicht, Harry. Sie ist vom Ministerium und soll die Schule inspizieren. Fudge erzählt den Leuten, dass Shirley nicht zurück ist und dies ist ein Teil von seinem Plan, Dumbledores Autorität zu untergraben. Sie ist hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass unser geehrter Schulleiter die Schüler nicht mit ‚fiktiven' Geschichten über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords in voller Macht ängstigt."

„Sev, ich dachte, das Ministerium hätte keine Autorität über Hogwarts."

„Hat es nicht wirklich, es liegt an den Gouverneuren. Unglücklicherweise wurden die Gouverneure … beeinflusst … dem Minister bei dieser Sache zuzustimmen."

„Wirklich? Nun, sie kommt mir besser nicht in die Quere, das sag ich dir. Voldie ist zurück und keine froschgesichtige Ministeriumsspionin wird mir etwas anderes sagen."

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry", sagte Sev ernst, „sie hat viel Einfluss in den oberen Schichten. Sie ist niemand, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte."

Harry sah den älteren Mann scharf an, bevor sich sein Gesicht zu einem gemeinen Grinsen verzog.

„Ich auch nicht."

OoOoOoOo

Nachdem sie in den Raum gebracht worden waren, bevor Umbridge etwas bemerken konnte, nahmen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny vor dem Kamin Platz und warteten auf das Signal. Sev stand vor der Tür und wartete darauf, dass der Direktor sie ankündigte. Sobald die Erklärungen abgegeben worden waren, würde er die Tür öffnen und sie würden zu ihrem Haustisch gehen. Als sie in Stille warteten, konnte ein ansteigender Lärm durch die Tür aus der Großen Halle gehört werden.

„Wie denkst du werden die Reaktionen sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Bin nicht sicher, Schatz. Ich wette ein paar fallen in Ohnmacht. Ich kann es nicht erwarten Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen!"

„_Ron!"_

„Was? Das kleine Frettchen verdient es, dass ihm der Wind aus den Segeln genommen wird. Denk nur, Harry kennt mehr Dunkle Zauber als _er_ es jemals wird."

„Nicht dass ich sie benutzen werde, wenn es nicht wichtig ist", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Natürlich wirst du es nicht, Kumpel, aber die Möglichkeit besteht und genug um die kleine Made zu erschrecken."

„Pst, Ron, ich denke Dumbledore fängt an", sagte Ginny, bevor sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der Tür neigte.

Die anderen drei saßen still und lauschten den Worten des Direktors durch die Tür. Das Holz dämpfte das Geräusch, also mussten sie sich anstrengen, um zu verstehen was gesagt wurde. Gerade als er seine Rede beginnen wollte, leuchteten Hermines Augen auf und sie führte einen stablosen Abhörzauber aus, der ihnen erlaubte, klar und deutlich zu hören, was in der Großen Halle vor sich ging.

„Willkommen Schüler, zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore, „bevor ich die gewöhnlichen Ansagen mache, habe ich etwas bizarres zu berichten …"

„Hem hem."

Die Halle wurde ruhig und die Zeitreisenden sahen einander fragend an. Niemand, so weit sie wussten, hatte Dumbledore jemals bei seiner Eröffnungsrede unterbrochen.

„Schulleiter, wenn ich dürfte", kam eine zuckersüße Stimme.

„Oh, natürlich, Professor Umbridge."

Als Harry das hörte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal getroffen und sie war schon auf seiner schlechten Seite. Er hatte erwartet, sie würde dem alten Magier mehr Respekt zeigen. _Ministeriumsleute_, dachte er geringschätzend, als er mit den Augen rollte.

„Danke, Direktor", kam es durch die Tür, „ich wollte nur allen sagen, dass ich Professor Dolores Umbridge bin, eure neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin. Da ich keinen Zweifel an dem Märchen habe, was der Schulleiter spinnen wollte, möchte ich gern die Angelegenheit mit Du-weißt-schon-wem klarstellen. Professor Dumbledore hat euch Ende des letzten Schuljahrs gesagt, dass ihm sein Körper zurückgegeben wurde und ich würde gern die Gelegenheit nutzen um zu sagen, dass das Ministerium diese Aussage für falsch hält. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit das Du-weißt-schon-wer eine Bedrohung ist, egal _wer_ euch was anderes sagt."

„Das ist alles gut und schön, Dolores, aber das war es nicht was ich sagen wollte", unterbrach Dumbledore bevor sie fortfahren konnte.

„Hmpf", war alles was er als Antwort bekam, als sich die plumpe Hexe wieder setzte. Im Nebenraum versuchten die Zeitreisenden bei ihrem empörten Geräusch nicht loszulachen.

„Wie ich bereits sagte", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „habe ich ziemlich ungewöhnliche Neuigkeiten. Während des Sommers fanden vier Schüler einen sehr magischen Gegenstand, der sie durch die Zeit transportiert hat. Wie ihr sehen werdet, wenn sie vor euch erscheinen, sind sie um drei Jahre gealtert seit ihr sie das letzte Mal gesehen habt und werden daher während des Unterrichts zu den Siebtklässlern stoßen. Ich bitte euch, sie nicht über ihren Verbleib zu befragen, da sie eine Menge durchgemacht haben und nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Es ist ihre Geschichte, die sie erzählen werden, wenn sie bereit sind und jeder, der sie nervt, verliert Hauspunkte, denn zwei von ihnen sind Vertrauensschüler und daher im Recht euch zu bestrafen. Könnten wir nun bitte Ginevra Weasley, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter willkommen heißen!"

Severus zog die Tür auf und die vier schritten in die Große Halle, ihre bunten Roben wirbelten um ihre Beine. Als sie vor dem Lehrertisch anhielten, trafen sie auf die erstaunten Gesichtsausdrücke der meisten Schüler. Als der Schock nachließ, sahen Harry und Ron etwas, das ihnen das Gefühl gab Weihnachten wäre vorverlegt worden.

Malfoy fiel in Ohnmacht.

Er fiel tatsächlich in Ohnmacht.

Das Geräusch des Aufpralls fing die Aufmerksamkeit alle im Raum ein und als sie begriffen was passiert war, fingen sie an zu lachen. Ein rücksichtsvoller Slytherin Sechstklässler dachte daran, einen Enervate Zauber in die Richtung des Blonden zu senden und erweckte ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht. Als er sich mit einem benommen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht aufsetzte, lachten die anderen Schüler noch lauter. Harry und Ron liefen tatsächlich Lachtränen die Wangen hinunter. Malfoy lief rot an, ehe er mit so viel Würde die er aufbringen konnte, aufstand und aufrechten Hauptes aus der Halle schritt. Sobald sich alle beruhigt hatten, gingen die vier Zeitreisenden zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie von links und rechts mit Fragen bombardiert wurden. Fred und George waren begeistert die Gründer der ursprünglichen Rumtreiber im Unterricht zu haben. Der Gedanke Peeves Mitarbeit zu erlangen, erfüllte sie mit Freude. Sie hatten seit Jahren versucht, die Hilfe des Poltergeistes für ihre komplizierten Pläne zu bekommen, doch obwohl der Geist sie nie verpfiffen hatte, hatte er ihnen auch nie geholfen. Aber jetzt hatten sie Harry und Ron, die gute Freunde des alten Teufels waren und ihn dazu überreden konnten alles zu machen.

Die Gryffindor Fünftklässler waren von allen am gesprächigsten. Seamus und Dean fragten Harry und Ron unnachgiebig über die letzen drei Jahre aus, wie z.B. wo sie gewesen waren und wen sie getroffen hatten. Die zwei versuchten die Fragen zu beantworten, ohne zu viel preiszugeben; aber es wurde zunehmend schwieriger. Neville sagte nicht viel, aber er saß da und lauschte jedem Wort, das die vier sagten. Lavender und Parvarti fragten Hermine und Ginny ununterbrochen, wie die Jungs in den Zeiten gewesen waren, die sie gesehen hatten, sie kicherten, als sie Leute wie Caligula Malfoy und Horation d'Escargot beschrieben. Alles was die beiden Tratschtanten herausfanden, wurde sofort den Tisch entlang weiter geleitet und sprang schnell zu den Mädchen am Hufflepuff und Ravenclawtisch über. Selbst ein paar am Slytherintisch sprachen darüber.

Schließlich erschien das Festmahl auf dem Tisch und gab den Zeitreisenden Gelegenheit mit ihren Antworten innezuhalten, um das köstliche Essen zu verspeisen. Als die Nachspeisen erschienen, wurden Harry und Hermine mit den restlichen Vertrauensschülern zum Lehrertisch gerufen, damit ihnen die Passwörter gegeben werden konnten, bevor sie ihre Hauskameraden zum Gemeinschaftsraum führten. Hermine genoss die Erfahrung, sie erzählte den Erstklässlern interessante Dinge über das Schloss und gab ihnen Tipps über die Trickstufen, die man manchmal fand. Als sie begann ihnen zu erzählen, wie die Schule vor tausend Jahren gewesen war, als es gerade gebaut worden war, scharten sich auch die übrigen Gryffindors um sie und hörten zu. Selbst Fred und George, die sonst zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen spektakulären Streich gespielt hätten, waren in die Geschichten von Normannen, Kelten, Angelsachsen und Elfen versunken. Die letzteren verursachten einen kleinen Aufruhr, weil sie bis auf ein paar wenige magische Wesen die Rasse als ausgestorben betrachteten. Das Gespräch über Lolide und ihre Familie ließ Harry nostalgisch werden und er nahm sich vor, die Elfenwelt sobald sich eine Möglichkeit bot zu kontaktieren, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, Brücken zwischen den Menschen und den Elfen aufzubauen, etwas was er vor drei Jahren versprochen hatte zu tun. Schließlich erreichten die Gryffindors den Turm und nach einer kurzen Rede über Schulregeln von Hermine, zogen sich alle in ihre Schlafsäle, für den sehr nötigen Schlaf zurück.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen sah man die vier Freunde sehr früh ums Quidditchfeld rennen. Seit sie ihr Waffentraining erhalten hatten, war es für sie notwendig in Form zu bleiben. Je besser ihre körperliche Verfassung, desto besser war ihre Darbietung im Kampf und mit einem Feind wie Voldemort mussten sie einen möglichst großen Vorteil haben. Nach einer Stunde Laufen und einer weiteren mit Sparren, gingen sie zum Gryffindorturm zurück, um schnell zu duschen. Bald schritten sie in die Große Halle und setzen sich an ihren Tisch. Dieses Mal waren sie in die moderneren Roben gekleidet, die sie aus ihren alten umgewandelt hatten. Sie mussten noch einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse machen, aber das musste bis zum Wochenende warten. Als sie anfingen Essen auf ihre Teller zu füllen, sah sich Harry im Raum um und machte eine Beobachtung.

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube dass ist das erste Mal, seit einer Weile, dass wir die ersten beim Frühstück sind."

Sicher genug waren die anderen Tische leer.

„Ja, aber wenigstens können wir als erste essen", wies Ron hin.

„Ron! Ist das alles an das du denken kannst?"

„Aber natürlich, meine liebste Schwester, was _gibt_ es sonst zum denken?"

„_Männer_", grummelte Ginny und sah Harry scharf an, der beschäftigt war Rührei in seinen Mund zu schaufeln.

Zwanzig Minuten später, als sie vier ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, schritt Minerva mit den übrigen Lehrern direkt auf sie zu.

„Ich habe eure Stundenpläne, wenn ihr sie wollt", sagte sie und verteilte die Pergamentblätter. Sie nickten dankend und sahen sich die Stunden an, die sie am heutigen Tag hatten, Ron seufzte als er sah was er durchmachen musste.

„Könnt ihr glauben, dass wir Snape als erstes heute Morgen haben?"

Harry leuchtete sofort auf, bei den Neuigkeiten breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das ist brillant!"

„Harry, du bist verrückt", sagte Ron trocken und sah seinen Freund total ungläubig an.

„Nein, ich mag nur Zaubertränke."

„Hast du nie als Snape es unterrichtet hat."

„Aber jetzt verstehe ich das Fach besser und ich finde es total faszinierend. Aber Sev kann keine Punkte abziehen. Eine Menge von dem was er weiß, hat er von mir gelernt. Er kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich falsch liege."

„Stimmt, aber du bist jetzt wieder ein Gryffindor, Kumpel. Du bist nicht einer von seinen Slytherin Kumpels und er muss seinen Schein wahren."

„Stimmt, aber wenigstens haben wir Malfoy nicht mehr in der Klasse."

Rons gesicht leuchtete bei dieser Aussicht auf und war nicht so düster wie zuvor. Sie standen auf, entschieden zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und sich eine Beschäftigung zu suchen, da sie noch eine Stunde hatten, bis die erste Stunde anfing. Als sie auf ihre Plätze vorm Feuer plumpsten, zog Ron sein Besen hervor und polierte ihn, während die anderen sich setzten und schrieben. Nach einigen Minuten sah der Rotschopf mit einem verdutzen Blick zu seinen Freunden.

„Was _macht_ ihr drei?"

„Schreiben", murmelte Hermine.

„Was schreiben?"

„Bücher", antwortete Ginny ohne hochzusehen. Seinen Kopf wütend schüttelnd, wandte sich Ron wieder seinem Besen zu und begann liebevoll die Borsten zu trimmen.

OoOoOoOo

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny waren die ersten Siebtklässler im Zaubertrankklassenraum und wanderten prompt rein um sich Plätze auszusuchen. Obwohl sie nicht wussten wo der Rest der Klasse sonst saß, dachten sie sich, dass sich niemand beschwerte, wenn sie in der ersten Reihe säßen. Wenn sie ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen nicht täuschte, würde keiner der anderen in der Nähe des Zaubertrankmeisters sitzen wollen. Die Leute kamen kurz nachdem sie ihre Sachen bereitgestellt hatten, die meisten sahen die vier neugierig an. Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass Leute, die eigentlich in die fünfte Klasse gehen sollten, den Unterricht der Siebtklässler besuchten. Die Gryffindors grinsten ihnen zu, als sie sich setzen, die Ravenclaws sahen sie fasziniert an; als ob sie eine Spezies wären, die man studieren konnte. Alle vier waren erleichtert, dass der Zaubertrankunterricht der Siebtklässler mit Rowenas Haus geteilt wurde und nicht mit den Slytherins. Es würde nett sein eine Stunde ohne fiese Sabotagen durchzustehen.

Fred und George Weasley schlenderten Sekunden vor Snape herein, sie unterhielten sich lautstark und brachten den Kopf von Slytherin in schlechte Laune.

„Weasley und Weasley, _setzen_ und _Klappe halten_. Ich habe keine Zeit für Unterbrechungen. Sie haben dieses Jahr ihre UTZe und ich lasse _nicht_ zu, dass Sie ihre Klassenkameraden stören; egal _wie_ inkompetent Sie sind. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor."

„Aber Sir…"

„_Von jedem_."

Die Zwillinge setzen sich, schmollten dem zornigem Lehrer entgegen und sandten ihm einige böse Blicke. Alles was sie als Antwort bekamen, war ein höhnisches, fieses Grinsen. Harry betrachtete die Vorstellung amüsiert. Während Sevs Verhalten in seinen ersten vier Jahren einschüchternd war, konnte er jetzt, wo er ihn kannte, erkennen, dass es nur ein Schauspiel war. Ein sehr gutes Schauspiel; etwas, das die meisten Menschen nicht durchschauen konnten, aber dennoch nur ein Schauspiel. Als der Trank, den sie machen sollten, an die Tafel geschrieben wurde und die Schüler anfingen zu arbeiten, fragte Harry sich, ob er im Unterricht besser behandelt werden würde, als bevor er in der Zeit der Gründer war.

Fünfundzwanzig Minuten später beendete der Junge-der-lebt den Heiltrank, den sie herstellen sollten und tat eine Probe in eine Phiole. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er der einzige war der fertig war. Selbst Hermine sah aus als bräuchte sie noch eine Viertel Stunde. Er konnte fühlen wie Stolz in seiner Brust anschwoll, als er feststellte, dass die ganze Zeit die er damit verbracht hatte die feine Kunst des Tränkebrauens zu studieren, sich bezahlt machte. Harry saß für ein oder zwei Minuten still und versuchte zu entscheiden was er tun sollte. Er konnte ruhig sitzen bleiben und den Ärger des Zaubertrankmeisters riskieren, oder er konnte dem Mann sagen dass er fertig war und um etwas anderes zu tun bitten. Schließlich gewann sein gesunder Menschenverstand und er stand auf, die Phiole in der Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerpult, wo Sev intensiv in seinen eigenen köchelnen Kessel guckte. Der Trank darin hatte eine tief lila Farbe und ein feiner blauer Nebel stieg davon auf, welcher der Luft in der Nähe einen scharfen Geruch gab. Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er ihn nicht erkannte. Er kam vorm Pult zum stehen, räusperte sich und wartete darauf dass Sev reagierte.

„Was ist Harry?", fragte der ältere Mann leise, er ging sicher, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden.

„Ich habe den Trank fertig. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du Hilfe brauchst?"

Sev sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du helfen kannst. Es sei denn, du kannst mir das Gegenmittel zum Infierno Gift nennen", sagte er, eine Spur Sarkasmus war erkennbar. Unbeeindruckt, starrte Harry ihn an und begann die Zutaten aus seinem Gedächtnis aufzuzählen.

„Drei Einhornschwanzhaare, acht Thestral Federn, zwanzig Gnarl Flügel, eine Unze zerkleinerte Schrumpelfeigen, zwei Unzen Asphodel, gemahlenes Zweihorn, drei Tropfen Phönixtränen, den Schwanzknochen eines Krupps und Wermutaufguss

Sev sah ihn ungläubig an, ehe er ein echtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht pflasterte.

„Das ist nicht lustig."

Harry starrte zurück und antworte ernst.

„Es war auch nicht so gemeint."

Das war offensichtlich nicht die Antwort die der Slytherin erwartet hatte. Er sah seinen jungen Freund ungläubig an, bevor er ihn erstaunt fragte:

„Und du weißt wie man ihn macht? Wie man die Zutaten zusammenfügt?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln „ich weiß eine Menge über Zaubertränke, wenn du dich erinnerst. Ich bin sicher, dass ich so etwas Leichtes wie das machen könnte. Die einzige Schwierigkeit ist das Einhornhaar hinzuzufügen ohne dass es mit der Schrumpelfeige reagiert. Wenn das Timing nicht stimmt, ist der ganze Trank ruiniert. Was ist überhaupt die große Sache daran? Es ist nur ein Trank."

„Harry, der Trank wurde in den letzten achthundert Jahren nicht gemacht. Was die meisten angeht, hat das Infierno Gift kein Gegenmittel. Wenn das was du sagst richtig ist, müssen wir zu einem kleinen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter gehen."

OoOoOoOo


	8. Ein Gespräch mit Sev

Ich habe heute meinen sozialen Tag und poste dieses Kapitel früher als sonst. Da ich momentan mit dem tippen ganz gut voran komme, ist das denke ich auch ganz ok. Habe mich über das hundertste Review sehr gefreut. Macht weiter so... ja das ist eine Aufforderung weiter schön Reviews zu schreiben _bettel_

_Kapitel acht – Ein Gespräch mit Sev_

Die Zaubertrankklasse war ziemlich überrascht, als sie bemerkten, dass Harry freiwillig zum Tisch des Zaubertrankmeisters ging. Alle wussten, dass das Paar in Harrys ersten vier Schuljahren nicht zurechtgekommen war, also war das eine ziemlich schockierende Entwicklung. Was noch erstaunlicher für die zuschauenden Schüler war, war der verblüffte Ausdruck, der auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers erschien, nachdem der Junge-der-lebt ihm etwas erzählt hatte. Für sie war Snape ein kaltherziges Wesen, das niemals ein Zeichen menschlicher Gefühle zeigte. Als sie seine zufriedene und gleichgültige Maske rutschen sahen und er so lebhafte Emotionen zeigte, wussten sie, dass etwas im Busch war. Als besagter Lehrer abrupt aufstand und sie aufforderte zu packen und zu gehen, begannen die Gerüchte zu fliegen. Schließlich passierte es nicht alle Tage, dass Severus Snape seinen kühlen Kopf verlor.

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry mit Sev den Korridor entlang schritt, war er sich nicht sicher was er denken sollte. Er war überrascht, wie erstaunt sein Freund gewesen war, als er das Gegenmittel zu einem einfachen Dunklen Trank runter gerasselt hatte. Es war eines der Dinge gewesen, das die vier Zeitreisenden in der Vergangenheit gelernt hatten; also wusste er den Gegentrank tadellos. Es war eines der nützlichen Gebräue, da es nicht nur gegen das Infiernogift wirkte sondern auch bei Substanzen, die mit ähnlichen Zutaten gebraut wurden. Er fand die Tatsache, dass er vergessen war ziemlich beunruhigend. In der Zeit der Gründer war es Allgemeinwissen, weil er so vielseitig war. Die Tatsache, dass ihn heutzutage niemand brauen konnte, war ein wenig beunruhigend.

Harry war zurück getreten und hatte amüsiert beobachtet, wie Sev nach seiner Offenbarung abrupt aufgestanden war. Der ältere Mann hatte die Flamme unter dem Gemisch, das er versuchte zu brauen gelöscht, ehe er alle aus dem Raum befahl und rasch seine Zutaten verstaute. Der Rest der Klasse hatte Harry neugierig angesehen, bevor sie rasch ihre Sachen aufräumten und die Ravenclaws beschwerten sich die ganze Zeit darüber, dass sie ihre Aufgabe nicht beenden konnten.

Sobald das Paar allein war, deutete Sev an, ihm zu folgen und eilte aus dem Klassenraum und verschloss ihn auf dem Weg hinaus. Harry fand sich nun einige Fuß hinter dem fast sprintenden Zaubertranklehrer, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machten. Harry versuchte zu fragen was los war, aber Sev schüttelte nur scharf den Kopf auf seinem Weg. Als sie schließlich den Wasserspeier erreichten, rief Sev das Passwort, jagte die Wendeltreppe hinauf und klopfte dringend an Dumbledores Tür, als er oben ankam. Als Harry ihn einholte, hatte der Direktor sie herein gebeten und Sev hatte die schweren Eichentüren geöffnet. Das Paar nickte dem alten Zauberer zu, ehe sie sich vor den Schreibtisch setzten und ein paar Mal tief durch atmeten. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, hielt Dumbledore ihnen wie gewöhnlich das Schälchen mit Süßigkeiten hin und bat sie den Neuankömmlingen an.

„Zitronenbonbon, die Herren?"

Severus sah ihn vernichtend an, bevor er den Grund für ihr kommen nannte.

„Harry kennt das Gegenmittel zum Infiernogift."

Das Schälchen mit Zitronenbonbons fiel mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden, aber das schien der Schulleiter nicht zu bemerken. Harry beobachtete amüsiert wie der alte Mann das Paar vor ihm angaffte. Severus fand seine Reaktion auch befriedigend. Schließlich bedurfte es viel um Albus Dumbledore zu überraschen.

„B-bist du sicher?", stotterte der alte Mann. „Du denkst nicht an einen anderen Trank?"

„Ich weiß was das Infiernogift ist, Sir", bestätigte Harry, „es ist nicht so als ob ich es nie selbst gemacht hätte. Aber ich versteh es nicht. Sev sagte etwas davon, dass das Gegenmittel verloren ist. Ich versteh nicht wie das möglich ist, wenn es häufiger benutzt und einfacher herzustellen ist als das Gift selbst. Sicher haben Aufzeichnungen davon überlebt…"

„Keine von denen wir wissen", sagte Severus mit einem Seufzer, „wir wissen nicht warum das Wissen verloren gegangen ist, wir wissen nur das es vor sieben- oder achthundert Jahren war."

„Nun, das erklärt es; wenigstens wenn es siebenhundert Jahre her ist oder sogar sechshundertfünfzig."

„Warum? Ich bin nicht sicher wann es war, aber die letzte Aufzeichnung davon war 1189, aber es könnte danach gemacht worden sein und nicht dokumentiert worden sein."

„Das einzige woran ich danach denken kann, wäre die Mitte des 14. Jahrhunderts."

„Und warum wäre das, Harry?", frage Dumbledore interessiert.

Harry sah die beiden ungläubig an.

„Nun, denkt darüber nach. Was ist um die Zeit geschehen, das der Hauptgrund für einen Massenverlust an Wissen sein könnte?"

„Nun, es gab ein paar kleine Aufrühereien, einen Koboldaufstand", sagte Sev. Harry rollte bei dem offensichtlichen Mangel an historischem Wissen mit den Augen.

„Hat _einer_ von euch _irgendwann_ Geschichte gehabt?"

Beide Professoren keuchten bei dem Ausspruch auf und sahen den Jungen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Nun, Harry, ich mag deinen Ton nicht."

„Entschuldigung, Direktor. Es ist nur … ich dachte Sie wüssten alles…"

„Ich weiß eine Menge, Harry, aber ich weiß nicht alles. Kannst du uns bitte erleuchten?"

„Oh richtig. Nun, in der Mitte des 13. Jahrhunderts gab es eine Zeit, die als das große Sterben bezeichnet wurde. Es war die Zeit als die Rattenpest die Erde plagte. Sie ist weniger bekannt als die Große Pest in der Mitte der 1660er aber verheerender. In Asien beginnend, verbreitete sie sich schnell in Europa; ein Drittel der Bevölkerung blieb tot zurück, nachdem sie vier Jahre gewütete hatte. Während dieser Zeit wurden ganze Gemeinden ausgelöscht und die die überlebten, verbrachten ihre Zeit damit, mehr über die Heilung zu lernen und Kranke zu pflegen. Die magische Welt war genauso stark betroffen wie die Muggelwelt, wenn nicht sogar stärker, was zu einem Anstieg im Studium der Medimagie führte. Traditionelle Berufe wie Zaubertrankmeister wurden unbeliebt, da die Tränke für die Heilmagie von den Heilern selbst gebraut wurden. Eine Menge Wissen ging in dieser Zeit verloren, da viele ihr Wissen mit ins Grab nahmen und andere keine Schüler hatten, denen sie es hätten mitteilen können."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Sev erstaunt.

„Während meiner Zeit bei den Gründern war ich in Ravenclaw. Während ich dort war, habe ich die Liebe fürs Lernen entdeckt, also lese ich soviel wie möglich. Sicher erinnerst du dich daran aus deinem fünften Jahr, Sev. Wenn ich dich nicht unterrichtet habe, Hausaufgaben gemacht habe oder am Kämpfen war, konnte ich für gewöhnlich beim lesen gefunden werden."

„Das ist wahr. Ich dachte immer das wäre für deine Hausaufgaben."

„Das war es für gewöhnlich auch. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht, Themen nachzulesen die im Unterricht erwähnt wurden, weil ich sie faszinierend fand."

Dumbledore dachte es wäre ein angemessener Zeitpunkt, das Gespräch zu unterbrechen und räusperte sich. Das Paar drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Sev hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und Harry sah gespannt aus.

„Es tut mir Leid dieses faszinierende und interessante Gespräch zu unterbrechen, aber ich glaube wir haben ein Gegenmittel zu besprechen."

„Natürlich, Direktor, ich habe mich nur gefragt…"

„Ja?"

„Was ist das Problem mit dem Inferigift? Es scheint ein ziemlich … zufälliger … unbestimmter Trank um besorgt zu sein."

„Harry, es ist einer von Shirleys liebsten Tränken. Er liebt es ihn zu benutzen, um Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen zu quälen. Es wir immer benutzt, wenn es sich um Verräter handelt, da es eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Weise ist zu sterben", erklärte Sev.

„Also, du willst mir sagen, dass Voldie dies oft benutzt? Und du nie das Gegenmittel kanntest?", fragte Harry mit steigendem Schrecken.

„Das ist der Grund warum er es so liebt", sagte Dumbledore, „er weiß dass, sobald es eingenommen wurde, das Opfer nichts tun kann um es aufzuhalten. Sie wissen dass das Gift achtundvierzig Stunden braucht, um effektiv zu sein und dass es einen unglaublich langsamen Tod verursacht. Die geistige Folter ist manchmal schlimmer als die körperliche Qual. Severus versucht seit Jahren ohne Erfolg ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Du kannst verstehen warum wir überrascht waren dass du es kennst. Wenn wir daran gedacht hätten, hätten wir dich in den Vierzigern oder Siebzigern gefragt und hätten viele Leben retten können."

Harry überlegte, ob er sich schuldig fühlen sollte, tat den Gedanken aber schnell als unsinnig ab. Ja, es hätten viele Leben gerettet werden können, aber sie waren es gewesen die nicht daran gedacht hatten zu fragen. Wenn ihm die Situation bewusst gewesen wäre, hätte er die Information freiwillig geliefert. Es hätte auch die Zeitlinien durcheinander gebracht wenn er die Leben der von dem Gift Betroffenen gerettet hätte. Als er das ganze logisch durchdachte, kam ihm ein querer Gedanke.

„Öhm, Professor?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Hatte keiner die Idee, in der Bibliothek in Domus Corvus Corax nach dem Gegenmittel zu suchen?"

Keiner hatte darauf eine Antwort.

OoOoOoOo

Später am Nachmittag, nach einer ziemlich langen Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter, befanden sich Severus und Harry gut versteckt in den privaten Räumen des Zaubertrankmeisters. Harry nippte an einem Glas warmen Butterbiers und Sev trank ein Glas Portwein. Keiner von ihnen sprach für längere Zeit, jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Schließlich brach Harry die Stille mit einem sicheren Thema.

„Ich vermisse die Kerker, weißt du."

Sev hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und ein kleines Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln.

„Das ist niemals der Große Harry Potter, der Slytherins Reich vermisst."

Harry warf dem älteren Mann einen bösen Blick zu, ehe er sich erklärte.

„Sev, bitte nenn mich nicht so. Es ist seltsam, weißt du? In meinem ersten Jahr wollte mich der sprechende Hut dringend nach Slytherin verfrachten, aber ich habe es nicht zugelassen. Ich bat ihn mich nicht dorthin zu schicken, mich an einen bessern Ort zu schicken. Alles was ich gehört hatte, seit ich von der Zaubererwelt wusste, war, dass Gryffindor am besten war, das nobelste Haus und dass alle Slytherins Dunkle Zaubere waren. Ron, mein erster richtiger Freund, wurde von Malfoy beleidigt den ich beobachtete wie er in Slytherin landete. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Ort vermissen würde."

„Du wärst beinahe in Slytherin gelandet?"

„Es ist nicht so schwer zu glauben. Ich wollte mich allen beweisen. Um dem Ruhm gerecht zu werden; dem Titel, der mir gegeben wurde für etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnern konnte."

„Ich denke das macht Sinn. Wie fandest du die anderen Häuser in denen du warst?"

„Das ist eine seltsame Sache. In meinem ersten Jahr dachte der Hut, ich würde mich gut in Slytherin machen, aber zu Beginn meines fünften Jahres war es die letzte Wahl. Ich denke ich habe mich in den letzen sieben Jahren stark verändert. Als ein kleiner Erstklässler war ich leicht durch die Menschen um mich herum manipulierbar. Ich wollte dem Ruf meiner Eltern als Lichtzauberer gerecht werden und ich habe alles getan um zu beweisen, dass sie auf mich stolz sein konnten. Gryffindor war nur ein Schritt in diese Richtung. Als ich in der Zeit der Gründer in Ravenclaw landete, habe ich besser rein gepasst. Ich habe gelernt das Lernen zu lieben und habe einen großen Respekt für Wissen erlangt. Aber die anderen Seiten meiner Persönlichkeit, haben mich davon abgehalten der perfekte Ravenclaw zu werden. Ich wollte ein Leben über die Bücher hinaus. Hufflepuff hat mir damit geholfen. Ich sah die Welt durch die Augen des Hauses, das als das schwächste der Hogwarts Vier betrachtet wurde. Ich habe gesehen, womit sie auskommen mussten und habe einen gesunden Respekt vor ihnen erlangt. Sie scheinen schwach zu wirken und bestehen aus einer zusammen gewürfelten Gruppe, aber sie sind loyal und entschlossener als selbst der tapferste Gryffindor. Dann war da Slytherin…"

„Was hat Slytherin dir beigebracht?"

„Das du selbst an den dunkelsten Orten die treuesten Freunde findest. Slytherins sind nicht böse; nur missverstanden. Genau wie die Dunklen Zauberer."

„Das ist wahr. Denkst du es hat dir gut getan so oft die Häuser zu wechseln?"

Harry dachte eine Weile darüber nach, bevor er zu erklären versuchte.

„Ich bin froh es getan zu haben. Es gab mir Einblicke in das Leben verschiedener Menschen, wovon ich denke dass ich es brauchte. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich mich nicht mehr in Gryffindor wohl fühle. Sie haben alle so starke Vorurteile und ich denke ich habe mich zu stark verändert, um völlig akzeptiert zu werden, wenn ich mich wie ich selbst verhalte."

„Harry, du solltest immer du selbst sein. Wenn sie dich nicht akzeptieren dann ignorier sie. Du hast nur noch ein Jahr. Ich bin sicher du wirst überleben. Ich meine, du hast alles überlebt was dir das Leben in den Weg gelegt hat, also sollte dies einfach sein."

„Sev, versprich mir etwas."

„Was?"

„Verlass mich nicht. Wenn die Dinge in Gryffindor wirklich schlimm werden, versprich mir mich nicht zu verlassen."

„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich es tun würde?"

„Weil ich Harry Potter bin."

Severus sah seinen jungen Freund lange an, bevor er langsam mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Du warst immer für mich da und ich bin völlig bereit den Gefallen zu erwidern."

„Danke sehr."

Das Paar verfiel für eine Weile in Stille, Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier und Sev füllte sein Glas auf. Schließlich frage Harry seinen Freund etwas das ihn störte.

„Sev, was ist Umbridge Geschichte?"

Severus sah ihn amüsiert an und rollte auf eine kindliche Art mit den Augen.

„Warum willst du von ihr wissen?"

„Nun, zum einen sieht sie aus wie eine Kröte, _das_ sieht man nicht jeden Tag. Und sie scheint falsch zu sein. Ich weiß, dass sie vom Ministerium geschickt wurde, um ein Auge auf Professor Dumbledore zu haben, aber was tut sie _genau_?"

„Nun, soweit ich weiß, ist sie eine Ministeriumsdrohne mit genug Ehrgeiz, dass sie endlich einen Platz im Zaubergamot ergattert hat. Wie sie das geschafft hat, werde ich nie erfahren. Und was den Krötenkommentar angeht, sollte ich Punkte abziehen wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers, aber ich denke dieses eine Mal werde ich es übersehen."

Harry sandte dem Zaubertrankmeister ein belustigtes Grinsen, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Magst du sie?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht gut mit dem Ministerium stehe. Sie haben die Angewohnheit mich nach Askaban schicken zu wollen."

„Nun, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Sev. Ich werde es nie zulassen dass sie dich zu diesem schrecklichen Ort bringen."

„Mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst."

„Sev, es ist ein Versprechen. Wenn sie es je versuchen, werde ich es ihnen zeigen. Ich weiß was passiert ist. Ich bin mit den Umständen vertraut. Wenn sie nicht hören wollen, bringe ich sie dazu."

„Du kannst keinen Feldzug gegen das Ministerium führen…"

„Wenn ich es muss, werde ich. Es ist eine korrupte Organisation, der erlaubt wurde mit zu vielem durchzukommen. Ich glaube dass eine Revolution an der Reihe ist. Sobald die Situation mit Voldie geklärt ist, werde ich die Situation genauer betrachten und sehen was ich herausfinde."

„Harry, das ist eine große Aufgabe."

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaube wir brauchen jemanden, der die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt hat, der wenigstens halbwegs kompetent ist. Fudge ist ein Idiot wenn er glaubt, dass keine Gefahr von Shirleys Truppe ausgeht. Und Voldemort würde es mit Gewalt durchsetzen. Keiner ist für den Job geeignet. Ich schlage keine Monarchie oder Autokratie vor; nur ein besseres System als das was wir jetzt haben."

„Ich stimme zu, aber du wirst Hilfe brauchen."

„Bietest du sie an?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

In dem Moment wurde die Unterhaltung von einem Protestlaut aus der Ecke des Raumes unterbrochen. Harry sprang auf seine Füße und nahm reflexiv eine Kampfstellung ein. Sev kicherte ein wenig, stand auf und ging dorthin woher das Geräusch kam. Als er vor der Wand stehen blieb, entdeckte Harry ein Gitter, hinter dem etwas gefangen zu sein schien.

„Sev, was ist das?"

„Es ist eine Eulenrutsche. Da wir im Kerker sind und es hier keine Fenster gibt, durch die Posteulen hereinkommen könnten, neigen alte Schlösser dazu Eulenrutschen zu haben, welche lange Rohre sind, die nach draußen führen. Die Eule geht einfach auf die Rutsche und ich öffne das Gitter unten um die Post zu holen."

„Schlau. Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Sev, er sah den Namen auf dem Umschlag, seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich, als er sah was dort stand. „Harry, er ist für dich."

„Für mich? Wer würde meine Post in den _Kerker_ schicken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du öffnest ihn besser um es herauszufinden."

„Denkst du er ist verflucht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry nahm zögerlich den Brief aus Sevs ausgestreckter Hand und sah ihn genauer an. Er sah nicht aus als hätte jemand etwas damit angestellt, aber es war unmöglich es genau zu sagen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab zum zusätzlichen fokussieren heraus und begann das Pergament nach Flüchen, Zaubern und Giften abzusuchen. Als er sicher war, dass es ungefährlich war ihn zu öffnen, zog er das dicke, gelbe Pergament aus dem Umschlag und faltete es auseinander. Harry überflog den Inhalt und seine Augen weiteten sich als er zum Ende der Seite kam. Sev beobachtete neugierig wie der Junge ihn drei weitere Male las, bevor er in den Stuhl plumpste. Als er die Spannung nicht länger aushielt, nahm er Harry gegenüber Platz.

„Nun?"

„Nun was?", sagte Harry mit benommener Stimme. Sev wurde bei Harry Ton besorgt.

„Von wem ist er?"

Der Junge-der-lebt sah auf und direkt in die Augen des älteren Mannes. Sev war geschockt zu sehen, dass ihm stille Tränen die Wangen herab liefen.

„Er ist von meiner Tante Heather."

OoOoOoOo


	9. Die Belehrung von Draco Malfoy

Eigentlich habe ich ja keine Lust dieses Kapitel jetzt hochzuladen, aber da ich

versprochen habe jedes erste WE im Monat zu posten,

muss ich mich wohl an mein Versprechen halten.

Aber seid doch bitte, bitte so nett und gebt mir

Feedback über eine Review.

Außerdem scheint mir das einige das Kapitel davor noch

nicht gelesen haben, warum packt ihr diese Geschichte

nicht auf Story Alert

_Kapitel neun – Die Belehrung von Draco Malfoy_

Sev sah seinen Freund verwirrt an und blickte zwischen dem Jungen und dem Brief in der Hand seines Besitzers hin und her.

„Heather? Wie in Heather Evans?"

„Ja."

„Ist sie nicht tot?", frage Sev verwirrt.

„Nein."

„Oh. Ok."

Das Paar schwieg für einige Minuten, während Harry seine Fassung wieder gewann. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und sah zu dem geduldig wartenden Zaubertrankmeister.

„E-es tut mir Leid, Sev, ich habe nur nicht erwartet von ihr zu hören; zumindest nicht so bald. Weißt du, als ich die Siebziger verlassen habe, habe ich sie in die Muggelwelt geschickt, um dort zu leben und habe ihr gesagt, niemanden zu kontaktieren oder in die magische Welt zurück zu kehren, weil sie vielleicht erkannt werden könnte. Wenn sie erwischt worden wäre, hätte das unangenehme Fragen aufgeworfen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich dachte, dass, wenn ich zurückkäme, ich sie wenn möglich aufspüren könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nicht sicher ob sie noch lebt…"

„Nun, das tut sie und das ist gut. Warum bringt dich das aus der Fassung?"

„Ich bin nicht aus der Fassung", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „ich bin nur … überrascht … und verängstigt."

Sev sah ihn neugierig an, bevor er das Offensichtliche fragte:

„Wovor hast du Angst, Harry?"

„Familie."

„Was meinst du? Du hast hier Familie und du hast deine Eltern getroffen…"

Harry begann auf und ab zu gehen, knetete seine Hände und machte Sev ganz schwindelig.

„Es ist seltsam. Ich habe so viele Menschen verloren, meine Eltern, meine Großeltern, Tea und Glenadade. Onkel Vernon hat mich gehasst, Dudley hat mich geärgert und Tante Petunia hat meine Anwesenheit kaum toleriert. Obwohl ich Familie kenne, ist es irgendwie nicht dasselbe. Die Dursleys habe ich in meiner eigenen Zeit gekannt, aber sie haben mich gehasst. Meine andere Familie habe ich in der Vergangenheit getroffen und kennen gelernt, aber ich wusste, dass, sobald ich nach Hause käme … ich wieder alleine wäre."

„Und der Gedanke, dass du hier jemanden hast, der dich lieben könnte wie du es verdienst, ängstigt dich", beendete Sev.

„Ja. Ich meine, ich hatte vor, nach ihr und meinen Großeltern zu suchen, aber ich dachte, es würde eine Weile dauern und dass ich es unter meinen eigenen Bedingungen tun könnte. Mir die Chance geben, es zu akzeptieren ohne dass es mit einem Mal auf mich herein bricht."

„Was steht in dem Brief? Woher wusste sie, dass du zurück bist?"

Harry nahm einen gedankenvollen Ausdruck an, als er für ein paar Minuten nicht ansprechbar war. Nach einer Weile kam eine Antwort von ihm.

„Sie hat nicht geschrieben woher sie es wusste, genau genommen hat sie überhaupt nicht viel geschrieben. Nur ‚willkommen zu Hause', ‚hoffe du kannst mich besuchen kommen' und ‚hier wohne ich'."

„Nun das klingt ein wenig unpersönlich…"

„Darum bin ich nicht aufgewühlt."

„Warum dann" fragte Sev freundlich.

„Sie hat es mit ‚in Liebe Tante Heather' unterschrieben."

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag hatten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny endlich eine _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ Stunde. Sie hatten von den jüngeren Schülern, die bislang bei Umbridge Unterricht hatten, Horrorgeschichten gehört und alle sagten das gleiche: Die Frau war eine Bedrohung. Anscheinend wollte sie nichts von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords hören, sie unterstützte Fudge völlig in seiner Vorgehensweise, das, was direkt vor ihnen war, abzustreiten. Das ganze Ministerium stritt die Auferstehung Lord Voldemorts am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ab. Umbridge wiederholte die Ausrede in ihren Stunden, wie es schien, und Harry hatte entschieden, es nicht hinzunehmen wenn sie es in seiner Klasse versuchen würde. Er war dort gewesen; er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und war ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Wiederbelebungsprozesses gewesen. Er hatte sogar die Narbe auf dem Arm um es zu beweisen. Wenn er noch fünfzehn wäre, hätte er vielleicht ihre Beschränktheit akzeptiert, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte zu viel gesehen, zu viele Kämpfe erlebt, als dass ihm eine krötengesichtige alte Hexe widersprach und er es auch noch zuließ. Als die vier zum Klassenraum gingen, ließ Harry seinen Ärger über sie bei Ginny ab.

„Wenn sie etwas versucht, egal was, dann verhexe ich sie!"

„Harry! Sie ist ein Lehrer, du kannst sie nicht verhexen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du es nicht kannst! Bring dich wegen ihr nicht in Schwierigkeiten, zahl es ihr auf anderem Weg heim. Sei raffiniert."

Harry warf seiner Freundin einen abschätzenden Blick zu und lächelte süßsauer.

„Aber Ginny, wie positiv Slytherin von dir."

Der junge Rotschopf errötete und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Harry lächelte sie an und schlang einen Arm über ihre Schulter und zog sie enger zu sich.

„Aber hast du gehört was die anderen Jahrgänge über sie sagen? Anscheinend unterrichtet sie nichts Nützliches. Die Idee des Ministeriums von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist, die ganze Stunde herum zu sitzen und aus den Büchern abzuschreiben. Auf die Art lernst du nie etwas Sinnvolles. Wir müssen Zauber üben, um sie zu perfektionieren."

„Ich stimme zu. Ich meine, selbst wenn sie die Tatsache leugnet, dass Voldie zurück ist, könnte sie den Schülern wenigstens helfen, Verteidigungsmagie zu lernen für den Fall, dass sie auf Dunkle Zauberer treffen!"

„Ähem!"

„Tschuldigung, ein böser Zauberer."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Das Paar wurde still als sie die Tür zum Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenraum erreichten. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, gingen sie auf ihre Plätze in der Mitte der ersten Reihe zu, aber sie wurden von einem seltsamen Geräusch hinter ihnen aufgehalten.

„Hem hem."

Sie drehten sich langsam wie eins um, starrten die Kreatur, die hinterm Lehrertisch saß, an. Sie sandte ihnen ein zuckersüßes Grinsen und beäugte ihre Nähe.

„Wenn es euch nicht stört, dies ist ein Klassenraum. Ich erwarte, dass Gefühle nicht offen zur Schau gestellt werden. Bitte trennt euch jetzt", lächelte sie affektiert.

Harry sah sie ungläubig an, bevor er ihr einen verächtlichen Blich sandte, seinen Arm von Ginnys Schulter gleiten ließ und ihre Hand nahm, um sie zum Tisch zu führen. Sie saßen still als der Rest der Klasse herein kam, Fred und George setzten sich hinter sie und Hermine und Ron neben ihnen. Als alle anwesend waren, stand Umbridge auf, räusperte sich und begann ihre Rede.

„Willkommen alle miteinander zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dieses Jahr decken wir magische Theorie ab, weil das Ministerium glaubt, dass ihr in diesem Feld schlecht unterrichtet wurdet. Bitte nehmt eure Bücher heraus und lest Seite fünf. Ich nehme an ihr habt alle eure Bücher?"

Alle nickten langsam.

„Gut. Ihr habt zehn Minuten, das und die Seiten sieben und acht zu lesen. Danach stelle ich euch dazu Fragen. Fangt an."

Alle zogen ihre Bücher heraus und öffneten sie auf der richtigen Seite. Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Buch. Er hob seine Hand und wartete darauf, dass Umbridge ihn bemerkte. Nachdem sie ihn fünf Minuten ignoriert hatte, fing er an seine Geduld zu verlieren und räusperte sich laut. Sie blickte widerwillig in seine Richtung, genau wie der Rest der Klasse. Mit einem Nicken deutete sie ihm an zu sprechen und er begann seine Tirade.

„Mit _allem nötigen_ Respekt, _Professor,_ was hat der Exorzismus von Geistern mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu tun?"

Sie lächelte affektiert und sagte süß mit ihrer hohen Stimme:

„Stellen Sie meinen Unterricht in Frage, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, tue ich", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Und denken Sie, Sie könnten es besser?"

„Ja, tue ich. Wenigstens würde ich etwas Nützliches unterrichten; zum Beispiel, wie man sich gegen Todesser verteidigt."

„Aber Mr. Potter, warum muss jemand dies wissen?"

„Öhm, vielleicht weil sie das Land unsicher machen und Leute umbringen", sagte er, seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Umbridge grinste böswillig.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

„Was? Wofür?", fragte er wütend.

„Warum, natürlich weil Sie Lügen erzählen. Es laufen keine Todesser herum, die Leute töten, das garantiert das Ministerium."

„Nun, Ihr kostbares Ministerium hat nicht gesehen, wie Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, oder?" sagte Harry, seine Stimme stieg stetig. Hermine warf ihm warnende Blicke zu, aber er ignorierte sie.

„Nachsitzen, Mr. Potter, und ich bitte Sie, nicht weiter zu sprechen."

Harry starrte sie böse an, stand auf packte seine Sachen zusammen und ging zur Wand hinüber. Alle, mit Ausnahme der Zeitreisenden beobachteten erstaunt, wie er seine Hand auf die Wand legte, vor sich hin murmelte und eine Tür vor ihm erschien. Er riss sie heftig auf und schleuderte sie hinter sich zu. Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, hörten die Zeitreisenden und die Weasley Zwillinge eine telepathische Nachricht in ihren Köpfen.

/Ich krieg sie. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Umbridge wird untergehen./

OoOoOoOo

Der Rest der Woche verlief ziemlich locker. Harrys Strafarbeit war für den folgenden Montag festgesetzt und er und Ron waren eifrig dabei, die Rache mit Hilfe der Zwillinge, Peeves und Gallatea zu planen. Sie hatten ziemlich interessante Ideen entwickelt und Harry konnte es nicht abwarten sie auszuprobieren. Die erste Etappe der Operation Umbridge sollte während Harrys Strafarbeit beginnen, wo er ihr eine Lektion über Wahnsinn beizubringen gedachte. Der Junge grinste jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte. Es würde der Höhepunkt seiner Woche werden.

Schließlich kam das Wochenende und es war Zeit für die Zeitreisenden, ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse anzutreten. Sie hatten die Woche mit geliehenen Büchern und verwandelten Roben überstanden, aber sie mussten dringend einkaufen. Hermine wollte moderne Geschichtsbücher lesen, die nach 1976 abdeckten, da sie nicht viel herausgefunden hatten, was geschehen war nachdem sie gegangen waren. Sie kannten das Basiswissen über Voldemorts Niederlage und die Verhandlungen der Todesser, aber Hermine war Hermine und wollte so viel wissen wie sie konnte. Harry wollte auch mehr Bücher suchen, um Altägyptisch zu lernen. Er wusste, dass er Bücher in Domus Corvus Corax Bücherei finden konnte, aber er mochte die Bücher nicht aus dem Schloss mitnehmen und er wollte abends etwas zu lesen haben. Er hatte im letzten Jahr begonnen die Sprache zu lernen, als er zum ersten Mal die Prophezeiung gesehen hatte, aber jetzt hatte er schon einen ziemlich fortgeschrittenen Level erreicht und fand, dass das Lernen Spaß machte. Er war entschlossen, es bis zum Ende des Jahres flüssig zu können.

Samstagmorgen waren alle vier in der Eingangshalle versammelt, ebenso Sirius, Remus, die Grangers und die ältesten Weasleys. Sie wollten alle auf den Ausflug gehen, da es ihnen einen ganzen Tag Zeit gab, um ihn mit ihren Kindern zu verbringen. Sirius brannte besonders darauf; da es das erste Mal für ihn in der Öffentlichkeit war, seit Harry Peter Pettigrew ausgehändigt hatte. Die zwei freuten sich darauf Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da sie noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Weg räumen mussten.

Um elf Uhr, nachdem alle da waren, schuf Harry eine Tür zu seinem Raum und öffnete das Flohnetzwerk. Einer nach dem anderen machte sich auf den Weg nach Domus Corvus Corax, von wo aus sie zum Tropfenden Kessel flohten. Als Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine aus dem Kamin traten, wurde die Kneipe plötzlich still, weil die Gäste mit dem was sie taten inne hielten und die Gruppe anstarrten. Die Neuigkeit von ihrer Zeitreise war nicht länger geheim geblieben und der Tagesprophet hatte einen Titelseitenartikel, einen Tag nachdem sie wieder da waren, gebracht. Vieles davon war Spekulation, da keiner den Schülern viel gesagt hatte, aber das Grundgerüst des Artikels war wahr. Jetzt wusste die ganze Zaubererwelt, dass sie mächtig genug waren, um mit allem zurecht zu kommen. Als sich die Zeitreisenden im Raum umsahen, konnten sie in jedem Augenpaar Ehrfurcht und Respekt erkennen. Was ein wenig durch Angst getrübt wurde, als Sirius aus dem Kamin hinter ihnen fiel, er klopfte sich ab und grinste die versammelte Menge an.

„Hey ho alle Mann! Was seht ihr alle an?", fragte er frech. Harry sah ihn scharf an, bevor er ohne ein Wort aus der Kneipe ging und den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnete.

Ihr erster Stopp war Gringotts, wo Harry und Ron zu einigen Kobolden gingen und um mehrere Schlüsselduplikate baten. Alle anderen waren verwirrt, als sie die Schlüssel aufteilten. Harry gab seine an Remus, Sirius und Hermine und Ron an Ginny und seine Eltern. Der Rotschopf steckte weitere Schlüssel, die er bekommen hatte ein, die er dem Rest der Familie stecken würde. Obwohl die vier wussten was los war, sagten sie es den Erwachsenen nicht, denn sie wollten die Gesichter sehen, wenn sie die Verliese sahen. Nach einer langen und kurvigen Reise standen sie vor zwei Verliesen eins neben dem anderen. Harry und Ron deuteten Remus und Molly an vorzutreten und drängten sie, jeweils ein Verlies zu öffnen. Das Paar und die anderen Erwachsenen hatten fast einen Herzanfall, als sie die Stapel von Gold Galleonen sahen, die die Decke streiften. Harrys Verlies beinhaltete weniger, aber es war immer noch anständig.

„Wa-was ist das alles?", fragte Molly, vom Anblick des Goldes geschockt.

„Das ist unser Vermögen", sagte ihr Ron, „Harry und ich haben Quidditch erfunden und das sind 1000 Jahre Einnahmen von den Gebühren."

Molly fiel sofort in Ohnmacht und Sirius sah seinen Patensohn an.

„Harry, habt ihr beide das gleiche getan?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Nun, warum ist in deinem Verlies weniger als in Rons?"

„Weil ich mehr ausgegeben habe. Du kennst Domus Corvus Corax?"

„Das Hauptquartier vom Orden?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, er erkannte die Verbindung nicht.

„Ja. Ich habe es bauen lassen Es ist _mein_ Haus."

Sirius staunte, genau wie die anderen Erwachsenen und Harry grinste zurück.

„Was? Dachtete ihr ich hätte so viel Geld und würde nichts Nützliches damit anfangen? Nein, ich habe Domus Corvus Corax bauen lassen und ich habe Eustace, meinem Großvater, einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er Geld hatte, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und ich habe Dumbledore einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er den Orden finanzieren kann. Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, woher die Ordensressourcen kommen?"

Remus nickte langsam. „Du warst es. Alles warst du."

„Ja, war ich. Ich habe den Orden gegründet also dachte ich, es wäre das Beste ihn auch zu finanzieren. Ich mag weniger als Ron haben, aber ich habe immer noch genug, um einige Jahrhunderte bequem zu leben."

„Und warum hast du uns Schlüssel gegeben?", fragte Remus.

„Weil ich will, dass ihr mir beim ausgeben helft. Ich habe mehr als ich je brauchen werde. Genau genommen bin ich viel reicher als die Malfoys."

Alle nickten zustimmend und stopften Beute mit dem Gold voll. Molly wurde von Arthur belebt und zurück zum Karren gebracht, als die Jungen ihre Verliese schlossen.

OoOoOoOo

Der Ausflug verlief gut, bis Harry sich von der Gruppe absonderte und auf die Nockturngasse zuschritt. Die Weasley Eltern wollten gerade protestieren, aber wurden von Ginnys Blick aufgehalten. Remus sah ihn neugierig an, entschied aber nichts zu sagen. Sirius hingegen griff Harry am Arm und schleuderte ihn herum. Harry reagierte instinktiv, warf seinen Paten zu Boden, kniete sich auf seine Brust und drückte ihn herunter, bevor jemand begriffen hatte was passierte. Vampirreflexe hatten ihren Nutzen. Als Harry feststellte, wer es war, stand er verlegen auf und hielt seinem Paten die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Sirius sah ihn vorsichtig an, akzeptierte aber die Hand. Als er wieder aufrecht stand, klopfte er sich ab und sah Harry stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wohin denkst du, dass du gehst?"

„Nockturngasse", kam die Antwort, es war eine Tatsache.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Das ist für Dunkle Magier."

„Dann pass ich ja genau rein", entgegnete Harry.

„Sag das nicht, Harry. Du bist nicht böse."

„Nein, bin ich nicht, Sirius, ich werde diese Diskussion nicht wieder führen; insbesondere nicht hier. Da sind ein paar Dinge, die ich aus der Nockturngasse benötige, die ich hier nicht bekomme und du weißt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann."

„Dann gehe ich mit dir", sagte Sirius stur.

„Sirius, was denkst du, werden die häufigen Besucher der Nockturngasse tun, wenn sie Sirius Black in ihrer Mitte sehen. Als du noch ein entflohener Häftling warst, konntest du damit durchkommen. Aber jetzt ist dein Name rein gewaschen und du würdest innerhalb weniger Minuten verhext."

„Oh, und Harry Potter wird es nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht, wenn ich meine Narbe verstecke, wird mich niemand erkennen. Der Tagesprophet hat noch keine Bild von mir, wie ich jetzt aussehe, also werde ich ohne meine Narbe nicht erkannt."

„Du wurdest im Tropfenden Kessel erkannt."

„Aber das war anders. Erstens war meine Narbe sichtbar und zweitens war ich mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny zusammen, was uns als Gruppe raus stechen ließ und drittens erwartet man Harry Potter im Tropfenden Kessel zu sehen. Sie erwarten nicht, mich in der Nockturngasse zu sehen."

„Ich mag es immer noch nicht", sagte Sirius schmollend. Harry seufzte tief und sah dem Mann in die Augen.

„Siri, du musst es nicht mögen, du musst es nur akzeptieren. Ich geh in die Nockturngasse und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Aber…"

„Nein."

Harry wirbelte herum und ging in die Richtung des Dunklen Bereichs, er ging in die Tierhandlung um einige Schlangenleckerlies zu kaufen.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag war Sirius immer noch böse auf Harry, weil dieser am Vortag nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Harry jedoch konnte nicht verstehen, warum Sirius dachte, er könnte sein Leben bestimmen. Er war bis zu Harrys drittem Jahr nicht da gewesen und dann hatte er die Jahre verpasst, die der Junge-der-lebt in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte. Harry war ein ausgewachsener, legaler Erwachsener. Er hatte bislang selbst überlebt und er brauchte jetzt nicht verhätschelt zu werden.

Nach dem Mittagessen waren Harry und Ginny auf dem Weg aus der Großen Halle als eine grinsende Person in ihren Weg trat und sie zum Anhalten zwang. Harry starrte den Jungen vor sich böse an, er wusste dass die Konfrontation nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Er hatte es seit Schuljahresbeginn erwartet, aber er hatte es ernsthaft geglaubt, dass es früher dazu kommen würde.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er in gelangweiltem Ton. Der andere Junge grinste spöttisch.

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu einem Duell zu fordern, Potter."

Harry und Ginny sahen den Slytherin ungläubig an. Ein einfacher Fünftklässler forderte den Doppelerben zu einem Duell! Harry musste sich sehr anstrengen nicht loszulachen.

„Du _musst_ Scherze machen, Malfoy! Ich mach dich fertig."

„Du solltest nicht so selbstsicher sein, Potter. Ich lerne schon länger als du Magie und mein Vater hat mir ein paar … Tricks beigebracht."

„Das ist gut und schön für dich, aber ich kenne bei weitem mehr Sprüche als du."

„Das werden wir sehen."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sich eine kleine Menge um das Paar versammelt. Der Rest der Schule hatte es ebenfalls erwartet und wartete gespannt auf eine gute Show. Dumbledore und der Rest der Lehrer waren nach vorn getreten, um die Menge zu beobachten für den Fall, dass etwas außer Kontrolle geriet. Nicht dass sie etwas tun konnten, wenn Harry entschied etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. So weit gab es kein Anzeichen von Gewalt. Beide Jungen hatten die Anwesenheit des Lehrkörpers bemerkt und wussten, dass sie sich benehmen mussten. Malfoy sandte Harry ein verächtliches Grinsen und wiederholte seine Herausforderung.

„Potter, ich fordere dich zum Duell."

Harry bedachte es und ein kleines, böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich akzeptiere."

„Harry", fuhr Dumbledore dazwischen. Der Junge lächelte den Schulleiter nur an.

„Sir, ich glaube die Zaubergesetzreformation von 1411 besagt, dass jede Herausforderung die von einer Hexe oder Zauber von 14 Jahren oder älter, die von einer Hexe oder Zauber gleichen Alters oder älter akzeptiert wird, wäre legal bindend. Die Herausforderung wurde gesprochen, ich habe akzeptiert. Sie können sich nicht einmischen und keiner von uns kann für die Zauber, auf die wir uns gemeinsam einigen, strafrechtlich verfolgt werden."

„Harry, ich bin mit dem Gesetz bekannt", sagte Dumbledore ein wenig überrascht darüber, dass Harry es kannte. „Aber ich muss protestieren…"

„Professor, Sie können bis zum Abwinken protestieren; es wird kein Stück ändern. Die Herausforderung ist akzeptiert und das Duell wird stattfinden mit oder ohne Ihre Zustimmung."

Die übrigen Schüler waren während des Wortaustausches ruhig geblieben, überrascht dass jemand so mit dem Schulleiter sprach. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er Harry hasste, schien Malfoy es zu genießen, dass der Junge den Professor auf seinen Platz verwies. Nachdem er mit dem Leiter des Ordens gesprochen hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Rivalen zu.

„Nach welchen Regeln handeln wir?"

„Alles zählt."

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry grinsend. Die übrigen Schüler keuchten auf, denn ihnen war die Bedeutung bewusst. Jeder Zauber oder Art von Angriff konnte benutzt werden.

Die einzige Regel die es gab, war, dass es keine Regeln gab. Selbst Unverzeihliche waren erlaubt und wenn eine Person getötet wurde, war die andere strafrechtlich immun, da beide Seiten den Regeln zugestimmt hatten. Es war ein fehlerhaftes Schlupfloch im juristischen Zaubersystem, aber es war etwas, was bislang kein Minister geschafft hatte zu ändern, da die meisten Hexen und Zauberer nichts davon wussten. Nur die gut gebildeten und fanatischen Reinblüter.

„Wann und wo?", fragte Harry.

„Das Quidditchfeld. Jetzt."

Harry nickte und das Paar ging zur Tür hinaus, die gesamte Schule folgte ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Nachdem sie das Feld erreicht hatten, warteten sie darauf, dass alle auf den Tribünen Platz nahmen und Dumbledore aufstand. Er ging sicher, dass die richtige Etikette befolgt wurde. Das Paar verbeugte sich und ging einige Schritte auseinander, jeder nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn bereit. Dumbledore räusperte sich und legte einen starken Schutzzauber über das Feld, das alle abgelenkten Zauber davon abhielt, die Schüler zu treffen. Dann sandte er eine Funkenwolke in die Luft und deutete den Kämpfern an zu beginnen.

Malfoy begann, er sandte den stärksten Fluch den er kannte auf den Jungen-der-lebt.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Als das grüne Licht auf Harry zuschoss, keuchte die Menge auf und begann zu schreien. Der fragliche Junge grinste nur und wartete darauf, dass ihn der Fluch traf. Als er es tat, ohne einen Effekt zu erzielen, wuchs der Lärm der Menge und Malfoy staunte.

„Du solltest es besser wissen, als _das_ bei mir zu benutzen, Malfoy", sagte Harry und sandte einen Gummibeinfluch zurück zu dem sprachlosen Reinblut. Malfoy fiel zu Boden und Harry fing an zu lachen, als der andere Junge versuchte den Zauber umzukehren. Draco stand auf, ein entschlossenes Leuchten in seinen Augen und Harry musste einfach denken, _lasst die Spiele beginnen._

Für einige Minuten tauschten sie Lichtzauber aus; Malfoy wurde regelmäßig getroffen und Harry kehrte die Flüche, die auf ihn zukamen mit einer einfachen Bewegung seiner Hand um. Schließlich wurden die Zauber mächtiger, bis Malfoy eine andere Dunkle Künste Hexerei in Harrys Richtung schickte. Sie wurde auf die gleiche Weise umgekehrt, aber der blonde Junge hatte den Ton des Duells geändert. So weit hatte Harry nur mit dem Jungen, seit seiner Benutzung des Todesfluches gespielt. Nun jedoch war er bereit, seinem Rivalen zu zeigen wie sehr der andere Junge ihn unterschätzt hatte. Er schickte einen starken aber legalen Schmerzfluch zu dem Fünftklässler und erwischte ihn unvorbereitet. Nachdem der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, hielt Harry inne, um seinem Opfer die Chance zu geben sich ein wenig zu erholen.

„Was war _das_, Potter?", keuchte Malfoy.

„_Das_ war ein Schmerzfluch."

„Ich _weiß_ das, Potter, aber das waren _Dunkle Künste_."

„Ja."

„A-aber du bist Harry Potter."

„Ja, und?"

„Du bist der verdammte Retter der Zaubererwelt. Der goldene Junge des Lichts. Du _kennst_ keine Dunklen Künste."

„Malfoy, ich kenne mehr Dunkle Künste als Voldemort."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."

„Wen?"

„Salazar Slytherin."

„Du lügst."

„Warum sollte ich? Akzeptier es, Malfoy, ich bin ein Dunkler Zauberer. Nicht böse aber dunkel."

Malfoy stolperte auf seine Füße und begann Harry mit Beleidigungen zu bewerfen. Der ältere Junge war schnell ermüdet und murmelte in Parsel vor sich hin. Simbi und Nirah steckten ihre Köpfe aus seinen Ärmeln, um zu beobachten, wie sich eine Energiekugel in den Händen ihres Herren sammelte. Harry hatte entschieden, Draco Malfoy eine Lektion zu erteilen, ein für alle Mal und er hatte den perfekten Weg gefunden, um es zu tun. Der Blonde bemerkte in seinem Wutausbruch die wachsende Energie in Harrys Hand nicht. Der Parselmund hörte wieder zu, was sein Rivale von sich gab und war wütend über das was er hörte.

„... und die Weasley Freundin von dir, ich hätte nie gedacht _du_ würdest _so_ tief sinken."

Harry Blut begann zu kochen und ihn umgab ein leichtes Leuchten, als sich sein Aussehen veränderte und vampirischer wurde. Der Energieball in seiner Hand wurde auch greller und stärker und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Malfoy Erben. Er hörte auf zu sprechen, als er den Siebtklässler vor sich sah und feststellte, dass ihn wütend zu machen keine gute Idee war. Bevor er die Chance hatte etwas zu tun, hatte Harry seinen Arm zurückgezogen und die leuchtende Masse auf ihn geworfen. Sie traf die Brust des Jungen, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und zwang ihn auf die Knie.

Harry trat vor, seine Augen leuchteten smaragdgrün und seinen Körper umgab noch eine leichte Aura. Er hob Malfoy am Kragen hoch und hielt ihn über der Erde, direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Der Jüngere winselte, als er Harrys lange Fangzähne sah.

„Hör zu, Malfoy, hör gut zu. Ich habe genug von deiner selbstgerechten, wichtigtuerischen, überlegenen Art. Du bist nicht besser als alle anderen und du bist definitiv nicht besser als muggelgeborene. Ich habe lange genug unter deinen Vorurteilen gelitten. Du willst ein Todesser sein? Muggel quälen und töten? Nun, hier ist deine Chance zu sehen, wie es am anderen Ende ist."

„Wa-was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Oh, nicht viel. Du denkst Muggel sind unterlegen. Nun, jetzt bekommst du die Chance aus erster Hand zu sehen, wie es für sie ist."

„D-d-Du hast mich zum Muggel gemacht?", kreischte er.

„Im Wesentlichen. Du bist jetzt nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Magie zu wirken. Mal sehen ob du es magst."

Harry ließ den Jungen zu seinen Füßen hinfallen und beschwor ein Stück Pergament und Federkiel. Während er einen schnellen Brief verfasste, hob Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Crucio!"

Nichts passierte. Harry ignorierte ihn und beendete seinen Brief. Malfoy starrte ungläubig auf seinen nutzlosen Zauberstab und probierte einfachere Zauber aus. Keiner von ihnen funktionierte. Er sah den Jungen-der-lebt bestürzt an.

„Wie konntest du?"

„Das nennt man Rache. Genieß das Leben als Muggel."

Mit diesen Worten schob er den Brief in Malfoys Hand und der Junge verschwand. Die Menge kreischte und schrie. Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Feld. Er schritt zu Harry hinüber, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zum Schloss.

„Harry, was hast du _getan_?"

„Ich erteile ihm eine Lektion."

„Wie?"

„Ich habe ihn für eine Weile die Magie genommen und ihn zu meiner Tante geschickt."

„Der Brief war ein Portschlüssel?"

„Ja. Er wird einen Geschmack vom Muggelleben bekommen und hoffentlich lernen, dass die Vorurteile seines Vaters unbegründet sind."

Dumbledore nickte und führte Harry schweigend den Rest des Weges zu seinem Büro. Der Schulleiter sagte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Sobald das Paar die Wendeltreppe betreten hatte, konnte Harry einen Geist im Büro über ihnen spüren. Jemand wartete dort auf sie. Als Dumbledore die Tür aufdrückte und in den Raum trat, blieb er stehen, als er die Person im Raum entdeckte. Harry kam hinter dem alten Mann hervor und starrte. Ein Junge mit unordentlichem, schwarzem Haar und kristallblauen Augen saß vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors. Er schien nur ein paar Jahre jünger zu sein als Harry und hatte einen benommen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Harry trat vor uns sah in das Gesicht, das ihm ein wenig bekannt vorkam.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er.

Der Junge sah den Siebtklässler an und lächelte leicht, sprach dann in zögerlichem Englisch.

„Mein Name ist Glenadade Harold Potter."


	10. Das Huhn oder das Ei?

So ihr lieben, bis auf drei Kapitel bin ich mit dieser

fic fertig. Yeah me!!!

Wenn meine Schwester nicht demnächst in die Hufe kommt,

wird es Draco in Muggelland wohl nicht geben.

Und ich werde auch den fünften Teil noch

nicht übersetzen, wenn überhaupt

denn Lunathemoonmonster

hat seit Oktober 2005 kein

neues Kapitel mehr gepostet.(sie hat bei Kapt. 12 aufgehört)

_Kapitel zehn – Das Huhn oder das Ei?_

Glenadade lächelte schüchtern, Dumbledore starrte ihn verwirrt an und Harry fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Überrascht bewegte Glenadade seine Hand über dem bewegungslosen Jungen und belebte ihn effektiv wieder. Harry öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und sah den Neuankömmling ein weiteres Mal an, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Nach einem überraschten Ruf, sandte er eilig eine laute mentale Nachricht an einen bestimmten Geist.

/TEA! KOMM IN DUMBLEDORES BÜRO./

/Ok, ok. Es gibt keinen Grund zu schreien. Ich bin auf dem Weg./

/Beeilung!/

/Warum? Was ist los?/

/Wart's ab und sieh selbst./

Eine grummelige Gallatea beendete die Verbindung und Harry war wieder mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Vor ihm stand eine ältere Version des Jungen, den er auf dem Bild über dem Kamin von Domus Corvus Corax gesehen hatte. Er hatte gesagt, sein Name wäre Glenadade Potter, was unmöglich war es sei denn…

Seine Gedanken wurden durch Gallatea unterbrochen, die vor ihm durch den Boden geschwebt kam. Sie sah genervt aus und er wusste, dass es seinetwegen war, als sie sprach. Sie benutzte heutzutage nur noch Angelsächsisch wenn sie wirklich wütend war.

„Harry James Potter, was lässt dich denken, du könntest so mit mir sprechen? Ich tanze nicht nach deiner Pfeife. Du kannst mich nicht einfach rumkommandieren, weißt du?"

„Äh Tea…"

„Komm mir nicht mit aber Tea! In Zukunft erwarte ich, dass du mir mehr Respekt zeigst…"

„TEA, HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

„Warum, ich …"

„NEIN, jetzt bist du mit zuhören dran. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gebrüllt habe, aber wenn du hinter dich siehst, wirst du den Grund für die Dringlichkeit entdecken!"

Gallatea sah Harry giftig an und er starrte nur zurück. Sie gab nach, rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um, auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus als sie es tat. Der Geist erstarrte, als sie einen besorgt aussehenden Jungen hinter einem der Stühle des Schulleiters stehend, entdeckte. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf zur Seite, um mit ihrem Exfreund zu sprechen.

„Harry, fang mich."

„Warum?"

„Ich falle in Ohnmacht!"

„Geister fallen nicht in Ohnmacht."

„Doch tun sie! Jetzt fang mich!"

„Ich kann nicht …", sagte er als die Frau zu Boden fiel, sie glitt durch seine ausgestreckten Hände und kam einen Zoll über dem Boden zur Ruhe.

„Hem hem."

Harry und Glenadade sahen überrascht auf, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry entspannte sich, als sein Blick die funkelnden Augen des Schulleiters traf, der die ganze Sache vergnügt angesehen hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns setzten und ein paar Dinge besprechen. Ich bin sicher, wir können Lady Ravenclaw aufklären wenn sie aufwacht, findet ihr nicht?"

Harry nickte bereitwillig, aber er bemerkte, dass Glen sich selbst zu zunicken schien, einen Ausdruck angestrengter Konzentration auf dem Gesicht und Harry stellte fest, dass er systematisch versuchte heraus zu finden, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Er wechselte ins Angelsächsisch und sprach zum ersten Mal zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Glenadade, hast du das verstanden?"

Der Junge sah zu Harry auf und nickte zögernd.

„Gut. Wie gut ist dein Englisch?"

„Nicht sehr, Sir", antwortete er.

„Bitte nenn mich nicht ‚Sir', da fühl ich mich so alt."

„Wie soll ich Sie denn nennen?"

„Nun, ich bin Harry Potter, also denke ich du kannst mich Harry nennen."

„Mein Vater hieß Harry Potter", sagte der Junge mit einer Spur Stolz in der Stimme. Harry fuhr schrecklich zusammen, jetzt wo seine Gedanken über Glenadade bestätigt wurden.

„Du bist der Sohn von Harry Potter und Gallatea Ravenclaw? Enkel der Lady Rowena Ravenclaw?"

„J-ja. Woher weißt du das?"

„Sag ich dir in einer Minute. Glenadade warum bist du hier? Wie bist du hergekommen?"

„Ich…"

„Hem hem."

Das Paar sah gleichzeitig zum Schulleiter auf, der begann ein wenig ärgerlich auszusehen weil er nicht wusste was sie sagten.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagten sie zur gleichen Zeit, was ihnen einen amüsierten Blitz des alten Mannes einbrachte.

„Ich bin von dem was vorgeht ein wenig verwirrt, also schlage ich vor, Harry, wir besprechen das Thema Mister Malfoy solange wir warten, bis die Graue Dame aufersteht."

Harry nickte und übersetzte schnell für Glenadade, er erklärte kurz was mit Draco passiert war. Der Jüngere war ziemlich erheitert.

„Was möchten Sie wissen, Schulleiter?", fragte Harry erschöpft.

„Warum hast du das Duell akzeptiert? Es hätte verhindert werden können!"

„Nein, hätte es nicht. Es liegt schon lange in der Luft und ihm musste eine Lektion erteilt werden. Wenn ich abgelehnt hätte, hätte er mich für einen Feigling gehalten und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Er hat mich herausgefordert, ich habe akzeptiert, er hat verloren. Was gibt es noch zu besprechen?"

„Die Tatsache, dass er nicht länger auf dem Schulgelände ist."

„Ach das."

„Ja das. Wo ist er?"

„Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt! Ich habe ihn zum Haus meiner Tante geschickt."

„Warum?"

„Weil er Respekt gegenüber Muggel lernen muss, und ich dachte sie wäre die beste Person dafür."

„Wird er zu Schaden kommen?"

„Öhm…"

„Harry?"

„Ich habe den Zauber ein wenig verändert."

„Ihn verändert? Auf welche Weise?"

„Ihn mächtiger gemacht. Die Wirkung ist die Gleiche, aber die Länge, bis die Magie sich wieder erholt hat, ist proportional zu der Kraft hinter dem Zauber die vom Sprecher kommt."

„Also, wie lange wird es anhalten?"

„Nun, ich hatte es für eine Woche geplant, aber…"

„Harry, was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe nichts getan! Es ist seine eigene Schuld!"

„Erklär dich"

„Er hat Ginny beleidigt. Es hat mich wütend gemacht…"

„Und du hast angefangen zu leuchten."

„… und meine Macht wird stärker wenn ich wütend werde..."

„Und stärkst den Zauber."

„… sodass der Zauber länger hält als erwartet."

„Wie lange?"

„Etwa zwei Monate."

„Zwei Monate?"

„Ja."

„Harry, was genau denkst du wird Lucius Malfoy sagen, wenn er erfährt, dass du seinen Erben für zwei Monate in einen Muggel verwandelt hast und nicht nur das; du hast ihn von der Schule weg in die Muggelwelt geschickt wo er komplett schutzlos ist."

„Er kann sagen was er will. Wenn er zu schwierig wird, fordere ich ihn auch heraus."

„Harry!"

„Was?"

Das streitende Paar wurde von einem Stöhnen am Boden unterbrochen. Wie es schien, kam Gallatea wieder zu sich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Glenadade ist aufgetaucht!", erzählte ihr Harry.

„Oh, richtig."

„Tea, bist du ok?"

„Sicher, mein Sohn von vor tausend Jahren taucht im Büro des Direktors auf. Kein Problem."

Harry ging hinüber und kniet neben ihr nieder, er wartete bis sich ihr Kopf ein wenig klärte, ehe er die offensichtliche Frage stellte.

„Gallatea, weißt du was vor sich geht?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

Harry stand wieder auf und nahm auf einem der Stühle vorm Schreibtisch des Schulleiters Platz. Gallatea glitt auf ihre normale Höhe und bewegte sich vor ihren Sohn. Das Paar sah sich für einen Moment an, während der irritierte Junge versuchte heraus zu finden was los war. Schließlich wandte er sich für eine Erklärung an Harry.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte er in seiner eigenen Sprache. Harry blickte zu Dumbledore und öffnete eine mentale Verbindung. Er konzentrierte sich stark, um eine Verbindung zu schaffen, die es dem Schulleiter erlaubte, das Wissen des Jungen-der-lebt über Angelsächsisch zu benutzen und der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Harry wusste er konnte sie nicht lange halten, aber es war die beste kurzfristigste Lösung.

„Glenadade…"

„Nenn mich Glen."

„Glen, du musst uns erst sagen was passiert ist. So weit wir wissen, bist du hier einfach aufgetaucht und wir wissen nicht wie."

Glen lehnte sich zurück und bereitete sich vor seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Ich hatte gerade mein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen. Die Dunkle Königin Lucifina griff die Schule an und versuchte die Macht an sich zu reißen. Sie hatte seit Jahren die übrigen Gründer bekämpft, seit mein Vater und Lord Gryffindor ihren Meister und Geliebten, Salazar Slytherin besiegt hatten. Sie wollte mich immer, um mich für das, was mein Vater getan hat, zahlen zu lassen und der Angriff war dafür geplant, mich für immer loszuwerden. Nur hat es nicht funktioniert. Sie ist bis zur Eingangshalle gekommen und hat es geschafft, einen seltsamen Zauber auf mich zu wirken. Etwas was ich nie zuvor gehört habe. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist, dass ich hier bin. Wo immer hier ist. Und dann kamst du rein und meine … meine Mutter erschien durch die Decke und ich verstehe nicht was los ist. Ich … ich will nur nach Hause."

Tränen liefen Glenadades Wangen hinab während er immer unruhiger wurde. Harry bewegte sich von seinem Platz und kniete sich vor den anderen Jungen und zog ihn vorsichtig in eine Umarmung. Gallatea und Dumbledore beobachteten wie Vater und Sohn sich aneinander klammerten, als ob es nichts anders gäbe. Schließlich trennten sich die beiden, Harry setzte sich wieder und Glen gewann seine Fassung zurück. Als sie saßen, drehte sich Harry zum Schulleiter.

„Haben Sie das alles mitbekommen?", fragte er.

„Ja, habe ich, danke Harry."

„Gut. Ich war nicht sicher ob es funktioniert. Ich habe meine mentalen Fähigkeiten nie für etwas anderes als: Kommunikation, die Suche nach Leuten und um Feinde auszuschalten, eingesetzt."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du erforscht deine Gabe, Harry. Man weiß nie was passiert."

„Stimmt. Sir, was werden Sie wegen Glenadade tun?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, Harry. Glaubst du seine Geschichte?"

„Natürlich."

„Harry, was ist damit, dass sein Vater geholfen hat Slytherin zu besiegen?"

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er hatte Dumbledore gegenüber nie seinen Sohn erwähnt, weil er nicht wollte, dass der ältere Mann von ihm enttäuscht war. Die einzigen die es wussten, waren die Geister, seine Freunde, seine Großeltern und seine Tante. Alle anderen die es wussten, waren tot.

„Ich bin sein Vater."

Dumbledore sah tief geschockt aus, genau wie Glen, der genug Englisch verstand, um dies zu begreifen.

„D-du bist mein Vater? D-das ist unmöglich."

„Glen, hast du je gehört was mit deinem Vater passiert ist? Hat es dir Lady Ravenclaw je erzählt?"

„S-sie sagte er wäre ein Zeitreisender. Dass er und seine Freunde aus der fernen Zukunft gekommen sind, um ein Jahr dort zu lernen indem sie ein magisches Amulett benutzt haben. Sie erzählte von seiner Liebe zu meiner Mutter und seinem Sieg über Lord Slytherin. Sie hat mir von meiner Mutter erzählt und ihrem Tod als ich noch ganz klein war. Gaerwyn hat mir ein wenig Englisch beigebracht, von dem sie sagte, es wäre die Sprache meines Vaters. Lolide hat mir auch Geschichten erzählt. Ich wusste nie was ich davon halten sollte, aber jetzt beginne ich es zu glauben."

„Glen, ich bin Harry Potter", sagte ihm der Junge-der-lebt, „vor drei Jahren, zumindest für mich, sind meine Freunde und ich in die Zeit deiner Mutter gereist, indem wir etwas, dass das Amulet of Time genannt wird, benutzt haben. Während ich dort war, habe ich mich in deine Mutter verliebt und du warst das Ergebnis. Sie hat mir bis zu meiner Abreise nichts von dir gesagt und mir somit keine Chance gegeben zu bleiben. Wenn ich von dir gewusst hätte, wäre ich in ihrer Zeit geblieben und hätte sie geheiratet."

„Was ist danach passiert?", fragte Glen fasziniert.

„Ich bin in zwei weitere Zeiten gereist, eine Zeit des großen Krieges, als mein Großvater in seinem ersten Jahr war und die Zeit in der mein Vater in der Schule war. Letzte Woche bin ich hier her zurückgekommen, in meine Heimatzeit, und jetzt bist du hier aufgetaucht und hast uns alle überrascht."

„Also bist du mein Vater?", fragte Glen ehrfürchtig, „du bist es wirklich?"

„Ja."

Mit einem Grinsen stürzte sich Glenadade auf den überraschten Siebtklässler, er schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung, in seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, als er sein Kind in seinen Armen hielt. Er hatte gedacht, er würde nie die Chance bekommen seinen Sohn kennenzulernen, den Jungen den er zurück gelassen hatte, um bei seiner Großmutter aufzuwachsen. Es war eine Sache, die Harry sich nicht hatte vergeben können. Seine Familie zu verlassen. Jetzt jedoch schien es, als bekäme er eine zweite Chance. Eine Chance Glenadade Potter kennen zulernen, den ersten der Potter Linie. Das andere Ende von Ouroboros. Als sich das Paar trennte, räusperte sich Dumbledore laut und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Es tut mir Leid diese Familienvereinigung zu zerstören, aber kann mir bitte jemand sagen, wie das zustande kam?"

„Was wollen Sie wissen, Sir?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast einen Sohn?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast es mir nie gesagt?"

„Sie haben nie gefragt."

„Harry."

„Sie mussten es nicht wissen. Es war meine Angelegenheit."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass es einige Dinge erklärt. Professor Trelawnys Vorhersage von 1944 zum einen."

„Ouroboros."

„Genau. Zu der Zeit wolltest du es nicht erklären, aber jetzt verstehe ich es. Du bist Glenadades Vater und er ist dein Urahn. Ein Kreis."

„Prophezeiung."

„Genau."

Die nächste Stunde wurde im Büro des Schulleiters damit verbracht, die verschiedenen Leute auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen. Glenadade wurde von Voldemort erzählt und den Zeitreiseerfahrungen seines Vaters. Ihm wurde auch von der Prophezeiung und der Bestimmung der Potter Linie erzählt. Gallatea hatte die Gelegenheit, mit ihrem erwachsenen Sohn zu sprechen, die sie nie hatte, als sie auf dem Quidditchfeld fest steckte. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass dies der Grund war warum sie ihn während seines siebten Jahres nicht hatte Quidditch spielen sehen. Weil er hier war. Sie entschieden auch, dass der Zauber, den Lucifina auf den Jungen gewirkt hatte eine Strafe für das war, was Harry Slytherin angetan hatte und ihn soweit in die Zukunft geschickt hatte. Stattdessen war es ein Segen. Schließlich kam das Gespräch auf das offensichtliche.

„Wie schicken wir Glen nach Hause?", fragte Harry.

„Warum muss ich nach Hause gehen?"

„Weil du nicht für immer hier bleiben kannst. Du musst zurückgehen und Lucifina besiegen. Es ist deine Bestimmung. Du musst eine Familie gründen, die den Potter Namen weiter trägt und schließlich zu meiner Geburt führt. Ich kann es nicht glauben, endlich in meiner eigenen Zeit zu sein und immer noch darauf achten zu müssen, die Vergangenheit nicht zu verändern."

„Aber ich will hier bei dir bleiben, Dad."

Harrys Herz erwärmte sich als er hörte wie ihn sein Sohn nannte.

„Du kannst nicht. Du musst zurückgehen."

„Ich weiß nicht wie."

„Der einzige Weg an den ich denken kann, ist das Amulet of Time."

„Harry, er kann das jetzt noch nicht benutzen", unterbrach ihn Gallatea.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich ihn einige Jahre nach seinem sechsten Jahr nicht gesehen habe. Er muss seine Ausbildung hier beendet haben, ehe er zurückgegangen ist, sonst hätte ich ihn gesehen. Wenn du ihn zurück schickst, ist nur Lucifina hinter ihm her. Gib ihm eine Chance zu trainieren."

Alle dachten genau darüber nach und stellten fest, dass es die einzige mögliche Lösung war.

„Er wird also hier bleiben müssen", entschied Dumbledore. „Harry, du kannst morgen mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen, um einige Sachen zu besorgen und er kann bei euch in Gryffindor bleiben. Es wäre für euch zwei am besten, wenn ihr zusammen bleibt, wenn das in Ordnung ist, Glenadade."

Glen, der dem meisten was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, gefolgt war, nickte.

„Gut, das hat sich geklärt. Ich gebe es beim Abendessen bekannt. Harry, gibt es einen Grund, es zu verheimlichen?"

„Nein. Wir wissen dass er irgendwann zurückgeht, solange wir ihn beschützen, während er hier ist, sollte es kein Problem sein. Das einzige an dem wir arbeiten müssen, ist sein Englisch. Ich werde ihm abends helfen; bis er es meistert, unterstütze ich ihn mit einer Gedächtnisverbindung. Du kannst doch Telepathie, oder?", fragte er seinen Sohn.

„Ja, kann ich."

„Gut, wir können die Belastung teilen und die Verbindung länger aufrecht halten."

„Du bringst deinen jungen Gast am besten zum Gryffindorturm, Harry. Ich bin sicher, er möchte sich eingewöhnen. Wir bestimmen seinen Stundenplan morgen."

Die anderen nickten und die beiden Jungen standen auf und Harry führte seinen Sohn aus dem Raum und in Richtung von Gryffindor.


	11. Oh was für ein verwobenes Netz wir weben

_Kapitel elf – Oh was für ein verwobenes Netz wir weben_

Es war still, als die zwei Jungen zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gingen. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, sie waren noch von den Ereignissen des Tages überwältigt. Glenadade konnte nicht anders, als über die Chance nachzudenken, die sich ihm darbot. Er war nicht nur frei von der ständigen Bedrohung durch Lucifina, er konnte auch sehen, wie die Welt 1000 Jahre nach seiner Geburt war. Es war eine Chance die nicht viele Leute bekamen und er war bereit, diese Gelegenheit zu ergreifen. Für ihn war jedoch das Beste, dass er mit seinen Eltern sprechen konnte. Obwohl seine Mutter gestorben war, als er sehr jung war, war sie ein großer Bestandteil seines Lebens. Er erinnerte sich an sie aus seiner Kindheit und hatte an der Erinnerung festgehalten, nachdem sie gegangen war. Jetzt konnte er sie als Erwachsener kennen lernen und sie konnte von seinem bisherigen Leben erfahren. Es war für die beiden sehr emotional. Was seinen Vater anging, das war ein Traum, der für Glen wahr wurde. Als er klein gewesen war, hatten seine Mutter und später seine Großmutter ihm Geschichten vom großen Harry Potter erzählt, der durch die Zeit gereist war und sich verliebt hatte, um dann wieder von seiner Familie getrennt zu werden. Er hatte die Geschichten immer erstaunlich gefunden und erst angefangen ihre Wahrheit zu bezweifeln, als er älter wurde. Seit seiner Geburt, hatte er das perfekte Bild seines Vaters, den er nie kennengelernt hatte, in seiner Vorstellung geschaffen und jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit, zu sehen wie viel davon wahr war. Oberflächlich gesehen, schien Harry wie ein ziemlich normaler Teenager, aber Glen konnte die Erschöpfung und Reife in seinen Augen sehen. Das ängstigte ihn zugegebenermaßen. Es schien auch seltsam, dass er nur ein Jahr jünger als sein Vater war. Während Harry durch die Zeit gereist war, war er geistig viel schneller heran gewachsen als Glen und der altertümliche Junge stellte fest, obwohl Harry körperlich erst achtzehn war, war er psychisch viel, viel älter. Alles an was Glen denken konnte, war, dass es Spaß machen würde mehr über den Mann heraus zu finden, der ihn gezeugt hatte.

Harry hatte im Gegensatz zu Glenadade ganz andere Gedanken, aber nicht weniger ernst. Er zweifelte die Weisheit seiner Entscheidung, Glenadades Herkunft zu offenbaren an, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr stellte er fest, dass es die einzig wahre Lösung war. Er konnte versuchen es vor den Schüler geheim zu halten, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass nichts für immer geheim blieb. Irgendwann würde es jemand herausfinden und wenn sie es taten, wüsste es die ganze Schule. Wenn das der Fall war, wäre das meiste Spekulation und er müsste viele Schäden reparieren. Wenn er von Anfang an ehrlich war, konnte er sich eine Menge Stress ersparen und er hätte eine gute Entschuldigung dafür, Glen zu beschützen. Es wäre auch längerfristig für Glen besser, da er seine Identität nicht geheim halten musste. Harry und seine Freunde hatten drei Jahre verbergen müssen wer und was sie waren und der Druck hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Er wünschte es keinem, besonders nicht seinem eigenen Sohn. Dieser Gedanke entfachte Millionen von Gefühlen in dem Gryffindor. Sein Sohn war hier. Er konnte ihn sehen und mit ihm sprechen. Sein Sohn. Harry fühlte eine Wärme in sich, die er nicht oft gespürt hatte. Er hatte eine Familie, eine richtige Familie und er bekam die Gelegenheit, seinen Sohn kennen zu lernen. Es war ein Traum der wahr wurde. Mit dem Gedanken verscheuchte Harry seine anderen Sorgen. Egal was passierte oder was Voldemort tat, wenn er es herausfand, Harry würde auf seinen Sohn aufpassen. Er würde ihn kennen lernen und ihm seine Welt zeigen. Glen würde einen Vater haben, davon war Harry fest überzeugt.

Als die beiden Jungen die Fette Dame erreichten, kamen sie aus ihren Gedanken und sahen sich an.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry

„So bereit wie nie. Was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Ich bin ein Ravenclaw, ich weiß nicht ob ich mich anpasse…"

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor und ich bin gut in den drei anderen Häusern zurecht gekommen. Genau genommen hat mich die Erfahrung viel gelehrt. Das wird schon. Und merk dir, wenn dir jemand Schwierigkeiten macht, insbesondere die Slytherins, dann sag es mir. Ich kläre es schnell. Und wenn dir jemand ein Haar krümmt, wird er es bereuen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut. Nun, bist du bereit meine Freunde zu treffen?"

„Ja. Ich habe so viel von ihnen gehört, es wird nett sie endlich zu treffen."

„Nun, Glen, du musst etwas wissen."

„Was?"

„Nun, hast du von Ginny gehört?"

„Das rotschöpfige Mädchen? Die Schwester deines besten Freundes?"

„Genau die, Nun … weißt du … sie ist jetzt meine Freundin."

Glenadade war still.

„Sieh mal, Glen, Sohn, es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste weiter leben. Ich liebe deine Mutter noch immer und werde es immer und es war auch ihre Idee und …"

„Dad, es ist ok."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Mutter war tot; du hast dein Leben das du leben musst. Ich bin sicher, ich werde Ginny mögen."

„Ich bin auch sicher, dass du sie magst. Dann lass mich dich vorstellen."

Mit diesen Worten gab Harry der Fetten Dame das Passwort, hielt das Porträt aus dem Weg und führte Glen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Alle hielten mit dem inne was sie taten, als sie die fast identischen Jungen entdeckten. Hermine, Ginny und Ron, die in einer Ecke explodierendes Mau-Mau spielten, hingen die Kinnladen runter, als es ihnen klar wurde. Ron fasste sich als erster, als Harry und Glen zu ihrem Tisch herüber kamen.

„Ist das…"

„Ron, Ginny, Hermine, darf ich euch meinen Sohn Glenadade Potter vorstellen."

Ron fiel in Ohnmacht, Hermine verschluckte sich und Ginny entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei. Die übrigen Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum gafften das Paar an oder begannen aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden zu flüstern. Harry seufzte und wandte sich an den übrigen Raum. Er räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, ehe er sie ansprach.

„Ich weiß, das scheint seltsam zu sein, aber ich verspreche, dass Professor Dumbledore es beim Abendessen erklärt. Bis dahin bitte ich euch, uns in Ruhe zu lassen."

Alle nickten stumm und kehrten zu ihrem Geflüster zurück. Ron wurde von Ginny wieder erweckt und die Potters setzten sich an den Tisch. Die Weasley Zwillinge setzten sich bald zu ihnen und sahen Glen böse an.. Der Jüngere begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Also, du bist Glenadade?"

„J-ja", antwortete Glen, er benutzte Harrys neu geschaffene Verbindung um Englisch zu sprechen.

„Wo kommst du her?"

„Ich denke, ihr meint wann", unterbrach Harry.

„Ok, von wann kommst du?", fragte Fred.

„Meine Mutter war Gallatea Ravenclaw."

„Wow, Harry, als du sagtest, du wärst mit Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter ausgegangen, hast du nicht gescherzt, oder?", sagte George.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Glen ist vorhin aufgetaucht. Anscheinend wurde er von der Dunklen Königin Lucifina, Slytherins Geliebte, in die Zukunft geschickt. Er wird für den Rest des Jahres hier bleiben."

„Magst du Streiche, Glen?", stellte Fred die nächste Frage.

„S-sie stören mich nicht…"

„Gut genug. Nun, vielleicht kannst du uns helfen. Weißt du, da ist diese Lehrerin namens Umbridge…"

OoOoOoOo

Als die beiden Potters die Große Halle zum Abendessen betraten, konnte man Luftschnappen hören. Anscheinend war die Neuigkeit während des Nachmittags auf die anderen Häuser übergesprungen. Es flogen viele Spekulationen herum und alle verstummten, als Dumbledore aufstand, um die Ankündigung zu machen. Alle hatten den ganzen Tag gewartet, um zu hören, was vor sich ging und sie waren entschlossen kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Ich habe etwas zu verkünden. Heute nach dem Duell ist etwas sehr ungewöhnliches geschehen. Als ich zurück in mein Büro gekommen bin, haben Harry Potter und ich einen jungen Mann dort gefunden. Alles was ich dazu sagen werde, ist, dass er ein Flüchtling aus der Vergangenheit ist, der von einer Dunklen Königin vorwärts durch die Zeit geschickt wurde. Bitte heißt ihn Willkommen, da er für den Rest des Jahrs bei uns bleibt. Und nebenbei, sein Name ist Glenadade Potter, Harry Potters Sohn…"

Als sich der Schulleiter setzte, füllte Geflüster die Große Halle. Es war offiziell. Harry Potter hatte einen Sohn und er war in Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOo

Der Rest des Abends verlief ziemlich gut. Glen fühlte sich am Gryffindortisch recht wohl, da alle versuchten besonders nett zu ihm zu sein. Es hätte die Gastfreundlichkeit der Gryffindors sein können oder eher die bösen Blicke, die Harry jedem zuwarf der seinen Sohn zu nerven schien. Selbst die Slytherins versuchten nicht etwas zu tun. Der Verlust ihres Anführers hatte eine tiefe Auswirkung auf sie und sie machten einen weiten Bogen um den Jungen-der-lebt und seine Freunde. Es hatte wahrscheinlich mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass der Gryffindor den Todesfluch direkt vor ihren Augen überlebt hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Etwas wie das konnte einer Person eine Menge Respekt verschaffen. Harry jedoch hatte nicht vor, die Immunitätskette, die er um seinen Hals trug, zu erwähnen.

Glens erste Nacht im Gryffindorturm verbrachte er im Bett sitzend und per Telepathie mit seinem Vater sprechend. Harry versuchte ihm ein wenig Englisch beizubringen, da das was er von der Sprache wusste, sehr beschränkt war. Da Harry seine Muttersprache benutzte, beruhigte er Glen und er fühlte sich nicht so isoliert von seinem übrigen Leben. Keiner der beiden Jungen wäre in der Lage gewesen zu schlafen, also hatten sie entschieden, dass Glen genauso gut etwas lernen könnte.

Am folgenden Morgen konnte man Harry, Ron, Glen und die Weasley Zwillinge Pläne schmiedend an einem Ende des Tisches sehen. Harrys Strafarbeit sollte an dem Abend stattfinden und sie mussten noch ein paar kurzfristige Details durchgehen. Glen hatte sich in den Augen der Zwillinge bewiesen, als er ein paar durchdachte Ideen für den Plan für die gemeine Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrerin einbrachte. Umbridges Gesicht am Vorabend bei Dumbledores Verkündigung war ein schöner Anblick gewesen. Obwohl die Gerüchteküche unter den Schülern Überstunden gemacht hatte, hatten die Lehrer nichts gehört. Harry wusste, dass sie direkt nach dem Abendessen ins Büro gegangen war, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen, genau wie Sev. Gedanken an Sev machten Harry bewusst, dass er in der Woche Zeit finden musste, um seinen Sohn dem Zaubertrankmeister vorzustellen.

Als sie aus dem Raum gingen, um zu Zauberkunst zu gehen, drehte sich Harry zu seinem Sohn, als ihm einfiel, dass er dem Jungen etwas sagen musste.

„Glen, ein Ratschlag. Wenn wir im Unterricht sind, könntest du bitte immer daran denken, deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen."

„Warum?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weil in dieser Zeit, die Kunst der stablosen Magie verloren ist. Die einzigen die dazu fähig sind, sind ich, meine Freunde, mein Zaubertranklehrer und in gewissem Grad Dumbledore. Alle anderen müssen für jeden Zauber einen Zauberstab benutzen, egal wie einfach er ist. Wenn die Schüler oder Lehrer dich stablose Magie benutzen sehen, wird es Chaos auslösen. Selbst diejenigen von uns, die es in dieser Zeit können, verheimlichen die Fähigkeit, weil wir wissen, dass es uns im Kampf eine Vorteil verschafft."

Glen nickte zustimmend und die Gruppe ging in den Klassenraum. Die Stunde lief gut, obwohl Glen ein paar Probleme hatte seinen Zauberstab für so einfache Zauber zu benutzen. Schließlich gewöhnte er sich aber daran. Die übrigen Stunden des Tages schienen auch wie im Flug zu vergehen und schließlich war es Abend. Der Abend von Harrys Strafarbeit.

OoOoOoOo

„Bist du sicher, dass du dafür bereit bist?", fragte Harry als er draußen vor Umbridges Büro wartete.

„Es ist schon gut, Dad, vertrau mir", antwortet ihm Glen.

„Du weißt was du tust?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, ich ruf dich wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche", bestätigte Harry.

„Ja, ich weiß, Dad."

„Richtig. Ich komme später wieder."

„Sicher."

Harry klopfte an die Tür und wartete darauf, dass Umbridge seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Es dauerte gute zehn Minuten und zwei weitere Klopfer, ehe sie ihn endlich herein bat. Harry öffnete die Tür, schritt zu ihrem Schreibtisch und blieb mit verschränkten Armen und einem gelangweilten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stehen. Schließlich sah sie auf und sandte ihm ein abartiges Lächeln.

„Mr. Potter, wie nett von Ihnen mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Nun, setzten Sie sich, ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie."

Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich fallen und schlug seine Beine übereinander und schaute unverschämt drein. Umbridge grinste ihn an und zog eine Liste der Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte heraus. Sie legte das Pergament vor sich hin und holte einen knallroten Federkiel heraus.

„Nun, ich will wissen, was Sie mir über den Raum sagen können, in dem Sie verschwunden sind."

„Nichts."

„Kommen Sie, Sie wissen welchen Raum ich meine. Sie haben ihre Hand auf die Wand gelegt und etwas gesagt. Welcher Raum ist das?"

„Ich sag es Ihnen nicht."

„Oh doch tun Sie, Mr. Potter, oder Sie bleiben für lange Zeit hier. Wie lautet das Passwort zu dem Raum?"

„Es hat keinen Sinn es Ihnen zu sagen, Professor."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil Sie ihn nicht betreten können, selbst mit dem Passwort."

„Und wie kommt das?"

„Es basiert auf magischen Signaturen und Fingerabdrücken. Nur bestimmte Leute können ihn betreten."

„Wer noch, außer Ihnen, kann den Raum betreten?"

„Das sag ich Ihnen nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es Sie nichts angeht."

„Ich bin ein Professor dieser Schule und Sie werden mir sagen, was ich wissen will."

Harry lehnte sich vor, stützte seine Arme auf die Knie und starrte die krötenähnliche Frau an.

„Professor, ich werde Ihnen _nichts_ über diesen Raum sagen, also lassen Sie das Thema fallen."

Umbridge starrte ihn für einen Moment an, ehe sie mit ihren Fragen fortfuhr.

„Na schön, wir kommen später darauf zurück. Nun, erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Sohn."

„Sie halten meinen Sohn da raus", sagte Harry vehement, „er hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass Sie etwas tun, um ihm weh zu tun."

„Sie verteidigen ihn, oder?", lächelte sie affektiert.

„_Sehr."_

„Warum? Wie ich hörte, haben Sie ihn vor dem gestrigen Tag nie gesehen. Ein Vater mit sechzehn, habe ich gehört und Sie haben die Mutter sitzen gelassen, um Ihre eigenen selbstsüchtigen Ziele zu verfolgen."

„Schnauze! Sie wissen nichts, hören Sie mich. _Nichts_. Lasen Sie meine Familie in Ruhe."

„Nun, nun, Mr. Potter, wir wollen nicht, dass Sie wütend werden. Es ist nicht sicher für Leute, so labil wie Sie…"

„Ich bin nicht labil."

„Jeder der behauptet, dass der Dunkle Lord mit seiner Gruppe lustiger Männer rum rennt, muss labil sein."

Harry kochte vor Wut. Er dachte dies wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, um es ihr heimzuzahlen. _Ich zeige Ihnen labil,_ dachte er.

/Glen, ab jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt./

/Sicher Dad./

Harry blendete Umbridges Lektion aus und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Geist und den Geist seines Sohnes. Sobald sie alle verlinkt waren, sandten ihr beide Potters telepathisch zufällige Kommentare, sie ließen sie überlappen, damit sie wusste, dass es mehr als eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gab.

/Siehst du sie?/

/Ja, tu ich. Weißt du das nicht?/

/Ist sie echt?/

/Ja ist sie, aber ich bin nicht sicher./

/Kann sie Fisch essen?/

/Ich bin nicht sicher./

/Sollen wir sie fragen…/

/Wird sie antworten?/

/Ich weiß es nicht./

/Dolores, sind Sie da?/

Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er den Ausdruck auf Umbridges Gesicht sah. Sobald der mentale Angriff begonnen hatte, begann sie mehr und mehr auszusehen als leide sie an Verstopfung.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor?", fragte Harry.

/Ich denke sie ist eine Kröte, was denkst du?/

//Ich stimme zu, definitiv eine Kröte./

/Denkst du sie ist giftig?/

/Nein, ich bezweifle es. Giftige Kröten sind normalerweise grell farbig./

/Stimmt und sie ganz teigig./

/Was war das?/

/Was?/

/Das! Sie hat mich angesehen./

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hielt Umbridge ihren Kopf in den Händen und sah sich wild im Raum um. Harry saß still und beobachtete amüsiert wie sie versuchte herauszufinden woher die Stimmen kamen.

„Professor, Sie sehen besorgt aus. Ist etwas los?"

„Potter? Stoppen Sie das!"

„Was soll ich stoppen, Professor?"

/Was! Sie mag uns nicht!/

/Ich bin getroffen./

/Ich auch./

/Sie wird uns nie los./

/Nein, wir sind hier und bleiben./

„Potter!", schrie Umbridge „holen Sie sie aus meinem Kopf!"

„Was aus Ihrem Kopf holen?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Die Stimmen!"

„Sie hören Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, Professor? Warum, das ist ernst. Sie sollten deswegen zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, wissen Sie, schließlich ist Stimmen zu hören ein Anzeichen für Wahnsinn."

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig", kreischte sie, „Sie sind der labile."

„Das ist seltsam", sagte Harry, „ich bin nicht derjenige, der Stimmen hört."

Mit einem Schrei stand Umbridge auf und deutete auf die Tür.

„Raus, Potter, raus."

Harry ging zur Tür und schritt hinaus mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als er Glen immer noch Nachrichten sendend vor der Tür stehend sah, entschied er es ihm als Abschiedgeschenk gleich zu tun.

/Sie werden uns nie los./

/Wir werden immer hier sein./

/Am Tage./

/In der Nacht./

/Wenn sie wach sind./

/Wenn sie schlafen./

/Immer./

OoOoOoOo


	12. Die Bücher

_Kapitel zwölf – Die Bücher_

Der Rest der Woche verlief für Harry und Glen recht ruhig. Der altertümliche Junge gewöhnte sich bemerkenswert gut ein, was die vier Zeitreisenden sehr überraschte. Sie wussten durch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen, dass in eine andere Zeit zu reisen, und von allem was einem lieb ist entfernt zu sein, eine ängstigende Erfahrung war. Sie dachten, es wäre für Glen schlimmer, da er keine Idee von der Zukunft hatte, außer dem was ihm seine Mutter und Großmutter erzählt hatten. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny hatten wenigstens ein wenig Ahnung was sie erwarten würde, als sie in den einzelnen Zeiten ankamen. An die Vergangenheit konnte man sich leichter anpassen, weil es eine vergangen Zeit war und es Berichte, über das Leben der Menschen und was sie getan hatten, gab. Übersetzungszauber konnten benutzt werden, um die Leute zu verstehen, weil es eine ausgestorbenen Sprache war und keine komplett unbekannte. Das war der Hauptgrund für Glens Gedächtnisverbindung, als Lösung für sein Kommunikationsproblem. Eine Person konnte ihn benutzen, um eine Sprache wiederherzustellen, die bereits benutzt wurde, aber nicht für eine, die erst viel später benutzt würde. Es war eine Eigenart des Zaubers, aber es gab nichts was sie dagegen tun konnten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum die anderen es leichter hatten. Glen musste auch mit anderen Dingen kämpfen, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Obwohl das Wissen der anderen über die Vergangenheit begrenzt war, hatten sie zumindest eine Idee wie Dinge funktionierten, sie kamen mit der minderwertigen Technologie und alten Idealen relativ leicht zurecht. Glen hatte diesen Luxus jedoch nicht. Alles in dieser Welt war anders und moderner. Tausend Jahre der Verbesserung waren eine Menge, um es auf einen Schlag aufzunehmen.

Der größte Unterschied war wahrscheinlich Glenadades komplette Isolation. Als die anderen in die Vergangenheit gegangen waren, waren sie allein. Allein in dem Sinne, dass sie fort waren von denen die sie kannten und liebten. Das einzige bekannte Gesicht war Peeves, was wenig war, um sie zu beruhigen Der Hauptpunkt war jedoch, dass sie sich gegenseitig hatten. Sie waren zu viert und waren alle in der gleichen Albtraumwelt. Wenigstens hatten sie einander. Glen hatte niemanden. Die Zeit war anders, die Leute waren anders und niemand den er kannte war bei ihm. Nur seine Mutter. In der Zeit nach seiner Ankunft verbrachte Glen mehr und mehr Zeit mit dem Ravenclawgeist. Sie erteilte ihm Ratschläge, tröstete ihn wenn er Heimweh hatte und sprach Angelsächsisch mit ihm, was ihn sich mehr mit der Vergangenheit verbunden fühlen ließ. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Mutter noch einmal sehen konnte, war für ihn ein Wunder.

Eine weitere Sache die Glen beim Einleben half, war Harry. Glen war überrascht gewesen wie schnell ihn sein Vater akzeptierte. Als er zum ersten Mal begriffen hatte, wer der Achtzehnjährige war, war er geschockt gewesen, hatte aber auch tiefe Dankbarkeit Lucifina gegenüber empfunden. Obwohl die ganze Sache den Jungen sehr mitnahm, gab es ihm eine einmalige Chance, seinen Vater kennen zu lernen. Eine Chance, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Bislang war er von Harry Potter beeindruckt, weil er seinem Ruf gerecht wurde, den er durch die Erzählungen seiner Mutter und Großmutter bekommen hatte. Er war tapfer und liebevoll, er akzeptierte Glen sofort als seinen Sohn und er nahm ihn unter seine Fittiche. Als Glen herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Vater im gleichen Jahrgang wie er selbst war, sorgte er sich, der ältere Junge würde ihn nur als einen weiteren Freund behandeln. Aber er war jedoch erfreut, als Harry ihn sofort in Schutz nahm. Der Junge-der-lebt war sogar soweit gegangen und hatte seine Schulkameraden bedroht, um sicher zu gehen, dass Glen keine Probleme hatte. Es war mehr als er je hätte drum bitten können.

Nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung begann Glen die Schule zu mögen. Alles war bekannt, aber auch anders. Die Gemälde waren größtenteils neu aber einige der ursprünglichen waren noch vorhanden. Nach den Ereignissen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war es ihm erlaubt, Harrys Raum zu betreten und sein Vater hatte ihm diesen auch für die Zukunft gewährt. Er würde es erneuern müssen, wenn er nach Hause kam aber das war nicht wichtig. Es war das Vertrauen, das ihm sein Vater entgegenbrachte, das ihn froh machte. Den Streich den sie Professor Umbridge gespielt hatten, war der Höhepunkt seiner Woche gewesen. Zuerst konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, einem Lehrer einen Streich zu spielen, aber als er sah wie schrecklich sie war, ließ er sich bereitwillig darauf ein. Jetzt, selbst nach der eigentlichen Strafarbeit, sandten er und Harry hin und wieder zufällige Nachrichten und Kommentare zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit die ihnen gefielen. Es war ziemlich lustig zu sehen, wie sie eines abends beim Essen ihren Löffel in die Suppe fallen ließ und ihren Kopf haltend aus der Großen Halle lief. Es erheiterte die vergangenen und derzeitigen Rumtreiber für lange Zeit.

Der Unterricht war für den Jungen zu Beginn auch verwirrend. Genau wie es in der Vergangenheit für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gewesen war, also war dies seltsam für den altertümlichen Jungen. Er musste lernen seinen Zauberstab für alles zu benutzen, um nicht aufzufallen. Die Stabbewegungen für einfache Zauber waren ihm unverständlich. Er hatte nie solches Grundwissen gebraucht, weil er sie automatisch mit Gedanken und Gesten machte. Er musste sechs Jahre Zauberformeln und Stabbewegungen nachholen. In seiner Zeit wurden solche Dinge nur bei komplexen Zaubern gelehrt, wofür die meisten Zauber auch ihre Zauberstäbe brauchten. Die einfachen wurden nicht unterrichtet nur demonstriert. Sie konnten Zauberformeln benutzen, um den Zauber zu lernen, wurden aber für gewöhnlich vergessen, sobald er zur zweiten Natur wurde. Er konnte aber die Notwendigkeit für Geheimhaltung in dieser Zeit verstehen. In einer Zeit des Krieges war jeder Vorteil wichtig und wenn seines Vaters Erzfeind kein Wissen über die Macht der stablosen Magie hatte und wer die Fähigkeit hatte, würde er möglicherweise verlieren. Davon war Glen überzeugt.

OoOoOoOo

Es war später in der ersten Woche, am Freitagabend als Harry seinem Sohn im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Schulter tippte. Harry hatte dies seit Tagen geplant und dachte, dies wäre die richtige Zeit, um es aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

„Glen, hast du einen Moment Zeit oder bist du beschäftigt?", fragte er in der alten Sprache um mögliche Lauscher zu behindern.

„Ich mache nichts Bestimmtes. Was ist los, Dad?"

„Ich hatte vor, einen engen Freund von mir zu besuchen und ich möchte, dass du ihn persönlich kennen lernst. Er könnte dir einen falschen ersten Eindruck gegeben haben, aber ich denke, wenn du ihn kennen lernst, stellst du fest, dass er eine gute Person ist."

Glen nickte und stand auf um seinem Vater aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu folgen. Harry führte sie in die Tiefen des Schlosses, auf dem Weg verloren sich beide in ihren Gedanken. Glen fragte sich, an welchen Ort ihn der Ältere führte, der so tief in Slytheringebiet lag. Harry jedoch fragte sich, wie er Glens Sicht eines seiner besten Freunde verändern konnte. Er hatte die ganze Woche vorgehabt, Sev seinem Sohn vorzustellen und war nicht dazu gekommen. Er dachte an die erste Zaubertrankstunde, seit Glen dazu gestoßen war; er erinnerte sich an die vernichtenden Kommentare und zuckte zusammen. Als Harrys Sohn musste Sev ihn in der Öffentlichkeit mit der gleichen Verachtung bedenken wie Harry selbst. Obwohl er es hasste es zu tun, wusste Sev, dass seine Verantwortung als Spion unbezahlbar war und wenn etwas zu Voldemort dringen würde, dass er weniger als feindselig den Potters gegenüber war, wäre seine Stellung in Gefahr. Harry wusste das und war bereit damit umzugehen, er wusste dass es nicht so war und nur vorgespielt war. Glen jedoch wusste dies nicht. Soweit er wusste, war Sev ein gemeiner Zaubertrankmeister.

Schließlich erreichten die beiden die Tiefen des Kerkers und blieben vorm Quartier des Zaubertrankmeisters stehen. Er klopfte sachte und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Glen schien sich soweit vom Gryffindorturm unwohl zu fühlen, besonders weil seine Erfahrungen mit Slytherins schlecht gewesen waren. Als die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde, entfuhr dem jüngeren ein Keuchen und er trat einen Schritt zurück, während sich Harry und Sev amüsiert ansahen.

„Können wir rein kommen?", fragte Harry den älteren Mann. Als Antwort öffnete Sev die Tür weiter und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Harry ging sofort hindurch, aber Glen rührte sich nicht. Er starrte Hogwarts meist gehassten Lehrer geschockt an, ein Zeichen von Angst war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Harry seufzte tief und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„Glen, komm rein. Er wird nicht beißen, weißt du."

„Nicht fest, zumindest", fügte Sev mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Das beruhigte den Ravenclaw nicht im Geringsten, aber er ging dennoch zögerlich hinein. Sev schloss die Tür fest hinter ihm und erschreckte den Jüngeren ein wenig. Glucksend führte der Zaubertrankmeister die beiden in sein Wohnzimmer und bat sie sich zu setzen. Als alle gemütlich vorm Feuer saßen, ein Getränk in der Hand, eröffnete Sev das Gespräch.

„Also, was habe ich getan, um die Anwesenheit nicht nur eines sondern zwei Potters in meinen Räumen zu verdienen?"

Harry grinste und wandte sich an seinen alten Freund, er deutete zu seinem Sohn, der aussah als fühlte er sich unwohl.

„Ich dachte, es wäre an der Zeit, dass ich dir Glenadade vorstelle. Ich meine, er ist seit einer Woche hier und ich habe ihn noch nicht vorbei gebracht."

„Ja, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du dazu kommst. Er hat … mich fasziniert, muss ich zugeben."

Harry drehte sich zu dem unsicheren Jungen und deutete zu Sev.

„Glen, ich will dass du unseren Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape richtig kennen lernst. Trotz seiner Erscheinung ist er kein solch fieser Bastard wie er vorgibt. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, als er in seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts war. Eine der Zeiten, die wir besucht haben, war das Schuljahr 1975/76. Wir waren beide in Slytherin und ich habe ihm irgendwie beigebracht auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Nicht lange nachdem wir angekommen waren, waren wie beide unzertrennlich. Ich habe ihm meinen richtigen Nachnamen erst am Tag meiner Abreise gesagt, weil es eine, man könnte es als Blutfehde zwischen unseren Familien bezeichnen, die es seit Generationen gibt. Was wir getan haben, war es, die Potter und Snape Familie wieder zu vereinigen. Es ist ziemlich erstaunlich. Ich dachte nur es wäre nett für dich, den Mann hinter der Maske kennen zu lernen. Den Mann, der er wirklich ist, anstatt der den er dem Rest der der Welt zeigt."

Glen sah den Zaubertranklehrer vorsichtig an, er nahm seine entspannte Haltung auf und den amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Wa-warum sind hier anders, Sir?", fragte er den Mann zögerlich. Sev seufzte tief, ehe er Harry ansah um zu bestätigen, dass er dem Jungen trauen konnte. Als er ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort erhielt, erklärte er detailliert wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er ein Spion wurde. Glen war geschockt von dem was der Professor durchmachen musste und sein Respekt für den Mann stieg einige Grad. Die drei unterhielten sich danach für eine Weile, bis Sev das Thema ansprach, das er den Jungen-der-lebt schon länger fragen wollte.

„Harry, kann ich dich zu dem Trank fragen, den du versprochen hast zu brauen?"

„Das Gegenmittel zum Infierno Gift?"

„Ja. Wann wirst du es für mich brauen?"

„Möchtest du ihn brauen?"

Seine Augen leuchteten, bei der Aussicht darauf einen Trank der seit achthundert Jahren nicht gebraut wurde zu kreieren, auf.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Aber, du kennst das Rezept und die Anweisungen…"

„Ich sag dir was, warte mal eben."

Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Bücher, die er über die Jahre geschrieben hatte. Einige Minuten später konnte man ein Rumpeln an Sevs Tür hören. Der ältere Mann stellte fest, dass Harry etwas beschworen hatte, bewegte seine Hand, erlaubte der Tür sich für eine Minute zu öffnen, ehe sie wieder schloss. Durch die kurzfristige Lücke flogen acht dicke Bücher. Sie landeten eines nach dem anderen auf Harrys Schoß und der gab sie an Sev weiter. Der andere Mann nahm sie vorsichtig, er stellte fest, dass sie wie einige hunderte von Jahre alt aussahen. Sie hatten Erhaltungszauber, aber der Stil war altmodisch.

„Was ist das?" fragte er.

„Bücher, die ich während der drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit geschrieben habe. Ich habe eines über Lichtzaubertränke, eines über Dunkle Tränke, eines über Gegenmittel zu den Dunklen Tränken eines über Gegenmittel zu den Lichtzaubertränken und zwei über alte Dunkle Künste. Ich dachte mir du würdest sie gern lesen. Sie enthalten alle Dinge, die lange verloren sind, sie sind kurz und knapp beschrieben ohne das ganze Rumgeschwafel übereifriger Autoren. Wenn du mit ihnen fertig bist, kannst du sie an den Schulleiter weitergeben. Ich bin sicher er wird sie lesen wollen."

„Ich … danke, Harry."

„Gern geschehen. Das Gegenmittel gegen das Infierno Gift ist in dem Gegenmittel zu Dunklen Tränken Buch, Seite 83."

„Ich pass auf sie auf."

„Ich weiß, dass du es wirst, Sev. Ich weiß, dass du es wirst."

OoOoOoOo

Der nächste Höhepunkt für die Potters kam am nächsten Mittwoch. Nach langen Diskussionen des Älteren, hatten sie entschieden, es wäre an der Zeit, Harrys Tante Heather zu besuchen. Das einzige Problem war ein bestimmter blonder Slytherin, der eineinhalb Wochen zuvor dorthin geschickt worden war. Harry wusste, dass er irgendwann Draco Malfoy gegenüber treten musste, aber er wollte es so lange wie möglich aufschieben. Er wusste, dass er es mit gutem Recht getan hatte, er wusste nur nicht wie der Jüngere darauf reagieren würde, wenn der Junge-der-ihn-in-einen-Muggel-verwandelt-hatte vor seiner Tür stand. Als eine Art Friedensangebot entschied Harry, es wäre das Beste die Sachen von Draco mitzunehmen, damit er sich ein wenig heimischer in der Muggelwelt fühlte. Sie zu bekommen war kein Problem, denn Freund des Hauslehrers von Slytherin zu sein, hatte seine Vorteile.

Und so fand man Harry und Glenadade Potter am Mittwochnachmittag der dritten Woche des Trimesters auf der Treppe zu Heather Evans Haus. Glenadade ging auf und ab und betrachtete fasziniert die Muggeldinge um ihn herum. Er war aus einem anderen Grund als Draco fasziniert. Er hatte Erfahrungen mit Muggeln in seiner eigenen Zeit, aber er hatte nie den technischen Fortschritt bei den magielosen Menschen erwartet, den er nun erfuhr. Als Harry den Ausflug vorgeschlagen hatte, war er neugierig. Sie hatten beide am Mittwochnachmittag eine Freistunde, also hatte Harry entschieden, es wäre die beste Zeit um bei Heather vorbeizuschauen. Glen war unsicher, er erklärte, er hätte so viele von Harrys Freunden kennen gelernt und wüsste nicht, ob er für diesen bereit wäre. Harry hatte jedoch erklärt, dass sie Familie war und es ihm sehr wichtig wäre.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, lächelte ihnen eine Frau mittleren Alters entgegen. Die Erkenntnis war in ihren Augen deutlich, als sie Harry entdeckte und sie trat näher um ihn zu umarmen. Sie sah zu ihrem Neffen, zog die Augenbraue hoch und nickte zu Glen. Harry antwortete mit einem Nicken und einem stolzen Lächeln. Heather wandte sich um und umarmte den Jüngeren, sehr zu Glens Überraschung.

„Hallo ihr beiden, es ist schön euch zu sehen."

„Es ist ebenfalls nett dich wieder zu sehen, Tante Heather."

„Bitte, kommt rein und macht es euch bequem. Ich hol ein paar Erfrischungen."

Die Jungen folgten der ehemaligen Vergiss-mich ins Haus und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem. Einige Minuten später erschien sie mit einem Teeservice und einem Teller gemischter selbst gebackener Kekse.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ist alles was ich habe, aber ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Tante Heather. Wir sind unerwartet aufgetaucht."

„Das seid ihr, Harry. Nun, stellst du mich diesem hübschen jungen Mann vor?"

Glen lief rot an als sein Vater ihn angrinste.

„Dies ist mein Sohn Glenadade Harold Potter. Ein paar Tage nachdem wir aus der Vergangenheit zurück waren, erschien er einfach in Dumbledores Büro. Er bleibt für den Rest des Jahres und dann versuchen wir ihn zurück zu schicken."

„Ich verstehe, sehr interessant."

„Ja, aber es gibt uns die Gelegenheit uns kennen zu lernen, also sind wir beide froh. Aber ich habe eine Frage für dich."

„Was ist, Harry?"

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich und meine Freunde zurück sind?"

Heather lächelte sarkastisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich sah euch in Hogsmeade. Wenn ich in die Zaubererwelt gehe, trage ich eine Verkleidung die niemand erkennt. Ich tue es nicht oft, aber manchmal gibt es Dinge, die ich benötige. An dem Tag kam ich aus dem Honigtopf und ihr vier appariertet direkt vor mir in den Ort. Du hast mich angesehen und ich wusste sofort wer du bist. Ich wollte meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen oder dich verwirren wo du gerade erst zurück warst, also bin ich direkt in die Drei Besen gegangen, um nach Hause zu flohen. Kurze Zeit später habe ich dir einen Brief geschrieben. Ich weiß, ich hätte warten sollen, bis du mich kontaktierst, aber ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Ich bekomme manchmal noch den Tagespropheten, also weiß ich von der ganzen Junge-der-lebt Sache. Ich wusste aus der Zeitung, dass Lily einen Sohn namens Harry hatte und habe angenommen du wärst es. Jetzt sehe ich, dass ich Recht hatte."

„Daran erinnere ich mich. Wir hatten überlegt deine Erinnerung zu löschen, aber entschieden es nicht zu tun. Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass du es warst."

Bevor Harry fortfahren konnte, öffnete sich eine Tür und ein schwarz-weißer Wirbel stürmte auf ihn zu. Ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte, spürte Harry, wie eine Faust auf einer Seite seines Gesichts landete und er ohnmächtig wurde.


	13. Heathers Haus

_Kapitel dreizehn – Heathers Haus_

Glen beobachtete geschockt wie ein Junge, jünger als er und sein Vater, der mit etwas das Mehl zu sein schien, bestäubt war durch die Tür zur Küche kam. Sobald er ihn sah, wusste er wer es sein musste. Draco Malfoy. Sein Vater hatte ihm von allen Ereignissen am Tag seiner Ankunft erzählt, inklusive dem, was er seinem Schulfeind angetan hatte. Wenn dies tatsächlich der Junge war, wusste Glen dass die Situation nur schlimmer werden konnte. Er beobachtete besorgt, wie der Ausdruck von Neugier zu Schock wechselte und schließlich zu Wut, als er sah wie Harry mit Heather sprach. Für Glen schien alles in slow motion abzulaufen, als der junge Slytherin vorhechtete und Harry im Gesicht traf. Heather sprang auf und schrie, Glen erwachte aus seiner Betäubung und stand auf, um zu helfen. Er rannte zu Draco hinüber, der auf dem Brustkorb des ohnmächtigen Siebtklässlers saß und ihn wiederholt schlug. Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte Glen es, den Blonden zu packen und von Harry fort zu ziehen. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand erweckte der altertümliche Junge seinen Vater, ehe er dem nieder gegangen Draco in die Rippen schlug.

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte, war das erste was er bemerkte, als er die Augen öffnete, das weiße Pulver das durch die Luft schwebte. Er verzog leicht die Stirn, griff danach, brachte etwas der Substanz zu seinen Lippen und berührte es vorsichtig mit der Zunge. Mit einer Grimasse erkannte er was es war.

„Mehl?", flüsterte er niemand bestimmten zu.

„Harry! Du bist wach! Dank Merlin", kam Heathers Stimme von seiner Linken. Er drehte den Kopf vorsichtig um sich nicht noch unwohler zu fühlen und sah in das betroffene Gesicht seiner Tante.

„Tante Heather? Was ist los?"

„Harry, du musst aufstehen. Draco und Glen sind los und ich will nicht versuchen sie zu schocken für den Fall, dass ich den falschen treffe."

„_Was_? Was kümmert es dich wen du triffst?"

„Weil es ziemlich einseitig ist. Wenn ich Draco treffe, nehme ich ihm die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu verteidigen."

„_Riiiichtig_, also nehme ich an war es Malfoy, der mich getroffen hat."

„Ja."

„Und Glen hat ihn angegriffen…"

„Ja, als Vergeltung. Draco hat dich wiederholt geschlagen und Glen hat ihn weggezogen."

„Das würde erklären warum mir so schwindelig ist. Warum benutzt Glen nicht einfach Magie?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn du nicht bald etwas tust, wird es schlimmer. Sie brauchen beide medizinische Hilfe, genau wie du."

„In Ordnung! Hilf mir mich aufzurichten."

Heather hielt bereitwillig ihren Arm hin und Harry hielt sich fest. Als Heather zog, drückte sich der Junge mit dem anderen Arm ab und lehnte bald gegen einen der Sessel. Von seiner Sitzposition konnte er sehen, was vor sich ging. Mehl füllte die Luft, woher es stammte, konnte er nicht sagen. Die Möbel waren umgekippt und das Teeservice lag zerbrochen auf dem Teppich. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums wälzten sich Glen und Draco auf dem Boden und versuchten sich zu erwürgen. Mit einem großen Seufzer sammelte Harry seine letzte Kraft und richtete eine Hand auf jeden der Jungen. Mit einem gemurmelten ‚Stupor' eilten zwei rote Lichter auf den Haufen von Gliedmaßen zu, eines traf jeden der streitenden Jungen. Sie fielen sofort steif zu Boden und Harry driftete mit einem Lächeln wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

OoOoOoOo

Das nächste Mal, als Harry aufwachte, lag er auf dem Rücken neben den auf dem Bauch liegenden Körpern von Draco und Glenadade. Er stützte sich langsam ab, wartete darauf, dass der Raum aufhörte sich zu drehen, ehe er sich vorsichtig umsah. Was er erkennen konnte, war, dass er auf einem großen Doppelbett in Heathers Schlafzimmer zu liegen schien. Seine Lage wurde bestätigt, als seine besorgt aussehende Tante mit einer Schale warmen Wassers und mehrer Tüchern in den Raum kam. Sobald sie sah dass Harry wach war, verschwand ein Teil der Anspannung aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Harry, dank Merlin! Ich war so besorgt! Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ein wenig verwirrt und schwindelig. Es beginnt aber vorüber zu gehen. Was ist passiert?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Ich erinnere mich, an die Schläfe geschlagen worden zu sein. Dann nichts für eine Weile, bevor ich aufgewacht bin. Glen und Malfoy haben gekämpft …"

„Das stimmt. Erinnerst du dich, was danach geschehen ist?"

„Ich … habe sie gelähmt?"

„Ja, dann wurdest du wieder ohnmächtig. Das war vor drei Stunden. Die anderen beiden sind immer noch gelähmt, aber ich habe die Blutung gestillt. Bist du gut in Medi-Magie?"

„Ich habe ein wenig Erfahrung mit Elfenzauber und sie sind ein wenig mächtiger als die von Zauberern. Ich guck was ich machen kann."

„Harry, bist du sicher du bist bereit dafür?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und nahm auf wie er sich fühlte. Ihm war von dem Schlag auf den Kopf ein wenig übel, aber er konnte seine Vampir-Heilfähigkeiten spüren, wie sie den Schaden, der durch den blonden Slytherin verursacht worden war, reparierten. Seine blauen Flecken waren fast verblichen und seine Schnitte verheilten gut.

„In einigen Minuten geht es mir gut. Aber ich denke mir geht es gut genug, um diese zwei zu behandeln. Mit was haben wir es zu tun?"

„Nun, sie sind immer noch gelähmt, da ich dachte es wäre das Beste, _du_ würdest den Zauber aufheben. Ich weiß nicht wie sie reagieren, wenn sie aufwachen, also dachte ich es wäre am besten, wenn du wach bist, um damit umzugehen", erklärte Heather.

„Gutes Argument. Malfoy war derjenige der mich angegriffen hat, also werde ich mich mit ihm zuletzt beschäftigen. Lass ihn erst ein bisschen leiden."

„Harry!"

„Was?"

„Du kannst nicht diese Haltung einnehmen."

„Ich kann und ich werde es. Heather, er hat mich geschlagen."

„Ja, aber du kannst verstehen warum er wütend auf dich ist. Ihm wurde seine Magie genommen und er wurde in eine Welt geworfen, die ihm völlig fremd ist. Was hast du _erwartet_ wie er reagieren würde? Du wusstest dass er hier sein würde, als du gekommen bist."

„Tante Heather, ich glaube du verstehst es nicht ganz. Weißt du warum ich so lange ohnmächtig war?"

„Weil er dich auf den Kopf geschlagen hat?"

„Er hat mich nicht auf den Kopf geschlagen. Er hat meine Schläfe getroffen. Und zwar fest."

„Oh…"

„Ich war so lange ohnmächtig, weil er mich fast getötet hätte. Ich wusste es, sobald ich aufgewacht bin. Als du mir sagtest wie lange ich bewusstlos war, wusste ich, was los war. Meine Vampir-Heilfähigkeiten bedeuten, dass ich eigentlich wenige Minuten nach dem ich niedergeschlagen wurde, wieder das Bewusstsein erlange. Ich denke wenn ich ganz menschlich wäre, hätte mich der Schlag getötet."

Heather war geschockt. Harry konnte es in ihrer Stimme hören, als sie sprach.

„A-aber er hat dich nicht so fest geschlagen…"

„Nein, aber er _hat_ meine Schläfe getroffen."

„Kein Wunder dass Glen ihn angegriffen hat."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde mit meinem Sohn darüber sprechen. Und Malfoy. Aber ich kümmere mich erst um ihre Verletzungen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry vom Bett und ging langsam zu seinem Sohn. Als er neben ihm stand, hielt er seine Hand über den auf dem Bauch liegenden Körper seines Sohnes und begann in Elfisch zu murmeln. Ein sanftes Licht erschien um den Jungen und Harry begann beim Singen die Stirn zu runzeln. Als er aufhörte, drehte er sich zu einer ehrfürchtigen Heather um.

„Er hat drei gebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Knöchel und eine große Anzahl an Schnitten und blauen Flecken."

„Das klingt ziemlich schlimm…"

„Es könnte schlimmer sein. Er hat jedoch Glück."

Er breitete seine Hände über den besagten Stellen aus und veränderte den Gesang. Er zog periodisch Kräuter und Tränke aus seiner Tasche, die er wenn nötig zuführte. Schließlich fiel er, nachdem er beide ohnmächtige Jungen behandelt hatte, zurück in seinen Stuhl und rieb sich die erschöpften Augen.

„Es ist getan."

Heather kam mit der Schüssel des inzwischen erkalteten Wassers und wischte den Schweiß von der Stirn ihres Neffen. Als sie fertig war, stellte sie fest, dass er eingeschlafen war und ließ ihn auf das Bett neben die anderen schweben. Das getan, erwärmte sie das Wasser mit einem gemurmelten Spruch und wusch das Blut von den drei Jungen, während sie darauf wartete, dass sie aufwachten.

OoOoOoOo

Das nächste Mal, als Harry seine Augen öffnete, war der Raum dunkel. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die Lampen waren ausgeschaltet. Mit einem einfachen Gedanken füllte Harry den Raum mit einem Leuchten, was ihn die Umgebung deutlicher sehen ließ. Die Ereignisse des Tages kamen zu ihm zurück, als sein Blick auf Draco landete. Mit einem Seufzen kreierte er eine mentale Verbindung zu seiner Tante.

/Tante Heather?/

/Harry?/

/Ja. Könntest du bitte hoch kommen, ich würde gern diese beiden wieder beleben./

/In Ordnung. Ich bin gleich da./

Als Harry wartete, fühlte er eine leichte Bewegung an seinem Handgelenk. Er sah hinab und entdeckte den kleinen Kopf von Nirah, der aus seinem Ärmel lugte.

#Geht es dir gut, Nirah?# fragte er die Schlange.

#Mir geht es gut, Herr, genau wie Simbi. Wir haben uns nur gefragt was geschehen ist?#

#Eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, sonst nichts.#

#Aber du wurdest verletzt.#

#Ja, aber mir geht es jetzt besser. Ich habe gerade Draco Malfoy wieder getroffen. Du weißt, derjenige, dem ich die Magie genommen habe….#

#Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass er dich angegriffen hat! Ich fürchte mich davor daran zu denken, was mit Simbi und mir geschähe, wenn wir unsere Telepathie verlören. Es ist ein Teil von uns, genau wie die Magie ein Teil von ihm ist.#

#Ich weiß was du versuchst zu sagen, aber ihm muss eine Lektion erteilt werden…#

#Ja, das stimmt, aber bist du sicher, dies ist der richtige Weg? Was ich gesehen habe, kann diese Situation zwei Ergebnisse haben. Entweder lernt er die Muggel kennen, wie du hoffst und erkennt den Fehler seines Weges. Oder er könnte seine Wut auf dich in Hass wandeln, der so intensiv ist, dass er ihn auffrisst. Simbi und ich fürchten, dass du innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate einem vorläufigen Verbündeten, einem neutralen Teilnehmer oder einem neu geschaffenen Dunklen Lord gegenüber stehen wirst.

#WAS!!!#

#Wir glauben, dass seine Angst vor dem Ungewissen sein Ende ist. Die Angst wandelt sich in Wut, diese Wut wird sich in Hass wandeln. Hass führt dazu dass andere leiden. Hass führt unwiderruflich zur Dunklen Seite.# (der MachtDarth Vader lässt grüßen)

#Ja, Meister Yoda, ich hab's verstanden.#

#Yoda?# fragte Nirah verwirrt.

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und sah zur Tür, wo Heather zitternd stand. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, sprang er vom Bett und rannte zu ihr rüber. Sie stieß sofort einen leisen Schrei aus und flüchtete in eine Ecke des Raums, wo sie sich einrollte und sich hin und her wiegte. Harry kniete neben ihr nieder, aber sie zuckte heftig zurück, als er versuchte sie zu berühren. Unglücklicherweise hörte Harry hinter sich ein Stöhnen. Als er sich umsah, stellte er fest, dass sich die zwei anderen benommen aufsetzen. Der Lähmzauber hatte sich aufgelöst.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco in den Raum hinein.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy", sagte Harry giftig. Das ängstigte Heather noch mehr.

„Was ist los, Dad?", fragte Glen. Draco sah den Jungen neben sich geschockt an.

„Dad?!"

„Ja, er ist mein Dad. Jetzt halt die Klappe."

Draco kniff seine Mund zusammen und betrachtete die Ereignisse, die sich vor ihm abspielten. Harry langte ein weiteres Mal nach seiner Tante, aber sie wich noch weiter zurück. Als er nah genug war, konnte er hören was sie vor sich hin murmelte.

„Nein, bitte, nicht, ich bin hier sicher, ER kann mich hier nicht erreichen, nein, er ist nicht real, er ist nicht hier…."

„Tante Heather, ich bin es, Harry. Voldemort ist nicht hier, du bist sicher."

Nach gutem Zureden sah Heather schließlich in die Richtung ihres Neffen, der Horror war ihr aufs Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du bist wie ER. Genau wie ER. Sprichst genau wie ER. Er wird kommen, kommen und mich holen. Eines Tages. Ich werde nie frei sein. Nie."

Als Heather in Schluchzen ausbrach, tat Harry das Netteste, was er tun konnte. Er murmelte einen tiefen Schlafzauber, erlöste sie vorübergehend von ihrer Qual. Mit einem großen Seufzer stand er auf und wandte sich den verwirrten Jungen auf dem Bett zu.

„Kommt nach unten, ihr beiden, ich denke, wir haben ein paar Dinge zu besprechen."

OoOoOoOo

Sobald sie alle im kürzlich reparierten Wohnzimmer saßen, beschwor Harry ein wenig Tee und Kekse für alle. Nach einem Moment der ungemütlichen Still sprach Draco.

„Nun, Potter, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Tante Heather, wie du wohl jetzt weißt, wurde von Voldemort gefangen. Als ich sie gerettet habe, habe ich ihr versprochen, sie wäre vor ihm sicher. Als sie nach oben kam, gerade eben, sprach ich zu einer meiner zahmen Schlangen. Durch das Parsel muss sie sich daran erinnert haben. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich das regle…"

„Nun, es scheint, als würdest du im Moment das Leben anderer Menschen komplett durcheinander bringen , Potter", spottete Draco, „wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass deine Gryffindorehre es verhindert, würde ich sagen, du machst es absichtlich."

„Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst, Malfoy."

„Wirklich? Nun, was ich verstanden habe, hast du gerade den einzigen Verwandten, der dich liebt, verängstigt. Großartig, Potter."

„Halt die Fresse."

„Und was ist mit deinem Sohn?", fuhr Draco fort. „Wo ist _er_ hergekommen? Hast ein bisschen auf deinen Reisen rum gemacht, oder? Hast junge Dirnen geschwängert? Und in solch jungem Alter…"

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er sprang auf seine Füße, richtete eine Hand auf Draco und wirkte einen Schmerzfluch auf ihn. Der Slytherin fiel schreiend zu Boden, als der Schmerz seine Körper durchzuckte. Glen beobachtete geschockt, wie sein Vater seinen Schulfeind folterte. Nach einigen Minuten ließ Harry von dem Fluch ab und starrte auf den keuchenden Jungen auf dem Boden. Draco öffnete einfach seine Augen und lächelte ein wenig, trotz der Schmerzen.

„Weißt du… Potter", keuche er aus, „du gibst vor … anmaßend zu sein … den Retter der verdammten … Zaubererwelt … aber tief innen drin … bist du genau wie dein … Feind. Ein Muggelquäler … genau … wie … Voldemort."

Damit verlor der Malfoy Erbe das Bewusstsein. Harrys Ausdruck wechselte von zufrieden zu besorgt und schließlich erbleichte er und starrte geschockt auf den Körper zu seinen Füßen. Wie oft hatte er dies zuvor gesehen? Wie viele Opfer der Todesser hatte er auf dem Boden vor ihren Peinigern sowohl in Realität als auch in Visionen gesehen? Gebrochene Muggel zu ihren Füßen. Genau. Wie. Draco. Harry sah zu seinem Sohn auf und hasste was er sah. Schock, Enttäuschung und Angst waren auf sein Gesicht gebrannt. Angst. Sein Sohn hatte Angst vor ihm. Harry konnte es nicht aushalten, das zu sehen.

Er flüchtete.


	14. Abwesenheit gespürt

_So da ich gerade nichts besseres vorhabe... und das Wetter so miserabel ist... bin ich so nett und poste das nächste Kapitel von Amulett of Time!!! _

_Aber mal ehrlich... ich wünsche mir mehr REVIEWS!!!! __  
_

_Kapitel vierzehn – Abwesenheit gespürt_

Glen wusste nicht was er tun sollte, nachdem Harry gegangen war. Die ganze Sache war so plötzlich geschehen. Er versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Heather war im Bett und erholte sich von der Panikattacke, Draco Malfoy lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und Harry war davon gelaufen und hatte die ständige mentale Verbindung, die er mit seinem Sohn hatte, gekappt. Dies ließ Glen in einem Haus, mit ihm fast unbekannten Menschen zurück und keiner Ahnung wo er sich befand. Er dachte scharf nach und kam zu einer Entscheidung, er trat aus dem Haus und die Straße hinab, er suchte nach einem Zeichen, das ihm sagte, wo er sich befand. Harry hatte die beiden in die kleine Stadt appariert, da Glen noch nicht allein apparieren konnte. Während sein Vater ihn unterrichtete, konnte er es nicht allein, ohne sich zu splinchen und er war nicht sehr genau, wenn er versuchte einen bestimmten Ort zu erreichen. Er hatte auch das Problem mit seinem Englisch. Obwohl es sich verbessert hatte, seit er hier war, konnte er es nicht besonders gut selbst sprechen. Nun, da er die mentale Verbindung mit seinem Vater, die ihm erlaubte Harrys Wissen der Sprache zu nutzen, verloren hatte, war er nun praktisch außerstande zu kommunizieren. Zu dieser Tatsache kam noch, dass die moderne Muggelwelt ganz anders war, als seiner eigenen Zeit und natürlicherweise begann er in Panik zu geraten.

Auf der Straße zu stehen, tat Glen nicht gut, aber es gab nicht viel was er dagegen tun. Ohne zu wissen wo er war, konnte er keinen Portschlüssel machen und er hatte keine Eule, um einen Brief zu senden. Er wollte nicht zu Heathers Haus zurückgehen, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war und wenn sie es war, müsste er sie wahrscheinlich bitten ein paar Schutzzauber zu lüften. Heather hatte guten Grund paranoid zu sein und wenn sie einen Kamin hätte, wäre er heftig gegen jeden, der nicht dort sein sollte geschützt. Er konnte nicht laufen, denn er wusste von dem was Harry gesagt hatte, dass sie in Südengland waren und das war Meilen von Hogwarts schottischem Standort entfernt. Schließlich stellte er fest, dass ihm das herumstehen nicht gut tat und er versuchen musste etwas zu tun. Er kam zu einer Entscheidung; er hob seine Hand um Funken zu senden in der vergebenen Hoffnung, dass eine Hexe oder Zauberer sie sehen würde und Nachforschungen anstellen würde. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, was die Muggel denken würden, aber er wusste von Hermine dass sie es wahrscheinlich als ‚Feuerwerk' abtun würden. Kurz bevor er den Zauber sprach, gab es einen lauten Knall und ein großer, grell pink farbiger Klecks erschien in der ruhigen Straße. Glenadade sprang geschockt zurück, er fiel zu Boden und starrte ehrfürchtig den gigantischen Apparat an. Er war ein wenig besorgt, als sich die Seite öffnete und ein pink uniformierter Zauberer auf den Asphalt trat.

„Willkommen im Tagesbus (Luna meint den Fahrenden Ritter) Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauber. Halte nur deine Zauberstabhand raus, tritt an Bord und wir bringen dich wohin du gehen willst. Mein Name ist Reggie Macmillan, ich werde für heute Nachtmittag Ihr Schaffner sein. Jede Reise kostet elf Sickel, dreizehn mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade."

Als der Schaffner vom Tagesbus seine Rede runter ratterte, versuchte Glen stark die Worte zu verstehen. Was er mit seinem begrenzten Englisch verstehen konnte, war, dass dies eine Art Transportmöglichkeit war, die ihn überall hin brachte wo er hin musste. Elf Sickel waren auch erwähnt worden, also zog der altertümliche Junge einen kleinen Beutel, den ihm sein Vater gegeben hatte heraus und zählte die exakte Summe ab. Er überreichte es, stieg in den Bus und setzte sich in sein der bequemen Sessel. Sehr zu seiner Bestürzung folgte ihm Reggie.

„Also, wo willst du rausgelassen werden?"

Glen sah ihn verständnislos an. Reggie betrachtete ihn für eine Minute, bevor er etwas feststellte.

„Du bist nicht von hier, oder?"

Weitere verständnislose Blicke frustrierten den Mann und er murmelte weiter vor sich hin.

„Nun, er muss ein wenig Englisch verstehen, sonst hätte er mir nicht die richtige Summe gegeben. Vielleicht ist er ein Fremder, oder so? Ich weiß! Öh, wie sagt man? Öhm … richtig! Ich weiß. Welche Richtung? Du weißt schon, wohin gehen? Öhm … gehst du nach Hause? Ah, err … quid domus?", fragte er Glen. Bei dem durcheinander geworfenen Latein, glitzerte Erkenntnis in Glens Augen.

„Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts, richtig. Du kannst also Latein. Das hilft. Nicht, dass meins gut wäre. Weiß nur ein wenig aus der Schule. Öhm … dimidium hora … öhm … supervenio."

Obwohl Glen begriff, dass dieser Mann nicht viel Latein wusste, verstand er was er versuchte zu sagen und würdigte seine Bemühungen. Er lächelte als er feststellte, dass er eine Möglichkeit hatte ohne die Hilfe seines Vaters mit der modernen Zauberergemeinschaft kommunizieren zu können. Obwohl Latein in dieser Zeit nicht so oft benutzt wurde wie in seiner, hatten alle Hexen und Zauberer ein Basiswissen davon, denn es steckte in den Zauberformeln für die Zauber. Er lächelte Reggie an und nickte, um sein Verständnis anzudeuten, ehe er aus dem Fenster sah und die vorbeifahrende Landschaft betrachtete. Es war ein bizarrer Anblick, aber er lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich, um die Reise zu genießen.

OoOoOoOo

Als der Tagbus endlich am Tor von Hogwarts hielt, sprang ein erleichterter Glenadade auf den Boden und dankte Reggie, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Sobald er eingetreten war, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, wo er den alten Mann in seinem Stuhl sitzend fand. Als Dumbledore Glen entdeckte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen war.

„Komm rein, mein Junge. Setz dich. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Es könnte so sein", antwortete Glen auf Latein. Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an, ehe er in derselben Sprache fragte:

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Mein Vater ist fort."

„Was meinst du mit fort?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ich denke wir sollten die anderen herrufen. Es wäre einfacher."

„Dann mal zu."

Glen lächelte und nickte, dankbar dass wenigstens Dumbledore dieser alten Sprache mächtig war. Er konzentrierte sich und schuf eine mentale Verbindung mit allen die er für wichtig erachtete, es wissen zu müssen.

/Bitte kommt sofort zum Büro des Schulleiters. Es gibt etwas, was wir besprechen müssen./

Ein paar Momente später schwebten Gallatea und Peeves gemeinsam durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Severus. Nach weiteren Minuten wurde der Kamin grün und Sirius und Remus traten heraus, um die versammelten Leute im Raum verwirrt anzusehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich denke Potter Junior wird uns das erklären", sich an Glen wendend, sprach ihn der Direktor in Latein an. „Glenadade, kannst du eine mentale Verbindung mit einem von uns schaffen, um Englisch zu sprechen?"

„Ich bin vielleicht in der Lage es mit meiner Mutter zu tun. Ich musste es noch nie allein machen, nur die Verbindung meines Vaters stabilisieren. Ich kann es aber versuchen."

„Sehr gut. Wir werden warten."

Glen wandte sich seiner Mutter zu und erklärte schnell in Angelsächsisch was er brauchte. Sie nickte, schloss ihre Augen und wartete darauf, dass ihr Sohn das Gleiche tat. Nach einigen Momenten öffneten sie ihre Augen und Glen drehte sich den Übrigen im Raum zu.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er in Englisch.

„Tatsächlich", sagte Sev mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Glen stieß einen Erleichterungsseufzer aus, ehe er mit seiner Erklärung begann. Er fasste den Ausflug zu Heather kurz zusammen, er offenbarte nur zögerlich dem erstaunten Dumbledore dass die Frau noch am Leben war. Er wollte es nicht tun, aber er wusste, der alte Mann würde die ganze Geschichte herausfinden, wenn er Teile ausließ. Es gab eh keinen anderen Weg die Abwesenheit seines Vaters zu erklären. Als er fertig war, wartete er darauf dass jemand die Stille brach.

„Also, rutscht er wieder ab", sagte Ginny endlich.

„Was meinst du, er rutscht wieder ab?", fragte Sirius.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, wie er zu Beginn eures fünften Jahres war? Er erholte sich noch von unserer Gefangenschaft und er hat sich von seiner Wut übermannen lassen. Nachdem er von dem Vampir gebissen wurde, war er nie wieder derselbe. Remus musste ihn das letzte Mal daraus holen, weil er depressiv wurde."

„Ich erinnere mich daran", sagte Remus, „er war in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung."

„Ich denke immer noch, dass es die ganzen Dunklen Künste sind, die er benutzt", schlug Hermine vor, „ich meine, er war nie so, bevor wir in die Vergangenheit gereist sind."

„Aber sind es die Dunklen Künste oder die Erfahrungen, die er während der Zeitreisen gesammelt hat, die ihn verändert haben?", fragte Sev.

„Was meinst du?"

„Was ich meine, Mr. Weasley, ist, dass ihr vier während der letzten Jahre viel durch gemacht habt. Was Harry mir erzählt hat, habt ihr in mehreren Kriegen gekämpft, habt an Schlachten teilgenommen, wurdet vom Feind gefangen genommen und habt viele Leute verloren die euch wichtig waren. Ihr habt alle gelitten und während ihr drei scheinbar nicht so von diesen Erfahrungen betroffen seid, seid ihr reifer als eure Altersgenossen. Harry hatte eine leicht veränderte Reaktion, er hat die selben Erfahrungen wie ihr gemacht, aber mit der zusätzlichen Belastung, seine Herkunft zu erfahren, einen Sohn zu haben, den er zurücklassen musste, sich von einer Frau trennen, die er liebte, das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. Er musste den Tod seiner Urgroßeltern mit ansehen und wurde zu einer Dunklen Kreatur. Das hat ganz sicher einen tiefgründigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen."

„Ja, aber hätte er sich so sehr verändert wenn er keine Dunklen Künste verwendet hätte?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, Miss Granger, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie alles auf die Magie die er benutzt schieben können. Er hat mir immer gesagt, dass Magie, Magie ist und dass es die Absicht dahinter ist, die es böse macht. Ich benutze sie seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren und obwohl ich mich während dieser Zeit verändert habe, habe ich nicht den Ehrgeiz der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden. Wenn Harry sich verändert, ist es aus freien Stücken. Die Geschehnisse um ihn herum drängten ihn dazu, nicht die Magie, die er benutzt."

„Also was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte Sirius, er akzeptierte zögernd die Worte seines Feindes. Schließlich waren die beiden während seines fünften Jahres unzertrennlich gewesen, also musste Sev Sirius Patensohn besser kennen als er selbst. Das passte dem Animagus nicht sonderlich, aber er akzeptierte die Tatsache widerwillig.

„Ich schlage vor wir tun gar nichts", folgerte Sev.

„Nichts! Wir können nicht hier sitzen und nicht tun, Snape!"

„Black, ich weiß es mag etwas schwierig für dein kleines Hirn zu verstehen sein, aber ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Harry hatte eine Linie überschritten und er weiß es. Er hat begriffen, was er getan hat und muss mit den Konsequenzen auf seine Art und Weise fertig werden. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir ihm Zeit lassen damit fertig zu werden und ihn selbst nach Hogwarts zurückkehren lassen."

„Ich stimme Severus zu", gab Dumbledore an, „Harry braucht Zeit und Raum und ich denke es ist nur fair es ihm zu gewähren. Ich werde der Schule sagen, dass er trainieren ist oder so etwas in der Art, da ich bezweifle, dass die Abwesenheit von Harry Potter unentdeckt bleibt."

„Schulleiter, was ist mit mir?", fragte Glen.

„Ich schlage vor, du machst so weiter wie bisher. Geh zu deinem Unterricht, lern so schnell du kannst Englisch und hoffe, dass dein Vater sich besser früher als später wieder besinnt."

„Was mach ich mit dem Sprachproblem?"

„Ich schlage vor, Lady Ravenclaw bleibt so oft wie möglich bei dir. Ich weiß, dass ihr Dasein als Geist ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten einschränkt, aber es muss gehen."

„Ja, Sir."

Mit diesen Worten stand die Gruppe auf und ging in ihre jeweiligen Heime, die Rumtreiber nahmen Glen mit in Harrys geheimen Raum, um ihn weiter zu befragen.

OoOoOoOo

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Glenadade ziemlich bizarr. Er ging wie betäubt von Unterricht zu Unterricht. Seine Noten sanken ab und seine Konzentrationsspanne war minimal. Hermine, Ginny und Ron machten sich Sorgen um ihn, aber sie hatten ihre eigenen Gefühle mit denen sie zurechtkommen mussten. Ron und Hermine waren zu Tode besorgt, aber wenigstens hatten sie einander. Ginny andererseits hatte ihren Freund verloren und wusste nicht was sie dagegen tun sollte. Sie fühlte sich verloren und einsam; unfähig der Person zu helfen, die sie mehr liebte als alles in der Welt. Die Wochen liefen ineinander und immer noch kein Wort vom Junge-der-lebte.

Als Halloween heran rollte, begannen alle die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Harry wurde seit über einem Monat vermisst und es hatte in der ganzen Zeit keinen Kontakt mit ihm gegeben. Sie wussten, dass er nicht in Domus Corvus Corax war, denn es war einer der ersten Ort an dem sie nachgesehen hatten, nachdem seine Abwesenheit ihnen Sorgen bereitete. Dumbledore hatte nach vier Wochen beschlossen, dass Harry lange genug Zeit gehabt hatte wieder zur Schule zu kommen. Sie konnten ihn jedoch nicht aufspüren. Sein Haus war leer, sein Verlies in Gringotts unberührt und selbst die Dursleys hatten nicht von ihm gehört. Ginny hatte zögerlich Heather kontaktiert, die behauptete, sie hätte nichts von ihm gehört seit er ihr Haus verlassen hatte.

Der 31. Oktober brachte allen die betroffen waren Erinnerung. Für Ron und Hermine bedeutete es, der Vorfall mit dem Troll in ihrem ersten Jahr. Ginny brachte es Erinnerungen von der Kammer des Schreckens, die zum ersten Mal geöffnet wurde. Glen dachte an Zuhause und wie er den Tag mit seinen Freunden und seiner Großmutter verbrachte. Sev erinnerte sich an das Halloween seines fünften Jahres, als Harry in der Schlacht um St. Mungos mitgekämpft hatte.

Der Tag wurde unterbrochen, als beim Mittagessen eine schwarze Adlereule mit einem großen aufgerollten Stück Pergament in den Krallen in die Große Halle flog. Die meisten Schüler und Lehrer beobachteten, wie sie über ihre Köpfe flog und vor Dumbledore landete. Es war ungewöhnlich zu der Tageszeit Post zu bekommen, also verursachte die Ankunft der Eule natürlich Unruhe. Albus nahm zögerlich das Pergament von der Eule, die prompt abhob und rollte sie auf. Eine kurze Nachricht in unauffälliger Schrift und ohne Unterschrift war darauf geschrieben.

ALBUS,

Winkelgasse. 13 Uhr. Halbes Arsenal.

Dumbledore sah zum anderen Ende des Lehrertisches, wo der Platz des Zaubertrankmeisters leer war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, sah er zu Glenadade hinüber, der ihn aufmerksam ansah. Die Nachricht begreifend, öffnete er eine mentale Verbindung zum Schulleiter.

/Glenadade, ich habe eine Bitte./

/Was kann ich für Sie tun, Schulleiter?/

/Ich brauch dich, um Hermine, Ron und Ginny zu sagen, dass sie, sobald das Mittagessen vorbei ist, in mein Büro kommen sollen. Kannst du das?/

/Natürlich, Direktor. Bin ich eingeladen?/

/Ja./

Glen schloss konzentriert seine Augen, flüsterte mit seinen Freunden und Dumbledore beobachte wie sie nickten. Sobald das Mittagessen um 12.30 Uhr beendet war, eilten die fünf in das Büro. Dort setzten sie sich und Dumbledore räusperte sich, er trug einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

„Hat es mit der Eule zu tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, hat es. Es war eine Eule von Severus, er informiert mich darüber, dass Todesser um 13 Uhr die Winkelgasse angreifen werden. Das Problem ist, wir können sie nicht allein bekämpfen. Ich habe in paar Ordensmitglieder mit denen ich in Kontakt geblieben bin und auf die ich zurückgreifen kann, aber die Übrigen sind schon lange weg. Ich kann kein ganzes Ordenstreffen einberufen, bis ich nicht mehr Zeit zur Vorbereitung habe. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr bereit seid in der kommenden Schlacht zu kämpfen."

„Sicher", sagte Ron.

„Ich bin dabei", stimmte Glen zu.

„Ich auch", sagte Ginny, ihr Gesicht entschlossen.

„Womit haben wir es zu tun?", fragte Hermin, „ich meine, wie viele Todesser werden dort sein?"

„Nun, Severus sagte es wäre das halbe Arsenal, was bedeutet, dass die Hälfte von Voldemorts Anhängern dort sein werden, aber der Mann selbst nicht. Er lässt wahrscheinlich Lucius Malfoy den Angriff anführen lassen."

„Ja, aber wie viele Todesser?"

„Etwa fünfzig."

„Sollte nicht zu schwer sein", sagte Ron, „ich meine, wir haben zuvor Schlimmerem gegenüber gestanden."

„Ja, beim Kampf in Paris", murmelte Ginny.

„Wer sind die anderen Ordensmitglieder?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein paar Auroren, inklusive Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg und ein Metamorphmagus namens Nymphadora Tonks."

„Nymphadora?", frage Ron ungläubig.

„Ach ja, sie hört auf Tonks."

„Ich kann verstehen warum", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Wir müssen losziehen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „die Todesser werden bald auftauchen."

„Wie gehen wir dorthin?", fragte Glen.

„Per Portschlüssel. Ich werde einen machen."

Sie beobachteten wie der weise Schulleiter sein Zauberstab raus zog und ein Stück Pergament beschwor, über das er mehrer Zauber murmelte, um es in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Als er fertig war, berührte er sein Ordensmal und rief jeden der verfügbar war. Innerhalb von Minuten, begannen Leute aus dem Kamin zu kommen, die über Domus Corvus Corax und Harry geheimen Raum gekommen waren. Sobald alle dort waren, stellte Dumbledore sie schnell vor und erklärte die Situation. Um zehn vor eins pressten alle ihre Hände auf das Stück Pergament und verschwanden aus dem Büro.

OoOoOoOo

Also Leute klickt das nette Knöpfchen go und schreibt mir was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet.


	15. Orden des Phönix Teil 3

_Kapitel fünfzehn – Der Orden des Phönix – Teil 3_

Die große Gruppe aus Hogwarts tauchte plötzlich mitten in der Winkelgasse auf und erschreckte die Menge von Einkäufern in der Nähe. Die meisten kehrten zu ihren Einkäufen zurück, aber einige hielten an und starrten interessiert die Gruppe an, die aus vier Hogwartsschülern und dem Schulleiter, einigen bekannten Lehrern und einer Sammlung Auroren von alt und jung bestand. Die bunte Gruppe verursachte weitere Blicke, als sie begann sich in der Gasse auszubreiten, sie versteckten sich in Türvorsprüngen und kleinen Nebengassen. Als alle auf strategischen Punkten waren, wedelte Dumbledore mit seinen Zauberstab über seinen Hals und mit einem geflüsterten _Sonurus_ Zauber tönte seine Stimme durch den Zaubererbereich:

„Ich bitte alle um Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sind in großer Gefahr. Ich bitte Sie, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Um 13 Uhr werden Todesser ankommen, um die Winkelgasse anzugreifen. Ich bitte all diejenigen, die apparieren können dies jetzt zu tun und alle mit Kindern begeben sich zur nächstgelegenen Feuerstelle. Wenn Sie einen Portschlüssel haben, aktivieren Sie ihn bitte und nehmen Sie so viele wie möglich mit sich. Die übrig bleiben, gehen bitte in die Läden und verschließen wenn möglich die Türen. Ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht, aber ich bitte jede Hexe und Zauberer, die in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste versiert sind uns zu helfen. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Panik wird das Problem nur verschlimmern. Wir haben nur zehn Minuten, bitte beeilen Sie sich!"

Sobald das, was der weise Schulleiter sagte einzusinken begann, fingen die Leute an hektisch davon zu apparieren. Andere bewegten sich zum Tropfenden Kessel, um das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen und schoben die Kinder vor sich her. Viele Leute jedoch blieben stehen. Als diejenigen, die gegangen waren, fort waren, sah Dumbledore sich ängstlich die an, die stehen geblieben waren. Er war jedoch milde erleichtert zu sehen, dass alle mit jungen Kindern gegangen waren, sie wollten offensichtlich nicht das Schicksal herausfordern.

„Warum seid ihr alle noch hier?", fragte er im Allgemeinen.

„Warum sollten wir Ihnen glauben?", rief eine alte Hexe aus der Menge. „Der _Prophet_ hat den Sommer über gezeigt, dass Sie nichts anderes sind, als ein alter Idiot. Jeder der verkündet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, muss verrückt sein."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Madam, dass Voldemort tatsächlich zurück ist und seine Einheiten werden jetzt jede Minute auftauchen", brüllte Albus.

Niemand bewegte sich.

„Verrücktheit", rief Bertha Borgin, eine Meinung, die alle teilten.

Der Schulleiter und die anderen Ordensmitglieder wurden allmählich aufgewühlter, sie wussten der Kampf konnte jede Minute beginnen und die Gasse war noch voller Zivilisten. Während Dumbledore versuchte die Menge zu beruhigen, webten Ron, Ginny und Hermine Zauber, die die Leute, jeweils einzeln, aus der Gasse nach Hogsmeade transportierten. Dass Leute hinten aus der Menge verschwanden, merkte niemand außer den Ordensmitgliedern. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Todesser ankamen, war die Hälfte der Menschen in der Straße gegen ihren Willen evakuiert. Als sie schwarz gekleideten Menschen mit weißen Masken überall auftauchten, begannen die übrig gebliebenen Leute zu schreien und panisch umher zu laufen. Dumbledore stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf über die Sturheit und Dummheit einiger Leute, ehe er alles was sich bewegte verhexte.

OoOoOoOo

Ginny sah sich verzweifelt das Chaos in der Einkaufsstraße an. Es ging auf Weihnachten zu und die Gasse war geschäftiger als sonst und mit der Anzahl der Leute, die entschieden hatten zu bleiben, war die Straße voll. Ein Haufen Todesser stand in der Nähe von Gringotts, aber sie bahnten sich ihren Weg schnell durch die Zivilisten, zu den kämpfenden Ordensmitgliedern. Der junge Rotschopf wusste, dass sie nicht genug Leute hatten. Wenn der Orden ganz reformiert wäre, hätten sie die Dunklen Zauberer leicht schlagen können, aber wie es war, hielten sie sich gerade so. Die schreienden und umherlaufenden Leute halfen auch nicht.

Ein wesentlicher Unterschied zu den Kämpfen, in denen sie zuvor gewesen war, war die Abwesenheit von Harry. Zuvor war der Junge-der-lebt durch und durch verantwortlich, er hatte den Leuten mentale Nachrichten geschickt und die Bemühungen der Lichtseite unterstützt. Jetzt war es so als würden sie blind kämpfen. Ginny war überrascht wie sehr sie sich in der Vergangenheit auf ihren Freund verlassen hatten. Es ließ sie nachgrübeln, ob sie schließlich Voldemort besiegt hätten, wenn die Zeitreisenden in den Siebzigern geblieben wären. Wenn Harry dort gewesen wäre, um ihn in den Kämpfen zu helfen, hätte der Krieg lange vor 1981 beendet sein können.

Es hatte aber keinen Zweck, jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Harry war nicht da und sie mussten das Beste daraus machen. Die jüngste Weasley wusste, dass sie Hermine, Ron und Glenadade auf ihre Weise hervorragende Kämpfer waren und Dumbledore und die Anderen konnten sich ohne Schwierigkeiten verteidigen, aber Harry war immer der Leim, der sie zusammenhielt. Während der letzten paar Wochen hatten sie alle seine Abwesenheit gespürt, aber dies war es wo sie spürten wie wichtig er war, nicht nur als Freund, sondern auch als Verbündeter. Wenn er je böse wurde, würden sie keine Chance haben, das wussten sie. Die Zaubererwelt wäre in wenigen Wochen verloren.

Sie schob ihre schwirrenden Gedanken zur Seite, ging in einen günstigen Türvorsprung und verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Situation. Die Körper der Einkäufer übersäten den Boden und sie konnte die Körper von zwei Auroren, die sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, tot auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster ganz in ihrer Nähe liegen sehen. Da war aber auch eine große Anzahl gefällter Todesser. Es schien aber nicht so, als würde der Orden einen Schritt machen. Es waren zu viele von Voldemorts Anhängern dort und war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Gruppe überwältigt werden würde. Sie entdeckte einen Blitz roten Haares und beobachtete, wie ihr Bruder von Person zu Person rannte, um sie so gut wie möglich zu heilen. Sie konnte aber sehen, dass er müde wurde. Auf der anderen Seite der Winkelgasse, in der Nähe von Florean Fortescues, wurden Glen und Hermine von sieben Todessern in die Enge getrieben. Der jüngste Potter schlug sich ziemlich gut, wenn man bedachte, dass es sein erster Kampf war, aber von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte Ginny sehen, dass er begann zu verlieren.

Sie begriff, dass ihre Situation kritisch wurde und Ginny entschied einzugreifen. Sie konnte nicht da stehen und zusehen. Nur weil ihr Freund entschieden hatte wegzulaufen, hieß das nicht, dass sie den Kampf verlieren würden. Sicher, es sah hoffnungslos aus, aber sie brauchten nur die Chance sich neu zu gruppieren. Sie kam zu einer Entscheidung, sie rannte aus ihrem Unterschlupf, warf Flüche in alle Richtungen, einige trafen ihr Ziel, andere prallten von Schildzaubern ab. Nach einigen Minuten war sie hinter der schwarz gekleideten Gruppe, die Hermine und Glen angriff und mit der zusätzlichen Hilfe waren die Dunklen Zauberer geschlagen. Ginny rannte hinüber, schnappte ihre beiden Freunde und zog sie in Florean Fortescues und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während sie noch den stärksten Schließzauber den sie kannte sprach. Die anderen beiden sahen sie ungläubig und empört an.

„Gin! Was tust du?", kreischte Hermine.

„Warum verstecken wir uns?", fügte Glen in Angelsächsisch hinzu.

„Wir gruppieren uns neu", sagte Ginny ruhig, „für den Fall, dass es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir gewinnen nicht wirklich. Wenn überhaupt, können wir uns gerade so selbst behaupten."

„Nun, dann sollten wir dort draußen sein!", schrie Hermine und ruderte wild mit den Armen, „Ron könnte getötet werden. Er ist der letzte von uns dort draußen und die anderen Ordensmitglieder sehen nicht so gut aus."

„Beruhig dich, Mine. Ich weiß du bist besorgt, ich bin es auch. Aber wir müssen praktisch denken. Wir können sie nicht schlagen, nicht in unserer jetzigen Verfassung. Wir müssen auch die Zivilisten bedenken. Ich weiß, dass wir bereits ein paar verloren haben, aber wir müssen sie da raus holen. Sie sind im Weg und geraten ins Kreuzfeuer!"

„Also, was schlägst du vor", fragte Glen vernünftig.

„Wir haben Harry nicht hier, um die Truppen zu kontaktieren, also fürchte ich, musst du es tun, Glen", sagte der Rotschopf mit nüchterner Stimme.

„Was!" schrie er auf. „Unmöglich! Mein Vater hat viel mehr Übung mit seiner Telepathie, als ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich solange eine mentale Verbindung mit so vielen Leuten halten kann."

„Du musst es versuchen", beruhigte Ginny, „ich bin sicher du schaffst das. Du bist deines Vaters Sohn und ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer."

Glen plumpste zu Boden und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Nach einem Moment sah er zu den beiden Mädchen auf und nickte langsam.

„Ich kann es versuchen, es ist das Beste auf das ihr hoffen könnt."

„Das ist alles worum wir bitten", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich an die Schwester ihres Freundes richtete, „was nun, Gin?"

„Glen, du musst allen Nicht-Todessern sagen, sich vorm Eingang zur Winkelgasse zu versammeln. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sicher gehen dass sich kein Todesser in ihrer Gruppe befindet und sie sollen so dicht wie möglich zusammenrücken."

„Was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Glen, kannst du das tun?", fragte der Rotschopf und winkte die Frage des älteren Mädchens ab.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

„Tu es."

Hermine versuchte zu protestieren und mehr Fragen zu stellen, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr an still zu sein. Glenadade würde alle Konzentration benötigen, die er kriegen konnte um dies durchzuziehen und sie wussten es beide. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und beobachteten still, wie der Pottererbe seine Augen schloss. Nach einigen Minuten erschien auf seiner Stirn ein Runzeln und Schweiß sammelte sich an den Augenbrauen. Ginny nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, um ihm etwas ihrer Stärke zu leihen. Minuten später stieß er einen tiefen Atemzug aus, öffnete seine Augen und sah die gespannten Mädchen mit zufriedenem Lächeln an.

„Getan."

Ohne zu zögern sprang Ginny auf ihre Füße und begann auf und abzugehen, die anderen zwei folgten ihr. Sekunden später drehte sie sich zu ihnen um und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Glen, kannst du einen Blasenschild?"

Der jüngere Schüler sah sie überrascht an, ehe er langsam nickte.

„Großmutter hat íhn mir während des Sommers beigebracht. Sie sagt, dass kein Ravenclaw dabei erwischt wird, weniger als die anderen Häuser zu wissen. Sie hat mich während der Ferien unterrichtet…"

„Das ist gut", unterbrach ihn Ginny, „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du weißt wie es funktioniert. Was wir versuchen werden wenn wir dort hinausgehen, ist es, alle unsere Leute mit dem Blasenschild zu bedecken."

Die anderen beiden sahen sie geschockt an.

„A-aber Ginny ohne Ron und Harry…"

„Wir haben Glen hier und Ron wird gebraucht um die Verwundeten zu heilen. Wir müssen dies tun. Wenn wir den Schild lange genug aufrechterhalten um die Ordensmitglieder zu heilen und die unschuldigen Zuschauer zu evakuieren, sollten die Auroren auftauchen wenn er fällt. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass jemand sie darüber informier hat. Wir müssen nur warten bis sie kommen. Wir müssen auch Anti-Apparier-Wälle legen. Bevorzugt, bevor die Auroren auftauchen. Wenn wir sie legen solange die Todesser glauben, dass sie uns schlagen, sind sie an Ort und Stelle und die Todesser können nicht fliehen wenn wir Verstärkung bekommen."

„Ginny, ich bin davon nicht überzeugt. Wie schlägst du vor, dass wir Blasenzauber kombinieren? Es wurde nie zuvor gemacht."

„Wir müssen instinktiv handeln."

„Das ist Selbstmord", murmelte Glen und verdiente sich einen bösen Blick von dem temperamentvollen Rotschopf.

„Wenn du denkst du kannst es besser, Glenadade Harold Potter, dann schlage ich vor, du sagst es mir jetzt."

„Ähm…"

„Das dachte ich mir. Lasst uns gehen."

OoOoOoOo

Als die drei Siebtklässler aus Florean Fortescues rannten, teilten sie sich in drei verschieden Richtungen auf und machten sich dabei unsichtbar. Ginny begann die Gasse zu umkreisen, sie legte leise Anti-Apparier-Wälle und verstärkte sie mit unzerbrechlichen Zaubern.

Hermine bewegte sich herum und überprüfte die Leute auf dem Boden, wer noch lebte. Auf diejenigen, die verletzt oder ohnmächtig waren, legte sie Unsichtbarkeitszauber und Mobilcorpus und brachte sie zu den versammelten Ordensmitgliedern. Währenddessen organisierte Glen diejenigen, die in die Blase sollten. Die Zuschauer und Verwundeten waren hinten, die Ordensmitglieder und fähigsten Einkäufer bildeten einen Kreis und hielten die Todesser auf. Der Ravenclawerbe nahm seinen Platz in der Mitte der ersten Reihe ein, er begann leise zu singen und breitete seine Arme aus. Viele von denen die kämpften, hielten inne und starrten den komischen Anblick an. Der Blasenschild formte sich langsam und traf kurze Zeit später von beiden Seiten auf zwei andersfarbige. Der verwirrende Teil war, dass die Sprecher noch unsichtbar waren, sodass es schien, als tauchten die Schilde aus dem Nichts auf. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Magielaken sich trafen und verbanden, hatten alle aufgehört das zu tun was sie taten und glotzten erstaunt auf das Spektakel. Als die Todesser ihre Sinne wiedererlangten, war der Dom komplett, eine perfekte Blase von mischenden Farben, die wirbelten wo sie sich trafen. Die Ordensmitglieder seufzten erleichtert und das Leuchten in Dumbledores Augen kehrte zurück. Momente später schienen die Figuren an der Barriere aufzutauchen, jede schwitzte heftig, als weiterhin Magiewellen aus ihren Händen flossen, um den lebensrettenden Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Der weise Schulleiter wandte sich an Ginny, die am nächsten war und räusperte sich.

„Miss Weasley, ich weiß nicht wie ihr drei es geschafft habt, aber danke. Wir brauchten die Gelegenheit, um uns neu zu gruppieren."

„Ich weiß, Direktor, und ich bin froh, dass es gewürdigt wird, aber wir können es nicht ewig aufrechterhalten. Jeder mit Heilerfahrung muss den Verletzten helfen. Hermine hat, soweit ich weiß, alle Lebenden vom Schlachtfeld geholt. Der Rest sollte beginnen Portschlüssel zu machen. Holt alle die verletzt sind oder nicht kämpfen können so schnell wie möglich. Die Auroren werden irgendwann kommen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir den Schild solange halten können."

„Wie lange haben wir?"

„Bei dieser Rate etwa zehn Minuten, also vergeuden wir sie besser nicht."

„Würde es helfen, wenn dein Bruder zu euch stößt?"

„Vermutlich, aber er wird fürs Heilen gebraucht. Das ist die Hauptsorge. Wenn wir Leute fit zum kämpfen bekommen, ist es hilfreicher als extra Minuten unter dem Schild. Eine andere Sorge ist, die Zivilisten zu evakuieren. Wir haben genug verloren."

„Stimmt", sagte Dumbledore, ehe er sich umdrehte und Befehle erteilte. Hermine, Ginny und Glen guckten über ihre Schultern, als die übrigen Leute sich in Gruppen organisierten, einige verschwanden, wenn Portschlüssel verfügbar waren. In einer Ecke konnten sie sehen, wie Ron fast vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, während er so viele Menschen heilte wie er konnte, er konzentrierte sich auf die Schwerverwundeten und diejenigen, die wieder kämpfen sollten. Schließlich wurden sie gezwungen sich wieder auf den Schild zu konzentrieren, um ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie es schien, kamen die Todesser aus ihrer Taubheit und feuerten Dunkle Flüche auf die Barriere. Jeder der drei konnte die zusätzliche Last spüren, als die Flüche auftrafen. Obwohl sie wussten, dass der Schild nicht brechen konnte, selbst nicht durch die Unverzeihlichen, konnten die Todesser eine Schwachstelle finden und ihn möglicherweise knacken.

Drei Minuten später verblasste die riesige Blase und wurde immer transparenter. Dumbledore bemerkte es und schloss sich schnell den Portschlüssel Machern an, um die letzten Zuschauer in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es waren nur noch zwanzig oder so übrig, Ginny konnte sehen, dass der Schild schnell nachgab. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als die Todesser zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen schienen, alle richteten ihren Zauberstab auf einen Punkt. Der junge Rotschopf wusste, dass der konzentrierte Angriff den Schild ohne Probleme zerstören würde.

Gerade als die Zauber gesprochen wurden und die schrecklichen farbigen Strahlen auf den Dom zurasten, war die Luft von Dutzenden _plopp_ Geräuschen erfüllt. Alle sahen hinter die Todesser, als die Blase in purpurnem Licht explodierte, um zu sehen wie eine Menge Auroren die Todesser angriffen. Ginny lächelte, als sie versuchten zu apparieren nur um festzustellen, dass sie es nicht konnten. Sie hatte die Wälle so gesetzt dass Leute rein apparieren konnten, aber nicht heraus, sie wusste, dass die Auroren diese Art des Transports wählen würden. Alle seufzten erleichtert, als die Todesser einer nach dem anderen unter der neuen Macht zusammenbrachen.

Die Schlacht war vorüber.

OoOoOoOo

Nachdem die Ordensmitglieder von den Auroren befragt worden waren, kehrten sie erschöpft nach Domus Corvus Corax zurück. Die immer noch Verletzten gingen direkt in den medizinischen Flügel, wo Madam Pomfrey auf ihre Ankunft wartete. Der Rest ging in den Ballsaal und setzte sich um den bekannten, runden Tisch. Dumbledore erschien, nach vorn übergebeugt, nicht die gewohnte stolze und imposante Figur, die alle gewohnt waren. Schließlich sah er auf, in die gespannten Gesichter und stieß einen langen, müden Seufzer aus.

„Ich glaube es ist für mich an der Zeit, ein komplettes Ordenstreffen einzuberufen. Wir müssen den Orden des Phönix ein für alle Mal neu formieren. Wir haben nicht genug Mitglieder und die, mit denen ich nicht im Kontakt war, könnten meinem Wissen nach tot sein. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, alle zu rufen, um zu sehen, wie viele wir noch haben. Von dort können wir neu rekrutieren, genau wie vor zwanzig Jahren …"

„Ich stimme zu", kam eine Stimme aus der dunklen Ecke und eine große, eindrucksvolle schwarz gekleidete Figur trat vor, ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das die meisten Anwesenden nach Luft schnappen ließ. Ginny sah in smaragdgrüne Augen und stieß ein Wort raus:

„Harry?"

„In Fleisch und Blut", sagte er mit Augenzwinkern.

„Wo warst du, Kumpel?", fragte Ron.

Das Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein gemeines Lächeln und ein gefährliches Leuchten erschien in seinen scharfen Augen.

„Verstärkung einholen."

OoOoOoOo


	16. Verstärkung sammeln

_Kapitel sechzehn – Verstärkung sammeln_

Harry grinste breit und begann den runden Tisch zu umkreisen. Die versammelten Ordensmitglieder beobachteten ihn verwirrt, als er eine zweite Runde drehte. Er war für sechs Wochen vermisst worden, und er hatte sie nicht einmal kontaktiert, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging; und jetzt kam er reingewalzt, als wäre er nie fort gewesen. Er benahm sich ziemlich großspurig, als ob er in der Zeit, in der er fort gewesen war, eine Menge Selbstvertrauen gewonnen hatte; und seine Freunde und sein Sohn begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass er lebte und nicht im Kampf geholfen hatte, hatte sie ebenfalls verblüfft. Schließlich unterbrach der Junge-der-lebt sein Getiger und ließ sich elegant in den leeren Stuhl neben Dumbledore fallen. Er stützte sich auf den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf in die gefalteten Hände. Er lächelte alle freundlich an, bevor er eine Augenbraue hob.

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig.

Glen war der erste, der sich erholte. Er fühlte eine Menge Ärger für seinen Vater. So wie eine nachklingende Angst. Der Mann den er sein ganzes Leben hatte kennen lernen wollen, hatte ihn verlassen, als die Dinge rau wurden; er hatte Glen allein und verwirrt zurückgelassen. Es war nicht einfach dies zu vergeben.

„Was meinst du mit ‚was'? Wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht? Warum hast du mich in Heathers Haus allein gelassen? Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und was ich tun sollte! Ich konnte nicht mal um Hilfe bitten, weil ich kein Englisch sprechen konnte. Wie konntest du mir das antun? Uns antun?"

Der harte Ausdruck in den Augen des älteren Potters wurde sofort weich und das Grinsen wurde durch ein kleines entschuldigendes Lächeln ersetzt. Er schien offenbar direkt vor ihren Augen zu schrumpfen und ein wenig von Glenadades Wut ebbte ab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sohn. Ich musste einfach dort raus. Ich habe viel nachgedacht und bin zu ziemlich beunruhigenden Erkenntnissen über mich gelangt. Ich habe dort etwas getan, was ich nie hätte tun sollen und was Malfoy anschließend gesagt hat, war komplett wahr. Ich habe mich wie das was ich verabscheue, verhalten: Ein Todesser. Es hätte nie passieren sollen, aber das tat es und es gibt nichts was ich jetzt dagegen tun kann, außer sicher zu gehen, dass es nie wieder passieren wird. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch um mich gesorgt habt und dass ich dich allein gelassen habe. Es wird nicht wieder geschehen."

Glen sah seinen Vater skeptisch an, sah aber den Schmerz und die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen. Es tat dem Älteren weh, was er getan hatte, zerstörte sein Gewissen und würde es für lange Zeit tun. Die Wut floss aus dem altertümlichen Jungen und er nickte geschlagen. Die Dinge waren noch nicht in Ordnung, aber es konnte im Moment warten. Sie hatten Wichtigeres zu besprechen, wie z.B. wo Harry gewesen war und was er getan hatte.

„Wir sprechen später darüber, Dad. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Von den anderen Anwesenden folgte auf die Frage zustimmendes Gemurmel, sie wollten alle wissen was vor sich ging. Es war ein schwerer Tag gewesen und Harrys Auftauchen erschwerte ihn nur noch mehr. Harry sah die erwartungsvollen Gesichter und begann sich die Augen zu reiben und mit den Fingern die Schläfen zu massieren, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mit Kopfschmerzen kämpfte. Schließlich stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus und begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry lief. Und lief. Und lief. Er rannte, geblendet von Tränen, bis er zu einem erschöpften Haufen auf der Straße zusammenbrach. Alles was er sehen konnte wenn er die Augen schloss, war, Draco Malfoy, der zuckend auf dem Boden lag, als ob es auf die Innenseite seiner Lider gebrannt war. Er weinte, wie es schien für eine Ewigkeit, aber der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde schlimmer nicht besser. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, als ob seine Seele irgendwie befleckt war. Er musste raus. Er konnte nicht dort bleiben. Er musste über vieles nachdenken.

Als er aus dem Haus gerannt war, hatte er die Verbindung zu seinem Sohn getrennt. Glen war jetzt auf sich gestellt und obwohl Harry sich schuldig fühlte ihn zu verlassen, war er zu beschämt zurück zu gehen. Er hatte die Angst in Glens Augen gesehen und die Feststellung, dass er der Grund dafür war, zerriss ihn innerlich. Er musste ihn gehen lassen. Die Bindungen zu denen trennen, die er enttäuscht hatte und gehen, bis er Frieden gefunden hatte.

Letztendlich beruhigte sich Harry und zog sich zitternd auf seine Füße. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er in der Nähe einer Schule war. Er stolperte vorwärts und begab sich hinter die Turnhalle, wo er außer Sicht war, ehe er sich zusammenriss, um zu apparieren.

Als er wieder auftauchte, war er in einem Wald den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah sich verwirrt um und analysierte schnell die Situation. Er hatte vor gehabt nach Domus Corvus Corax zu gehen, aber stattdessen war er mitten im Nirgendwo.

_Ich muss mich nicht genug konzentriert haben_, dachte er, _ich bin vom Kurs abgekommen_.

Er stellte fest, dass er nicht gehen konnte, wenn er nicht wusste wo er war, er begann umherzuwandern und rief schnell seine Waffen zu sich. Seine stablosen Rufzauber waren stark genug, um lange Strecken zu überbrücken und er hoffte Hogwarts würde im Radius liegen. Nach, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit kamen sein Elfenschwert und Bogen mit Köcher von seiner Linken geflogen. Er sah in die Richtung und fing sie, er versuchte heraus zu finden, wie weit das Schloss entfernt war, indem er die Richtung aus der sie kamen und die Zeit die sie brauchten, bedachte. Das Beste das ihm einfiel, war, dass er weit weg war, sehr weit weg. Wahrscheinlich in einem anderen Land. Die Sonne sagte ihm wo Norden war und durch seine Wanderungen hatte er festgestellt, dass er weit von menschlicher Zivilisation war. Der Wald war definitiv magisch, aber nicht so sehr wie der Verbotene Wald. Er hatte auf dem Boden ein paar magische Kräuter und Pilze wachsen sehen und eine Auswahl kleinerer magischer Kreaturen von Baum zu Baum springen sehen. Es gab auch eine Menge nicht – magischer Tiere und Pflanzen, das ihm zeigte, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich in einer Muggelgegend war.

Harry sah keine andere Lösung und schnallte sich seine Waffen um und begann in die Richtung zu gehen, von der er annahm, dass dort Hogwarts lag. Wenn er nur ein bekanntes Zeichen finden könnte, dann wäre er in der Lage wie geplant nach Domus Corvus Corax zu apparieren. Er war für etwa zwanzig Minuten gegangen, als er das leise Knacken von brechenden Zweigen, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, hörte. Er war sofort alarmiert, zog sein Schwert und hob seine Hand, um einen Fluch zu senden. Unbewusst ließ er seine Vampirseite übernehmen, seine Fangzähne wurden länger und seine Sinne erheblicher schärfer. Sein verbessertes Hörvermögen, griff sofort ein Dutzend Figuren auf, die im Gebüsch lauerten und seine Bewegungen beobachteten.

„Wer immer dort ist, kommt heraus!", rief er, kein Zeichen von Nervosität in seiner Stimme.

Ein Rascheln konnte aus allen Richtungen gehört werden und elf Figuren tauchten von verschiedenen Plätzen auf, alle hatten einen Bogen in der Hand, den Pfeil auf Harrys Herz gerichtet. Der Junge sah sich leicht besorgt um, senkte sein Schwert und steckte es in einer flüssigen Bewegung in die Scheide. Er wusste er war unterlegen und er konnte die Energie spüren, die von diesen Kreaturen ausging. Sie waren sehr magisch und er wusste wenn er versuchte sie zu bekämpfen, würde er ins Herz getroffen, ehe er die Chance hatte sich zu bewegen. Die Gestalten um ihn herum senkten leicht ihre Pfeile, aber nicht zu weit. Drei Personen traten aus den Schatten vor ihm und gingen in seine Richtung, kein Anzeichen einer Waffe. Harry nahm richtig an, dass sie kamen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er sah sie genauer an und versuchte herauszufinden, wer und was sie waren. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er feststellte, dass die zwei Frauen spitze Ohren hatten und der Mann hatte langes, dunkles Haar und spitze Zähne. Zwei Elfen und ein Vampir. Harry fing an zurückzuweichen, aber hielt inne als er entdeckte, dass die anderen ihre Pfeile hoben. Diesmal sah er _tief_ in der Scheiße.

„Wer seid ihr?", rief er in der Elfensprache aus und erwischte die beiden Elfen ungeschützt. Sie fuhren deutlich zusammen, als sie ihre Sprache hörten, sie hatten wohl nicht erwartet, dass ein Außenweltler sie sprechen könnte. Die drei Personen hielten drei Meter vor dem leicht zitternden Jungen an und eine der Elfen begann zu sprechen.

„Wir stellen hier die Fragen, Außenweltler. Wer bist du und was machst du in unserem Wald?"

Der-Junge-der-lebt stählte sich, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich bin Harry Potter und dass kann ich versichern, nur aus Versehen hier. Ich habe versucht nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu apparieren, aber mir muss die nötige Konzentration gefehlt haben. Ich entschuldige mich für mein Eindringen."

„Du bist ein Zauberer?"

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Dann bist du nicht zufällig hergekommen. Du lügst uns an!"

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid; ich hatte nicht vor hier zu landen. Es ist nur irgendwie… passiert."

„Unmöglich! Kein Mensch kann ohne die Erlaubnis der Elfen oder Vampire unsere Stadt oder diesen Wald betreten."

Harry war davon überrascht, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. Er wusste, er wandelte auf gefährlichem Terrain; er musste vorsichtig sein wenn er hier lebend raus kommen wollte.

„Ich bin nicht menschlich", sagte er selbstsicher. Die Elfen und der Vampir verengten ungläubig die Augen.

„Erklär es", forderte eine der Elfen

„Ich habe sowohl Elfen als auch Vampirblut, sowie menschliches. Meine Großmutter war eine Halbelfe und ich habe noch ältere Elfenvorfahren", er wagte nicht zu sagen, dass es von ihm kam, „und letztes Jahr wurde ich von einem Vampir gebissen. Ich habe einige Vampirmerkmale, aber nicht mehr, da mein Freund mich zu gewissem Grad heilen konnte."

Die drei waren still, als sie diese Information aufnahmen, ehe die Sprechelfe vortrat um sich vorzustellen.

„Na gut. Ich bin Meilani und dies ist meine Schwester Leilani. Wir sind die Anführer der Elfen des Teutoburger Waldes. Dies ist Vrykolakas, der Vampirführer. Bitte komm mit uns. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Die drei drehten sich um und gingen Richtung Norden und Harry, der keine andere Wahl hatte, folgte ihnen. Die Gruppe bewegte sich für über eine Stunde ruhig durch die Bäume, bis sich das Unterholz lichtete. Harry keuchte überrascht auf, als sie auf eine große Lichtung traten in der eine wunderschöne Stadt war. Der-Junge-der-lebt bestaunte die Häuser die von der Natur im traditionellen Elfenstil gebaut wurden, der Einfluss einer anderen Kultur war deutlich.

_Muss der Einfluss der Vampire sein_, dachte er.

Einige Abschnitte wurden anscheinend von einer der Kulturen dominiert, aber das Zentrum war eine Verschmelzung, selbst einzelne Häuser benutzten die verschmolzenen Stile. Harry war beeindruckt, aber er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als er nach oben sah. Das ganze Gebiet über der Lichtung wurde von einem, wie es schien, schimmernden Schild überspannt. An einigen Stellen konnte man gelbe und rosa Wirbel sehen, die das Dach sichtbar machten, aber zum größten Teil war es unsichtbar. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte der junge Mann den Zweck. In der ganzen Stadt gingen die Elfen und Vampire ihren Geschäften nach, einige kauften ein, einige arbeiteten und einige verkauften ihre Produkte auf dem Markt. Die Vampire waren im Sonnenlicht, was Harry beeindruckend fand. Echte Vampire wurden von direktem Sonnenlicht getötet, aber er begriff schnell, dass dafür das Dach da war. Es beschützte sie vor der Sonne, es ließ irgendwie die Sonne rein, aber filterte das heraus was den Vampiren wehtat.

Schließlich räusperte sich Vrykolakas, um Harry Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Die drei Anführer gingen auf das zentrale Gebäude zu, welches am kunstvollsten gefertigt war. Der Junge fasste es so auf, dass es der Ort der Regierung war, welche Form der Regierung auch immer hier regierte. Er war immer noch verwirrt, er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas so wichtiges ihm bekannt sein müsste, auch wenn er es nur aus einer von Hermines Belehrungen kannte. Schließlich kam die Gruppe in einem großen Raum, mit einem runden Tisch in der Mitte, zum Stehen, ähnlich dem Aufbau für die Ordensversammlung. Harry wurde zu einem Platz geführt, wo er darauf wartete, dass die anderen drei Platz nahmen, bevor die Befragung begann.

„Also, du behauptest nicht ganz menschlich zu sein. Das würde erklären wie du hergekommen bist, aber nicht warum. Bist du ein Spion? Für welche Gruppe arbeitest du?", forderte Meilani.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst…"

„Natürlich tust du das! Nun, für wen arbeitest du, die Vampire oder die Elfen?"

„Ich versteh nicht…"

„Die Frage ist einfach genug, Halbling", warf Leilani ein.

„Bitte, es war ein Unfall…"

„Inakzeptabel", sagte Vrykolakas, „du bist Teil – Elf, Teil – Vampir. Du musst von einem oder dem anderen geschickt worden sein, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Du kannst nicht aus Versehen her kommen."

„Du bist ein Spion und wenn wir herausfinden wessen, wirst du exekutiert", fügte Leilani hinzu.

„Wir erdulden keine Feinde, Fremder", endete Meilani.

Harry fing an in Panik zu geraten und sprang auf seine Füße, um schnell zurück zu weichen. Als Leilani ebenfalls aufstand und ihm folgte, suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Es gab keinen. Die Elfe hob ihre Hand, um einen blauen Feuerball zu werfen, als Harry schnell einen Elfenschild errichtete. Er wusste, dass der einzige Weg Elfenmagie zu bekämpfen Elfenmagie war. Leilani stoppte sofort, auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein Grinsen.

„Wir haben unsere Antwort. Die Elfen haben dich geschickt."

„Nein! Haben sie nicht, ich schwöre …"

„WOHER KENNST DU DANN UNSERE MAGIE?", brüllte Meilani.

Harry geriet nun vollkommen in Panik. Er wusste, er konnte einen wahrscheinlich zwei von ihnen ausschalten, aber er würde nie lebend aus der Stadt kommen, wenn er versuchte zu fliehen. Als letzte Lösung hob er seine Hände und konzentrierte sich, um mit allen drei eine mentale Verbindung zu schaffen. Die zwei Elfen und der Vampir wurden von der Kraft zurückgeworfen und eilten drohend auf ihn zu, sie wussten nicht was der Fremde mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Harry wich an die Wand zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er griff nach der mentalen Verbindung, um direkt in ihren Köpfen zu sprechen, da es die einzige Möglichkeit war, dass sie ihm zuhören würden.

/Stopp! Bitte! Ich kann beweisen wer ich bin./

Die näher kommenden Personen hielten inne, der Vampir hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und die Elfen trugen identische, misstrauische Ausdrücke.

„Du bist ein Telepath?", fragte Meilani.

„Ja, bin ich."

„Es gibt wenige Familien mit dieser Fähigkeit vor allem unter Menschen. Von welcher hast du es?"

„Den Ravenclaws."

Die Augen der Elfen weiteten sich sofort, als ob der Verdacht bestätigt wurde. Sie sahen aus als ob sie noch Beweise bräuchten.

„Und deine Elfengroßmutter hieß…"

„Minh-Minh-Lama, Tochter von Gaerwyn."

Die Elfen wichen sofort zurück, was den Vampir noch mehr verwirrte. Leilani trat sehr zu Harrys Überraschung vor und bot ihre Hand an und lächelte warm. Harry nahm ihre Hand und die ihrer Schwester, während er verwirrt dreinblickte. Er wurde noch konfuser, als eine der Frauen sprach.

„Wir entschuldigen uns für deine Behandlung, Cousin. Willkommen in der Teutoburg Stadt."

„Cousin?!", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Wir sind die Töchter von Lolide, Schwester von Gaerwyn."

„Lolide hat Kinder?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „warum hat sie euch nie erwähnt?"

„Wir wurden verbannt. Ihr wurde verboten über uns zu sprechen. Wir bleiben durch Briefe in Kontakt."

„Wofür wurdet ihr verbannt?"

„Wir haben die anderen in ihrem Hass gegen Menschen nicht unterstützt", erklärte Meilani, „wir dachten sie wären unvernünftig und haben eine Gruppe gleich gesinnter Elfen gegründet. Wir waren eine Macht die man anerkennen musste und die anderen mochten es nicht. Wir haben versucht ihre Meinung zu ändern, weiterhin in Kontakt mit der Menschenwelt zu bleiben, aber sie wollten nichts damit zu tun haben. Wir wurden als Unruhestifter verbannt. Sie haben uns hier her geschickt in die Menschenwelt, sie haben gesagt wenn wir die Menschen so lieben, sollen wir auch mit ihnen leben. Es hat nicht so geklappt wie wir gehofft haben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir hier ankamen, hatten uns die Menschen schon vergessen. Wir wurden wegen unserer Erscheinung gefürchtet und einige von uns wären beinahe als Hexen und Ketzer verbrannt worden. Schließlich wurden wir hier her gedrängt, wo wir begannen unsere Stadt zu bauen, eine Siedlung die verzaubert ist, um Menschen fern zu halten und unsere Leute zu sichern. Bald schlossen sich uns eine Gruppe Vampire an, die von ihrem Konvent verbannt wurden weil sie sich geweigert hatten, sich von Menschen zu nähren. Es gab einen großen Krieg zwischen ihren Clans und die, die sich geweigert haben für Nahrung zu töten, wurden verbannt. Sie fanden sich hier wieder und seither leben wir miteinander. Einige Vampire reisen gelegentlich in die Menschenwelt, manchmal verbünden sie sich mit Zauberern, aber am Ende kehren sie immer zurück. Ich glaube einige haben sich vor zwanzig Jahren der Lichtseite angeschlossen…"

„Der Orden des Phönix", sagte Harry, er erinnerte sich an die paar Vampirmitglieder die sie hatten.

„Ja, ich glaube so hieß er. Der Hauptgrund war anhaltender Ärger über die anderen Vampire, die sich mit der Dunklen Seite verbündet haben, die sie verbannt hatten."

„Und ihr seid seit Jahrhunderten hier, ohne dass es jemand weiß?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Niemand, bis du kamst. Gelegentlich wandern magische Kreaturen her, aber sie gehen bevor sie die Stadt erreichen. Du hast unsere Aufmerksamkeit aufgrund deines Menschenblutes erlangt. Es war nicht geplant, dass du hier her gelangst. Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"

Harry sah kurz zu dem erstaunten Vampiranführer, bevor er die mentale Verbindung zu den dreien stärkte. Mit großer Anstrengung spielte er den dreien die Erinnerungen des letzten Tages vor, manchmal gab er kurze Erklärungen was passierte. Nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung seines bisherigen Lebens, beendete er die Verbindung und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Schließlich brach Vrykolakas die Stille.

„Also bist du der berühmte Junge-der-lebt. Es gibt seit vielen Jahren Geschichten über dich unter meinen Leuten. Im Namen aller heiße ich dich in meinem Clan willkommen. Obwohl du von einem unserer Feinde verwandelt wurdest, bist du vom Herzen einer von uns und ich biete dir meine Gastfreundschaft und mein Wissen an."

„Danke", sagte Harry grinsend, „ich hoffe wir können viel voneinander lernen."

„Genau wie ich. Bleibst du eine Weile?"

Harry dachte schnell darüber nach, aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon. Er hatte einen Ort gewollt, an dem er sich für eine Weile vor der Welt verstecken konnte und hier hatte er ihn gefunden. Während er hier war, würde er mehr über die Vampire und jener Gruppe, mit der er unwiderruflich verbunden war, lernen können. Er hatte nie den Vampirteil seiner selbst akzeptieren können, nicht gänzlich, aber er hoffte wenn er diese Leute kennen lernte und etwas über ihre Kultur lernte, könnte er etwas Frieden finden. Mit einem Grinsen nickte er Vrykolakas zu.

„Ich werde bleiben, ja."

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

Die Ordensmitglieder sahen den Retter der Zaubererwelt ungläubig an. Seine Geschichte schien so unglaublich, sie waren nicht sicher ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. Schließlich brach Hermine die Stille.

„Du erwähntest Verstärkung."

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht und er hob eine Hand und bewegte sie in die Richtung einer Raumecke. Drei Personen schmolzen aus den Schatten und überraschten die um den Tisch versammelten Leute. Harry grinste und deutete auf die drei Neuankömmlinge.

„Lasst mich euch allen vorstellen. Meilani, Leilani und Vrykolakas."

OoOoOoOo


	17. Wiederkehr und Weihnachtsstimmung

_Kapitel siebzehn – Wiederkehr und Weihnachtsstimmung_

Der ganze Orden gaffte die Neuankömmlinge an. Das war das letzte was sie erwartet hatten, insbesondere so kurz nach dem Kampf. Die Elfen verbeugten sich respektvoll vor Dumbledore, der genauso erstaunt war wie alle anderen und Vrykolakas grinste breit, ehe er leicht seinen Kopf neigte. Als sich alle erholt hatten, bewegte Harry seine Hand und beschwor drei weitere Stühle, um seine Gäste dann zu bitten, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Harry setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Platz neben Dumbledore, faltete die Hände und ließ sie auf dem Tisch vor sich ruhen.

„Irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte er, und sah die Ordensmitglieder eines nach dem andren an. Es war wie gewöhnlich Hermine, die das Schweigen brach.

„Harry, hast du herausgefunden wie du in dem Wald gelangt bist? Ich meine, du sagtest, dass niemand in der Lage sein sollte dorthin zu gelangen und du bist zufällig dort gelandet. Es scheint unheimlich passend, dass du an einem Ort landest wo du Verstärkung sammeln kannst."

Harry nickte seiner Freundin zu, er dachte über seine Antwort nach, bevor er sprach.

„Du hast Recht, Mine, es war kein Zufall. Wie viel weißt du übers apparieren?"

„Nur die Grundlagen. Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, dieses Gebiet genauer zu studieren", antwortete sie, ihre Stirn war leicht gerunzelt. Sie schien dieses Versehen anscheinend zu bereuen und plante direkt nach dem Treffen in die Bibliothek zu eilen. Harry nahm seine Erklärung auf, bevor sie zu lange nachgrübeln konnte.

„Es ist ok. Ich habe zuvor auch nicht darüber nachgedacht es zu analysieren. Ich habe aber ein wenig geforscht, während ich weg war. Offensichtlich gibt es Auswirkungen, wenn man sich beim apparieren nicht genug konzentriert. Die häufigste und deutlichste ist das Splinchen. Eine andere, dass man an einem anderen Ort auftaucht. Wenn deine Gefühle besonders aufgewühlt sind und du ohne die nötige Konzentration apparierst, wie ich es getan habe, endest du am total falschen Ende."

„Das macht alles Sinn, Harry", sagte Ginny, „aber es erklärt nicht, warum du _dort_ gelandet bist."

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Wie ich gesagt habe, wenn deine Gefühle aufgewühlt sind, kommt es häufiger vor, dass du am falschen Ort landest. Normalerweise zieht dich dein Blut an, wenn du falsch liegst, zu Blut, das deinem ähnlich ist."

„Wie Familienmitglieder", sagte Glen.

„Genau. Fragt mich nicht wie es funktioniert, weil ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe nicht so genau nachgeforscht. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich versucht habe zu entfliehen und im Teutoburger Wald gelandet bin, weil Mei und Lei meine Cousinen sind. Mein hat Blut hat mich zu den nächsten Blutsverwandten gezogen, die es finden konnte."

„Das macht aber keinen Sinn", entgegnete Glen. „Ich bin ein näherer Blutsverwandte als sie, genau wie Heather und deine Tante Petunia."

Harry sah Glen scharf an, als dieser Heather erwähnte.

„Glen, was hast du den Leuten über Heather gesagt?", fragte er mit einer Spur Ärger in der Stimme. Harry wollte dass niemand erfuhr, dass seine Tante noch lebte, weil es sie verwundbar machte. Glen begriff es und sah sich unter den geschockten und neugierigen Gesichtern um. Einige der versammelten Ordensmitglieder, insbesondere diejenigen, die bei Voldemorts Herrschaft im Orden gewesen waren, wussten wer Heather war und dachten sie wäre zwanzig Jahre zuvor gestorben.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad", sagte Glen und ließ den Kopf hängen, „als du verschwunden bist, musste ich Professor Dumbledore sagen was geschehen ist."

„Das kann ich verstehen, Sohn, aber was ist mit den anderen", sagte Harry und deutete auf die anderen Anwesenden im Raum. Glen sah beschämt aus. Nach einer Minute der Stille beantwortete Harry Glens Frage.

„Ich bin nicht dort gelandet wo du und Heather wart, weil ich von euch beiden fort gerannt bin und bei Petunia bin ich nicht gelandet, weil ich selbst unterbewusst gewusst habe, dass ich nie zu ihr gehen würde, es sei denn ich müsste es. Darum wurde ich zu Mei und Leis Aufenthaltsort gezogen."

Während all dem waren die Elfen und der Vampir ruhig geblieben und beobachteten wie ihr neuer Freund mit den Leuten agierte, die er am besten kannte. Es war seltsam für sie zu sehen, wie der gebrochene Junge, der in ihrem Wald aufgetaucht war, die Kontrolle übernahm. Sie hatten von Beginn an gesehen, dass er ein natürlicher Anführer war, aber oft zögerte, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Nachdem sie beobachteten wie er ein Wortgefecht mit seinem Sohn gewonnen hatte, entschieden sie, dass es an der Zeit war einzuschreiten. Vrykolakas räusperte sich und erlangte von allen im Raum die Aufmerksamkeit, die meisten sahen ihn nervös an.

„So amüsant es ist, ich glaube wir haben einen Vertrag zu besprechen."

„In der Tat", sagte Dumbledore mit verrückt funkelnden Augen, „ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich euch habe warten lassen. Wir sind geehrt, dass ihr euch uns anschließt."

„Ja, das solltet ihr. Ihr müsst verstehen, wir vertragen uns sonst nicht gut mit Zauberern. Viele von eurer Art betrachten uns als Abschaum", fuhr der Vampir fort „wir waren sehr überrascht als der junge Harry zu uns kam und nur Respekt und Höflichkeit zeigte. Wir haben mit ihm die Umstände lange besprochen und haben festgestellt, dass die Dunkleren unserer Art auf der Seite Voldemort sind, daher sind wir bereit, unsere Unterstützung anzubieten. Obwohl wir uns normalerweise aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen raus halten, glauben wir, dass uns dieser Fall die Gelegenheit bietet, der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen, dass nicht alle von uns die mörderischen Kreaturen sind, als die wir dargestellt werden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der verhutzelte Schulleiter und nickte dem Vampirführer respektvoll zu. „In unserem Orden heißen wir jeden Willkommen, der gute Absichten hat, egal welche Rasse oder Blutlinie. Jede Hilfe die ihr uns anbietet, wird anerkannt, sobald der Krieg vorüber ist."

„Alles worum ich bitte, ist, dass meine Gruppe vom Ministerium für Magie als eine Gruppe von Individuen anerkannt wird und nicht als Stereotypen, die von ihrer Regierung vorgegeben wurden."

„Wir werden alles in unser Macht tun, um Ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen, Sir", schloss Dumbledore. Vrykolakas lächelte und lehnte sich zurück, um das übrige Vorgehen zu beobachten, als Meilani sich räusperte und sich darauf vorbereitete für die Elfen zu sprechen.

„Professor Dumbledore, wie Vrykolakas gesagt hat, werden wir Ihnen in jeder erdenklichen Weise helfen. Sie haben die komplette Unterstützung der Teutoburger Elfen. Unsere Rasse ist unseren Familien treu und jeder Kampf unseres Cousins ist der unsrige. Wir werden mit Ihnen kämpfen, aber bitte verstehen Sie, dass wir nicht Ihre Diener sind oder Ihre Anhänger sondern Ihre Verbündeten."

OoOoOoOo

„Natürlich, Mylady, da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Im Gegensatz zu Voldemort versammeln wir keine Anhänger, sondern Verbündete. Wir heißen euch beim Kampf willkommen und hoffen, wir finden Gefallen an unserer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit", sagte Dumbledore und verbeugte sich leicht vor der Elfenfrau. „Nun, wenn das alles ist, glaube ich ist dies Treffen beendet. Morgen wird es ein Treffen mit allen geben, damit wir das Ergebnis des Kampfes besprechen können und anfangen können neue Mitglieder zu rekrutieren, sowie ein paar unserer alten Verbündeten zurück zu holen. Treffen beendet."

Sobald Dumbledore aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, begannen die Leute zu gehen. Vrykolakas und die Elfen blieben noch ein paar Minuten, um sich von Harry zu verabschieden, ehe sie auch gingen, aber mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Tag zum Treffen zu kommen. Nachdem die meisten Leute gegangen waren, gingen die Hogwarts Bewohner in die Eingangshalle und flohten zur Schule zurück, wo sie wie immer in Harrys Raum ankamen. Der Schulleiter wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und ging zu seinem Büro, die meisten der Schüler und Lehrer gingen mit ihm. Harry, die anderen Zeitreisenden, Glen, Sev, Sirius und Remus setzten sich vor den Kamin, Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und die vorwurfsvollen Blicke seiner Freunde zu meiden.

„Seht mal, ich weiß dass ich falsch gehandelt habe. Ich brauche keine Belehrung", sagte Harry, bevor jemand Vorwürfe in seine Richtung werfen konnte. Der-Junge-der-lebt hob seinen Kopf und sah in die besorgte Blicke seiner Freunde und fühlte sich sofort zehnmal schlimmer. Die Schuld sie verlassen zu haben, gepaart mit der was er Malfoy angetan hatte, hatte ihn seit er im Teutoburger Wals angekommen war, geplagt. Er wusste es war dumm gewesen es zu tun; seinen Problemen davon zu laufen, aber es war immer noch schwieriger gewesen zurück zu kommen und den Enttäuschungen des Ordens gegenüber zu treten, der Enttäuschung seiner Freunde und am meisten der Enttäuschung seines Sohnes. Als Harrys Blick den seines Sohnes traf, brach er in Tränen zusammen, er schluchzte laut und reinigte den Schmerz in seiner Brust mit großen Tränen. Ginny setzte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und rieb beruhigende Kreise auf seinem Rücken.

Schließlich beruhigte sich Harry etwas und die bebenden Schluchzer ebbten ab, es liefen nur noch stille Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Harry sah zu seinen Freunden, die ihn mit unterschiedlichen Gefühlen in den Augen ansahen und schenkte ihnen ein wässriges Lächeln.

„Ich denke, das habe ich gebraucht", sagte er mit humorlosem Lachen. Die anderen lächelten zurück, ein wenig der Sorge in ihren Augen klang ab.

„Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Ginny.

„Viel, danke", sagte Harry, „es tut mir Leid, Leute. Insbesondere für dich, Glen. Ich weiß nicht was in der letzten Zeit mit mir los ist. Es ist, als ob ich von der Person, die ich normalerweise bin, weg gleite und eine ganz andere Person werde."

„Harry, das ist nicht überraschend", sagte ihm Remus. „Ich meine, du hast in den letzten drei Jahren eine Menge durch gemacht."

„Genau wie Gin, Ron und Mine", wies der grünäugige Junge hin.

„Ja, aber nicht so viel wie du", fuhr Remus fort, „ich will es nicht mindern, was sie durchgemacht haben, insbesondere als ihr vor zwei Jahren gefangen wart, aber ich glaube, dass du mehr als andere unter einer Menge Spannung standest. Ich meine, du kämpfst seit sieben Jahren gegen die Dunklen Mächte und hast einigen Schocks gegenüber gestanden, wie das Herausfinden deiner Herkunft und in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du die Frau, die du liebst und die mit deinem Kind schwanger war, zurücklassen musstest. Das ist genug, um jeden über das Kliff zu stoßen und es ist ein Wunder dass du so normal bist wie du bist."

„Aber ich werde böse! Ich werde wie Voldemort, wenn ich nicht vorsichtig bin…"

„Harry, alles was du brauchst ist Hilfe und Unterstützung. Du kannst es überwinden. Letztes Jahr ist das gleiche geschehen. Du bist über die Klippe gegangen, du bist grausam und nachlässig geworden, aber du hast dich davon entfern. Du bist zurückgekommen. Harry, wir alle haben zwei Seiten unserer Personalität. Wir alle haben die Fähigkeit, Gutes und Böses zu tun. Was wir tun müssen, ist, unser Leben so gut wie möglich zu führen und eine gute Balance zu finden. Du kannst lernen hiermit zu leben, wie jeder es tut, du brauchst nur Zeit", sagte Sev.

„Ich weiß und ich werde es versuchen. Vielleicht haben mir die paar Wochen ohne Aufregung gut getan. Ich brauchte von allem was hier los ist eine Pause."

„Ja", sagte Ron, „und du bist zu uns zurückgekommen. Du hast dich deine Dämonen gestellt und du _wirst_ stärker dadurch werden."

„Ron hat Recht", stimmte Sirius zu „die Tatsache, dass du zugeben kannst, dass das was du getan hast falsch war und es intensiv fühlst; dass du weinen kannst, zeigt dass du immer noch eine gute Person bist. Du _bist_ gut, Harry, und du wirst es immer sein."

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an, die um ihn herum saßen und ihn unterstützten, egal was er tat. _Ich schätze so ist es eine Familie zu haben_, dachte Harry, als er bedachte, wie leicht ihm die, die ihm nahe standen vergaben. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille sprach Hermin die Frage aus, die alle beschäftigte.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?"

„Nein, Mine, bei weitem nicht", sagte Harry, ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Aber ich werde es sein."

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry am folgenden Morgen die Große Halle betrat, traf er auf Stille und starrende Blicke. Er ging mit unwohlem Gefühl weiter in den vollen Raum, er setzte sich zu Dean und Seamus an den Gryffindortisch, die ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkten, ehe sie ihre Unterhaltung über Muggelsportarten fortsetzten. Harry stocherte in seinem Essen, er war nicht wirklich hungrig und die Blicke auf seinem Hinterkopf halfen seinem Appetit auch nicht. Als das Geplapper im Raum eine normale Tonlage annahm, wurde er von einer kalten Hand auf seiner Schulter aus den Gedanken gerissen. Aufsehend entdeckte er Peeves und Tea, die neben ihm schwebten.

„Hi Leute", sagte er begeisterungslos. Er fühlte sich schlimmer, als sich die Sorge in Teas Augen verdoppelte.

„Harry, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte ihn das altertümliche Mädchen in Angelsächsisch, was seltsame Blicke von Dean und Seamus auf die Gruppe zog.

„Weg", murmelt er.

„Wo weg?", fragte der Poltergeist mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit fort. Etwas… ist geschehen…"

„Wir wissen es, Glen hat es uns erzählt. Harry, warum hast du es getan?", fragte Tea mit einem traurigen Blick in den Augen.

„Tea es tut mir Leid, aber ich möchte es nicht noch einmal durchgehen. Ich habe die ganze gestrige Nacht damit verbracht es mit den anderen zu besprechen. Ich fühle mich heute ausgelaugt, sowohl physisch als auch emotional."

„Harry, Liebling, wir wollen nur helfen…"

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich will nicht dass die Leute mich bemuttern…"

„Vielleicht brauchst du Leute, die dich bemuttern", sagte Peeves, ein seltener Verständnisblitz zeigte sich in seinem sonst oberflächlich scheinendem Charakter. „Vielleicht brauchst du Leute, die dich nerven und sicher gehen, dass du nicht tiefer in das Loch der Verzweiflung fällst, das ich entstehen sehe."

„Es geht mir gut, Peeves. Wirklich. Es ist nicht so wie letztes Jahr. Da sind keine Depressionen. Keine Selbstmordgedanken. Kein See der Verzweiflung. Es geht mir gut."

„Sicher, weißt du was sie über diesen Fluss in Ägypten sagen…"

„Ich mache mir nichts vor", regte Harry sich auf, „und es geht dich sowieso nichts an."

„In Ordnung, beruhig dich", fuhr Tea dazwischen. „Es gibt keinen Grund so defensiv zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht defensiv!"

„Doch bist du. Harry, du brauchst Hilfe. Bevorzugt professionelle Hilfe."

Harry sah die zwei besorgten Geister resigniert an. Dies war genau das, was er am Vorabend mit seinen lebenden Freunden durchgemacht hatte und egal wie sehr er es leugnete, sie hatten Recht. Sie sorgten sich und sie wollten, dass ihm nichts passierte. Als er zum Lehrertisch blickte, sah er dass Dumbledore ihn beobachte, das Blitzen in seinen Augen war ein wenig gedimmt. Er würde etwas dagegen tun, dachte Harry, aber im Moment wollte er nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

OoOoOoOo

Am Nachmittag wurde Harrys Ruhe durch Glens Stimme in seinen Kopf gestört.

/Dad, wir müssen gleich in Professor Dumbledores Büro kommen./

Mit einem Seufzer legte Harry ein Lesezeichen in sein Zaubertrankbuch und legte es auf den Tisch neben sich.

/Sicher, Glen, ich bin gleich da./

Harry atmete tief ein, stand auf und ging zur Wand hinüber, legte die Hand darauf und schuf eine Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters. Da es ein Samstag war und er hatte keine Aufsätze zu schreiben, weil er einen Monat fort gewesen war und noch nicht nachgefragt hatte, um anschließen zu können, also verbrachte er den Tag in seinem Raum und las Zaubertrankbücher. Er hatte das Gefühl, er brauchte Raum und Zeit, um sich wieder an das Leben in Hogwarts zu gewöhnen und der versteckte Raum war seine Zuflucht geworden; fort von den Blicken und ständigen Fragen.

Bevor er jedoch den Knauf drehte, hörte er hinter sich die röhrenden Flammen. Er drehte sich schnell um, seine Hand war erhoben, um jemanden zu verhexen, er sah wie sich das Feuer grün färbte und ein Gesicht im Feuer erschien. Er senkte seine Hand, ging hinüber und kniete sich vor das Gitter, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Heather! Hi, warum rufst du? Entschuldige, das kam unhöflich raus, aber ich dachte, du vermeidest alle magischen Dinge."

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber es ist kein sozialer Ruf. In Canterbury ist eine Todesserattacke und ich denke Draco wurde verletzt."

„Was hat er da gemacht?", fragte Harry. Misstrauen und Verdacht färbten seine Stimme. Heather rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun, er war kein Teil davon! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er irgendwelche Magie benutzen könnte!"

„Stimmt. Also was hat er dann dort gemacht?"

„Er wurde von der Familie eines Freundes ins Kino eingeladen, um einen Film zu sehen. Sie sollten schon vor Ewigkeiten zurück sein, aber ich habe einen panischen Anruf von seinem Freund bekommen und er erzählte mir, dass Leute in schwarzen Roben angegriffen haben und dass Dracos Vater ihn verletzt hätte."

„Das klingt wie ein Todesserangriff. Ich ruf den Orden; wir werden so schnell wie möglich dort sein."

Erleichterung huschte über Heathers Gesicht und sie lächelte ihren Neffen an.

„Danke, Harry. Ich wusste nicht wen ich sonst rufen sollte. Das Ministerium kommt aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht in Frage und ich wollte nicht Dumbledore rufen."

„Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Ich kümmere mich sofort darum."

„Gut. Harry, kommst du bald zu Besuch? Ich weiß, dass der letzte ein kleines Desaster war…"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, aber nickte leicht.

„Ich komm am zweiten Weihnachtstag vorbei, wie klingt das?"

„Das wäre großartig", sagte Heather mit einem Lächeln. „Ich sehe dich dann, wenn du deine Freunde oder deinen Sohn mitbringen willst, habe ich nichts dagegen."

„Ich werde sie fragen. Tschüß, Heather."

„Tschüß, Harry."

Damit verschwand Heathers Kopf aus dem Feuer und Harry ging schnell zur Wand. Als er die neu geschaffen Tür aufzog und in Dumbledores Büro ging, blickte er auf die Mitglieder des Ordens aus Hogwarts. Sie saßen mit Teetassen in den Händen und Lächeln auf den Gesichtern herum. Als sie den Ausdruck auf Harry Gesicht sahen, wurden sie ein wenig besorgt.

„Harry! Da bist du", rief Dumbledore aus, „wir haben uns gefragt, wo du bleibst. Ich wollte das ganze Ordenstreffen, das heute Abend einberufen wird, besprechen…"

„Schulleiter, es tut mir Leid, dass ich unterbreche, aber in Canterbury ist ein Todesserangriff. So weit ich weiß, dauert er schon eine Weile, aber ich denke, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich dorthin."

Sobald die Worte aus seinem Mund waren, sprangen die anderen Anwesenden im Raum auf ihre Füße und eilten durch die noch geöffnete Tür in Harrys Raum. Sie gingen direkt zum Kamin und flohten jeweils zu dritt nach Domus Corvus Corax, von wo aus sie nach Canterbury apparieren konnten. Es war eine erprobte und getestete Methode und hatte sich als schneller heraus gestellt, als wenn sie zum Rand der Apparierwälle von Hogwarts gingen.

Als die kleine Gruppe in Canterbury ankam, warf sie Flüche nach links, rechts und ins Zentrum. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren nicht mehr viele Todesser übrig, aber die, die noch da waren, waren zu abgelenkt um ihre Ankunft zu bemerken. Als die schwarz gekleideten Figuren begannen zu Boden zu fallen, ging Harry die Straße hinab, um nach Malfoy zu suchen. Ein Schuldgefühl knabberte an ihm, denn er wusste er war derjenige, der den Jungen ohne Magie in die Muggelwelt geschickt hatte, wo er sehr verletzlich war. Zugegeben hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas geschehen würde, aber hatte es besser wissen sollen.

Schließlich, einige spannungsgefüllte Minuten später, fand er den gefallenen Körper des jüngsten Malfoys in der Straße liegen, ein kleines Mädchen klammerte sich an ihn. Ihre Arme waren eng um seine Hüfte geschlungen und sie wippte leicht vor und zurück. Ihre Augen waren glasig und man konnte den Schock in ihnen erkennen, in einer ihrer Hände hielt sie Malfoys Zauberstab. Als Harry hinüber schritt, entdeckte er einen zweiten Körper auf der Erde, den von Lucius Malfoy. Er sandte schnell Funken in die Luft und wickelte den Malfoy Patriarchen in magische Fesseln, um sich dann wieder den anderen beiden zuzuwenden.

„Hallo da", sagte er an das Mädchen gerichtet, „mein Name ist Harry und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Du musst jetzt den Jungen loslassen und herkommen."

Das Mädchen sagte nichts, ihr Wippen fuhr im gleichen Rhythmus fort. Harry bemerkte jedoch, dass ihr Griff um Draco stärker wurde. _Ich schätze das ist der Freund von dem Heather gesprochen hat_, dachte er, als er sachte eine Hand auf jede Person vor ihm legte, ehe er zu Heathers Haus apparierte.

OoOoOoOo

Harry blieb nicht lange in Heathers Haus, lange genug um Draco und das Mädchen, das sich an ihn klammerte, zu übergeben, bevor er zurück nach Corvus Corax apparierte. Er nahm richtig an, dass der Rest des Ordens bis jetzt zurück sein würde und er fand sie um den Tisch im Ballsaal sitzend und die Einzelheiten des Kampfes in der Winkelgasse diskutierend vor. Schließlich hatten sie durch seiner Ankunft am Vortag keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu besprechen. Er nahm seinen Platz neben Dumbledore ein und lauschte den Geschichten der einzelnen Mitglieder, in denen sie ihre Rollen im Kampf beschrieben, dabei knabberte ein Schuldgefühl am Herzen des Jungen-der-lebt, als er seine Freunde und seinen Sohn über ihre Rollen reden hörte. Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass er so viel Druck auf sie gelegt hatte. Vielleicht hätte es einen Unterscheid gemacht wenn er dort gewesen wäre und der Kampf wäre leichter gewesen. Als diese Gedanken in seinen Geist drangen, schalt er sich dafür, dass er so anmaßend war zu denken, dass es einen so großen Unterschied machte. Er dachte über Voldemorts Arroganz und Aufgeblasenheit nach und scheute von der Idee zurück, er wollte nicht wie sein Erzfeind enden.

Schließlich drängte Harry seine Gedanken zurück zum Treffen, gerade als Dumbledore sich räusperte um zu sprechen. Er hatte fast alles vom Gespräch über den Kampf verpasst, stattdessen hatte er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen. Wenn Dumbledore sprach, war es gewöhnlich das Beste zuzuhören.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich glaube wir haben definitiv Beweise dafür, dass Voldemort wieder einmal unsere Freiheit bedroht. Wir haben trotz unserer Zersprengung versucht zu tun was wir können, aber es ist nicht genug. Minister Fudge weigert sich Voldemorts Rückkehr anzuerkennen, also liegt es einmal wieder in den Händen des Ordens des Phönix das zu tun, was das Ministerium verweigert zu tun. Ich glaube es ist Zeit für ein komplettes Treffen, so dass wir sehen können wer bereit ist für unsere Sache zu kämpfen und wer nicht. Wir müssen auch Verstärkung suchen und so viele Leute wie möglich rekrutieren. Harry, wenn du die Ehre hättest?"

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich stark und sandte das leicht kitzelnde Gefühl durch die Ordensmale, um alle zum Treffen zu rufen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten begannen Leute zu apparieren und flohten ins Schloss und gingen durch die Türen, um sich auf die leeren Stühle zu setzen. Schließlich endete der Zufluss und Dumbledore stand auf, sah sich im Raum um, in seinen Augen leuchtete Enttäuschung auf. Es war weniger als die Hälfte der ursprünglichen Zahl gekommen. Viele, das wusste er, waren im ersten Krieg getötet worden, aber viele waren aus anderen Gründen nicht dort. Er sammelte sich und lächelte die Menge dennoch an.

„Willkommen zurück beim Orden des Phönix. Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch eure Leben, seit dem letzten Krieg, weiter gelebt haben, aber ihr wurdet heute aus einem einfachen Grund hergerufen. Voldemort ist zurück, egal was das Ministerium sagt und er muss aufgehalten werden. Ich möchte alle bitten, die immer noch bereit sind zu kämpfen, an diesem Treffen teilzunehmen. Jeder der glaubt, es wäre an der Zeit den Orden zu verlassen, sollte jetzt gehen. Das wird nicht gegen euch verwandt, denn ich weiß, viele von euch haben neue Familien zu bedenken, aber ich würde gern auf die Wichtigkeit des Ordens in dieser Zeit hinweisen. Wir werden keine Hilfe vom Ministerium erhalten und die Todesserangriffe haben an Ernsthaftigkeit zugenommen. Selbst wenn ihr entscheidet, heute nicht zu bleiben, ist alles um das ich bitte, dass ihr die Nachricht weitergebt, um so viele wie möglich zu rekrutieren und gebt uns wenigstens die Chance die Dunkelheit zurück zu schlagen. Danke."

Sein Anliegen vorgetragen, setzte sich der weise Schulleiter und wartete darauf, dass sich die Leute entschieden was sie tun wollten. Fünf Minuten später hatte sich keiner bewegt. Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen wurde ein wenig heller und er nickte Harry zu, der begriff was der Schulleiter wollte. Er stand auf, räusperte sich und sammelte die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammelten.

„Danke, dass ihr alle geblieben seid. An alle die mich noch nicht getroffen haben, ich bin Harry Potter, zweiter Befehlshaber des Ordens des Phönix. Da gibt es nur eine Sache die wir bei diesem Treffen besprechen sollten, da dieses nur der Vorbereitung dient, und das sind unsere Alliierten."

Gerade als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, schlugen die Türen zum Ballsaal auf und herein kamen Meilani, Leilani und Vrykolakas. Der Vampirführer war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, mit wehenden Roben, die mit denen von Severus konkurrierten. Die zwei Elfen gingen auf jeweils einer Seite des Vampirs, sie waren in reines weiß gekleidet. Sie stellten ein beeindruckendes Trio dar und viele von den Ordensmitgliedern, die noch nicht über den Schock hinweg waren, dass Harry der zweite Befehlshaber war, staunten ehrfürchtig. Die Neuankömmlinge gingen auf Harry zu, sie verbeugten sich leicht vor ihm, um Respekt zu zeigen, eine Aktion die er wiederholte. Mit einer Geste von Harry setzten sich die drei auf Harrys andere Seite und der Junge-der-lebt wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den geschockten Ordensmitgliedern zu.

„Nun, einige von euch haben Vrykolakas, Meilani und Leilani gestern Abend kennen gelernt, aber für die, die es nicht haben, bin ich stolz euch die Führer einer versteckten Kolonie von Vampiren und Elfen zu präsentieren, die bereit sind uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen."

Es gab sofortigen Tumult. Einige Leute riefen, dass man Vampiren nicht trauen konnte und dass man sie an Voldemort verkaufen würde. Andere riefen die Anwesenheit der Elfen aus, denn viele hatten Gaerwyn und Lolide nie getroffen. Die Tatsache, dass eine Art, die viele für ausgestorben hielten, ihre Unterstützung anbot, warf viele Leute aus der Bahn. Nach einigen Minuten war Harry von der Engstirnigkeit einiger Leute irritiert und schoss Funken in die Luft, womit er den Raum effektiv beruhigte. Als er sicher war die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller zu haben, sprach er die Menge wütend an.

„Ok, das ist genug. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel Respektlosigkeit ihr zeigt! Ihr solltet eigentlich fürs Licht kämpfen, für Freiheit und Gleichheit, dennoch verdammt ihr hier Leute, über die ihr nichts wisst. Es ist eine Schande. Nun hört genau zu, ich werde es nur einmal sagen. Vrykolakas repräsentiert einen Vampirstamm, die friedliebend sind und keine Menschen töten. Dafür verdienen er und seine Leute Respekt. Trotz seiner Zweifel an den Menschen war ich in der Lage, ihn zu überzeugen, uns in unserem Kampf zu helfen und ich werde es nicht tolerieren, dass ihn jemand beleidigt. Was die Elfen angeht, gehören sie zu meinen Verwandten und ihr wollt kein Mitglied meiner Familie verletzen. Ich bin vollkommen bereit sie zu verteidigen. Die von euch, die mich im Kampf gesehen haben, wissen mir nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Sie bringen uns die Elfen, die aus der Elfenwelt verstoßen wurden, weil sie Menschen unterstützen, um uns zu helfen. Dafür verdienen sie unseren Respekt und Dankbarkeit. Wenn wir die Unterstützung einer Gruppe verlieren, insbesondere wenn unsere Zahl so gering ist, können wir uns Voldemort gleich ergeben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Alle im Raum nickten nervös, von dem leichten Leuchten um ihren Retter und der Verlängerung seiner Zähne, was nur die bemerkten, die ihm am nächsten saßen, aus der Fassung gebracht. Harry strahlte schlicht Kraft aus und sie wussten, er würde diese Leute mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Als sich der zweite Befehlshaber wieder setzte und das Leuchten verschwunden war, stand Dumbledore auf um zu sprechen.

„Das ist zur Kenntnis genommen, ich glaube, dazu gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich erwarte, dass der Vorstand des Ordens sich jeden Samstag um 20.00 Uhr trifft. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit, das Treffen ist aufgelöst."

OoOoOoOo

Als der Montagmorgen herbei kam, saß Harry zum ersten Mal seit über einem Monat wieder im Unterricht. Es schien seltsam wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Sehr zu seinem Bestürzen war Professor Umbridge genauso grausam wie immer, aber sie schien nervöser, als Harry sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Als er Glen danach fragte, brach sein Sohn in Gelächter aus und erzählte ihm, dass er und Tea den Streich fortgeführt hatten, den Harry begonnen hatte. Wann immer sie ihr im Korridor begegneten oder zu jeglicher Zeit am Tag, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach stand sie zu quälen, schickten sie ihr wieder eine mentale Nachricht. Nach so langer Zeit, dass es mal passiert mal wieder nicht, war sie ziemlich paranoid geworden und nachdem was Tea gesehen hatte, während sie sie in ihren privaten Räumen bespitzelte, war sie überzeugt verrückt zu werden. Die Stimmen machten sie wahnsinnig, langsam aber sicher und manchmal brach sie weinend im Unterricht zusammen und schickte sie aus dem Unterricht. Zuerst war Harry wenig besorgt, dass sie zu hart zu ihr waren, aber dann hörte er, was für Regeln sie aufgestellt hatte, um langsam und sicher die Schule zu übernehmen, und entschied, sie mussten sie los werden, vorzugsweise ohne sich oder seine Freunde darin zu verwickeln. Dies schien die beste Lösung zu sein, die sie hatten.

Zum Ende der zweiten Woche seit er zurück war, rief Harry die Rumtreiber mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinen Raum. Sobald sie es sahen, wussten sie, dass sie eine Überraschung erwartete. Als alle bequem saßen, lehnte sich Harry vor und ließ seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ruhen.

„Ich habe einen Plan."

„Was für eine Art Plan?", fragte Ron.

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass Umbridge Ärger macht und ich denke, wir sollten den Einsatz erhöhen und sie ein für alle mal loswerden."

„Was planst du?", fragte Peeves, „du solltest nichts zu extremes machen, sonst wirst du suspendiert."

„Oh, nicht viel, nur ein kleiner Streich beim Weihnachtsfest. Ich habe gehört, dass dieses Jahr viele Leute dort sein werden und Fudge plant zum Abendessen vorbei zu schauen, um die Schule zu überprüfen. Er bekommt seltsame Berichte von Umbridge. Sie scheint zu denken, dass sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat…"

„Ich bin nicht überrascht, Kumpel", sagte Ron, „du hast sie überzeugt, dass sie Stimmen hört."

„Ich weiß. Und ich habe den perfekten Plan, um sie ganz zu erledigen…"

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Wochen nach Harrys Rückkehr wurde der Frieden in der Großen Halle durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Draco Malfoy gestört. Die einzigen, die nicht überrascht waren, als der Blonde mitten beim Mittagessen auftauchte, waren Harry und Dumbledore, die ihn erwartet hatten. Harry war ein wenig neugierig, was sich an dem Jungen verändert hatte. Als er ihn nach dem Angriff in Canterbury bei Heather gelassen hatte, hatte er es so verstanden, dass Draco sich seinem Vater entgegen gestellt hatte. Es gab keinen anderen Grund warum der Malfoy Patriarch sonst seinen einzigen Erben verletzte. Das ließ Harry nachdenken, wie sich eine Person, mit so tiefen Vorurteilen, in zwei Monaten so stark verändern konnte. Obwohl er vermutete, dass dem Slytherin die Zeit in der Muggelwelt gut getan hatte, tat es ihm Leid, ihn überhaupt dorthin geschickt zu haben, besonders nach dem Angriff. Draco war verteidigungslos. Es gab andere Wege, um mit dem Jungen umzugehen, aber in dem Moment schien es eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Rückblickend glaubte er, er hätte die Dinge anders handhaben sollen.

„POTTER!" hörte Harry, als er von einem wütenden Malfoy, der auf ihn zueilte, heftig aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen wurde. Er saß einfach am Gryffindortisch und beobachtete wie er zu ihm kam. Ron stand auf, hob leicht seine Hand, aber Harry zog ihn zurück auf seinen Platz und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ron runzelte die Stirn, aber er hielt inne, lehnte sich zurück, um sich das Schauspiel anzusehen. Als Draco fast bei Harry war, stand der Gryffindor auf und ging in die Mitte der Halle, um den Blonden zu treffen. Sie hielten beide an und traten sich gegenüber. Harry mit Resignation und Draco mit Wut gefüllt. Ehe der grünäugige Junge etwas tun konnte, taumelte Harry zurück, als ihn ein harter Schlag am Kiefer traf. Er nahm den Schmerz in Kauf und versuchte nicht einmal dem nächsten Schlag auszuweichen. Als Draco einen Teil seines Ärgers an seinem Feind abließ, konnte Harry nicht anders als zu fühlen, dass er es verdient hatte, vor allem als Draco zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du was du mich gekostet hast, Potter? Alles, das ist was! Ich wurde enterbt und man will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Ich wurde gezwungen zwischen meiner Familie und meinem besten Freund zu wählen. Ich habe mich dem Dunklen Lord widersetzt und meine Magie wurde mir entrissen. Und das alles wegen DIR!"

Als er zum Ende seiner Rede kam, landete Draco einen letzten Schlag auf Harrys Auge, ehe er zurück trat, um den lädierten und blutenden Rivalen anzusehen. Harry senkte beschämt die Augen und sah zu Boden, als Draco ihn betrachtete. Er war überrascht, als er hörte wie der Ton seines früheren Feindes sanfter wurde.

„Wie auch immer, Potter, du hast mich auch gezwungen wichtige Lektionen über Liebe und Freundschaft zu lernen, und den Wert der Menschen; sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer und dafür danke ich dir."

Harrys überraschte Augen trafen die des traurigen, blonden Slytherins und er sah in die glänzenden grauen Augen und fand dort nur Ehrlichkeit und eine Spur Traurigkeit. Harry wurde weiter geschockt, als Draco seine Hand ausstreckte, fast wie im ersten Jahr, darauf wartend, was Harry tun würde. Nach einigen zögernden Sekunden ergriff der ältere Junge die Hand vor sich und schüttelte sie fest. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen, das sich in ein Grinsen, frei von Bösartigkeit, verwandelte..

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir Freunde sind, Potter, aber ich bin bereit einen Waffenstillstand zu berufen."

Harry lächelte zurück, seine Augen nahmen einen weniger gehetzten Ausdruck an.

„Abgemacht."

OoOoOoOo

Die restliche Zeit bis Weihnachten verlief relativ ruhig, mit nur einem Todesserangriff. Der Orden wuchs langsam, während die Leute im Geheimen rekrutiert wurden. Ein Hauptziel des Ordens war es, aus dem Blickfeld der Öffentlichkeit zu bleiben. Sobald das Ministerium herausfand, dass Dumbledore Streitkräfte versammelte, würde es die Auroren schicken. Fudge glaubte, dass Harry und Dumbledore wahnsinnig waren, er warf ihnen vor, sie hätten Voldemorts Rückkehr erfunden, um ihre eigenen Tätigkeiten zu vertuschen. Als Konsequenz hatte er entschieden, dem Schulleiter beim Weihnachtsessen Gesellschaft zu leisten, um einen genaueren Bericht von Umbridge zu erhalten und um aus erster Hand zu sehen wie Dumbledore mit den Dingen umging.

Umbridge selbst war furchtbar nervös geworden, während die Zeit verging. Seit Harrys Rückkehr hatte sie nun drei Stimmen im Kopf statt nur zwei. Sie ließ sich durch Schatten erschrecken und schickte die Schüler vor ihr in den Klassenraum, um zu sehen, ob sich jemand darin versteckte; die Rumtreiber fanden die Situation höchst amüsant.

Eine weitere große Veränderung war nach der Rückkehr von Draco Malfoy eingetreten. Obwohl er Harry und seine Freunde nicht mochte und ihnen, wenn er konnte, aus dem Weg ging, hielt der Waffenstillstand, den er mit dem Jungen-der-lebt geschlossen hatte. Das Paar ging sich nicht länger auf die Nerven, sondern sie lebten einfach ihre Leben. Die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts hatte aber einen Spitzentag. Die Slytherins störte das neue Verhalten ihres einstigen Anführers. Er verhexte Leute die das Wort ‚Schlammblut' in seiner Anwesenheit benutzten, er unterstützte öffentlich Muggel und Muggelgeborene und das was sie am meisten störte, war, dass er einen Kuscheltierlöwen auf dem Bett hatte. Die Muggelgeborenen Schüler hatten herausgefunden, dass er aus Der König der Löwen war. Diejenigen in Slytherin, die nichts über Fernseher wussten, hielten es für ein Gryffindor Maskottchen. Draco hatte seit seiner Rückkehr so viele Morddrohungen bekommen, dass er ein halbes Jahr früher aus seinem Schlafsaal in ein privates Zimmer zog. Zum Höhepunkt kam es, als ihn seine Kameraden auf dem Bett sitzend und die Klein Meerjungrau guckend fanden. Harry fand die ganze Angelegenheit ganz amüsant, aber er traute sich nicht das seinem ehemaligen Feind gegenüber zu erwähnen.

Schließlich rollte Weihnachten heran, der Morgen wurde faul vor dem Kamin verbracht. Die Zeitreisenden, Glen und ihre Geisterfreunde hatten sich alle in Harrys Raum versammelt, um Geschenke zu öffnen und Geschichten vorheriger Weihnachten zu erzählen. Glen erzählte ihnen von seinen Weihnachtsferien mit seiner Großmutter. Er war von einigen Traditionen der modernen Leute überrascht, wie dem Weihnachtsbaum und Geschenken. Er empfand die Erfahrung jedoch als sehr lehrreich. Als es schließlich Zeit fürs Weihnachtsessen war, machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie bereits die Lehrer am langen, einzelnen Tisch sitzen. Minister Fudge saß zwischen Professor Umbridge und dem Schulleiter. Sobald er Harry sah, sandte Fudge ihm giftige Blicke, woraufhin Harry nur die Augenbraue hob und grinste. Fudge schauderte bei dem kalten Blick des Jungen und wandte sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung zu. Die Gruppe setzte sich so weit wie möglich vom Lehrertisch entfernt und Harry, Glen und Tea begannen Umbridge mentale Nachrichten zu schicken.

/Da ist sie wieder, spricht mit dem Fudge – Jungen./

/Tatsache. Wie seltsam, ihre Haut scheint sich lila zu färben./

/Wie eine Pflaume./

/Oder eine Traube./

/Oder sogar eine Aubergine./

/Ich frage mich, ob sie innen grün ist./

/Lasst sie uns aufschneiden und es herausfinden./

/Ja lasst uns. Ich hol das Hackebeil…/

Die drei konnten kaum ihr Lachen unterdrücken, als die krötenähnliche Frau erheblich erbleichte und zu schwitzen begann. Der Minister schien es nicht zu bemerken, da er weiterhin vor sich hin plapperte, dass er verlässliche Leute in Hogwarts brauchte. Leute die nicht verrückt waren wie Dumbledore und der Potter Junge. Als der Nachtisch kam, konnten die Rumtreiber kaum noch ihre Schadenfreude zurückhalten. Gerade als sich die Leute am Weihnachtspudding bedienten, sandte Harry Umbridge einen starken, mentalen Schlag, die Art, die sie zwang etwas zu tun, aber da kein Zauber benutzt wurde, war es nicht nach zu verfolgen. Sie stieß sofort einen Schrei aus, ehe sie langsam zu singen begann, was ihr die Blicke von allen am Tisch einbrachte.

"When the outside temperature rises  
And the meaning is oh so clear  
One thousand and one yellow daffodils  
Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear  
Are they trying to tell you something  
You're missing that one final screw  
You're simply not in the pink my dear  
To be honest you haven't got a clue."

Sie begann lauter zu singen, als sie zum ersten Refrain kam.

"I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - ooh oh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt sahen sie alle an, als ob sie wirklich verrückt wäre. Draco hingegen sah sehr amüsiert aus. Während seiner Zeit in der Muggelwelt hatte er einen Geschmack für Muggelmusik entwickelt, insbesondere für Queen. Dies war ein Lied, das er zuvor schon gehört hatte.

"I'm one card short of a full deck  
I'm not quite the shilling  
One wave short of a shipwreck  
I'm not my usual top billing  
I'm coming down with a fever  
I'm really out to sea  
This kettle is boiling over  
I think I'm a banana tree  
Oh dear."

"I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened - happened  
It finally happened - uh huh  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Oh dear."

"Ooh ooh ah ah  
Ooh ooh ah ah  
I'm knitting with only one needle  
Unravelling fast it's true  
I'm driving only three wheels these days  
But my dear how about you."

"I'm going slightly mad  
I'm going slightly mad  
It finally happened  
It finally happened - oh yes  
It finally happened  
I'm slightly mad  
Just very slightly mad  
And there you have it."

Als das Lied endete, stieß sie einen lauten Schrei aus und rannte so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen vom Tisch. Cornelius Fudge beobachtete wie sie ging, einen verwirrten, verächtlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie verrückt und er sah kurz zu Harry hinüber, der ähnlich vergnügt war. Glen und Ron versuchten nicht zu lachen, aber Peeves und Draco waren nicht so zurückhaltend. Sobald sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen, brachen sie in Gelächter aus, dicht gefolgt von den anderen Schülern. Die einzige, mit Ausnahme des Ministers, die nicht amüsiert war, war Hermine, die den Rumtreibern missbilligende Blicke zuwarf. Als das Gelächter abflaute, konnte man lautes aber langsames Klatschen aus einer Ecke des Raums hören. Die überraschten Hogwartsbewohner sahen in die generelle Richtung und entdeckten, wie eine schwarz gekleidete Person mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem gealterten Gesicht aus den Schatten trat. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis einsank wer dies war, da der Mann seitdem er zuletzt gesehen wurde gealtert war, ehe Harry ein lautes Keuchen ausstieß.

„Eustace?"


	18. Die Rückkehr von Eustace Potter

_Kapitel achtzehn – Die Rückkehr von Eustace Potter_

„Eustace?"

Eustace grinste seinen Enkel an und nickte. Harry stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und rannte auf den Mann zu, den er so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Er legte seine Arme um Eustace und zog ihn eng an sich. Der ältere Mann erwiderte die Umarmung gierig; froh, seinen Enkel in den Armen zu haben. Das letzte Mal, dass er Harry gesehen hatte, war als Baby, als er und Minh die Menschenwelt nach Falaryth verlassen hatten, um Voldemort zu entkommen. Er fühlte immer noch einen Schmerz in seiner Brust, wenn er an James und Lily dachte, die sich geweigert hatten mit ihnen zu gehen. Mit einem letzten Drücker zog er sich zurück, um Harry ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Weißt du, du siehst deiner Mutter ähnlicher als ich mich erinnere", sagte er, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Harry errötete.

„Das ist nicht das, was die meisten Leute sagen. Alle denken, ich sehe aus wie mein Vater."

„Vielleicht hast du das", gestand Eustace ein, „aber jetzt, wo du älter bist, kann ich mehr von Lily, außer ihrer Augen, in dir sehen."

Harry grinste seinen alten Freund fröhlich an, drückte ihn noch einmal, bevor er ihn an die Hand nahm und zum Tisch zog, wo alle noch vor ihrem Nachtisch saßen. In Dumbledores Augen funkelte das bekannte Leuchten und die anderen Zeitreisenden hatten riesige Grinsen auf den Gesichtern. Der Rest des Tisches jedoch sah das Paar mit Schock und Überraschung an. Die Schüler, weil sie Eustace nie zuvor gesehen hatten und natürlich nicht verstanden, warum der Junge-der-lebt ihn so enthusiastisch umarmte. Die Lehrer und Fudge wussten natürlich wer Eustace war und waren nun überrascht, ihn nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er vermisst wurde, lebend zu sehen.

Mit einer direkten Handbewegung von Harry erschien ein neuer Stuhl neben seinem und Eustace setzte sich an den Tisch, eine Schale Weihnachtspudding erschien vor ihm. Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und goss Soße über seinen eigenen Nachtisch, ehe er sich wieder seinem Großvater zuwandte.

„Eustace, wo bist du gewesen? Und wo ist Minh?"

Der ältere Mann leerte seinen Mund voll Pudding und drehte sich dem smaragdäugigen Jungen zu, mit einem kleinen, traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Was weißt du darüber, was uns geschehen ist?"

„Nicht viel", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, „nur, dass ihr meine Eltern besucht habt nachdem ich geboren wurde und dass ihr kurze Zeit später abgetaucht seid. Dennoch hat niemand von euch gehört. Wir haben alle angenommen ihr wäret tot."

„Nun, wir _haben_ James und Lily besucht und sie gebeten mit uns zu kommen, aber sie wollten nicht hören. Es war für uns eine emotionale Zeit, denn wir wussten von dem was du uns in der Vergangenheit erzählt hast, dass du eine Waise bist. Und wir wussten auch, dass wir nichts verändern durften. Wenn ich eines durch deine Ausflüge durch die Zeit gelernt habe, dann das, dass du eine wichtig Rolle in Schlüsselszenen in der Geschichte spielst. Egal für wie falsch wir es hielten Lily und James sterben zu lassen, wir wussten, dass es geschehen musste. Es tut mir Leid."

Langsam liefen Eustace die Tränen die Wangen hinab und Harry legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dies woanders besprechen", sagte er, als er böse den Tisch der glotzenden Schüler und dem pompösen Fudge anstarrte. Eustace nickte leicht und Harry stand auf und ging aus der Großen Halle. Sekunden später zog er eine Tür zu seinem Raum auf und hielt sie auf, damit seine Freunde, sein Sohn und der Schulleiter alle hinein gehen konnten.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, es sich alle vor dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht hatten und die Geister gerufen waren, fuhr Eustace mit seiner Geschichte fort.

„Wir wussten, dass wir ein Ziel waren, da wir benutzt werden konnten um an James und Lily heran zu kommen. Minh ist schließlich ein Erbe Gryffindors genau wie du und dein Vater. Wir gingen zu dem einzigen Ort; an dem wir 100-prozentig vor Voldemort sicher waren."

„Die Elfenwelt", sagte Harry mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis. Eustace nickte.

„Die Elfen ließen mich hinein, unter der Bedingung, dass ich ihre Welt nicht gefährde oder versuche ihre Wege zu erlernen. Ich habe ein wenig ihrer Sprache und Bräuche aufgegriffen, aber mir war verboten ihre Magie zu erlernen. Bevor wir gingen, sagten wir James und Lily, sie sollten uns kontaktieren, wenn es sicher war zurück zu kommen. Sie müssen gestorben sein, bevor das geschah. Da wir nicht mit der Menschenwelt in Kontakt waren, wussten wir nicht was hier vor sich ging."

„Woher wusstest du, dass du jetzt zurückkommen kannst?", fragte Ginny.

„Wirklich einfach. Wie ich es verstanden habe, hat Harry vor einigen Wochen Lolides Töchter getroffen…."

„Mei und Lei! Natürlich", rief Harry aus, „sie hätten es euch sagen können. Als ich dort war, erwähnten sie, dass sie Lolide immer noch Briefe in die Elfenwelt schicken."

„Tatsächlich. Sie war es, die uns erzählte, dass du wieder in deiner Zeit angekommen bist und ich hatte das Gefühl, es wäre an der Zeit zurück zu kehren. In dem Brief hat Leilani zusammengefasst, was du ihr über den Fall von Voldemort und seiner momentanen Situation erzählt hast. Ich bin vor etwa einer Woche zurückgekommen, um auszukundschaften. Ich musste das, was die Zwillinge uns erzählt haben, bestätigen und sicher gehen, dass es sicher für mich war, mich zu offenbaren. Ich lernte alles über den Jungen-der-lebt, den Retter der Zaubererwelt."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, als ihn eine Welle der Traurigkeit übermannte. Eustace kannte schließlich die ganze Geschichte. Die Teile, die Harry ihm über die Jahre erzählt hatte, machten nun Sinn. Er kannte die Wahrheit über seinen Freund und Enkelsohn. Harry war sich nicht sicher wie er darüber dachte. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie es eines Tage heraus finden würden, aber die Reaktion seines Großvaters war die, die er am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Schließlich war er Familie. Er schob die Gedanken beiseite und blickte Eustace in die Augen und fragte ihn etwas, das ihn seit er in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht war, störte.

„Wo ist Minh? Warum ist sie nicht mit dir gekommen?"

Eustace entspannte sich bei der Frage, er hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Er lächelte seinen Enkel an, ehe er antwortete.

„Sie ist noch in Falaryth. Ich wollte sie nicht gefährden indem ich sie herbringe, wenn es gefährlich für sie sein könnte, also habe ich ihr gesagt, ich würde sie benachrichtigen wenn ich dich getroffen habe."

„Solange es ihr gut geht."

„Mr. Potter, wenn Sie und Ihre Frau wünschen in die Zauberwelt zurück zu kehren, kann ich Ihnen Räume in Hogwarts anbieten", sagte Dumbledore mit fröhlich leuchtenden Augen.

„Wenn ihr nicht hier bleiben wollt, könnt ihr auch nach Domus Corvus Corax ziehen. Es könnte etwas einsam sein, aber es ist genauso sicher wie Hogwarts, wenn nicht sogar sicherer", sagte Harry.

Eustace dachte einige Minuten darüber nach, ehe er sich an den Schulleiter wandte.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, Albus, denke ich, ziehen wir lieber nach Corvus Corax. Wir sind aus der Öffentlichkeit und können dicht beim Orden sein. Trotzdem Danke für das Angebot."

Dumbledore nickte dem jüngeren Mann zu und stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Nun, ich kehre am besten in mein Büro zurück. Zweifellos erwartet Minister Fudge eine Erklärung."

„Professor, bevor Sie gehen, können meine Freunde und ich möglicherweise heute Nachmittag zum Fuchsbau, um meine Familie zu sehen?", fragte Ginny.

„Natürlich könnt ihr, vorausgesetzt, dass kein anderer Schüler es herausfindet. Schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass mir vorgeworfen wird, dass ich Schüler anderen Schülern vorziehe, oder?"

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, drehte sich Eustace zu Glen und sah ihn genau an, einen berechnenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Schließlich sah er zu den übrigen Jugendlichen und wieder zurück zu Glen.

„Du bist ein Potter, oder?", fragte er den altertümlichen Jungen. Glen rutschte nervös hin und her, er wusste nicht was er dem Mann sagen sollte. Er hatte von seinem Vater und Freunden von Eustace gehört, sie hatten ihm alles über ihre Zeitreisen und Taten erzählt. Er hatte nie erwartet ihn zu treffen. Er nickte langsam und hielt seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

„Glenadade Harold Potter, Sir", sagte er.

Ein großes Lächeln breitete sich auf Eustaces Gesicht aus und er ergriff fest die Hand seines Ur-Enkels.

„Nun, nun, nun Harrys Sohn nehme ich an?"

„Ist er", bestätigte der Junge-der-lebt, „er ist Anfang September aufgetaucht als, Ergebnis eines Zaubers, den die Dunkle Königin Lucifina auf ihn gesprochen hat. Er bleibt bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Wir planen das Amulett zu benutzen, um ihn zurück zu schicken."

Eustace runzelte leicht die Braue, als er über die Folgen nachdachte.

„Das ist eine ziemlich unsichere Methode. Ist das die beste Idee, die euch gekommen ist?"

„Im Moment ist es unsere einzige Option", erklärte Hermine, „wir wissen nicht was ihn her geschickt hat, also können wir nicht versuchen es umzukehren, und wir kennen kein Gerät zur Zeitreise, das so effektiv wie das Amulett of Time funktioniert. Schließlich können Zeitumkehrer Menschen auch nur wenige Stunden in die Vergangenheit schicken. Wir sprechen hier von tausend Jahren und im Moment ist das Amulett das Beste was wir haben."

„Er könnte überall landen. Ich meine, ihr wusstet nicht wo _ihr_ landen würdet, als ihr es benutzt habt. Er könnte nirgendwo in der Nähe seiner eigenen Zeit landen", erwiderte Eustace.

„Es ist ein Risiko, das wir eingehen müssen", sagte Harry, „ich weiß, es ist nicht ideal, aber wenn du bessere Ideen hast, teile sie bitte mit uns."

Eustace dachte einige Minuten über die Frage nach, ehe er einen langen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Ich schätze, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Wie denkst du darüber, Glenadade?", fragte Eustace den Jungen.

„Bitte nenn mich, Glen", sagte er, „und ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Ich freue mich nicht darauf, also versuche ich nicht darüber nachzudenken, bis die Zeit kommt."

„Und es ist nicht so, dass er allein dabei ist", sagte Harry.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Nun, als wir in die Vergangenheit gereist sind, waren wir zu viert. Zugegeben Glen ist älter als wir es waren, aber wenigstens hatten wir Freunde, auf die wir uns verlassen konnten. Wir waren nicht ganz allein. Ich mag kein besonders guter Vater sein, aber ich lasse meinen Sohn nicht, wer weiß was allein gegenüber treten. Ich gehe auch."

Das Zugeständnis verursachte einen Aufruhr. Glen protestierte, dass Harry ein guter Vater wäre und Ginny brüllte, dass er Pläne machte ohne mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Schließlich war sie seine Freundin und hätte konsultiert werden sollen. Hermine und Ron keiften von verrückten Dunklen Zauberern, die mit durchgeknallten Ideen ankamen. Tea sorgte sich um Harrys mentalen Zustand und was ihm eine weitere Reise durch die Zeit antun würde, Peeves lachte sich schief und Eustace betrachtete erheitert die Situation. Harry hatte schon lange die Proteste ausgeblendet und stattdessen eine interessante mentale Diskussion mit Sev über einen Trank aus seinem Dunkle-Gegenmittel-Zaubertränkebuch begonnen.

Als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten, denn sie hatten bemerkt, dass das Objekt ihrer Diskussion gar nicht aufpasste, sah Harry sie nacheinander böse an.

„Ihr könnt sagen was ihr wollt, ich werde mit ihm gehen. Wie Eustace bereits bemerkt hat, könnte er überall enden und unter solchen Umständen bin ich nicht bereit, meinen Sohn allein zu lassen. Ihr seid willkommen mitzukommen, aber ich zwinge euch zu nichts, was ihr nicht wollt."

Seine Sache vorgetragen, lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um darauf zu warten, dass die neue Information einsank. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille stand Ginny auf und ging zu ihrem Freund, um sich gemütlich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen.

„Harry, ich liebe dich und ich bin nicht bereit, dich zu verlieren. Wenn du sicher bist, dass du auf diese Reise gehen willst, dann gehe ich mit dir."

Harry lächelte breit und umarmte sie fest.

„Danke."

„Hey, du nimmst meine Schwester nicht auf eine wilde Reise mit, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, um ein Auge auf euch zwei zu haben!", legte Ron los, was ihm einen gestellt bösen Blick des jungen Rotschopfs einbrachte.

„Ich brauche keine Anstandsdame, Ronald Weasley! Was denkst du wird Harry mit mir machen? Oder was ich mir antun lassen würde?"

„Nun, nichts", erwiderte Ron entrüstet, „ich weiß nur nicht ob es sicher ist, wenn nur ihr drei geht."

„Nun, wenn ihr alle geht, dann geh ich auch", sagte Hermine resigniert. „Vielleicht macht es sogar Spaß, wenn wir freiwillig gehen. Schließlich war es letztes Mal auch nicht so schlimm, nachdem wir uns daran gewöhnt hatten und denkt nur an all die Dinge die wir lernen können…"

Die anderen stöhnten bei Hermines Idee von Spaß auf, aber im Inneren war Harry froh. Er hatte erwartet, dass Ginny zustimmen würde mitzukommen, aber nicht die anderen beiden. Schließlich waren sie erst seit kurzem wieder mit ihren Familien vereint und es war grausam, sie zu bitten, so schnell wieder zu gehen.

„Wenigstens haben wir dieses Mal mehr Zeit, uns darauf vorzubereiten", wies Ginny hin, „ich meine, letztes Mal war ein Schock, dieses Mal können wir alles packen was wir brauchen, anstatt nur mit unseren Schulkoffern gestrandet zu sein. Wir müssen diese Mal vorsichtiger sein, um nicht die Zeit zu verändern, aber es könnte Spaß machen."

Als alles geklärt war, kehrten sie zu normalen Gesprächsthemen zurück, Eustace und die vier Zeitreisenden brachten sich auf den neuesten Stand, und er lernte Glenadade besser kennen.

OoOoOoOo

Am Nachmittag purzelten Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermine, Fred, George, Glen und Eustace aus dem Kamin im Fuchsbau. Dass Molly Weasley überrascht war, war übertrieben, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Kinder aus Hogwarts nach Hause kommen würden und dann noch am Weihnachtstag. Sie wollte sie gerade ausschelten, dass sie sie so erschreckt hatten, als sich der älteste Potter bemerkbar machte.

„Liebste Molly! Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Die Weasley Matriarchin fuhr, als sie ihn sah, zusammen. Ihr Kiefer klappte geschockt runter. Nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, trat sie einen Schritt vor und legte zögernd ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, um zu prüfen ob er echt war.

„Eustace? Eustace Potter?"

„Hallo, Molly. Lange nicht gesehen."

„Eustace! Du _bist_ es!", sagte Molly, ehe sie ihn in eine ihrer berühmten Umarmungen zog. Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, eilte sie durch die Küche, um Tee und Kekse vorzubreiten. Zweimal rief sie nach ihrem Mann, der erschien, als sich die jüngeren Mitglieder der Gruppe an den Tisch setzten. Er grinste breit, als er seinen alten Freund entdeckte und schüttelte fest seine Hand.

„Eustace, was für eine Überraschung. Wir haben alle gedacht du wärst tot. Was ist mit dir geschehen? Und wo ist die reizende Minh?"

Während des Tees erzählte der ältere Mann dem Rest der Familie, was er den Zeitreisenden vorher erzählt hatte. Sie lauschten aufmerksam, stellten seltsame Fragen und brachten ihn dazu bestimmte Dinge klarzustellen. Später am Nachtmittag zog sich die Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo die Zeitreisenden besondere Geschenke für die rotschöpfige Familie herauszogen, die sie über die Jahre gesammelt hatten. Molly begann zu weinen, als Ginny ihr eine hübsch gefertigte Kette mit Anhänger überreichte, die sie vor tausend Jahren in Hogsmeade erstanden hatte. Der Anhänger bestand aus einer Kristallkugel, die; wenn man sie mit dem Zauberstab berührte; wie ein Denkarium funktionierte. Ginny hatte den anderen nichts davon erzählt, hatte aber Erinnerungen ihrer Reisen gesammelt. Es war ihre Art, ihrer Mutter einige ihrer Erfahrungen zu zeigen, und es erlaubte ihr auch, ihre Kinder erwachsen werden zu sehen. Es war eines der Dinge, unter denen Molly am meisten litt; die letzten drei Jahre der Kindheit ihrer jüngsten Kinder verpasst zu haben. Nun hatte sie eine Möglichkeit zu verstehen, was mit ihnen geschehen war und zu sehen, wie sie erwachsen geworden waren.

Nachdem Molly sich beruhigt hatte, überreichte Ron seinem Vater eine kürzlich vergrößerte Kiste Muggelsachen, die er in allen drei Zeiten gesammelt hatte. Arthurs Liebe für Muggel war nie abgeklungen, sondern gewachsen und für ihn war ein Beispiel für Muggelleben durch die Zeiten ein perfektes Geschenk. Er wurde leicht gefühlsduselig, als er eine Auswahl medizinischer Geräte aus dem zehnten Jahrhundert, eine Gasmaske und eine Showaddywaddy LP und andere bunte Dinge herausholte.

Die beste Reaktion kam von den Zwillingen. Als Harry und Ron ihnen jeweils ein Buch mit ihren Namen auf der Vorderseite überreichten, waren sie leicht verwirrt. Als sie jedoch die alten Seiten öffneten und den Titel lasen, fielen sie fast in Ohnmacht.

„Ist dies…"

„… was ich denke, dass es das ist?"

„Was denkst du denn, was es ist?", fragte Harry frech.

„Mein Latein ist nicht so gut…"

„… aber es sieht wie eine Kopie…"

„… des Quidditch Regelbuches aus."

„Das ist was es ist", bestätigte der Junge-der-lebt, „erste Ausgabe, mit euren Namen auf die Vorderseite geprägt, in Original Latein. Über tausend Jahre alt und speziell für euch gemacht."

„Sie müssen ein Vermögen wert sein!", rief Fred aus.

„Sie sind unbezahlbar", sagte ihm Ron.

Alle lachten bei dem geschockten Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge, ehe sie in Ohnmacht fielen. Der übrige Abend verlief ruhig und die Gruppe genoss ein anständiges familiäres Weihnachten.

OoOoOoOo


	19. Visionen und ein Angebot

So ich hoffe ich habe jetzt alle Fehler/Probleme mit diesem Kapitel beseitigt... Ich will ja nicht betteln, aber über ein paar Reviews mehr würde ich mich sehr freuen. Und dass wo ich mir jetzt immer die Mühe mache ein Kapitel pro Woche hochzuladen, dazu hat irgendwie noch keiner was gesagt..._  
_

_Kapitel neunzehn – Visionen und ein Angebot_

Den zweiten Weihnachtstag verbrachte der Großteil der Hogwartsbevölkerung faul im Bett, sie nutzten die Weihnachtsferien, um den Schlafmangel auszugleichen, der während des Trimesters durch nächtliche Abenteuer oder einfach nur übermäßig viele Hausaufgaben entstanden war. Fünf Leute waren jedoch früh aufgestanden, in Erwartung auf den Besuch bei Heather Evans. Harry hatte am Vorabend erklärt, dass er seiner Tante versprochen hatte am zweiten Weihnachtstag zu kommen, als er Draco nach dem Angriff in Canterbury zu ihr zurück gebracht hatte und seine drei Freunde und sein Sohn hatten zugestimmt, ihn zu begleiten. Harry hatte auch vor ihr zu sagen, dass Dumbledore und der übrige Orden von ihrer Existenz wussten; dadurch dass Glen von ihr erzählt hatte, als er von ihrem Haus gekommen war und beim letzten Treffen, als Harry aus dem Teutoburger Wald zurück gekehrt war. Harry wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass es seine Schuld war, dass ihr Geheimnis durch seinen Sohn gefährdet wurde. Wenn er ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hätte, hätte er es Dumbledore nicht sagen müssen, als er zurückgekommen war, noch hätte er einen Grund gehabt, beim Ordenstreffen wütend auf seinen Vater zu sein. Harry fühlte sich noch schuldiger dass er gegangen war und er damit eines seiner wenigen Familienmitglieder gefährdet hatte.

Ehe sie zu Heathers Haus gingen, wanderte Harry durch Hogwarts, um mit zwei Leuten zu sprechen, mit denen er eigentlich nicht wirklich reden wollte. Die erste war leichter, dachte er, als er zum Wasserspeier ging, hinter dem sich das Büro des Direktors verbarg. Er hätte leicht eine Tür aus seinem Raum erschaffen können, aber den traditionellen Weg zu gehen, war eine gute Verzögerungstaktik. Schließlich seufzte er und begann Passwörter zu raten. Nach zehn Minuten war er frustriert und bat den Wasserspeier einfach sich zu bewegen. Mit einem wölfischen Grinsen sprang er zur Seite und ließ einen geschockten Harry zurück, der die Rolltreppe hinaufstieg. Als er oben ankam, hörte er die tiefe Stimme des Direktors, die ihn hinein bat. Mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln drehte der Junge-der-lebt den Knauf und betrat das Büro des Professors, nahm vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und akzeptierte das angebotene Zitronenbonbon.

„Nun, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der weise Zauberer, während er die saure Süßigkeit lutschte. Das Leuchten war in seinen Augen vorhanden, als hätte er keine Befürchtung vor dem Gesprächsthema. Harry konnte manchmal schwören, dass Dumbledore geistlich genau so fähig war wie _er_.

„Professor, ich bin gekommen um zu fragen, ob meine Freunde und ich heute meine Tante Heather besuchen könnten."

„Und warum brauchst du meine Erlaubnis, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich glaube du würdest trotzdem gehen, auch wenn ich nein sage, und es gibt für mich keine Möglichkeit dich aufzuhalten."

„Wahrscheinlich, aber es _ist_ Ihre Schule und ich dachte, es wäre höflich, wenn ich zuerst frage. Schließlich sollen die Schüler das Gelände nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen."

„Nun, Harry, ich werde dir natürlich meine Erlaubnis erteilen. Schließlich ist die Weihnachtszeit Zeit für die Familie und du vor allen anderen verdienst es, sie mit ihnen zu verbringen. Ich bitte nur um einen kleinen Gefallen."

„Ja?", fragte Harry nervös. Er kannte die Art Gefallen, um die der Schulleiter die Leute bat und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er zustimmen würde. Dumbledore lächelte ihn beruhigend an, aber Harry war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ich euch für kurze Zeit begleiten kann. Ich würde Miss Evans sehr gern wieder sehen und ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie, wenn sie es wünscht, in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren kann."

Harry war nicht überzeugt. Er kannte den Weg wie der Direktor Menschen manipulierte und er war nicht sicher, ob dies eine gute Idee war. Im besten Fall würde er nur mit Heather sprechen und sie um Rückkehr bitten, und im Ministerium einige Fäden ziehen, um sie vom sprichwörtlichen Haken zu holen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er sie bitten, sich Voldie zu offenbaren und sich wieder in seine Ränge zu integrieren, um als enger Spion zu fungieren. Harry wusste, Letzteres war unwahrscheinlich, aber wie er den alten Mann kannte, konnte man es nicht ausschließen. Die Möglichkeit machte ihn sehr vorsichtig, da Dumbledore im Ministerium ziemlich viel Einfluss hatte, trotz dessen was Fudge und der _Tagesprophet_ über seinen geistigen Zustand sagten. Es würde dem Schulleiter nichts ausmachen Erpressung einzusetzen und Harry war nicht bereit, Heather etwas zustoßen zu lassen. Sie war die letzte Verbindung zu seiner Mutter und er wollte nicht, dass ihr wehgetan wurde; selbst wenn der Leiter des Ordens glaubte, es wäre für das ‚Gute Sache'.

„Welche Bedingungen stellen Sie für ihre Rückkehr in unsere Welt", fragte Harry, eine emotionslose Maske auf sein Gesicht gelegt. Das Leuchten in Dumbledores Augen nahm ab, als er den verschlossen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Schülers sah.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, nichts Drastisches. Schließlich habe ich gesehen, was den Leuten geschieht, die deiner Familie oder Freunden wehtun und ich weiß es besser, als mich mit dir anzulegen."

Harry war nicht völlig überzeugt, aber er nickte zögernd. Als er aufstand, um zu gehen, warf er noch eine letzte Bemerkung über seine Schulter.

„Meine Freunde gehen in einer halben Stunde von Domus Corvus Corax aus. Wenn Sie mitkommen, sehe ich Sie dort. Ich muss noch jemanden einladen."

Das gesagt, schritt der grünäugige Junge mit wehenden Roben aus dem Büro.

Fünf Minuten später sah man Harry wie er eine kahle Wand im Kerker anstarrte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen bereitete er sich darauf vor, ein einziges Wort zu zischen. Während er in den Siebzigern gewesen war, hatte er die Gelegenheit des Zutritts zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums genutzt und ein geheimes Passwort in Parsel für das Schlangennest geschaffen. Er hatte das gleiche in den anderen Zeiten für die übrigen Gemeinschaftsräume getan, was ihm zu jeder Zeit Zutritt gewährte. Da es zweitrangig war und niemand daran dachte, nach einem Parsel Passwort zu suchen, war es noch vorhanden und überschrieb das regelmäßig geänderte Hauptpasswort. Harry hatte es niemandem gegenüber erwähnt und wenn Hermine oder ein Lehrer davon erfahren hätte, würden sie ihn dazu bringen es zu entfernen. Die Gelegenheit zum Ausnutzen war groß, also ging Harry sicher es nur zu benutzen, wenn es wirklich notwendig war. Es war nur einmal passiert, in den Siebziegern, als Lucius Malfoy das Passwort geändert und es ihm nicht gesagt hatte und das nur, um der Person eins auszuwischen, die besser war als er. Er hatte den anderen Slytherins verboten es Harry zu sagen und so fand sich der Junge vor verschossener Tür, als er vom Kampf zurück kam und war mehr als ein wenig genervt. Aber der Ausdruck auf Lucius' Gesicht, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war es wert.

Dieses Mal machte Harry sich unsichtbar, er wollte von keinem der Slytherins entdeckt werden. Schließlich war er in dieser Zeit kein anonymer Schüler. Er war Harry Potter, Feind des Dunklen Lords und wenn eines der Schlängelchen ihn in ihrem Zufluchtsort fand, würde es nicht schön werden. Sobald er sicher war, dass er nicht gesehen würde und mental den Raum hinter der Wand nach Menschen gescannt hatte, zischte er das Passwort und betrat die Slytherin Domäne. Sobald er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, füllten ihn die Erinnerungen; Erinnerungen davon, mit Sev vor dem Feuer zu sitzen, ihm anzubieten Spion zu werden, an der Tür zu stehen und vorzugeben Voldemort zu sein und die Schüler halb zu Tode zu erschrecken, sich zu verstecken und seinem zukünftigen Zaubertranklehrer stablose Magie beizubringen. Eine Nostalgiewelle übermannte Harry und er musste inne halten, um sich zu fangen, ehe er zum Jungenschlafsaal ging. Er war jedoch geschockt, als er vor der Tür zu seinem alten Zimmer anhielt und den Namen ‚Draco Malfoy' in die Silberplatte geprägt sah. Er hob seine Hand und klopfte an der Tür. Einige lange Momente später wurde die Tür von einem zerzausten Draco aufgerissen, der sich verwirrt im Gang umsah. Kurz bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, machte sich Harry sichtbar und überraschte den Jungen.

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

„Was machst _du_ hier?"

„Ich bin gekommen um mit dir etwas zu besprechen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Draco sah seinen Besucher vorsichtig an, ehe er die Tür weiter öffnete und Harry zu den Stühlen am Kamin wies. Als beide saßen, faltete Draco seine Hände auf der Brust und wartete darauf, dass Harry die Inspektion seines Raums abschloss. Der Junge-der-lebt war ein wenig überrascht, auf dem Schreibtisch seines ehemals Muggel hassenden Feindes einen Fernseher mit Videorekorder und eine Reihe Disney Videos zu sehen. Er entdeckte auch das berühmte Löwendkind auf einem von Dracos Kissen. Nachdem er seine Inspektion abgeschlossen hatte, wandte er sich an seinen wartenden Gastgeber.

„Weißt du, in den Siebzigern war dies mein Zimmer", sagte er. Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wirklich? Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Du bist mit meinem Vater zur Schule gegangen, glaube ich."

„Das bin ich tatsächlich. Er hat mich vom ersten Tag dafür gehasst, dass ich seine Autorität in Slytherin untergraben habe."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ein Problem für ihn war. Er hat es immer geliebt zu kontrollieren", gab der ehemalige Malfoyerbe zu.

„Dann ist es seltsam", entgegnete Harry, „dass er die meiste Zeit seines Erwachsenenlebens damit verbringt, vor einem wahnsinnigen Halbblut zu kriechen."

„Er hat seine Wahlen getroffen, Potter und ich die meinen. Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass du zu einem sozialen Besuch gekommen bist, also komm bitte auf den Punkt."

Harry nickte, er akzeptierte was der Blonde sagte. Draco hatte zwar einen Waffenstillstand einberufen, aber wie waren alles andere als Freunde.

„Meine Freunde und ich werden später meine Tante Heather besuchen und ich weiß von ihr, wie eng befreundet ihr seid, da dachte ich, es wäre nett dich zu fragen, ob du mitkommen möchtest."

Draco starrte seinen ehemaligen Feind überrascht an. Das war das letzte, was er von dem Jungen vor sich erwartet hatte. Aber wie auch immer, er vermisste Heather und auch Evelyn, von der er aus ihren Briefen wusste, dass sie bis nach Neujahr in Heathers Haus blieb. Er hatte sich entschieden und nickte langsam dem anderen Jungen zu.

„Um wie viel Uhr geht ihr?"

„In etwa fünfzehn Minuten. Wir apparieren vom Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Wenn du Zeit brauchst, um dich fertig zu machen, lass ich eine Tür zu meinem geheimen Raum auf, so dass du dorthin kommst. Benutz einfach das Feuer um dorthin zu kommen und rufe ‚Domus Corvus Corax'."

„Wart mal einen Moment, du lässt mich in das Hauptquartier der Widerstandsbewegung? Ohne Fragen zu stellen?"

„Nun, Ginny hat mir geraten mehr zu vertrauen, also bin ich bereit, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten zu sprechen. Aber ich habe schon demonstriert was ich tue, wenn du das Vertrauen missbrauchst, also würde ich es nicht empfehlen."

Draco nickte langsam, er nahm alles auf, was er Dunkelhaarige gesagt hatte. Er wollte Heather und Evie wirklich wieder sehen und er dachte, es wäre das wert. Harry stand auf und schritt zur Wand, legte seine Hand auf und schuf eine Tür zu seinem Raum. Mit einem gemurmelten Zauber würde die Tür nun so lange offen bleiben, bis sie geschlossen wurde. Harry nickte Draco ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er den Raum betrat und nach Corvus Corax flohte.

Sobald Draco aus dem Kamin trat und die meisten Anwesenden schockte, führte Harry die Gruppe zum Apparierpunkt im Portschlüsselraum. Draco sah sich beeindruckt im Schloss um; beeindruckt, dass dem Orden so ein großes Gebäude zur Verfügung stand, insbesondere eines, das der Dunkle Lord niemals hatte finden können. Als sie anhielten, wandte sich Harry an den Blonden und starrte ihn böse an.

„Malfoy, kannst du apparieren?"

„Natürlich kann ich es", sagte der Blonde selbstgefällig, „ich kann es seit Jahren."

Dumbledore sandte dem ehemaligen Aristokraten einen tadelnden Blick, ehe er darauf wartete, dass Harry das Startsignal gab. Mit einem Nicken sandte der Junge-der-lebt allen, die noch nie dort gewesen waren, ein mentales Bild von Heathers Haus, ehe sie mit einer Reihe _Plopps_ verschwanden.

Als alle an ihrem Bestimmungsort angekommen waren, schritt Harry zur Haustür und klopfte laut und wartete darauf, dass seine Tante öffnete. Er war daher überrascht, als ein kleines Mädchen, nicht älter als zehn, die Tür öffnete und sie neugierig musterte. Er stellte sofort fest, dass es das gleiche Mädchen war, das sich in Canterbury an Malfoy geklammert hatte. Das wurde bestätigt, als sie einen aufgeregten Schrei ausstieß und in die Arme des grinsenden Blonden lief. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sich Harry und sie zog sich von Draco zurück, sie errötete als sie sie bat einzutreten. Als alle im Wohnzimmer saßen, verschwand sie in der Küche, um Sekunden später mit Heather im Schlepptau zurück zu kommen. Die Frau lächelte; offensichtlich hatte sie nicht erwartet Harry und Draco zu sehen. Ihr Ausdruck wechselte von froh zu ängstlich, als sie Dumbledore am Feuer sitzen sah, ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und seine Augen funkelten wie verrückt. Sie zog sofort ihren Zauberstab und wich zurück, sie zog Evelyn schützend hinter sich. Der Direktor stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu, aber das schien sie noch mehr zu sorgen. Harry bemerkte ihre Reaktion, entschied einzugreifen und stand auf, um sich zwischen das Paar zu bewegen und seine Hände hochzuhalten.

„In Ordnung, haltet beide inne. Professor, bitte setzten Sie sich; Sie ängstigen meine Tante. Heather, du setzt dich auch. Ich verspreche dir, Dumbledore wird dir nicht wehtun. Ich werde es nicht zulassen", sagte er, er sandte dem Schulleiter einen scharfen Blick. Das Paar setzte sich zögernd hin und Dumbledore entschied die Stille zu brechen.

„Heather, meine Liebe, es gibt keinen Grund alarmiert zu sein. Wie Harry sagte, werde ich Ihnen nicht wehtun. Nun, wie Sie wahrscheinlich vermutet haben, haben einige ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder Ihren Verbleib herausgefunden, als der junge Glenadade uns erzählt hat, dass Harry davon gelaufen ist. Der Rest hat es herausgefunden, als er ihn bei seiner Rückkehr tadelte. Als ich herausfand, dass einige Schüler Sie heute besuchen würden, dachte ich, es wäre an der Zeit Ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten und Ihnen die Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt anzubieten."

„Wo ist der Haken?", fragte Heather und sah den alten Mann misstrauisch an.

„Ah, ich sehe Sie sind so scharfsinnig wie Ihr Neffe. Es gibt tatsächlich einen Haken. Nun, was ich aus den begrenzten Informationen der ansässigen Potters verstanden habe, haben Sie ziemlich unter Voldemort gelitten und würden nicht leicht zu überzeugen sein wieder dem Orden beizutreten. Ich habe eine Alternative für Sie. Nennen Sie es gegenseitiges Rückenkratzen."

„Direktor, ich habe Erfahrungen mit gegenseitigem Rückenkratzen und meistens bin ich es, die Ihnen den Rücken kratzt und Sie stechen ein Messer in meinen."

„Glauben sie mir, Miss Evans, Harry würde das nie zulassen."

„Stimmt", stimmte Harry zu, „ich weiß nicht was er vorhat, aber hör ihn an, Tante Heather. Denk dran, dass ich niemals zulasse, dass dir etwas geschieht, selbst wenn ich von allen im Orden das Gedächtnis löschen muss, um dich zu schützen."

„Sollte nicht ich das tun?", neckte Heather ihren Neffen, „schließlich _war_ ich ein Vergiss-mich des Ministeriums."

„Wirklich", sagte Harry mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Was schlägst du vor, Albus?", fragte Heather.

„Ich bin völlig bereit, einige Fäden im Ministerium zu ziehen und ein paar Dinge aufzuklären, inklusive der Tatsache, dass sie ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix sind und keine Todesserin."

„Und wie schlagen Sie vor, dass Sie das tun?"

„Haben Sie das Dunkle Mal?"

Heather zuckte zusammen, zog aber ihren Ärmel hoch und zeigte nackte, blasse Haut. Es gab kein Anzeichen des Dunklen Mals, das einige Zeit ihre Haut geziert hatte und sie war Harry unendlich dankbar, dass er es entfernt hatte, als er sie gerettet hatte. Wenn sie damit hätte leben müssen, hätte sie vor langer Zeit aufgegeben und etwas Drastisches getan. Seine Entfernung jedoch hatte ihr die Motivation gegeben, ihr Leben zu meistern und alle Verbindungen mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu kappen. Die Ankunft von Albus Dumbledore auf ihrer Fußmatte, hatte ihre Welt durcheinander gebracht.

„Das Dunkle Mal ist fort", sagte der alte Mann, Erleichterung färbte seine Stimme.

„Ich habe es vor zwanzig Jahren entfernt", gab Harry zu.

„Nun, das macht dies einfacher", sagte Dumbledore erleichtert.

„Angenommen ich möchte in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren. Was sind Ihre Bedingungen?", fragte Heather, Angst vor dem was der alte Mann sagen würde.

„Nun, Sie müssen den Potters für diesen Vorschlag danken", sagte er und sah Harry und Glen scharf an. „Wir scheinen einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu benötigen und ich wollte Ihnen die Stelle anbieten."

Heather war sprachlos, genau wie die Schüler. Das war das letzte, was sie erwartet hatten, das er ihr anbieten würde. Sie sah zu Evie, die sie angrinste und heftig nickte und Draco, der sie hoffnungsvoll ansah. Als sie zu ihrem Neffen sah, sah sie einen erleichterten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und er nickte leicht. Ihre Entscheidung getroffen, wandte sie sich wieder an den Direktor.

„Ich stimme unter einer Bedingung zu."

„Und die wäre was?"

„Ich will alles in einem magischen Vertrag", sagte sie, „ich will nicht, dass Sie in einer Woche oder einem Monat zu mir kommen und etwas anderes fordern und den Gefallen als Erpressung benutzen. Ich will alles schriftlich. Sie wissen, dass magische Verträge unzerstörbar sind."

Dumbledore bedachte alles was sie gesagt hatte für einige Minuten, ehe er nickte und seinen Zauberstab zog. Heather fuhr erschreckt hoch und sie zog schnell ihren eigenen Zauberstab. Dumbledore wedelte jedoch leicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab und beschwor einen magischen Vertrag, unterschrieb ihn und reichte ihn ihr zum lesen. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig und las jeden Zentimeter davon, um ihn nach unsichtbaren Klauseln zu prüfen, dann unterschrieb sie ihn mit einem resignierten Seufzer. Der Vertrag rollte sich sofort auf und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke und hinterließ eine nervöse Heather und einen strahlenden Dumbledore.

„Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, werde ich gehen. Ich muss schließlich Vorbereitungen für Ihre Ankunft treffen, oder? Und ich muss entscheiden, was ich dem Ministerium sage. Ich werde Sie im Januar sehen, Professor Evans", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung, ehe er sich vorbereitete zu apparieren. Bevor er jedoch gehen konnte, keuchte Ginny auf und fasste an ihren Kopf und fiel dann in Harrys Schoß.


	20. Fudge rührt sich nicht

_Kapitel zwanzig – Fudge rührt sich nicht_

Als Ginny in die plötzliche Vision gezogen wurde, fasste Harry seine Freundin um die Hüfte und stützte ihren schlaffen Körper. Alle warteten geduldig, während sie gegen den älteren Jungen lehnte, eine ängstliche Stimmung füllte den Raum. Sie wussten wie wichtig Ginnys Vision waren, je nachdem wie stark sie betroffen war. Sie reichten von einfachem Unwohlsein, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Je größer die Auswirkung, desto mehr beeinflusste es den Lauf der Natur und desto weiter in der Zukunft lag das Ereignis. Wenn man bedachte, wie sehr diese Vision den jungen Rotschopf getroffen hatte, vermutete Harry, dass es einige Wochen waren, wenn nicht sogar Monate in der Zukunft und es war ziemlich ernst.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten begann Ginny sich zu regen, eine schmale Hand hob sich, um auf ihrer Stirn zu ruhen, ein leichtes Runzeln zierte ihre Brauen. Ihr Freund zog sie enger an seine Brust und legte eine seiner Hände auf ihre, er murmelte schnell einen Elfen Heilzauber um den deutlichen Kopfschmerz zu nehmen. Nachdem ihr Zeit zum erholen gegeben worden war, stellte Dumbledore die offensichtliche Frage.

„Was ist geschehen, Miss Weasley? Was haben Sie gesehen?"

Ginny saß einige Minuten still, sie sammelte ihre Gedanken und ging die Vision Stück für Stück durch. Schließlich räusperte sie sich und sah dem Direktor in die Augen.

„Es handelte von Ihnen, Sir. Zumindest denke ich, dass es das war. Es war sehr vage. Ich habe Hogwarts gesehen; es schien Frühling zu sein, vielleicht März oder April. Die Schüler waren dort, genau wie immer, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sahen die Slytherins und einige Mitglieder anderer Häuser … ich weiß nicht … selbstgefälliger als sonst aus, nehme ich an."

„Auf welche Art?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es war nur ein Eindruck, den ich gewonnen habe, als ob etwas geschehen wäre, das sie sehr freute. Der Lehrertisch sah fast normal aus, nur _du_ warst dort Heather und Prof. McGonagall hat auf _Ihrem_ Platz gesessen Schulleiter", sagte sie, die Runzeln wurden tiefer. Die anderen sahen sich besorgt an; die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore zu fehlen schien, bereitete ihnen Sorge. Der einzige Weg, Minerva auf den Stuhl des Schulleiters zu setzen, wäre der, wenn sie selbst neue Schulleiterin werden würde.

„Ginny, hast du noch etwas anderes gesehen?", fragte sie ihr Bruder.

„Ich … ja. Die Szene veränderte sich und zeigte ein Ordenstreffen in Domus Corvus Corax. Wieder waren Sie nicht dort, Professor. Harry saß auf Ihrem Platz und sprach zum Orden. Ich denke, er hat als Anführer agiert."

„War da noch etwas anderes?", fragte Heather.

„Nichts, an das ich mich erinnere. Es war jedoch seltsam. Ich denke nicht, dass es die Wichtigkeit der Dinge zeigte, die ich sah sondern derer, die ich nicht gesehen habe. Die Szenen sahen ziemlich normal aus, mit Ausnahme der Abwesenheit von Professor Dumbledore."

Alle saßen in der Stille, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Die Ordensmitglieder versuchten einzuschätzen was es bedeutete und kamen zu einem Schluss und stellten sich die schlimmste Situation vor. Heather versuchte Evelyn leise zu erklären, was vor sich ging, da sie viele Dinge in der Zaubererwelt nicht verstand. Draco empfand die ganze Situation als unangenehm. Die Vision beeinflusste ihn nicht, da er kein Anhänger des Lichts oder Ordensmitglied war, aber der Gedanke daran, dass sein Vater an dem Verschwinden des Schulleiters beteiligt sein könnte, entmutigte ihn. Schließlich entschied er, sich keine Sorgen zu machen und ging zu Heather und Evie hinüber, um zu hören was die Ältere sagte. Schließlich begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Nun, ich glaube, es gibt ein paar Theorien. Wenn ich weder bei einem Ordenstreffen, noch am Lehrertisch anwesend bin, dann bin ich entweder getötet, gefangen oder ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen worden. Obwohl keine dieser Optionen erfreulich klingt, hoffe ich ernstlich, dass es sich um die Letzte handelt. Es gibt nichts was wir dagegen tun können, da Ginevras Visionen sich als genau herausgestellt haben, ich werde mich jedoch gut vorbereiten, so dass meine Abwesenheit nicht zu viele Probleme bereiten wird."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und der Schulleiter verabschiedet sich, ehe er davon apparierte. Der restliche Besuch verlief problemlos. Draco nahm sich die Zeit, um sich mit Evelyn auszutauschen und Heather lernte ihren Neffen und Großneffen und deren Freunde besser kennen. Am Ende des Tages kehrte die Gruppe nach Hogwarts zurück und dachte an Heathers bevorstehende Ankunft.

OoOoOoOo

Nach dem zweiten Weihnachtstag rauschte das Jahr vorbei. Ehe er es wusste, stand Harry am 14. Januar am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade und wartete auf die Ankunft des Hogwarts Expresses. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die rote Dampflok in der Ferne sah und er sprang beinahe auf und ab vor Freude, als der Zug auf dem Gleis einfuhr. Als er Heathers langes, rotes Haar entdeckte, lief er zu ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung, welche sie enthusiastisch erwiderte.

„Es ist großartig dich zu sehen", sagte er, als er seine Hand bewegte und ihr Gepäck schweben ließ.

„Es ist auch großartig dich zu sehen. Aber ich bin wegen dieser ganzen Sache noch ein wenig nervös", sagte sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Keine Sorge. Ich weiß zufällig, dass Dumbledore mit dem Ministerium gesprochen hat. Ich war dort, als er zu dem Treffen mit Fudge ging. Unser berühmter Minister hatte anscheinend einen Wutanfall, als er dich für unschuldig erklären musste", sagte Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wie hat Dumbledore es bewiesen?", fragte der Rotschopf, als die beiden durch das Tor von Hogwarts gingen, „ich meine, ich wurde nicht einmal zu einer Befragung vorgeladen. Ich habe nur eine Schriftrolle mit der Post erhalten, dass ich vom Ministerium entlastet bin."

„Ich musste eine Aussage unter Veritaserum ablegen", sagte Harry, „ich musste ihnen sagen, wie ich dich befreit habe; ebenso, dass ich den Imperius Fluch von dir genommen habe. Sie waren nicht überzeugt, das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Dumbledore seine Fäden gezogen hat. Unter uns, schafften wir es, sie zu überzeugen dir zu verzeihen."

„Danke", sagte der neue Professor mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihren Neffen in eine Umarmung zog. „Ich schulde dir so viel, Harry. Nicht nur für dies, sondern auch dafür, dass du mich vor zwanzig Jahren gerettet hast."

Harry erwiderte gierig die Umarmung, bevor er sich sanft zurück zog und den Marsch zur Schule fortsetzte. Auf dem Weg sprachen sie über belanglose Dinge, ehe Harry seiner Tante eine triftige Frage stellte.

„Tante Heather, wirst du mit den Slytherin Schülern zurechtkommen?"

„Was meinst du, Harry!"

„Nun, sicher erinnerst du dich an die Rivalität aus deiner eigenen Schulzeit und die Vorurteile, die viele Reinblüter haben. Insbesondere die Slytherins werden es dir erschweren, nicht nur dafür, dass du muggelgeboren bist sondern auch dafür, dass du ein ehemaliger Todesser bist. Ein gezwungener Todesser der entkommen ist. Die in den höheren Jahrgängen, insbesondere diejenigen, die aus Familien stammen, die Voldemort unterstützen, werden versuchen dir das Leben zu erschweren."

Heather dachte einige Minuten darüber nach, ehe sie einen resignierten Seufzer ausstieß.

„Du hast Recht. Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen wenn ich ihn sehe und ihn bitten, alle Slytherin Jahrgangsstufen mit den Gryffindors zu paaren. Ich weiß, die beiden Häuser kämpfen wie Hund und Katz, aber die meisten Gryffindors sind Lichtanhänger oder zumindest neutral und sollten dabei helfen, die Slytherins unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schließlich bin ich die Schwester von Lily Potter und die Tante von ihrem Hauskameraden und Retter."

OoOoOoOo

Beim Abendessen brach unter den Schülern sofort Geflüster über den neuen Lehrer am Lehrertisch aus. Es ging bald an den Tischen um, dass Dumbledore einen Ersatzlehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gefunden hatte, nun da Umbridge fort war. Sobald die Schüler aus den Ferien zurück waren, ging die Geschichte wie sie schreiend aus der Großen Halle rannte, nachdem sie den Minister für Magie und Schulleiter besungen hatte, durch die ganze Schule. Eine große Anzahl der Jünglinge hatte bedauert, dass sie das Spektakel verpasst hatten. Wieder einmal füllte Geflüster die Große Halle beim Anblick der rothaarigen Frau mittleren Alters, die elegante lavendelfarbene Roben trug. Als alle anwesend waren, stand Dumbledore auf, um eine Ansage zu machen.

„Seid alle willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein vergnügliches Weihnachtsfest. Wie ihr seht, ist Professor Umbridge nicht länger unter uns. Was uns ohne einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ließ, also entschied ich, eine ehemalige Vergiss-mich und Mitglied des Orden des Phönix ihren Platz einnehmen zu lassen. Bitte heißt Professor Heather Evans herzlich willkommen."

Die meisten in der Halle saßen stockstill, während die Lehrer, Ordensmitglieder, Zeitreisenden und Draco der schüchternden Frau applaudierten. Heather nickte den Schülern leicht zu, bevor sie sich auf das Essen, das vor ihr erschienen war, konzentrierte.

Nach einigen Minuten, nachdem die Schüler begriffen hatten, dass es kein Scherz war, brach wildes Geflüster in der Großen Halle aus. Die Slytherins sandten Draco gemeine Blicke und murmelten einander zu, dass die Konkubine des Dunklen Lords sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Die Hufflepuffs fragten sich, wie die Frau am Leben sein konnte, aber akzeptieren im Großen den Neuzugang zur Schule und sprachen wieder über ihre Ferien. Die Ravenclaws überlegten, wie sie am Leben sein konnte, wie sie hatte fliehen können und wo sie in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gewesen war. Die Reaktion der Gryffindors war ähnlich derer der Slytherins. Sie zweifelten ihre Anwesenheit an und nervten Harry mit Fragen über ihren Status als Todesser und ihr Sein als seine Tante. Schließlich hatte Harry die ständige Neugier satt und stand auf, womit er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden erlangte. Mit einem Gedanken sprach er einen Sonorus Zauber auf sich selbst und sprach die Schülerschaft an.

„In Ordnung, hört gut zu. Ich werde es nur einmal sagen: Professor Evans, wie ihr wahrscheinlich vermutet habt, ist meine Tante. Als solche steht sie unter meinem Schutz. Ihr werdet sie _nicht_ beleidigen, noch werdet ihr sie in irgendeiner Weise angreifen. Wenn ihr es tut, steht ihr mir Antwort und ihr _wisst_ was mit Leuten geschieht, die _mich_ heraus fordern", sagte er und sah Draco Malfoy an, alle verstanden seine Andeutung, „sie ist nicht, noch war sie je ein loyaler Todesser. Sie war auch nie tot, also kommt nicht auf die wilde Idee, jemand hätte Nekromantie angewandt. Grundsätzlich, lasst sie in Ruhe."

Das gesagt, schritt Harry aus der Großen Halle und ließ das glühende Geflüster hinter sich.

OoOoOoOo

Am folgenden Morgen sah man Harry, Hermine, Glenadade, Ron und Ginny in der ersten Reihe des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klassenraums sitzen. Da sie in der Stunde zuvor eine Freistunde hatten, hatten sie entschieden, früher zum Unterricht aufzutauchen, um Heather zu beruhigen. Es war schließlich ihre erste Stunde und sie wollten ihr das Gefühl geben die Kontrolle zu haben. Sie wussten, dass einige Schüler Schwierigkeiten machen würden, also waren sie froh, in ihrer ersten Stunde dort zu sein, um ihr etwas Selbstvertrauen zu geben. Als sie endlich durch die Tür trat, zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn, war sie ziemlich überrascht sie alle dort sitzen zu sehen.

„Was macht ihr fünf denn hier? Der Unterricht fängt erst in 10 Minuten an."

„Wissen wir", sagte Ginny, „wir hatten eine Freistunde und dachten wir könnten uns unterhalten, bevor die anderen Schüler kommen."

Heather plumpste auf ihren Stuhl hinter ihrem Tisch und ließ ihren Kopf in die Hände fallen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen sah sie zu den Schülern auf und schenkte ihnen ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Sie werden mich hassen, das weiß ich."

„Sag das nicht!", rief Glen, „du bist vielleicht eine wundervolle Lehrerin! Du musst dir selbst eine Chance geben."

„Er hat Recht", stimmte Hermine zu, „geh nur sicher, dass du zu allen Häusern fair bist…"

„Im Gegensatz zu Snape", murmelte Ron.

„… und sei sicher, freundlich aber streng zu reagieren. Die Schüler schätzen es wenn Lehrer nett zu ihnen sind, aber nicht soweit, dass die Disziplin darunter leidet. Wenn du deine Schüler respektierst, werden sie dich respektieren", endete Hermine weise. Heather nickte, sie nahm das, was das buschig, haarige Mädchen gesagt hatte auf.

„In Ordnung, streng aber freundlich, das kann ich tun."

In dem Moment begann der Rest der Klasse einzutrudeln. Fred und George wählten schnell einen Platz im hintern Teil des Raumes, sie planten sicherlich einen Streich für den neuen Lehrer. Harry bemerkte es jedoch und blieb wachsam, um es im Notfall aufzuhalten, bevor es wirksam wurde. Die meisten Slytherins setzten sich ebenfalls nach hinten, sie hielten einen guten Abstand zwischen sich und dem Lehrer. Als alle saßen, atmete Heather noch einmal tief ein, blickte kurz zu Harry, der ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln schenkte, und begann ihre Rede.

„Willkommen Klasse zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich Professor Evans und von jetzt bis zu eurer Graduation, studieren wir die Kunst des Duellierens. Ist es richtig, dass eure vorigen Lehrer nur die magische und defensive Theorie gelehrt haben?"

Die meisten Gryffindors nickten, aber die Slytherins murmelten nur untereinander. Heather sah sie genervt an, aber sagte nichts zu ihnen, stattdessen fuhr sie mit ihrem Unterricht fort..

„Ja, ich verstehe, nun mit mir werden wir die Theorie in die Praxis umsetzen. Schließlich müsst ihr für den Fall, dass ihr auf einen Feind trefft, wissen wie man die Zauber spricht und sie nicht nur identifizieren. Ja, Mr. …"

„Bulstrode. Marcus Bulstrode", leierte der Junge und senkte die Hand, „ich habe mich nur gefragt auf welche möglichen Feinde wir treffen könnten."

Harry blickte hinter sich zu dem Jungen. Er sah noch mopsgesichtiger aus als seine Schwester. Er hatte auch ein großspuriges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Heather einen Narren aus sich machte. Der Junge-der-lebt wandte sich zu seiner Tante zurück und nickte leicht, um ihr anzudeuten ehrlich zu antworten.

„Nun, Mr. Bulstrode, ich schätze das hängt davon ab, auf welcher Seite Sie ihm nächsten Krieg stehen", sagte sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

„Und welcher Krieg wäre _das_?", fragte er, seine Slytherinkameraden kicherten bei der Frage.

„Der Krieg mit Voldemort natürlich. Ich bin sicher, du hast von ihm gehört. Großer Kerl. Rote Augen. Du kannst ihn nicht übersehen."

Die meisten Gryffindors lachten darüber, aber die Slytherins sahen mörderisch aus. Harry grinste vor sich hin. Heather 1 – Slytherin 0.

OoOoOoOo

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie ein Traum. Es gab weniger Angriffe auf Muggel, die Zaubererwelt war komplett unversehrt geblieben und Voldemort selbst hatte sich noch nicht gezeigt. Das Leben in Hogwarts lief weiter und Heather gewöhnte sich an ihr neues Leben. Zu Anfang hatte sie ein paar kleine Probleme, wie Heuler aus der Bevölkerung und verschiedene Zeitungsartikel, die von ihr berichteten im Tagespropheten, aber nichts womit sie und Harry nicht umgehen konnten.

Der Mangel an Todesseraktivität ließ die Zaubererwelt in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Der Tagesprophet, die Hexenwoche und gelegentlich auch der Klitterer schrieben darüber, dass Dumbledore über Voldemorts Rückkehr falsch läge. Schließlich hatte niemand außer Harry seine Rückkehr gesehen und das Ministerium behauptete immer noch, dass die Bedrohung nur von einer kleinen Gruppe ehemaliger Todesser kam, die der Festnahme nicht lange entgehen konnten.

Bis Mitte März wurde die Situation in der Zaubererwelt immer verworrener, obwohl die Abwesenheit Umbridges wieder die Kontrolle über Hogwarts ließ, erhielt der Schulleiter schlechte Presseberichte vom Ministerium für Magie instrumentiert. Der Mann weigerte sich einfach den Beweisen für Voldemorts Rückkehr zu glauben. Dumbledore und Harry waren als Feiglinge und Wahnsinnige gebranntmarkt, die Dinge sahen, die nicht dort waren und ‚Wolf' riefen, um Aufmerksamkeit und Popularität zu gewinnen. Unglücklicherweise glaubte es die Mehrheit der Zaubererwelt. Sie sahen die beiden als Kriegshetzer, sie suchten nach jemandem, dem sie die Schuld für die Gewaltausbrüche geben konnten. Der reformierte Orden des Phönix, dessen Anwesenheit bei den Kämpfen aufgefallen war, wurde als Rebellengruppe verdammt und ihm wurde befohlen sich aufzulösen, oder sich strafrechtlicher Verfolgung zu stellen. Glücklicherweise war Domus Corvus Corax unauffindbar was bedeutete, dass die Treffen ohne das Risiko entdeckt zu werden weitergeführt werden konnten und es gab auch keine Möglichkeit zu beweisen, dass Leute Mitglieder waren, dank des Sicherheitszaubers.

Den Höhepunkt erreichte die Situation am 1. April. Ginny sprach beim Abendessen mit ihrem Freund, als ein plötzlicher Schauer ihren Rücken runter rann. Überrascht schweifte sie mitten im Satz ab, um sich in der Großen Halle nach etwas umzusehen, das nicht stimmte. Bei Harrys fragendem Blick deutete sie ihm an, eine mentale Verbindung zu öffnen.

/Was ist, Gin?/, fragte er besorgt

/Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Etwas ist los. Ich habe das Gefühl, etwas Katastrophales wird geschehen./

/Irgendeine Idee?/

/Nicht wirklich. Sei wachsam./

/Werde ich tun. Lass mich die anderen einweihen./

Der Rest der Gruppe war still geworden und beobachtete den stillen Austausch mit Interesse. Harry gab die Informationen an sie weiter, genau wie an den Schulleiter. Als er zum älteren Zauberer aufsah, sah er dort Verständnis gemischt mit Traurigkeit reflektiert. Harry war dadurch beunruhigt, denn Dumbledore zeigte nur selten seine Besorgnis. Seine Unruhe war berechtigt, denn Momente später flogen die Türen zur Großen Halle auf, sofort wurden die Schüler still. Dort, umgeben vom Türrahmen stand Cornelius Fudge, auf beiden Seiten von nicht weniger als fünf Auroren flankiert. Mit einem Geräusch der Überheblichkeit, streckte der beleibte Mann die Brust raus und schritt vorwärts, direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu. Er hielt vor Dumbledore an, zog eine Schriftrolle aus seiner Tasche und übergab sie dem älteren Mann. Mit einem Grinsen sprach er die verdammten Worte.

„Ich, Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Magie von Großbritannien und Nordirland fordere hiermit Albus Dumbledores sofortige und zwingende Einweisung in St. Mungos, Station für die geistig Kranken."


	21. Dumbledore wurde eingewiesen

_Ihr habt ja im letzten Kapitel alle so schön ein Review hinterlassen, daher werde ich heute ein neues Kapitel hochladen... Na ja ein weiterer Grund ist, dass ich morgen wohl keine Zeit dazu haben werde..._

_So nun viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel__  
_

_Kapitel einundzwanzig – Dumbledore wurde eingewiesen_

„Ich, Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Magie von Großbritannien und Nordirland fordere hiermit Albus Dumbledores sofortige und zwingende Einweisung in St. Mungos; Station für die geistig Kranken."

Die Große Halle war totenstill, alle waren geschockt und glaubten nicht daran. Nach einigen Sekunden brach Chaos aus. Die Lehrer sprangen auf ihre Füße und riefen den Auroren und Fudge Beleidigungen zu. Severus sandte dem Minister einen seiner Todesblicke. Die meisten Slytherins jubelten und sandten dem Schulleiter verächtliche Blicke. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs debattierten verwirrt den Erlass. Die Gryffindors machten von allen den meisten Lärm, sie gaben die Gefühle der Lehrer wieder. Nach einer Weile hatte Fudge genug und versuchte erfolglos alle zur Ordnung zu rufen. Die Auroren beachteten seine Bemühungen meist amüsiert, aber sie boten keine Hilfe an. Schließlich schoss Dumbledore Funken aus seinem Zauberstab und die Halle wurde sofort still.

„Ich glaube, Rufen und Schreien wird wenig dazu beitragen, die Situation zu ändern, also bitte ich euch still zu sein. Minister, darf ich fragen, was zu dieser lächerlichen Aussage geführt hat?"

Fudge, wenn möglich, streckte die Brust noch mehr heraus und grinste den ältlichen Schulleiter an.

„Es ist mir zugetragen worden, dass Sie ihre Kampagne nicht beendet haben und die Bevölkerung der Zaubererwelt unnötig erschrecken. Trotz meiner Bemühungen und Warnungen wettern Sie weiter über die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem und senden Hexen und Zauberer aus, um respektierte Mitglieder der Zaubergesellschaft anzugreifen…"

„Respektierte Mitglieder der Zaubergesellschaft!", schrie Harry und sprang auf seine Füße. „Sie meinen Todesser. Mörderische Bastarde, die Muggel aus Spaß foltern."

„Harry, setz dich hin. Das bringt nichts", flüsterte Ginny und zog an seinem Ärmel.

Widerwillig setzte sich Harry, verschränkte die Arme und schickte Fudge einen Blick, der mit Sevs konkurrieren konnte. Der Minister lächelte selbstgefällig zurück.

„Wie ich sagte, bevor ich so _grob_ unterbrochen wurde", fuhr er wichtigtuerisch fort, „Ihr Orden des Phönix hat in ganz Britannien Panik und Chaos ausgelöst und das lasse ich nicht länger zu."

„Warum werde ich nach St. Mungo gebracht?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Es ist der beste Ort für Sie!", wetterte Fudge, „Sie sind wahnsinnig! Sprechen über Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer! Sie verdienen es, eingesperrt zu werden! Nun, Sie können entweder friedlich mit uns kommen oder wir werden Sie mit Gewalt entfernen."

„Das können Sie nicht tun!", brüllte Harry und sprang ein weiteres Mal auf seine Füße und schritt auf den Minister zu. Der Mann trat leicht zurück, als er Harrys Fangzähne und leuchtende Aura der Macht sah. Aber er gewann seine Selbstsicherheit schnell wieder, als die Auroren zwischen den feigen Mann und dem aufgebrachten Jugendlichen eine Barriere bildeten.

„Ich würde aufpassen was ich sage, Potter, bevor ich dich mit nach St. Mungo nehme. Du bist so verrückt wie Dumbledore, eiferst über Du-weißt-schon-wen, getötete Schüler und spinnst Lügen über Zeitreisen. Wenn du rechtlich nicht noch ein Minderjähriger wärst, wärst du mit einem Wimpernschlag in einer Gummizelle."

Das war nicht das Weiseste, was der Mann sagen konnte und er stellte es sofort fest, als er in Harrys Augen sah. Sie leuchteten in einem unheimlichen grün. Mit einem Knurren hob der Junge die Arme und machte eine stoßende Bewegung. Die Auroren, die den Minister umgaben, flogen rückwärts und ließen Fudge in der Mitte der Halle, einem sehr wütenden Vampir gegenüberstehend, zurück.

„Stopp, genau da, P-Potter", stotterte er nervös, „ich bin der Minister für Magie. Du-du kannst mir nichts antun."

„Warten Sie's ab."

Fudge wich verzweifelt zurück, als Harry voranschritt, aber keiner bewegte sich, um ihm zu helfen, sehr zu seinem Missfallen. Die meisten Auroren waren bewusstlos und jene, die es nicht waren, hielten Abstand, sie wollten nicht wieder in eine solide Steinwand gestoßen werden. Schließlich hatte Harry seine Beute an den Lehrertisch getrieben und rückte schnell vor, jetzt den Zauberstab in der Hand. Severus, der erkannte wohin das führte, stellte sich vor den Jungen und nahm ihn bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Harry, komm wieder zu dir."

„Er muss aufgehalten werden", knurrte der Junge-der-lebt, „wir können nicht zulassen, dass er damit durchkommt."

„Harry, beruhige dich. Dies ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort. Wir klären das, aber den Minister für Magie anzugreifen, ist nicht die Lösung. Es macht die ganze Sache nur schlimmer."

Langsam wich das Leuchten aus Harrys Augen und er erlangte wieder die Kontrolle über sich. Sobald er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er zu Dumbledore, der ihm ein kleines Lächeln sandte, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er Harry für seine Unterstützung dankbar war. Nachdem der Junge ruhig genug war, erlangte Fudge seine Selbstsicherheit zurück.

„Ich finde es interessant, Potter, dass jemand, der so stark gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpft, nur von einem Todesser beruhigt werden kann."

Harry sah rot. Ehe ihn jemand aufhalten konnte, hielt er den Minister unter einem ziemlich starken Schmerzfluch. Die meisten Leute, insbesondere die Slytherins, saßen geschockt da, als sie beobachteten, wie Gryffindors goldener Junge so gewalttätige Magie benutzte. Einige Leute blieben jedoch nicht untätig. Dumbledore, Severus und drei Auroren sandten Lähmzauber auf Harry, aber er zuckte kaum mit der Wimper. Schließlich erholten sich Ron, Ginny und Hermine von ihrem Schock, sprangen auf ihre Füße und riefen ‚Stupor' zur selben Zeit. Harry fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Fudge lag einige Minuten keuchend auf dem Boden, bevor ihm ein Auror aufhalf. Er sah sich in der Großen Halle um und nahm den Schaden, den der Jugendliche angerichtet hatte, auf. Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore und deutete den übrigen Auroren an, ihn zurück zu halten.

„Albus Dumbledore, ich sehe, Sie haben ihr Spielzeug gut trainiert. Nun, Sie können ihn dieses Mal nicht beschützen. Er ist geistig krank."

„Sie können ihm nichts tun, Fudge", donnerte der Schulleiter, „er ist rechtlich noch ein Minderjähriger, wie Sie sagten, und nur ein Arzt kann ihn einweisen."

„Das ist tatsächlich wahr, Dumbledore, aber seine heutigen Taten zeigen, wie gefährlich er sein kann und ich habe das Recht, ihn formell zu bestrafen."

Eine geflüsterte Unterhaltung mit einem Auror später, war Harry in magische Ketten gefesselt und wiederbelebt. Der Junge versuchte sich zu befreien, aber seine Fesseln taten ihre Arbeit. Er konnte sie nicht mal mit stabloser Magie entfernen.

„Sie werden dafür zahlen, Fudge", knurrte er.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, ich denke _Sie_ sind es, der dafür zahlt. Als Minister für Magie, sende ich Sie hiermit für einen Monat nach Askaban."

Geflüster füllte die Halle und wieder einmal begannen die Lehrer und Gryffindors lautstark aber zwecklos zu protestieren. Die Bewohner von Hogwarts beobachteten hilflos, wie Dumbledore und Harry mit Gewalt aus Hogwarts entfernt wurden, ein unerhört selbstgefälliger Cornelius Fudge stolzierte ihnen hinter her.

Sobald die Türen zur Großen Halle zuknallten, brach Chaos aus. In dem Durcheinander sprach Severus schnell Vergessenszauber auf den Großteil der Schüler und ließ sie denken, Harry hätte seinen Zauberstab benutzt, als er die Auroren weggesprengt hatte, um das Durchsickern seiner Fähigkeit in stabloser Magie zu verhindern. Er verhinderte auch, dass die Kinder der Todesser jemandem davon erzählen konnten, dass er dem Jungen-der-lebt geholfen hatte. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass _das_ kleine Stück Information Voldemort erreichte. Das brachte ihm einen anderen Gedanken und er ging zu einer verzweifelten McGonagall hinüber, die versuchte Ordnung zu schaffen. Er zog sie zur Seite und flüsterte heftig in ihr Ohr.

„Minerva, ich muss gehen."

„Was?! Warum? Severus, ich brauch dich, um das hier zu klären."

„Ich weiß, Minerva, aber wenn ich nicht direkt zum Dunklen Lord gehe und das berichte, muss ich höllisch bezahlen wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe."

McGonagall bedachte dies für einen Moment, ehe sie kurz nickte.

„Geh, Severus, aber beeil dich zurück zu kommen. Dies wird ziemlichen Staub aufwirbeln."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich sein."

Das gesagt, schritt er aus dem Schloss und eilte auf den Rand der Anti-Apparier-Wälle zu, er wählte den längeren Weg, um sich Zeit zu geben seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Zurück in der Halle murmelten die Schüler unter sich. Die Slytherins weideten sich natürlich über den Verlust der größten Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords. Die Gryffindors waren besorgt, aber niemand mehr als Harrys Freunde. Glen begann in Panik zu geraten, weil er wieder einmal von seinem Vater allein gelassen wurde. Er war auch verstört davon, den Mann, der ihn gezeugt hatte, so brutal handeln zu sehen. Es brachte Erinnerungen an die Konfrontation mit Draco Malfoy in Heathers Haus vor einigen Monaten wieder zurück. Ginny war natürlich besorgt, dass ihr Freund in Askaban festsaß, genau wie Ron und Hermine.

„Er wird nie damit fertig werden", sagte Ron mürrisch, „ihr wisst, wie schlimm ihn Dementoren beeinflussen."

„Sein Geist ist jetzt stärker", sagte Ginny, „seit er seine Telepathie beherrscht, ist er ein natürlicher Okklumentiker. Er sollte in der Lage sein, seinen Geist besser zu schützen, als damals, als er jünger war."

„Ja, aber es gibt soviel was er aushalten muss", fügte Glen hinzu, „ich weiß von dem was meine Großmutter mir erzählt hat, dass Dementoren mit dem Geist bekämpft werden können, aber irgendwann bringen sie auch die stärkste Verteidigung runter. Irgendwann wird er brechen."

„Er hat auch seine Animagus-Form", erinnerte ihn Hermine, „er kann das tun, was Sirius getan hat und sich so oft wie möglich verwandeln. Schließlich ist der Verstand eines Tieres einfacher und daher nicht so betroffen wie der Verstand eines Menschen."

OoOoOoOo

„So oder so, ist es nicht gut", sagte Ron mit einem Seufzen.

Am Rand des Schulgeländes wurden Dumbledore und Harry getrennt, eine Gruppe Auroren begleitete jeden zu ihrem neuen Aufenthaltsort. Der Schulleiter fand sich im Empfangsbereich von St. Mungo wieder. Ein Auror führt ihn vorwärts, zum Tisch der Rezeptionistin, wo er eine Klingel läutete und darauf wartete, dass jemand auftauchte. Moment später erschien eine nervös aussehende junge Hexe, die ihnen ein breites Lächeln schenkte.

„Willkommen in St. Mungo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Wir sind hier, um Albus Dumbledore auf die Station für die geistig Kranken einzuliefern."

Das Lächeln verschwand und sie sah besorgt zu dem älteren Mann.

„Professor Dumbledore? Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?", fragte sie, offensichtlich erinnerte sie sich gern an ihn aus ihren Schultagen. Sie erhielt ein trauriges Lächeln und ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Professor Dumbledore auf die Station für Geisteskranke eingewiesen wird? Er erscheint mir völlig normal."

Der Anführer der Auroren wurde ungeduldig und sah sie sauer an.

„Minister Fudges Anordnung. Er glaubt, dass dieser Mann wahnsinnig ist und Sie täten gut daran, seine Entscheidung nicht in Frage zu stellen. Nun, wenn Sie freundlicherweise den Oberheiler der Station für Geisteskranke kontaktieren; ich glaube er erwartet uns."

Die Frau nickte wackelig mit dem Kopf, offenbar von der Situation verstört. Nachdem sie nach dem Oberheiler geschickt hatte, beobachtete sie wie einige Auroren Dumbledore zu einem Stuhl führten, ihn zwangen sich hinzusetzen und sich neben ihn stellten, um eine Flucht zu verhindern. Einige Minuten später erschien der gerufene Heiler und begann eine hitzige Diskussion mit dem Anführer der Auroren. Zehn Minuten später wurde Dumbledore nach oben geführt.

Eine halbe Stunde nach dem Streit mit Fudge in der Großen Halle fand sich Albus Dumbledore, Orden des Merlins erster Klasse und berühmter Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf ein Bett gefesselt in einer Gummizelle wieder.

OoOoOoOo

Harry erging es nicht besser. Nachdem er an der Küste einer rauen See aufgetaucht war, wurde er zu einem kleinen Ruderboot gezogen und ans Heck gebunden. Das wackelige Boot war mit einem Dementor und zwei Gefängniswachen bemannt, sie stießen sich vom Ufer ab und machten sich auf den Weg in den Nebel. Der Dementor hatte keinen sofortigen Effekt auf Harry, da er sich geistig darauf vorbereitet hatte, aber die Feuchtigkeit des Ganzen, der Regen, der auf ihn niederpeitschte und die raue See ließen ihn verdrießlich fühlen. Aber dann dachte er, dass er es selbst verschuldet hatte. Er hatte sein Temperament gewinnen lassen und es an jemand anderem ausgelassen. Natürlich hatte Fudge es verdient, aber das war keine Entschuldigung. Harrys Depression füllte schnell den Platz des Ärgers, den er hinter sich gelassen hatte und die grässliche Reise schien nie zu enden. Wie war er in Askaban gelandet? Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, aber er wusste, die Situation würde sehr real werden, sobald er an seinem Bestimmungsort war. Er überlegte, was schlimmer war, das Zauberergefängnis oder eine Gummizelle. Sie hatten beide Vor- und Nachteile. Die Gummizelle hatte keine Dementoren, aber so eine Umgebung würde eine gesunde Person irgendwann wahnsinnig machen. Er wusste, warum Fudge ihn nicht nach St. Mungo schicken konnte. Schließlich zeigte seine Geburtsurkunde, dass er fünfzehn war obwohl er geistig und körperlich achtzehn Jahre alt war. Rechtlich war er noch minderjährig. Es stellte sich jetzt als Fluch heraus.

Nach einer stundenlangen Bootsfahrt, begann der Nebel sich zu lichten und Harry erhaschte den ersten Blick auf das Gefängnis Askaban. Ein zerklüfteter Steinhaufen ragte aus der donnernden See, eine enorme Steinstruktur zierte es, wie ein verdrehtes Alcatraz. Das bisschen Hoffnung, dass Harry noch in seinem Herzen hatte, schwand beim ersten Anblick seines neuen Heims für den nächsten Monat.

Sobald Harry aus dem Boot auf die Insel gezerrt wurde, fühlte er die Kälte der Dementoren, die ihn umgaben. Mit einem bitteren Schnauben stellte er sich vor, dass er wahrscheinlich bei der Schlacht in Paris vor seiner letzten Gefangenschaft einigen dieser Dementoren gegenüber gestanden hatte. Die Szene um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen, als er so gut er konnte seine mentalen Schilde stärkte. Als er in eine feuchte und kalte Zelle geworfen wurde, sank er in einer Ecke zusammen und ließ seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien ruhen, er wickelte seine, nun befreiten, Arme um seine Beine und fühlte wie Anti-Magie-Schilde um ihn errichtet wurden. Die ganze Zeit über, als er fühlte wie die Magie und damit die Möglichkeit der Animagus-Verwandlung von ihm schwanden, hielt er sich an einem Gedanken fest.

Wie hat Sirius das für zwölf Jahre durchgehalten?

OoOoOoOo

Severus tauchte mit einem leisen Plopp außerhalb des Riddle Hauses auf. Als er zum großen Gebäude aufsah, fühlte er einen Schauer seinen Rücken runter laufen. Egal wie oft er Voldemort gegenüber trat, fühlte er nichts anderes als intensive Angst. Schließlich hatte der böse Mann all die Jahre so viel Macht über den Zaubertrankmeister und da war es kein Wunder. Severus zog den Umhang enger um sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wo er laut klopfte. Die Tür wurde bald von einem verängstigten Hauself geöffnet, sie wurde weiter geöffnete und Severus hinein gebeten und zum Dunklen Lord geführt.

Sobald Severus' Augen auf seinen ‚Meister' trafen, kniete er sich hin und küsste den Saum des wahnsinnigen Mannes Robe.

„Meister, ich bringe Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts."

„Ich verstehe. Was ist in der Höhle des Feindes geschehen, mein loyaler Spion?"

„Dumbledore und Potter sind fort, mein Lord."

„Fort?", sagte der rotäugige Mann mit Schadenfreude in der Stimme.

„Ja, Meister. Fudge hat befohlen Dumbledore einzuweisen. Er ist in St. Mungo. Potter hat heftig protestiert und den Minister sogar mit einem Schmerzfluch angegriffen. Er wurde für einen Monat nach Askaban geschickt."

Voldemort blieb still, als er diese Information überdachte. Die Idee, dass Potter den Minister angegriffen hatte, ließ Alarmglocken ringen, insbesondere wenn man das mit seiner Zeit in Askaban paarte.

„Also, der ‚Retter' wurde nach Askaban geschickt. Wie .. glücklich. Severus, mein Diener, das hast du gut gemacht."

„Danke Meister", sagte Severus und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er wusste, dass der andere Mann etwas vorhatte. Sein Verdacht wurde bald bestätigt.

„Severus, sag mir, was hast du seit Jahresbeginn von Potter gesehen, scheint er … Dunkler als sonst zu sein?"

Severus dachte wild nach. Er wusste nicht, wie viel der Dunkle Lord wusste und wollte das Schicksal nicht herausfordern indem er log, aber andererseits wollte er nichts heraus geben, was Harry schaden könnte. Er entschied, dass Halbwahrheiten reichen mussten, also formulierte er eine Antwort.

„Mein Lord, ich glaube, er könnte sich leicht in die Dunklen Künste vertiefen. Wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben, hat er im September ein Spektakel mit Draco Malfoy veranstaltet, er hat Dunkle Zauber im Duell gegen ihn benutzt."

„Tatsächlich? Ich habe von Lucius gehört, dass sein Sohn abtrünnig geworden ist. Hast du andere Beweise?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment zu lange und er musste den Preis zahlen.

„Halte vor mir nichts zurück, Severus! Crucio!"

Severus brach auf dem Boden zusammen und tat so als würde er sich vor Schmerzen winden. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, wo er für die Immunitätskette dankbar war. Als der Fluch gelüftet war, machte er eine Show daraus aufzustehen, ehe er antwortete.

„Mein Lord, ich entschuldige mich für mein Zögern, ich habe nur mein Gedanken gesammelt. Meister, er hat über die Monate Zeichen gezeigt, dass er wenigstens ein wenig Dunkle Magie anwendet. Sein Temperament verursacht ihm auch einige Probleme."

Bei dem riesigen Grinsen, das auf Voldemorts Gesicht ausbrach, sank Severus' Herz. Er hasste es so viele Informationen über Harry preiszugeben, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Wenigstens erzählte er dem unausgeglichenen Mann nicht, dass Harry ein selbsternannter Dunkelmagier war. Der Zaubertrankmeister wurde noch nervöser, als Voldemort schadenfroh die Hände rieb.

„Severus, siehst du was das bedeuten könnte?"

„Ich glaube schon, Meister…"

„Dies könnte die ultimative Rache sein! Wenn die Gerüchte, die ich gehört habe, wahr sind und der Junge tatsächlich durch die Zeit gereist ist, dann sind mein Vermutungen wahrscheinlich wahr. Harry Potter ist Harry Evans. Der Junge an dem ich mich seit 50 Jahren rächen will. Aber jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, um das Licht der magischen Welt zu zerstören. Ich werde warten, bis er aus Askaban entlassen ist, bevor ich ihn vor die Wahl stelle. Sich mir anzuschließen oder zu sterben."

„Meister?", sprach Severus zögernd.

„Was ist Severus?", antwortete er argwöhnisch.

„Wenn ich fragen darf, mein Lord, wie schlagen Sie vor ihn zu töten?"

„Severus, Severus, wie oft bitte ich meine Todesser meine Pläne nicht in Frage zu stellen? Aber du hast mir gute Nachrichten gebracht, also sollte ich dir gegenüber nachsichtig sein. Weißt du, wenn Potter aus Askaban entlassen ist, werden die Dementoren ihre Aufgabe erledigt haben und seine frohen Erinnerungen entfernt haben. Wenn er sich uns nicht willentlich anschließt, wird er schwach sein. Mit einem eingesperrten Dumbledore, ist es die perfekte Gelegenheit, um Hogwarts anzugreifen und meine Übernahme der Zaubererwelt vorzubereiten. Natürlich fragst du dich, warum ich nicht sofort angreife. Nun, Severus weißt du, das wäre zu einfach. Ich will Potter und in seinem geschwächten Zustand wird er Lord Voldemort nicht ebenbürtig sein. In nur einem Monat wird Hogwarts fallen."


	22. Die Abwesenheit wird gespürt

_Kapitel zweiundzwanzig - Die Abwesenheit wird gespürt_

Als Severus zurück in Hogwarts war, lag die Schule immer noch im Chaos. Normalerweise würde der Verlust der Schulleiter nicht so für Aufsehen sorgen, schließlich war Dumbledore auch während des Kammer des Schreckens Vorfalls gezwungen gewesen zu gehen und die Schule war ohne ihn auskommen. Aber dieses Mal hatten sie keine Vorwarnung. Ginnys Vision hatte ihnen gesagt, dass der Schulleiter gehen würde, aber nicht genau genug, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Nun war der Professor plötzlich fort und ließ Minerva zurück, um die Schule zu ordnen. Sie war seit Jahren darauf vorbereitet, die Schule zu übernehmen und hatte geglaubt, es ohne Probleme managen zu können. In Wirklichkeit jedoch hatte sie die Situation in eine schwierige Position gebracht. Die Schüler waren in Panik, vor allem die Gryffindors. Sie hatten nicht nur ihren Schulleiter verloren, sondern auch den Jungen-der-lebt. Harrys Abwesenheit verursachte genauso einen Aufruhr wie Dumbledores. Die Gryffindors bestürmten sie von allen Seiten mit Fragen über seine Inhaftierung und seine Reaktion auf Dumbledores Situation, und Harrys Freunde und Sohn protestierten lautstark und forderten ein Ordenstreffen.

Severus eilte direkt auf das Büro des Schulleiters zu, nachdem er das Schulgelände betreten hatte. Die Szene die er dort vorfand, war für ihn ziemlich erheiternd. Minerva stand hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch und versuchte den aufgebrachten Animagus und den hin und her laufenden Werwolf zu beruhigen. Die übrigen Zeitreisenden, plus Peeves und Gallatea waren in eine Ecke gedrängt und flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander. Die übrigen Lehrer warfen ihr Fragen zu und stressten sie noch mehr. Severus entschied, sie nicht zu stören und setzte sich leise in einen Sessel, der strategisch günstig aus dem Blickfeld aller lag und wartete darauf, dass ihn jemand bemerkte. Er beobachtete amüsiert wie Sirius gegen Remus eiferte, der noch immer auf und ab ging und seinen Freund ignorierte. Minerva wurde von Minute zu Minute aufgebrachter, ließ sich schließlich auf Albus Stuhl fallen und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ruhen, sie trug einen geschlagenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Severus hatte Mitleid mit ihr, räusperte sich und ließ damit alle im Raum hochfahren. Sie wirbelten alle herum und glotzten ihn an und fragten sich, wann er angekommen war. Sev grinste zurück.

"Wie ich sehe, laufen die Dinge nicht wie geplant", sprach er gedehnt, was die meisten Lehrer und die Rumtreiber dazu brachte ihn wütend anzustarren.

"Was hat dich auf _die _Idee gebracht, Snape?", grinste Sirius spöttisch. Severus sah nur böse zurück.

"Es scheint mir, dass alle in Panik geraten, was uns nirgendwo hinbringt", sagte er.

"Wenigstens sind wir nicht beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen davongerannt", knurrte der Animagus, "wir sind gekommen um zu helfen im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Leuten."

"Ich schlage vor, Black, dass du erst alle Fakten hast, ehe du Vorwürfe verteilst. Wie es aussieht, habe ich einige wichtige Informationen gesammelt, was die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zum Angriff auf Hogwarts angeht, während der Rest von euch hier dumm rum gesessen hat, um zu diskutieren. Was denkst du ist im Großen und Ganzen wirkungsvoller?", antwortete er, eine Augenbraue spöttisch gehoben. Sirius knurrte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah unzufrieden aus. Minerva räusperte sich, einen strengen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und brachte die beiden Rivalen zum Schweigen.

"Das ist genug, ihr zwei. Ihr seid schlimmer als die Erstklässler! Severus, sag uns bitte was du herausgefunden hast."

Severus grinste und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Sirius und Remus.

"Nun, der Dunkle Lord war sehr erfreut davon zu hören, was mit Albus und Harry geschehen ist. Er hat entschieden, die Schule in etwa einem Monat anzugreifen."

"Warum dann?", fragte Hermine, "warum nicht, solange Harry und Professor Dumbledore beide fort sind?"

"Weil er Harry töten will", sagte Severus, "er hat die Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr einige Jahre durch die Zeit gereist seid und ist zur offensichtlichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass Harry Potter und Harry Evans die gleiche Person ist. Er hat einiges mit beiden Identitäten zu klären. Ich weiß nicht ob er bemerkt hat, dass Harry Anguifer eine von Harrys Verkörperungen war, aber wenn nicht weiß er es bald. Wenn die Zeit kommt, werde ich bestimmt gerufen und befragt, denn die meisten Todesser wussten, dass wir in meinem fünften Jahr Freunde waren. Das Jahr nicht mitgerechnet, hat Harry eine Menge getan, um den Dunklen Lord auf die Nerven zu gehen und der will angreifen wenn er aus Askaban entlassen wird. Er baut darauf, dass Harry nach einem Monat mit den Dementoren geschwächt ist und ein leichtes Ziel darstellt. Wenn er im nächsten Monat angreifen würde, hätte er Hogwarts, aber nicht seinen Erzfeind. Es geht um Rache und nicht um die Übernahme der Welt."

"Wenn das wahr ist, dann wird Harry verwundbar sein", flüsterte Ginny alarmiert, "ich meine, wir wissen alle wie sehr er Dementoren hasst und nach einem Monat wird er nicht in der Verfassung sein um mit Voldemort zu kämpfen. Nach unseren Einschätzungen, werden seine mentalen Schilde nach zweieinhalb Wochen anfangen zu brechen. Danach ist er ihrer vollen Wirkung ausgesetzt."

"Gibt es keine Möglichkeit ihn früher da rauszuholen? Oder Albus zu entlassen?", fragte Professor Sinistra.

"Wir können Mr. Potter nicht befreien", legte Professor Flitwick los, "Er hat den Minister für Zauberei angegriffen und das wird mit einem Askabanaufenthalt bestraft. Wir können froh sein, dass Fudge ihn nur für einen Monat dorthin geschickt hat; er hätte das Recht gehabt es zu verlängern. Was Albus angeht, wir können die Handlungen gegen ihn anfechten, aber es dauert einige Wochen psychologische Gutachten zu erstellen und unseren Fall vor Gericht zu tragen. Wie sehr wir ihn nicht mögen, Fudge ist Zaubereiminister und hat eine Menge Macht, die uns nicht zur Verfügung steht. Wenn wir ihn befreien können, wird Du-weißt-schon-wer angegriffen haben und es wird alles vorbei sein."

"Wir könnten einen Fluchtversuch planen", schlug Ron vor.

"Bist du verrückt?", kreischte Hermine, "du kannst nicht aus Askaban und St. Mungo fliehen, ohne dass es ernsthafte Auswirkungen hat. Ich meine, wie viele Leute sind in der Lage das zu tun? Wir wären Hauptverdächtige und alles was dazu nötig ist, sind drei Tropfen Veritaserum und wir sind länger als einen Monat im Gefängnis."

Im Raum wurde es still, als alle darüber nachdachten was gesagt wurde. Es gab nichts was sie tun konnten, um Harry und Dumbledore zu helfen und sie wussten es alle. Für den Moment war alles was sie tun konnten warten.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen war die Schule ein wenig organisierter, aber noch weit entfernt von geordnet. Als die Zeitreisenden beim Frühstück erschienen, ließen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen zusammen sinken und warteten darauf, dass die übrigen Schüler kamen. Am Vorabend waren einige Entscheidungen getroffen worden und die Lehrer waren noch einige Stunden aufgeblieben, um die Schule zu organisieren. Minerva wollte, sobald alle Schüler beim Frühstück waren, eine Ansprache halten. Zehn Minuten später war die Große Halle voll und Minerva räusperte sich lauft und wartete auf Ruhe. Als sie die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, stand sie auf, um die Menge anzusprechen.

"Wie ihr alle wisst, fehlen zwei von uns, Mr. Potter und Professor Dumbledore. Sie werden für eine Weile nicht bei uns sein, also werde ich in der Zwischenzeit, bis zu seiner Rückkehr, Professor Dumbledores Aufgaben als Schulleiter übernehmen. Und was Mr. Potter angeht, hoffe ich, dass ihr alle ihm nächsten Monat, nach seiner Rückkehr, bei seiner Erholung helfen werdet. Askaban ist eine feindlich gesinnte Umgebung und ich bin sicher, er wird für die Unterstützung dankbar sein. Für die Zeit, die der Schulleiter fort ist, haben wir einen neuen Verwandlungslehrer und Hauslehrer für Gryffindor, der meine Aufgaben übernimmt, damit ich als Schulleitung fungieren kann. Bitte heißt Professor Black willkommen!"

Die Mehrheit der Schüler glotzte Sirius an, als er aufstand und sich verbeugte, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Die Zeitreisenden jubelten dem Paten ihres Freundes sofort zu, während am anderen Ende des Tisches Severus den Animagus böse anblickte. Als Sirius sich setzte entfuhr Minerva ein langer, leidender Seufzer, sie wusste sie hatte mit einem weiteren Rumtreiber, als ständigen Hogwartsbewohner alle Hände voll zu tun.

Zum Ende des Frühstücks kam die Eulenpost an und ließ vor vielen Schülern und Lehrern den Tagespropheten fallen. Wie erwartet war ein Bild von Harry und Dumbledore auf die erste Seite gedruckt, die ganze Story mit den saftigen Details stand dort schwarz auf weiß. Hermine warf die Zeitung angewidert auf den Tisch und stürmte aus der Großen Halle, ihre Freunde dicht auf den Fersen.

OoOoOoOo

Während der nächsten Wochen wurden die Angriffe der Todesser zahlreicher, da der Anführer des Ordens und sein zweiter Kommandeur nicht dort waren, um sie in Schach zu halten. Fudge ignorierte sie wie immer gänzlich. Voldemort wurde kühner und ohne den Orden im Weg, verursachte er eine Menge Schaden.

Die Orden des Phönix Mitglieder in Hogwarts hielten regelmäßige Treffen ab, um zu entscheiden was zu tun war, aber sie hatten wenig Gelegenheit, um die Angriffe zu verhindern. Severus brachte ihnen so viele Informationen wie er konnte, aber ohne klaren Anführer und ohne die ganze Stärke der Alliierten konnten sie nicht mehr tun, als am Ende der Angriffe aufzutauchen um den Verwundeten zu helfen und die Toten zu begraben.

Das Hauptproblem dem sie gegenüberstanden, neben der Tatsache, dass sie keine Art von Führung hatten, war die Unfähigkeit, Mitglieder zu rufen. Es war ein Fehler im Ordenssystem, den sie nie bedacht hatten. Wenn sie den Vorstand des Ordnens rufen könnten, wären sie in der Lage, demokratische Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie auch immer, Dumbledore und Harry kontrollierten die Ordensmale und so konnten nur sie die Mitglieder rufen. Da es unmöglich war alle Mitglieder per Eule, Floo oder Apparieren zu erreichen, um den Angriffen zu entgegnen, waren sie hilflos. Besonders da sie keine andere Möglichkeit hatten, um ihre Alliierten zu kontaktieren.

Als die Tage vorüber zogen, wurde deutlich wie viel Dumbledore und Harry zum Kriegsgeschehen beitrugen und was für ein Unterschied sie im alltäglichen Leben der Menschen machten. Glen empfand es als besonders schwer, fast wie das letzte Mal als er von seinem Vater getrennt gewesen war. Dieses Mal konnte er jedoch die mentale Verbindung zu Harry noch spüren. Es hielt ihn am Leben zu wissen, dass sein Vater noch zurechnungsfähig war.

OoOoOoOo

In St. Mungo lag Dumbledore rücklings auf seinem Bett in der Gummizelle und starrte an die Decke. Trotz seiner völlig ruhigen Erscheinung, wirbelten die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Er wusste, was die Schule durchmachte, jetzt wo beide Ordensführer fort waren. Er wusste, Minerva würde in Panik geraten. Er wusste auch, dass die ganze Situation nur schlimmer werden konnte, nur weil Fudge paranoid war. Voldemort würde nicht aufhören nur weil seine größten Rivalen nicht da waren. Nein, er würde seine Anstrengungen verdoppeln. Und an allem war Fudge Schuld. Die Angriffe, der Verlust unschuldigen Lebens, alles davon. Während Dumbledores Blut beim Gedanken daran innerlich kochte, war seine äußerliche Erscheinung ruhig und er summte leise vor sich hin.

OoOoOoOo

Das Leben in Askaban war nicht so gemütlich. Die ständige Anwesenheit der Dementoren schwächte Harry schnell. Es stimmte, dass er starke mentale Schilde hatte, aber sie konnten der ständigen Beanspruchung nicht ewig standhalten. Nach zwei Wochen in dem Höllenloch fühlte sich Harry immer miserabler. Nur mit den eigenen Gedanken in einen Raum gesperrt zu sein, konnte eine Person wahnsinnig machen; selbst ohne die Dementoren, die die besten Gedanken und Erinnerungen aufsogen. Er verbrachte seine Zeit damit an seine Freunde, seine Familie, die Leute, die er getroffen hatte und die Leute, die er verloren hatte zu denken. Er fragte sich, was draußen vor sich ging, wie viele Angriffe es gab und wie der Orden zurechtkam. Er dachte an seine Mitzeitreisenden inklusive seines Sohnes und fragte sich, ob es ihnen ohne ihn gut ging. Er fragte sich was Sirius und Remus, die letzten Verbindungen zu seinen Eltern, über seine Inhaftierung dachten. Sirius wäre beschämt genau wie Severus. Am meisten jedoch dachte er darüber nach, was er alles in seinem Leben falsch gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass der Angriff auf den Zaubereiminister eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, aber seine Gefühle hatten sich verselbstständigt. Er schämte sich für seine Taten der letzten eineinhalb Jahre, er wusste, dass er manchmal in die Dunkelheit abrutschte. Das beunruhigende für Harry war es, dass er wusste, dass es nicht die Magie war, die er einsetzte. Er war es; ganz einfach. Dieser Gedanke brachte seine Depressionen nach vorn und er verbrachte seine Tage damit in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, er fiel tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund.

Zwei Tage in die dritte Woche hinein, wurde Harrys Albtraum durch Cornelius Fudge unterbrochen. Der Junge-der-lebt wurde durch ein nagendes Gefühl im hinteren Teil seiner Gedanken aus seinem Schlummer geweckt. Er sah sich um, es dauerte einen Moment bis er identifizieren konnte was ihn störte. Er hatte mentale Alarme eingerichtet, die ihn alarmierten wenn sich bestimmte Leute, mit denen sie verbunden waren, in einer bestimmten Entfernung von ihm befanden.. Er hatte nichts Besseres in seiner Zeit zu tun, also hatte er seine mentalen Fähigkeiten so gut wie möglich erforscht. So weit er sagen konnte, war der Minister am Ende des Flurs und kam in seine Richtung. Während er seine Umgebung erforschte, hatte Harry festgestellt, dass es wie während seiner Gefangenschaft bei Grindelwald war: alle Formen menschlicher Magie, mit Ausnahme seiner mentalen Fähigkeiten, wurden durch das Anti-Magie-Feld unterdrückt. Wie auch immer, er hatte nach und nach festgestellt, dass er begrenzte Elfenmagie einsetzen konnte und die Verbindung zu Voldemort durch sein Dunkles Mal stand ihm offen. Als er daran dachte, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er würde Fudge die Überraschung seines Lebens bereiten und ihn währenddessen hoffentlich halb zu Tode erschrecken.

OoOoOoOo


	23. Pläne des Angriffs

_Band sieben durch gelesen und für gut befunden. Dennoch es lebe die Fanfiction!!__  
_

_Kapitel dreiundzwanzig - Pläne des Angriffs_

Als Fudge und seine Eskorte sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Zelle machten, formulierte der fragliche Junge schnell einen Plan, um den Minister für Magie zu demütigen. Sein Hass auf Fudge konnte es mit dem Hass auf Voldemort aufnehmen, was nicht viel über die Chancen des feigen Mannes aussagte, wenn er einem Pläne schmiedenden Jungen-der-lebt gegenüber stand. Gerade als die 'Besucher' vor seiner Zelle anhielten, schloss Harry seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass es mit dem Anti-Magie-Feld nicht viel ausrichten konnte, aber es wäre genug, um ihn die nächsten Wochen zu erheitern. Seine Zeit in Askaban war bis jetzt langweilig gewesen, da die mentalen Schilde die Dementoren abhielten, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht ewig aushielt, was bedeutete, dass er sich früher oder später den Auswirkungen stellen musste.

Als die vielen Riegel und Schlösser in der soliden Eisentür geöffnet wurden, griff Harry nach dem dünnen Magiefaden, der ihn mit dem bösen Monster verband, und versuchte sie weiter zu öffnen. Er konnte am anderen Ende eine unheilvolle Präsenz spüren und festigte entschlossen die Kontrolle über seine mentalen Schilde, um den Dunklen Lord aus seinen Gedanken zu halten. Zur gleichen Zeit sah er die oberflächlichen Gedanken Voldemorts durch, die sich hauptsächlich darum drehten, den vernarbten Jungen zu verstümmeln und zu quälen, sowie den seltsamen Weg wie er Hogwarts plündern wollte. Harry kehrte sich angewidert von den Gedanken ab und sah tiefer in die Persönlichkeitszüge und körperlichen Merkmale seines Erzfeindes. Sobald er sie fand, wählte er was er brauchte und kehrte schnell in seinen eigenen Kopf zurück. Als er fertig war, war seine Zellentür geöffnet und Fudge grinste auf ihn herab. Er hatte offensichtlich erwartet, dass Harry wie ein Verrückter vor sich hin brabbelte, nachdem er den Dementoren zwei Wochen ausgesetzt gewesen war und sein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck wurde durch den Ausdruck in seinen Augen betrogen. Smaragdgrün traf auf schlammbraun und Harry konnte in den Augen des Ministers Verwirrung und Überraschung sehen und nicht ein bisschen Enttäuschung. Harry grinste zurück, einen besonders kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen, Cornelius", sagte er gedehnt. Fudge schwoll empört an und sah giftig auf ihn herab.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir Erlaubnis erteilt habe mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, Potter", schnaufte er. Harry grinste verrückt zurück.

"Oh nein, Cornelius, ich glaube nicht, dass du es getan hast. Aber sind Titel nicht für Menschen gedacht die man respektiert, stimmen Sie nicht zu?"

"Nun, sieh mal, Potter..."

"Mr. Potter wenn ich bitten darf. Der Minister für Magie sollte immer höflich sein, es ist schließlich politisch. Ich hingegen bin ein niedriger Verbrecher und bin nicht an die gleichen Zwänge gebunden. Nun bitte ich Sie, den Grund Ihres Kommens zu verkünden. Sie stören schließlich meine Ruhe und Frieden."

Fudge sah Harry ungläubig an, er zeigte deutlich seine Zweifel über den Jungen.

"Potter, ich bin hier dich zu informieren, dass einige Leute gegen dein Urteil Berufung eingelegt haben. Wie auch immer, als Minister für Magie und die Person, die von deinen Taten betroffen bin, habe ich ihre Beschwerden abgelehnt und deine Anwesenheit hier für die nächsten zwei Wochen gesichert."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, um seinen Sarkasmus deutlich zu zeigen. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er stand anmutig auf und begann den Mann, der in der Mitte der Zelle stand, zu umkreisen. Der Wärter an der Tür scharrte unruhig, bereit einzuschreiten wenn es nötig würde. Während Harry den nun leicht beunruhigten Politiker umkreiste, wechselten seine Augen die Farbe, bis er Fudges ängstliche Augen mit leuchtenden blutroten Augen begegnete.

"Denkst du wirklich, Cornelius, dass ich glaube, dass du den weiten Weg nach Askaban nur zurückgelegt hast, um mir solch triviale Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen? Möp, möp, Cornelius. Ich dachte du hättest besseres mit deiner Zeit und dem Geld der Steuerzahler zu tun. Anscheinend lag ich falsch."

"Ich weiß nicht was du versuchst anzudeuten, Potter...", stieß Fudge aus, nun deutliche Angst im Gesicht. Die roten Augen sahen ihn stetig an.

"Du weißt _genau _was ich andeute, Cornelius", zischte ihm Harry von hinten ins Ohr. "Ich gebe dir zu verstehen, dass du den ganzen Weg hergekommen bist, um mich zu verhöhnen, mich erniedrigt zu sehen und um zu beweisen, dass du besser bist als der _Junge_-_der_-_lebt_. Aber das ist nicht wie es gekommen ist, oder Cornelius?", fragte er und sah den Minister wieder an. Fudge schluckte hörbar als er sah, dass Harrys Haut blasser wurde und seine Schneidezähne sich leicht verlängerten. Als Harry noch näher an den anderen Mannes herantrat und ein unheimliches Schlürfgeräusch machte, stieß der Zaubereiminister einen leichten Schrei aus und rannte so schnell ihn seine dicken Beine trugen aus dem Raum, das Geräusch von Harrys unheimlichen zischenden Lachen folgte ihm den ganzen Weg aus Askaban heraus.

OoOoOoOo

Die Nacht hatte Harry bessere Laune. Obwohl seine Spielchen, mit dem bedauerlichen Minister, seine mentalen Schilde geschwächt hatten, dachte er, es war es wert gewesen, sich das Bild von Fudges Gesicht für immer ins Gedächtnis gebrannt zu haben. Der Mann hatte seit Harrys drittem Jahr nur Probleme gemacht und er war immer froh dem Mann, der Dumbledore nach St. Mungo geschickt hatte, eins auszuwischen. Als Harry einschlief, waren seine Gedanken mit dem Bild erfüllt wie Fudge schreiend aus seiner Zelle rannte. Wie auch immer drang schnell eine unheilvolle Leere in seine Träume ein, die ihn zu einem dunklen Treffen in die Tiefen des Riddle Hauses sog. Sobald er die Umgebung sah, wusste Harry was vor sich ging. Er hatte die Verbindung zu Voldemort geöffnet was bedeutete, dass die Visionen häufiger zu ihm kamen. Er seufzte resigniert und Harrys unwirkliches Selbst ging durch den Raum voller Todesser und fand einen guten Aussichtspunkt, nah genug um zu hören was die Oberschlange sagte, aber weit genug weg, um den Raum zu überblicken.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Raum gefüllt und der letzte Todesser war appariert. Sie formten um den Dunklen Lord, der auf einem großen und kunstvoll geformten Thron saß, einen aufmerksamen Kreis. Harry schnaubte vor sich hin und dachte an kleine Leute, die große Möbel brauchten um ihr Ego zu heben. Er wurde durch Voldemort aus seinen Überlegungen gezogen, der plötzlich aufstand und seine Hände hob. Die Todesser knieten gleichzeitig vor ihrem Meister nieder, streckten sich auf den Boden. Harry schauderte vor Abscheu, er sah vorsichtig zu den maskierten und versuchte heraus zu finden, welcher Severus war. Als die Todesser wieder auf ihren Füßen standen, sprach Voldemort alle an.

"Meine treuen Anhänger", rief er in die Menge, "ich habe euch heute hergerufen, um meinen finalen Plan für den Fall von Hogwarts und die Zerstörung meines meist gehassten Feindes, Harry Potter, zu erläutern!"

Während die Anhänger untereinander murmelten, erbleichte Harry beachtlich. Er war von allen Neuigkeiten, die die Außenwelt betrafen, abgeschnitten und wusste daher nicht was vor sich ging. Er nahm an, dass Severus dem Fiesling von seiner und Dumbledores Abwesenheit berichtet hatte. Harry fragte sich nur, wann Voldemort vorhatte anzugreifen wenn er hoffte, Harry zur gleichen Zeit mit zu erledigen. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als der Dunkle Lord fortfuhr.

"Meine treuen Anhänger, unsere größte Stunde ist zum greifen nah. Wie viele von euch wissen, ist der große Trottel Albus Dumbledore in die Station für Geisteskranke in St. Mungo eingewiesen und Harry Potter ist in Askaban eingesperrt."

Viele jubelten bei den Neuigkeiten und Harry fühlte sich unwohl, trotz seines unkörperlichen Zustandes.

"Wir haben jetzt eine Gelegenheit", fuhr Voldemort fort, "eine Gelegenheit, das Zentrum des Lichtes zu treffen wenn es am schwächsten ist. Meine Quellen berichten mir, dass Potter in zwei Wochen aus Askaban entlassen wird. Ich habe auch gehört, dass Dementoren einen amüsierend heftigen Effekt auf den Jungen haben. Bei seiner Rückkehr wird er sehr geschwächt sein, was es nicht nur leicht macht Hogwarts zu übernehmen, sondern auch den Jungen-der-lebt loszuwerden!"

Der ganze Raum jubelte laut, begeistert von der Aussicht, endlich die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen. Harry funkelte Voldemort wütend an, der ein unheimlich selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte er sich und erhielt wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser.

"Ich brauche jeden von euch, um den Angriff vorzubereiten. Der Tag der Anerkennung kommt und am 5. Mai wird unser Tag kommen!"

Als Harry mit Gelächter in den Ohren aufwachte, schauderte er bei dem was er gerade gehört hatte. Das Datum für den Endkampf stand fest und es gab nichts was er tun konnte, um sich vorzubereiten.

OoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore wurde einige Tage später von lautem Klopfen bei seinen Überlegungen gestört. Er sah interessiert zu dem unauffälligen Ausgang der Gummizelle, er wartete ruhig darauf, dass eine Schwester sie aufschloss. Sekunden später hörte er wie die Schlösser geöffnet wurden. Als die Tür endlich auf war, grinste er breit und hielt dem unerwartetem Besucher die Hand hin.

"Eustace, mein Freund, wie schön dich zu sehen! Bitte setz dich. Ich würde dir Tee und Zitronenbonbons anbieten, aber sie haben mir meinen Zauberstab genommen."

"Das ist ok, Albus, ich kümmere mich darum", erwiderte ein trauriger Eustace und setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs erschienen ein Teeservice und ein beschworener Tisch.

"Also, was gibt es Neues von draußen?", fragte Dumbledore, ein wenig des bekannten Funkelns kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll", sagte der älteste Potter mit einem Seufzen, "Es ist komplettes Chaos. Seit du und Harry fort seid, ist der Orden ein Scherbenhaufen. Attacken laufen unkontrolliert. Wir können kein Treffen einberufen. Die Moral ist die ganze Zeit auf dem Tiefpunkt. Glen vermisst seinen Vater, genau wie Ginny. Voldemort plant am 5. Mai einen Angriff, das ist zumindest das was Severus uns sagt und Fudge hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Einen Zusammenbruch? Wirklich? Was hat _das _verursacht?"

"Harry", antwortete Eustace und rollte amüsiert mit den Augen. Albus kichere leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich. Was hat er _dieses _Mal getan?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher, aber was Arthur im Ministerium gehört hat, ist, dass Fudge nach Askaban gegangen ist, um ihn zu besuchen und wieder raus gerannt kam und wie verrückt geschrieen hat."

"Das klingt ganz nach Harry. Seid ihr für den Angriff auf Hogwarts vorbereitet?", fragte der vormalige Schulleiter, der Ernst ersetzte das Amüsement in seiner Stimme. Eustace seufzte laut und ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen.

"Ohne die Möglichkeit den Orden zu rufen, müssen wir das Beste tun was wir können. Die Hogwartsbewohner, die im Orden sind, haben so viele Alliierte wie möglich versammelt, aber bis Harry nicht zurück ist, können wir nicht alle gleichzeitig zusammen bringen."

"Wen habt ihr benachrichtig?", fragte Albus.

"Nun, wir haben es geschafft die meisten aus dem Orden anzuflohen oder zu eulen. Ich habe euch Meilani, Leilani und Vrykolakas eine Nachricht geschickt, um ihnen den Tag des Angriffs mitzuteilen. Letzte Nacht habe ich Minh und ihre Familie in der Elfenwelt erreicht und sie haben zugestimmt zu helfen, wenn die Zeit kommt."

"Gut, gut", sagte Dumbledore, obwohl er im tiefsten Inneren wusste, dass die kommende Schlacht das Leben aller zerstören würde.

OoOoOoOo

Am 1. Mai surrte die Große Halle mit Vermutungen, als Schüler und Lehrer über Harrys mentalen Zustand bei seiner Rückkehr spekulierten. Die meisten Slytherins spekulierten, dass er wie ein Dementor wäre und seine Seele aufgesaugt worden war. Obwohl er an den Spekulationen nicht teilnahm, hielt Draco sie auch nicht davon ab, sondern hörte aufmerksam den kreativen Vorstellungen, die sich seine Hauskameraden ausgedacht hatten, zu. An den anderen Tischen folgten die Unterhaltungen demselben Thema. Insbesondere die Gryffindors waren über Harrys mentalen Zustand besorgt. Sie hatten alle seine schwankenden Stimmungen und sein Verhalten gesehen und besonders seine engsten Freunde waren besorgt, dass sein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis ihn über die Kante gestoßen hätte und ihm nicht mehr zu helfen wäre. Sie wurden aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen, als die Türen der Großen Halle laute knallten, weil sie aufgeworfen wurden. Die kompletten Hogwartsbewohner wandten sich um, um die Person in der Tür zu sehen, sie versuchten sie in den Schatten auszumachen. Mit einem Grinsen trat Harry Potter in das Morgenlicht, ein gefährliches Leuchten in den Augen.

"Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Ich bin zurück."

OoOoOoOo


	24. Gegenpläne und ein neuer Anführer

_Kapitel vierundzwanzig - Gegenpläne und ein neuer Anführer_

"Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Ich bin zurück."

Sobald die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten, sprangen Harrys Freunde auf ihre Füße und rannten zu dem Jungen an der Tür hinüber. Ginny sprang mit einem enthusiastischen Quietschen auf ihren Freund und schlang ihre Arme eng um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest, bevor sie ihn auf die Lippen küsste. Harry war überrascht und von ihrem öffentlichen Liebesbeweis ein wenig geschockt, aber er vergaß es schnell und küsste sie leidenschaftlich zurück. Jubel brach in der Halle aus, aber das Paar bekam von den Pfiffen und Minervas Schelte nichts mit. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, in der nichts außer ihnen existierte. Harry wusste, dass er in den Monaten seit er mit Ginny zusammen war, nicht der ideale Freund gewesen war. Er verbrachte nicht so viel Zeit mit ihr wie er es gerne täte, insbesondere seit der Ankunft seines Sohnes, seiner Flucht in den Teutoburger Wald, und seine Depressionen verschlangen auch eine Menge Zeit. Aber er begann zu begreifen, dass der Spruch, dass mit der Abwesenheit die Liebe wächst, sehr wahr war. Natürlich hatte er alle seiner Freunde vermisst, aber der Verlust Ginnys ließ ihn innerlich leer fühlen. Als er sie jetzt hielt, schwor er sich alles gut zu machen, wenn der Kampf mit Voldemort vorbei war.

Ginny hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Seit Harrys erstem Jahr hatte sie starke Gefühle für den jungen Retter. Zuerst war es eine Schwärmerei gewesen, aber seit ihrer Reise durch die Zeit hatte sie ihn für die Person, die er war, lieben gelernt. Es hatte sie innerlich umgebracht zu sehen, was das Leben dem Jungen-der-lebt über die Jahre in den Weg gelegt hatte, jede Prüfung zermürbte ihn Stück für Stück. Sie hatte ihn an seinen Hoch- und Tiefpunkten gesehen, aber sie liebte ihn immer noch. Sie würde es immer tun, egal wie viele Dinge mit ihrer Zeit mit ihm konkurrierten. Der letzte Monat war für sie von Anfang bis Ende Tortur gewesen. Hermine und Ron hatten ihren Freund ebenfalls vermisst, aber sie hatten einander, um sich zu trösten. Glen hatte seine Mutter als Unterstützung, und Severus blieb für sich. Ginny hatte niemanden. Sie konnte nicht mit ihren alten Schulfreunden reden, weil sie zu reif geworden war und sie empfand sie nun als zu jung für sich. Sie waren nicht dort gewesen und konnten es nicht verstehen. Jetzt, da sie ihn wieder hatte, würde sie ihn für nichts in der Welt gehen lassen.

Als Ginny und Harry sich schließlich lösten, wurde der junge Vampir mit Umarmungen seiner Freunde begrüßt. Severus begrüßte ihn aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht, aber ein Blick zum Lehrertisch zeigte, dass die Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters ein kleines Lächeln umspielte. Sobald die Aufregung verebbte, ging Harry zum Gryffindortisch, wo seine Hauskameraden ihn sofort mit Fragen bombardierten. Nachdem er zehn Minuten versuchte die Fragen so gut wie möglich zu beantworten, verließ Harry die Große Halle und zog Ginny an der Hand hinter sich her, dicht gefolgt von Hermine, Ron und Glen. Sobald er aus der Tür war, legte er eine Hand auf die Wand und führte die kleine Gruppe in seinen geheimen Raum. Fünf Minuten später stießen Severus, Heather, Tea und Peeves zu den Schülern, sowie Sirius und Remus, die schnell von Harrys Tante gerufen wurden. Als alle bequem saßen, begannen die unausweichlichen Fragen.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?", fragte Sirius als erstes, eine Frage, an die alle dachten. Sirius jedoch wusste, wie es sich anfühlte Zeit in Askaban zu verbringen; etwas mit dem sich die Anderen nicht richtig identifizieren konnten.

"Nun, es ging mir schon besser", antwortete Harry ehrlich, "Askaban ist nicht der spaßigste Ort auf Erden, aber ich habe es gut überstanden. Meine mentale Fähigkeit hat mir enorm geholfen, es hat die Dementoren fast drei Wochen fern gehalten. Ich hatte auch ein wenig Spaß mit Fudge, was meine Laune aufrecht gehalten hat."

Nachdem er nach Fudge gefragt wurde, erzählte Harry ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Als er die Weise beschrieb, wie Fudge schreiend aus der Zelle rannte, lachten alle für gute zehn Minuten. Die meisten in der Gruppe hassten Cornelius Fudge aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, zu hören dass Harry ihm eins ausgewischt hatte, erhellte ihren Tag. Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, erzählte ihnen Harry wie in der dritten Woche langsam seine mentalen Schilde nachgelassen hatten und die Dementoren ihn immer mehr beeinflussten. Seine Augen nahmen einen leicht gehetzten Ausdruck an, als er beschrieb was er wieder erleben musste. Der Tod seiner Eltern stach heraus, so wie seine Zeit in Grindelwalds Hauptquartier. Glen begann jedoch zu weinen, als sein Vater erwähnte, dass die schlimmste Erinnerung der Moment war an dem er Tea verlassen musste, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie sein Kind trug. Der Geist ließ den Kopf hängen, als sie dies hörte und Ginny umarmte ihn fest, als er anfing zu weinen, sein Schniefen wurde zu Schluchzen als er einen Teil seines Kummers raus ließ. Er hatte noch mit einer Menge Schmerz zu kämpfen, und die Dementoren hatten einige der dunkelsten Zeiten seiner Vergangenheit zurück gebracht. Zu weinen war jedoch eine Erlösung und keiner seiner Freunde ließ ihn sich peinlich fühlen für seinen Zusammenbruch. Seit sein mentaler Zustand zur Debatte stand, war Harry sehr darauf bedacht, seine Menschlichkeit nicht zu verlieren und der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden. Obwohl es ihm zuvor peinlich gewesen wäre Schwäche zu zeigen, in dem er vor anderen weinte, war er jetzt erleichtert und hieß es willkommen, er wusste, es bewies, er hatte noch Gefühle. Es machte ihn menschlich.

Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und sich die Freunde ausgetauscht hatten, diskutierten sie für eine Weile die Situation mit Voldemort, Harry und Severus verglichen ihre Sichten von dem Treffen und entblößten die Angriffspläne des Dunklen Lords. Nach einer Weile stieß Harry einen lauten Seufzer aus und kam zu einer Entscheidung.

"Ich werde ein Ordenstreffen einberufen müssen", sagte er langsam und überdachte es vorsichtig. "Da Dumbledore 'unerreichbar' ist, bin ich der einzige, der ein Treffen einberufen kann. Ich mache es heute Abend, das gibt uns vier Tage um den Angriff zu planen. Voldemort denkt, dass ich durch meinen Askabanaufenthalt geschwächt bin und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz fit bin, aber es könnte viel schlimmer sein. Voldie weiß nicht, dass ich die Auswirkungen der Dementoren so lange blocken konnte, also werde ich in den nächsten Tagen vor den Schülern so tun, als wäre ich schwach. Jedes Todesserkind kann berichten, dass ich in schlechter Verfassung bin; trotz dessen dass ich bei meinem Auftauchen tapfer getan habe. Ich werde versuchen raffiniert zu handeln, als ob ich versuche das Problem zu verstecken. Wir sollten in der Lage sein die Oberschlange zu überraschen, wenn die Zeit kommt und das gibt uns einen Vorteil."

"Was, wenn es einer der Slytherins herausfindet?", fragte Remus, "ich meine, sie sind schließlich für ihre List bekannt."

"Gerissen mögen sie sein, Moony", sagte Harry mit einem verrückten Grinsen, "aber du vergisst, dass ich es auch bin. Schließlich habe ich ein Jahr während Voldemorts erster Herrschaft in ihrem Haus verbracht. Ich habe Lucius Malfoy einige Male überlistet, ich bin sicher ich komme mit den jetzigen Schüler zurecht."

"Ich hoffe es, Harry, um _deinetwillen_", sagte Heather stirnrunzelnd.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tante Heather. Mir wird nichts passieren."

Ron entschied das Thema zu wechseln, ihm war bewusst, dass sie in den letzen Stunden schmerzhafte und ernste Themen behandelt hatten. Er war dankbar, dass Tag der Arbeit war und an dem Tag kein Unterricht war. Es bedeutete, dass sie den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen konnten, um für den Angriff zu planen und Harry konnte nach seiner Tortur entspannen. Der Rotschopf entschied, nach so schweren Diskussionen war es an der Zeit zu entspannen.

"Hey Leute", sagte er, "was sagt ihr dazu ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Harry, Kumpel, du warst für einen Monat im Gefängnis. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du aus dir raus gehst!"

Harry lachte und gab Ginny, die auf seinem Schoß saß, einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Und was hast du im Sinn?", fragte er. Ron grinste irre zurück.

"Ich hab Bock auf 'ne Party. Was sagt ihr?"

Die Schüler stimmten bereitwillig zu, sie entschieden wen sie einladen sollten, um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Schließlich hieß es, je mehr desto fröhlicher. Die Erwachsenen sahen amüsiert zu, sie entschieden, einmal nicht als Lehrer zu reagieren und sie aufzuhalten. Wenn jemand Spaß verdient hatte, dann diese Gruppe. Glen beteiligte sich enthusiastisch an der Planung. Schließlich war es seine erste 20. Jahrhundert Party und er war neugierig was die Jugendlichen in dieser Zeit so machten.

OoOoOoOo

Eine halbe Stunde später war die ganze Sache organisiert. Fred und George Weasley waren her zitiert worden und per Geheimtunnel nach Hogsmeade geschickt worden, um sich zu versorgen. Sev und Heather hatten sie missbilligend angesehen, aber nach Harrys Bitten, hatten sie abgelassen. Sie beide schuldeten dem jungen Mann eine Menge, also dachten sie es wäre in Ordnung, einmal die Augen zu zudrücken. Einige andere waren zu der Party eingeladen worden, aber nicht viele. Schließlich mussten sie mit Sirius Anwesenheit vorsichtig sein wer dort war. Eustace war einer der ersten, der dort auftauchte, er war von Domus Corvus Corax gefloht, er brachte einige jüngere Ordensmitglieder mit: Nymphadora Tonks und Charlie Weasley. Als alle dort waren, schaltete Hermine ihren Magiebetriebenen CD-Player ein, sie wählte ein gemischtes Sommeralbum mit romantischer Muggel Popmusik. Es passte allen und es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gruppe, inklusive der Erwachsenen, fröhlich tanzte. Zur Mittagszeit holten die Weasley Zwillinge die Dinge aus Hogsmeade hervor, inklusive einer Butterbiersteige und 2 Flaschen Odgens Feuerwhiskey. Severus warf ihnen böse Blicke zu, als er letzteres sah, aber ein leichter Schlag auf den Kopf von Heather ließ ihn resigniert mit den Augen rollen und er akzeptierte ein Glas der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Charlie einen Vorschlag machte auf den alle gewartet hatten.

"Jemand Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Die Partygänger stimmten schnell zu, sie setzten sich in einen Kreis auf die Trainingsmatten in die Mitte des Raumes.

"Was sollen wir spielen?", fragte Tonks.

"Wie wäre es mit Flaschendrehen?", schlug Hermine vor.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst!", rief Fred aus.

"Nein, das bin ich", schrie Sirius. (Hier kommt mal wieder der englische Wortwitz nicht rüber) Alle rollten bei dem alten Witz mit den Augen, alle hatten ihn mehrere Male zuvor gehört. Der einzige, der seiner nicht müde wurde, war der Animagus selbst.

"Was ist falsch mit Flaschendrehen?", fragte Hermine.

"Möchtest _du _die Hälfte der Leute in diesem Raum küssen?", fragte Eustace grinsend.

"Insbesondere die Lehrer", stimmte George zu und sah auf Severus und Heather. Der Zaubertrankmeister machte bei dem Gedanken ein Gesicht und sah angeekelt zu Remus und Sirius. Harry, Ginny und Glen begannen zu kichern. Hermine jedoch verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.

"Gut, macht _ihr _doch einen besseren Vorschlag", sagte sie.

"Wir sollten ein Trinkspiel spielen", sagte Ron.

"Oder Tat oder Wahrheit!", quietschte Ginny, sie wurde bei der Aussicht aufgeregt. Die meisten stöhnten bei dem Vorschlag auf.

"Wie wäre es mit 'Ich habe niemals'", schlug Harry vor.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Kombination", sagte Tonks. Alle sahen sie schief an.

"Was?", fragte sie. "Es ist eine gute Idee! Wenn sie Tat wählt, muss sie etwas Peinliches tun, wenn sie Wahrheit wählt, muss sie 'Ich habe niemals' sagen. Dann folgen wir den 'Ich habe niemals' Regeln und trinken wenn wir das getan haben, was die Person gesagt hat. Dann dreht die Person die Flasche."

"Das ist nicht schlecht wenn auch ein wenig bizarr", gestand Fred.

"Stimmt. Ich bin dafür", sagte George.

Die übrigen Partygänger sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sev war der erste, der Grundregeln festlegte.

"Ich bin dafür zu spielen", sagte er und überraschte einige von ihnen, "aber ich bin dafür, dass wir ein paar Regeln festlegen, wie dass keine Tat permanenten Schaden am Eigentum anrichtet oder einer Person schadet. Also, alles was unter 'Wahrheit' gesagt wird, sollte unter uns bleiben. Kein Verbreiten gemeiner Gerüchte in der Schule oder Dinge die gesagt wurden um zu erpressen."

Sie stimmten bereitwillig zu und Harry sprach schnell einen Zauber, ähnlich dem Ordens Geheimzauber, es hielt sie davon ab die Informationen an andere weiter zu geben. Als alles geklärt war, beschwor Ginny eine Flasche und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Kreises. Sie füllten alle ihre Gläser mit einem Schluck Feuerwhiskey und Harry wurde gebeten anzufangen. Die Flasche landete auf seinem Sohn.

"Glen, Tat oder Wahrheit?"

Glen, der niemals eins der Spiele gespielt hatte, wählte unvernünftigerweise Tat. Harry grinste ihn böswillig an.

"Ich fordere dich heraus, an dem Ordenstreffen heute Abend in deiner Unterwäsche teilzunehmen."

Der Ausdruck auf Glens Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Die Leute in seiner Zeit waren sehr viel konservativer und die Idee fast nackig durch die Gegend zu wandern, erschreckte ihn ein wenig. Er lief sogar rot an, sehr zur Erheiterung der anderen.

"W-Was wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte er nervös.

"Du musst ein Pfand abgeben, was normalerweise schlimmer ist.", sagte ihm Hermine. Glen erbleichte.

"O-Ok, ich schätze mal ich muss es dann wohl tun."

Glen griff mit zitternder Hand nach der Flasche und drehte sie, die auf Tonks landete. Der Metamorphmagus grinste ihn an.

"Tat", sagte sie. Alle stöhnten.

"Öhm..." Glen war nicht sicher was er sagen sollte. Er sah sich um und entschied sich für was Leichtes.

"Ich fordere dich heraus Professor Flitwick beim Abendessen um eine Verabredung zu bitten."

Tonks kicherte verrückt und schrieb die Tat auf einen beschworenen Notizblock, damit sie es nicht vergaß. Sie fügte Glens Tat hinzu, damit sie alles mitbekamen. Als das getan war, drehte sie die Flasche und lachte manisch, als sie auf Severus zeigte. Der Spion sah sie an und stöhnte.

"Muss ich wirklich?", fragte er.

"Du hast zugestimmt zu spielen", wies ihn Harry hin.

"In der Tat. Ich schätze ich wähle Wahrheit. Ich schaudere bei dem Gedanken, was sich diese verrückte Frau ausdenken könnte."

Tonks sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, aber erhob ihr Getränk in Vorfreude auf das Zugeständnis. Severus räusperte sich laut und hob sein Glas.

"Ich habe nie in der Öffentlichkeit Twist getanzt", gab er an und trank schnell seinen Feuerwhiskey. Mehrere Leute verschluckten sich an ihrem Lachen, aber Hermine, Tonks, Eustace, Charlie und die Zwillinge beendeten ihren Schuss. Das getan, drehte Severus die Flasche und sie zeigte auf Ginny. Sie lächelte Harry an.

"Ich war niemals verliebt", sagte sie und trank. Dicht gefolgt von Harry, genau wie Ron, Hermine, Eustace, Charlie und Tonks. Die nächste Drehung landete auf Ron, der Tat wählte, Ginny, die sich an Severus Geständnis erinnerte, bat ihn in der Mitte zu stehen und Twist zu tanzen. Der Rotschopf errötete, aber als Hermine die CD einlegte, hatte er keine Wahl. Seine Schwester rief schnell ihre Kamera, als Ron einen Trottel aus sich machte, als er vor allen tanzte. Fred und George fanden das Ganze lustig, sie versprachen die Bilder ihrer Mutter zu schicken. Das Spiel fuhr für eine Stunde auf gleiche Weise fort, die Taten stiegen an und Kleinigkeiten an Informationen wurden preisgegeben. Die Gruppe wurde auch ziemlich betrunken und ließ die Hemmungen sinken. Als sie zum Ende der zweiten Flasche Feuerwhiskey kamen, wurde der 'Wahrheits-' Teil des Spiels dunkler.

"Ich habe niemals jemanden getötet", verkündete Fred.

Einige von den Sitzenden sahen sich unwohl an, ehe Severus, Eustace und Heather ihre Gläser aufnahmen und tranken. Als Fred die Flasche drehte und sie auf Remus landete, stieß der Werwolf einen langen Seufzer aus.

"Nun, da wir bei den Schwierigen sind: ich habe mich niemals deprimiert gefühlt."

Er trank, genau wie Harry, Heather, Sev, Sirius und Eustace. Die nächste Drehung landete auf Harry. Mit schmererfüllten Augen, die von Alkohol leicht glasig waren, hob Harry sein Glas.

"Ich hatte nie Selbstmordgedanken",

Er nahm einen großen Schluck und klatschte das Glas auf die Matte. Seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an, Ginny ergriff seine Hand. Die Gruppe war noch geschockter, als dieselben Leute wie zuvor tranken.

"Warum?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

"Als ich verwandelt wurde", sagte Harry einfach und drückte die Hand seiner Freundin. "Aber dann habe ich Ginny gefunden und ich liebe sie so sehr, ich will sie niemals verlassen."

"Nachdem ich gebissen wurde", gab Remus zu.

"Während ich in Askaban war", flüsterte Sirius.

"Als Voldemort mich hatte", sagte Heather, als Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

"Nachdem ich in die Elfenwelt gegangen bin", sagte Eustace, "ich wusste, ich ließ alles hinter mir und mir war bewusst, dass es das letzte Mal war dass ich meinen Sohn lebend sah."

"Jeden Tag in den letzten zwanzig Jahren", sagte Severus, füllte sein Glas wieder und nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Rest sah ihn ungläubig an. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen deswegen. In vier Tagen wird es vorbei sein."

Alle nickten nun in melancholischer Stimmung. Fred und George griffen die letzte Flasche und teilten den Rest des Feuerwhiskeys auf, ehe sie sich vor allen aufstellten und verbeugten.

"Wir haben nie einen Streich gespielt", sagten sie gleichzeitig und brachten alle zum lachen, was die Stimmung erheblich auflockerte.

OoOoOoOo

Beim Abendessen kam die Gruppe von der Party lachend und scherzend in die Große Halle getrudelt, die wenigen ernsten Momente hatten keine bleibenden Eindrücke hinterlassen. Sie hatten alle einen Nüchternheitstrank genommen, ehe sie Harrys Raum verließen, aber er wirkte nicht ehe sie etwas aßen. Die Slytherins und Lehrer beobachteten verwirrt wie Severus durch die Tür kam, mit einer blauhaarigen Tonks auf dem Rücken. Sie wurden weiter beunruhigt, als er den Metamorphmagus direkt vor dem kleinen Zauberkunstprofessor am Lehrertisch absetzte. Tonks verzog ihr Gesicht in Konzentration und ihr Haar wurde grell rosa, ehe sie sich auf ein Knie vor Flitwick kniete.

"Filius, ich frage dich bescheiden, ob du es in Erwägung ziehst einmal mit mir auszugehen?"

Der normalerweise energetische Mann saß stockstill und staunte den Auror ungläubig an.

"I-ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Warum fragst du? Und in der Öffentlichkeit...", sagte er und sah sich unter den zuschauenden Schülern um.

"Es tut mir Leid, alter Freund", sagte sie fröhlich, "ich wurde herausgefordert, dich zu fragen. Das Angebot steht aber noch. Das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann dafür, dass ich dich vor allen vorgeführt habe."

Flitwick lief knallrot an.

"Das werden wir später besprechen, Nymphadora", flüsterte er. Der Auror nickte enthusiastisch und ging, um sich zu den Zeitreisenden an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen. Sie kam gerade an als Hermine Neville den gleichen Vorschlag machte. Harry, Ron und Ginny kicherten wie verrückt, der Alkohol beeinflusste sie immer noch. Zum Ende des Abendessens war die Wirkung des Trankes eingetreten und sie waren nicht mehr so fröhlich, stattdessen war es ihnen peinlich. Mit einem resignierten Stöhnen sah Harry seine Freunde an.

"Ich denke wir bringen das besser hinter uns", sagte er und sandte das Kitzeln in die Ordensmale, um ein volle Treffen einzuberufen.

OoOoOoOo

Sobald das Abendessen beendet war, eilten die Ordensmitglieder, die momentan in Hogwarts waren, direkt nach Domus Corvus Corax, Glen in seiner Unterwäsche. Die Lehrer, die nicht auf der Party gewesen waren, warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Als sie im Ordenshauptquartier auftauchten, trafen sie auf hunderte von Leuten, die in der Eingangshalle und dem Ballsaal herumliefen. Harry schoss schnell Funken in die Luft und bat alle den Gesprächssaal zu betreten und sich zu setzen. Er beschwor schnell mehr Stühle und einige Tische. E war selten ein ganzes Ordenstreffen abzuhalten, da es so viele Leute waren, aber in diesem Fall war es notwendig. Gerade als sich die Leute gesetzt hatten, kam aus einer Ecke des Raums ein lautes Plopp. Harry sah hinüber und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er rannte hinüber zu den Neuankömmlingen.

"Minh! Gaerwyn! Lolide! Schön euch zu sehen!"

"Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Harry", sagte Minh und umarmte ihren Enkel fest. Dicht gefolgt von den Schwestern. Ihre Wiedervereinigung wurde durch eine elfisch sprechende Stimme von hinten unterbrochen.

"Mutter! Tante Gaerwyn!", rief Leilani, als sie und ihre Schwester durch den Raum in die wartenden Arme ihrer Mutter liefen. Für die beiden verbannten Elfen war es Jahrhunderte her, als sie ihre Familie gesehen hatten. Da sie nicht genau wussten wo sie waren, waren Gaerwyn und Lolide in früheren Zeiten, als sie dem Orden halfen, nicht in der Lage gewesen sie zu besuchen. Die Wiedervereinigung war freudig und Harry trat zurück um ihnen ein paar Minuten des Gesprächs zu geben. Während er wartete, trat er zu dem Anführer der Vampire.

"Nun, Vry, dies ist es."

"Was geschieht, Harry?", fragte er.

"Der letzte Kampf steht bevor. Sind deine Leute bereit, die Meinung der Welt über euch zu verändern?"

"Wir haben Jahrhunderte auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet", sagte er ernst. "Dies wird unsere größte Stunde. Wir werden euch stolz machen."

"Ich bin sicher, das werdet ihr, Vry. Ich habe alles Vertrauen in euch."

Als Harry sicher war dass alle anwesend waren, setze er sich an den Tisch auf den Platz, auf dem normalerweise Dumbledore saß, und schoss Funken in die Luft, um die Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Als er sicher war, dass alle zuhörten, sprach er einen Sonoruszauber und sprach sie an.

"Danke, dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, hatten wir den letzten Monat einige Schwierigkeiten, da wir Albus Dumbledore an St. Mungo verloren haben und ich nach Askaban geschickt wurde. Es wurden keine Ordenstreffen einberufen und die Zaubererwelt versinkt im Chaos. Nun, unser Anführer ist immer noch abwesend und im Moment gibt es wenig was wir dagegen tun können. Wenn wir ihn befreien, verlieren wir jegliche Unterstützung, die wir vom Ministerium und den Auroren haben. Als seine rechte Hand und die einzig andere Person, die in der Lage ist den Orden zu rufen, nehme ich die Führung des Ordens des Phönix für die unvorhersehbare Zukunft an. Hat jemand ein Problem damit?"

Ein kürzlich dazu gestoßener Ministeriumsmitarbeiter räusperte sich.

"Mr. Potter, ich verstehe, dass Sie in der Position des zweiten Kommandeurs sind, aber denken Sie, dass Sie wirklich in der Lage sind den Orden zu führen?"

Harry sah den Mann kalt an, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich habe den ersten Orden geleitet, der 1944 gegründet wurde. Ich habe die Position an Albus Dumbledore übergeben, als ich die Zeit verlassen habe. Ich vertraue seinem Urteilsvermögen und tu es immer noch. Wie auch immer, er ist im Moment nicht hier ,aber _ich _bin es. Hat jemand anderes eigene Erfahrungen darin den Orden zu führen?", fragte er. Niemand antwortete.

"Dachte ich mir. Nun, wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie ein Misstrauensvotum einreichen, wird das nötig sein, Mr. Todmoore?"

Der Mann schüttelte unterwürfig den Kopf und senkte sein Haupt. Harry nickte einmal, bevor er seine Rede fortsetzte.

"Wie einige von euch wissen, plant Voldemort am 5. Mai Hogwarts anzugreifen."

Sofort brach Tumult aus. Die Leute gerieten bei der Idee in Panik. Hogwarts war in letzter Zeit nicht angegriffen worden, aber der Dunkle Lord war mächtig und würde eventuell gewinnen. Wenn er die Kontrolle über die Zaubererschule erlangte, würde der Rest der Zaubererwelt bald folgen. Ehe vollkommene Panik ausbrechen konnte, schoss er Funken in die Luft.

"Bitte geratet nicht in Panik. Wir haben vier Tage und ich habe vor bereit zu sein. Ihr wisst jetzt alle von dem Angriff und ich will, dass ihr euch darauf vorbereitet zu kämpfen. Voldemort glaubt, dass ich von meinem Askabanaufenthalt geschwächt bin und ich plane, es ihn weiterhin denken zu lassen. Dies ist die große Zeit. Die letzte, entscheidende Schlacht im Krieg gegen Voldemort und wir _werden _gewinnen."

"Wie?", fragte Mundungus Fletscher. Harry grinste ihn an.

"Weil ich einen Plan habe."

OoOoOoOo


	25. Tag der Abrechnung

_Kapitel fünfundzwanzig – Der Tag der Abrechnung_

„Weil ich einen Plan habe", sagte Harry, er wartete eine Sekunde um die Neuigkeit sacken zu lassen, ehe er mit den Fingern schnippte und seine Hand ausstreckte. Eine große Pergamentrolle erschien aus der Luft, was einige überraschte. Harry legte das Pergament vor sich auf den Tisch und entrollte es langsam, die Aufmerksamkeit aller war auf den Plan vor ihnen fixiert. Die Rolle enthüllte eine detaillierte Karte des Hogwartsgeländes, die unterschiedlichen Gebiete waren in verschiedenen Farben dargestellt. Jede Farbe hatte ein Schildchen, es zeigte, dass die einzelnen Gebiete verschiedene Gruppen von Leuten waren. Als er wusste, dass er alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fuhr Harry fort.

„Während ich in Askaban war, habe ich nicht nur rum gesessen und nichts getan. Sobald ich von dem bevorstehenden Angriff erfahren habe, begann ich zu planen. Obwohl ich in einem Anti-Magie-Feld war, habe ich herausgefunden, dass ich ein wenig Elfenmagie einsetzen konnte, was ich genutzt habe um Licht in meiner Zelle zu schaffen. Wie einige von euch vielleicht wissen, sind die Böden in Askaban aus Erde. Ich habe die letzten eineinhalb Wochen damit verbracht, diesen Plan in den Schmutz auf der Erde zu malen. Ich glaube ich habe ihn so gut es ging perfektioniert, aber jeder Kommentar ist willkommen."

„Also, was ist der Plan?", fragte Ron.

„Es gibt verschiedene Phasen und ich brauche jeden einzelnen von euch, um euren Part genau nach Anweisung zu tun, sonst wird es nicht funktionieren. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der nicht kämpfen will, muss er es mir sofort mitteilen. Ich brauche auf jeden Fall die Heiler, Medizauberer und Medihexen hier in Domus Corvus Corax, um sich um die Verwundeten zu kümmern. Alle anderen, die nicht kämpfen möchten: bitte sagt es mir."

Als er sich in der Menge umsah, auf jedes Augenpaar traf, sah Harry zwar viel Angst aber auch Entschlossenheit. Schließlich war dies der Kampf auf den sie alle gewartet hatten, der dessen Ausgang über die Zaubererwelt entschied. Viele Ordensmitglieder mussten an ihre Familien denken und wussten, dass, wenn sie im Kampf starben, sie für etwas Wichtiges kämpften. Sie kämpften für die Freiheit ihrer Gesellschaft und gewährleisteten eine sichere Zukunft für ihre Lieben. Als niemand sagte, dass er nicht teilnehmen wollte, erschien ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich bin auf euch alle sehr stolz. Wie ihr wisst, werden Leute aus diesem Raum sterben. Das ist eine Chance, die wir nutzen müssen, aber das ist es wert um die Welt von einer Kreatur zu erlösen, die diese seit fünfzig Jahren plagt. In vier Tagen werden wir das Monster, das unsere Leben bedroht, eliminieren und das zurückholen, was rechtmäßig unser ist. Unsere Freiheit!"

Der Raum brach in Jubel aus, als Harry seine Rede beendete. Er wusste, dass er Leute verlieren würde. Sie alle wussten es. Aber die Schlacht musste gekämpft werden, musste gewonnen werden. Der Junge-der-lebt hatte wieder und wieder unter Voldemorts Handlungen gelitten und er genoss den Gedanken, die Welt endlich von dem Mörder seiner Eltern zu entledigen. Es würde ihm gelingen. Er war positiv. Mit einem Grinsen deutete er dem Orden an sich zu beruhigen, bevor er den Plan magisch vergrößerte, sodass er den Tisch bedeckte.

„Wenn ich von euch allen die Aufmerksamkeit haben könnte. Wir müssen den Plan durchsprechen", sagte er.

„Bist du sicher, dies wird funktionieren?", fragte ihn Ginny, nahm seine Hand und sah über das Pergament.

„Ich bin sicher. Seit ich begriffen habe, dass der Endkampf eventuell in der Schule stattfindet, habe ich vorläufige Pläne gemacht, ich habe sie mit jedem neuen Verbündeten angepasst. Jetzt sind sie fertig gestellt. Dies ist der Große Tag, Gin, und ich will ihn nicht vermurksen", sagte er ihr.

„Du wirst ihn nicht vermurksen, Harry. Wir haben alle Vertrauen in dich", sagte sie ihm. Harry lächelte sie traurig an.

„Ihr mögt in mich vertrauen, Gin, aber ich vertraue mir selbst nicht", gab er mit einem Seufzen zu, „Ich habe die Angewohnheit, Dinge durcheinander zu bringen, vor allem in letzter Zeit und ich weiß einfach, dass etwas schief geht. Mein Plan um die Oberschlange endlich los zu werden ist gefährlich, und ich brauche die Hilfe von euch allen. Was, wenn ich etwas falsch berechnet habe und es bedeutet, dass du stirbst? Oder Glen stirbt? Oder Ron oder Mine? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit leben könnte wenn das passiert."

„Harry, das wird nicht geschehen. Wir können auf uns selbst aufpassen."

„Ich weiß, Gin, ich weiß. Aber du musst mir etwas versprechen."

„Das wäre?", fragte sie leicht besorgt. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie fest.

„Wenn mir etwas geschieht…"

„Harry, das wird nicht geschehen!", unterbrach sie.

„Das weißt du nicht", sagte er ihr, „wenn mir etwas geschieht, will ich, dass du dafür sorgst, dass Glen sicher nach Hause kommt. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Natürlich, Harry, du weißt dass ich es werde. Aber du wirst nicht sterben."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht immer", flüsterte er, „du weißt das genau so gut wie ich. Ich bin vor dem Todesfluch geschützt und Voldemort selbst kann mich wegen des Mals nicht töten, aber es gibt andere Methoden und hunderte von Todessern. Wir müssen uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten. Wenn ich sterbe, Ginny, will ich, dass du nicht allein bleibst. Versprich mir, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst und jemand anderen findest."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt weinte Ginny öffentlich und das Paar hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron, Hermine und Glenadade auf sich gezogen, die gespannt lauschten, während stille Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Harrys Vorbereitung auf das Schlimmste machte ihnen bewusst, wie nahe der Endkampf war und welche Konsequenzen er haben könnte. Ginny, die leicht schluchzte, schlang die Arme um ihren Freund und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

Als sich die Gruppe beruhigt hatte und die übrigen Ordensmitglieder die Schlacht unter sich besprochen hatten, rief Harry sie zur Ordnung.

„Ok, ich möchte, dass ihr euch in Gruppen setzt. Ich will, dass jede Gruppe an unterschiedlichen Tischen sitzt, ich werde zu jedem von euch kommen, um euch mitzuteilen was in eurem Gebiet geschieht und was ich von euch erwarte. Verstanden?"

Die Leute in der Menge nickten und standen auf. Harry scheuchte sie auf eine Seite des Raums, während er die Tische neu anordnete und ihnen verschiedene Farben gab. Als er fertig war, stellte er sich vor die Menge.

„Ok, hört zu. Ich will, dass die Hogwartschüler mit Ausnahme von Glen, Gin, Ron und Mine zum roten Tisch gehen. Ihr habt die Aufgabe, euch während des Kampfes um die Schüler im Schloss zu kümmern. Ordnung aufrechterhalten, die älteren Schüler an den Fenstern zur Verteidigung einzusetzen, diese Art von Aufgaben. Vrykolakas, Mei, Lei und Gaerwyn geht bitte zum gelben Tisch. Ihr führt eure eigenen Leute an, die Vampire bekämpfen die Werwölfe und dunklen Vampire und die Elfen kümmern sich um die Dementoren. Heiler zu dem blauen Tisch, ihr bringt die Verwundeten her und betreut sie. Auroren zu dem grünen Tisch. Ich brauche euch als Hauptangriff, die vorderste Front wenn ihr so wollt. Alle mit Duellerfahrung, und ich meine wirkliche Erfahrung, nicht die Gemeinschaftsraumreibereien gehen auch an den grünen Tisch. Sirius, Remus und Severus gegen zum Vorstandstisch, ich habe eine spezielle Aufgabe für euch. Die Erfahrung mit magischen Kreaturen haben, gehen zum purpurnen Tisch, ihr beschäftigt euch mit dem was Voldemort uns in den Weg wirft, Riesen, Lethifolds alles in der Art. Der Rest von euch geht an den orangen Tisch, ihr seid die zweite Front, ihr verteidigt die Perimeter der Schule. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

Keiner beschwerte sich und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren bestimmten Tischen. Die Zeitreisenden schlossen sich Sirius, Remus und Severus an.

„Was sollen _wir_ tun?", fragte Remus.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe bei etwas", bat Harry, „wir müssen Dumbledore aus St. Mungo befreien bevor der Kampf beginnt, aber nachdem Voldemort in Hogwarts ist."

„Warum so ein kleines Zeitfenster?", fragte Sirius, „warum können wir ihn nicht eher holen?"

„Weil, egal wie sehr wir es hassen, Fudge immer noch Minister für Zauberei ist. Er kann alle unsere Entscheidungen übergehen und uns sofort verhaften. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sofort mit seinen treuen Auroren nach Hogwarts kommen um die Ordensmitglieder zu verhaften. Wenn Voldemort auftaucht, nachdem eine Menge von uns nach Askaban geschickt wurde, haben wir keine Chance. Unsere Chancen steigen wenn wir Dumbledore auf unserer Seite haben. Wir brauchen ihn."

„Also, was sollen wir tun?", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr in St. Mungo einbrecht wenn Voldemort und die Todesser ihr Versteck verlassen."

„Ich schätze du willst, dass _ich_ mich darum kümmere?"

„Das ist richtig, Sev. Wenn sie los wollen, musst du einen Portschlüssel ins Krankenhaus nehmen, wo du Sirius und Remus triffst. Dann müsst ihr zur Station für Geisteskrankheiten gehen, den Schulleiter ergreifen und zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Dafür gebe ich euch einen Portschlüssel."

„Also findet Fudge es heraus…", sagte Sirius mit Verständnis.

„… er wird uns mit den übrigen Auroren nach Hogwarts folgen…", fuhr Remus fort.

„… und findet eine Schlacht vor und hat keine Wahl als teilzunehmen", endete Severus, ein Lächeln zerrte an seinen Lippen.

„Haargenau", strahlte Harry, „wir kriegen für den Kampf Verstärkung, mit der Voldemort nicht rechnet."

„Das ist verdammt genial", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. Hermine nickte und Glen trug einen stolzen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Wie gesagt, das ist der beste Plan, der mir in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen gekommen ist. Nun ihr vier", sagte Harry, er wandte sich an die anderen Zeitreisenden, „ich brauche euch um Voldemort zu besiegen. Natürlich brauch ich euch auch, um gleichzeitig mitzukämpfen, aber unsere Aufgabe ist es Voldie ein für allemal zu vernichten. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Prophezeiung der Vier? ‚Der Heiler, der Seher, der Löwe und der Weise' werden Voldemort besiegen. Glen, ich will, dass du hilfst obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass du in der Prophezeiung bist. Unter uns allen werden wir ihn vernichten. Ich müsst mir alle was versprechen und damit meine ich auch euch Sev, Siri und Remus, ihr müsst mit allem kämpfen. Das heißt: haltet nichts zurück. Wenn ihr eine besondere Fähigkeit habt, setzt sie ein. Animagus-Formen, stablose Magie, alles. Schwarze Magie, weiße Magie es spielt keine Rolle. Unser Hauptziel ist es zu gewinnen; wir kümmern uns später um die Konsequenzen. Einverstanden?"

OoOoOoOo

Die Gruppe stimmte bereitwillig zu und Harry verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, mit den unterschiedlichen Gruppen zu sprechen und zu planen, wie man die Dunkelheit ein für allemal besiegen konnte. Harry hatte es satt die Welt zu retten, satt Dunkle Lords zu bekämpfen und es satt, dass sich alle auf ihn verließen. Hier nach, das versprach er sich, würde er schön lange Urlaub machen.

Die nächsten Tage bis zum Kampf vergingen zu schnell. Alle trainierten so viel sie konnten, aber ohne es die anderen Schüler herausfinden zu lassen. Harry war gut darin vorzutäuschen nach seinem Askabanaufenthalt geschwächt zu sein, und viele von den Hogwartsbewohnern sahen ihn verächtlich oder mitfühlend an. Allerdings hatte sein Schauspiel den richtigen Effekt. In keinster Weise würde Voldemort glauben, dass er am 5. voll kampffähig wäre.

Als der Abend vor dem Kampf kam, wurden die Ordensmitglieder unruhig. Harry berief ein letztes Ordenstreffen, um die letzen Details vor dem Angriff zu besprechen. Zum Ende des Abends gab er jedem eine Phiole traumlosen Schlafes und bat sie diese um 20.00 Uhr zu nehmen. Das versicherte dass sie genug Schlaf bekamen, um frisch zu sein. Es ließ sie auch um fünf Uhr aufwachen, zu dieser Zeit machten sie sich fertig, sprachen mit ihren Familien und waren, sobald das Signal kam, bereit nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Gerade als alle gingen, versicherte Harry ihnen, dass alles gut gehen würde aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass eine Menge schief gehen konnte.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry wie geplant um fünf wach. Nachdem er sich schnell geduscht und angezogen hatte, traf Harry die anderen Zeitreisenden, Severus, Remus und Sirius um halb sechs in seinem Raum. Sie richteten sich bequem ein und riefen Dobby, um ihnen Frühstück zu bringen, obwohl keiner von ihnen hungrig war.

Sie sprachen eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, bis es sechs wurde. Sev stockte mitten im Satz, ergriff seinen Arm, wo das Dunkle Mal war.

„Das ist es", sagte er und biss die Zähne vor Schmerzen zusammen. Harry holte über die Verbindung zum Dunklen Mal aus, nahm den Schmerz fort. Als das getan war, zog er eine kleine Münze aus seiner Tasche und gab sie dem Zaubertrankmeister.

„Sev, wenn du gehen musst, halte sie und sag ‚St. Mungo'. Sie bringt dich zu eurem Treffpunkt. Sirius und Remus werden dort sein. Wenn ihr Dumbledore habt, haltet sie alle und sagt ‚Hogwarts'. Alles klar?"

„Ja, ich bin so bereit wie es geht", murmelte Sev.

„Bist du für den Kampf voll ausgerüstet? Hast du dein Messer und dein Schwert?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, ich habe alles", versicherte ihm der Slytherin. Harry lächelte schwach zurück.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte der jüngere Mann und umarmte seinen Freund und Lehrer. Sev nickte allen im Raum zu, dann flohte er nach Domus Corvus Corax, um zum Treffen zu apparieren. Sobald er gegangen war, gab Harry Remus und Sirius ihren eigenen Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo und wünschte ihnen Glück. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und aktivierte die Ordensmale, um den Orden nach Hogwarts zu rufen.

OoOoOoOo

Im Teutoburger Wald fühlten Vrykolakas, Leilani und Meilani das Kitzeln in ihren Ordensmalen und hörten sofort mit dem auf was sie taten. Sie sprangen auf ihre Füße, rasten zum Palastzentrum und kletterten auf die Spitze des höchsten Turms, wo sich drei große Hörner befanden. Sie stellten sich vor die Hörner und bliesen so lange sie konnten. Normalerweise würde so etwas mit Magie gemacht, aber als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen Streiche war jedes Horn auf einen der Anführer abgestimmt, was hieß dass sie selbst hinein blasen mussten. Ein lautes, melodisches Geräusch kam aus den drei Instrumenten und hallte durch die Stadt. Vampire und Elfen allen Alters kamen aus ihren Häusern gelaufen und versammelten sich auf dem Marktplatz außerhalb des Schlosses. Nach einigen Minuten gingen die Elfen und der Vampir auf den Balkon, um mit ihren Leuten zu sprechen. Vrykolakas begann damit indem er einen Sonoruszauber auf sich sprach.

„Einwohner von Teutoburg Stadt. Die Zeit ist gekommen, aus den Schatten zu treten und unseren rechtmäßigen Platz in der Welt einzunehmen. Wie ihr wisst, plant der Dunkle Lord der Zaubererwelt, Voldemort, heute Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu übernehmen. Wir werden das nicht zu lassen. Wir werden mit unseren Alliierten auf der Lichtseite kämpfen und erlangen das Vertrauen der Zaubererwelt wieder. Es ist an der Zeit für uns, der magischen Gemeinschaft zu zeigen, was es bedeutet ein Vampir zu sein. Wir zeigen ihnen unseren Mut und Bereitschaft für das was richtig ist einzutreten. Heute erlangen wir unsere Freiheit!"

Die Vampire in der Menge jubelten. Schließlich war es das, auf das alle ihr Leben lang gewartet hatten. Meilani verstärkte ihre Stimme magisch, um zu den Elfen zu sprechen.

„Bewohner der alten Welt", rief sie, „wie unsere Freunde die Vampire waren wir gezwungen, zu lange in den Schatten zu warten. Die Menschen dieser Welt haben uns vergessen und sie haben die Macht, die wir besitzen vergessen. Aber wir haben den Grund warum wir hier sind nicht vergessen. Wir sind hergekommen, um uns mit den Menschen anzufreunden, um eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen und ihnen zu zeigen, dass wir in Frieden und Harmonie in der gleichen Gesellschaft leben können. Heute haben wir endlich die Chance aus den Schatten zu treten und unseren rechtmäßigen Platz einzunehmen. Heute kämpfen wir!"

Mehr Jubel war zu hören, die bereit waren zu kämpfen, kamen nach vorn und die Mütter und Kinder kehrten nach Hause zurück, um auf die Rückkehr ihrer Lieben zu warten. Währenddessen stand Leilani auf, um ihren Teil zu sagen.

„Einwohner von Teutoburg Stadt. Wir werden in wenigen Minuten aufbrechen. Die Elfen gehen als erstes, unsere Aufgabe ist es einen Sonnenschutz über dem Gebiet von Hogwarts zu errichten. Die Vampire folgen in zehn Minuten. Elfen, wir werden die Dementoren bekämpfen und nehmen Position am Schulsee. Vampire ihr bekämpft die Werwölfe und eure bösen Cousins, sammelt euch am Verbotenen Wald. In Ordnung, Elfen. Abmarsch!"

Mit einem Brüllen aus der Menge begannen die Elfen sich nach Hogwarts zu transportieren.

OoOoOoOo

Während die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix sich in Hogwarts sammelte und auf Position ging, apparierte Severus zum Todessertreffen und nahm seine Position in Voldemorts Reihen ein. Der Dunkle Lord ging vor seinem Thron auf und ab. Als alle angekommen waren, wandte er sich seinen Anhängern zu und grinste sie irre an.

„Glückwunsch euch allen. Ihr werdet die Hexen und Zauberer sein, die den Fall des alten Regimes und den Beginn einer neuen Ära in der Zaubereigeschichte seht. Heute werden wir ein für allemal die Zaubererwelt übernehmen, den aufdringlichen Potter Jungen zerstören und Hogwarts erobern, alles in einem Schwung. Heute schreiben wir Geschichte. Heute werden wir zu Göttern! Macht euch bereit auszuschwärmen!"

Die Todesser jubelten und Sev begann sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. So leise wie möglich trennte er sich von der Gruppe und versuchte dabei keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand sehen würde, aktivierte er seinen Portschlüssel und verschwand aus dem dunklen Raum, der Jubel klingelte noch in seinen Ohren.

Als er wieder auftauchte, fand er sich in der Mitte eines Krankenhausflures wieder. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Sirius und Remus, die gegen eine Wand lehnten. Er ging zu ihnen hinüber und räusperte sich.

„Lupin, Black, habt ihr herausgefunden wo sie ihn festhalten?"

„Ja, es ist ein Raum am Ende des Korridors", sagte ihm Remus und die Drei machten sich auf den Weg zu der verschlossenen Tür. Als sie näher kamen, traten drei Sicherheitszauberer vor sie.

„Wo denkt ihr, wo ihr drei hingeht?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Wir müssen mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen", sagte Sirius.

„Ihr könnt dort nicht hinein", sagte ihnen der Anführer, „wir haben Befehle vom Minister selbst, dass niemand hinein darf; es sei denn er hat einen Termin, der mindestens zwei Wochen zuvor vereinbart wurde."

„Sehen Sie mal, Sie infernaler Mann, entweder Sie bewegen sich und gewähren uns Eintritt oder wir sind gezwungen Sie zu stürzen. Die Wahl ist Ihre", sagte Sev mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Der Mann sah ihn verächtlich an.

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es tun können. Wir sind gut trainiert…"

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Severus die Hand hob und eine schubsende Bewegung machte. Alle drei Sicherheitszauberer flogen gegen die Wand. Sirius und Remus staunten nur über den Zaubertrankmeister. Sev hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Was? Sagt mir nicht, ihr Trottel habt noch nie stablose Magie gesehen", sagte er, ehe er eine Handbewegung in Richtung der geschützten Tür machte und sie mit einem leichten Klicken aufschwingen ließ. Die zwei erstaunten Rumtreiber folgten dem anderen Mann leise in den Raum, sie wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Albus Dumbledore war durch die Unruhe vor der Tür aus seinem Schlaf geschreckt und als die drei Zauberer in seine Gummizelle schritten, begannen seine Augen wie verrückt zu funkeln.

„Nun, nun, nun. Dies ist eine Überraschung", sagte er.

„Wir haben keine Zeit um zu diskutieren, Albus", sagte Severus, „wir müssen hier raus. Accio Zauberstab."

Dumbledores Zauberstab kam aus der Tasche eines der Sicherheitszauberer geflogen, wo er offensichtlich zur Sicherheit verwahrt wurde. Severus übergab den Zauberstab an seinen Besitzer, zog den Portschlüssel heraus und hielt ihn in der Hand, damit die anderen ihn berühren konnten. Sobald alle bereit waren, flüsterte er das Aktivierungswort und die Vier wurden fort gewirbelt, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen.

OoOoOoOo

In Hogwarts war Harry wie verrückt hin und her gerannt und versuchte alle zu organisieren. Sobald die Elfen aus Teutoburg Stadt eingetroffen waren, machten sie sich an die Arbeit den Schild aufzubauen, um die Vampire vor der Sonne zu schützen. Die übrigen Ordensmitglieder waren ihren jeweiligen Gebieten zugewiesen worden und Ginny ging sicher, dass alle Schüler in ihren Häusern waren. Als sie sicher war, ging sie mit der roten Gruppe herum und sicherte die Eingänge zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen, was die Schüler daran hindern sollte hinaus zu gehen und die Todesser daran hinein zu kommen. Währenddessen koordinierte Ron mit Harry die Truppen und Hermine kümmert sich um die Elfen und ankommenden Vampire. Glens Aufgabe war es, den Schulleiter auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, als er mit einem Plopp erschien. Gerade als alle in Stellung gingen, gab es mehrere Plopps, als die Todesser auf der anderen Seite des Geländes außerhalb der Schutzwälle auftauchten. Trotz der Hexen und Zauberer, die bei der Schule auf sie warteten, führte der Dunkle Lord sie mutig voran, bis sie einige hundert Fuß vor der feindlichen Seite stehen blieben. Der Kampf war bereit zu beginnen.

Harry, obwohl er nervös war, verband sich mit den Anführern der Gruppen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie alle bereit waren. Die älteren Schüler waren an den Fenstern von Hogwarts verteilt, sie waren bereit das Schloss und die jüngeren Schüler so gut sie konnten zu verteidigen. Die Dementoren, Werwölfe und Vampire in Voldemorts Reihen hatten alle Gegner in seinen eigenen Reihen. Dumbledore war an seiner Seite und übernahm das Kommando für die zweite Welle. Seine Freunde und Familie waren hinter ihm aufgereiht, bereit, in der Schlacht auf die sie seit acht Jahren warteten, ihr Leben zu geben. Dies war es; der Tag der Abrechnung war gekommen.

Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei sprang Harry in Aktion und begann über das Schlachtfeld zu rennen, die Auroren, Elfen und Vampire dicht hinter ihm. Mit einem Brüllen vom Erben Slytherins drängten die Todesser ebenfalls vorwärts und trafen die Lichtseite in der Mitte des Hogwartsgeländes. Flüche, Hexerein und Zauber flogen links, rechts und durch die Mitte und das Kampfgebiet verfiel in Chaos.

Harry, der Seite an Seite mit Glen und Hermine kämpfte, setzte Licht und Dunkle stablose Magie ein, um so viele Todesser wie möglich auszuschalten. Er wollte immer noch nicht auf den Level seiner Feinde sinken und jemanden töten, aber es wurde schwerer die Feinde nieder zu strecken. Am Rand seines Sichtfeldes entdeckte der Junge-der-lebt wie die Ministeriums - Auroren mit Fudge an der Spitze auftauchten. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Ministers, als er feststellte wo er hineingeraten war, war unbezahlbar und Harry machte den Fehler einige Sekunden inne zu halten, um die Reaktion des pompösen Mannes zu beobachten. Das stellte sich als tragisch heraus, denn gerade als Harry den Todesser vor sich verfluchen wollte, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Entsetzt sah er ungläubig hinab, auf den Dolch, der aus seinem Brustkorb ragte, genau wo sein Herz war. Als der Retter vor Schmerz auf seine Knie fiel, Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund und sein Blick verschwamm, blickte er hinter sich und in sah in die kalten, schwarzen Augen des Mannes, der ihn erstochen hatte. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als er sah wer es war und das Letzte was er tat, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit übermannte, war es eine einzelne Frage zu murmeln.

„Sev?"

OoOoOoOo


	26. Der Junge der

_Kapitel sechsundzwanzig – Der Junge der …_

Entlang des Schlachtfeldes hielten einige Leute in ihrem Kampf inne, als ein lauter mentaler Schrei in ihren Köpfen widerhallte. Die Zeitreisenden und Harrys übrige Freunde sahen alle in die Richtung, wo sie den Jungen zuletzt hatten kämpfen gesehen und sahen wie der Dolch tief in seine Brust gepresst wurde. Als der Retter zu Boden ging, Blut hustete, folgten die Zuschauer seinem Blick zu der großen, eindrucksvollen Gestalt, die mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht über ihm stand.

OoOoOoOo

Ginny stöhnte auf als sie Harry zusammenbrechen sah, ein tiefer Schmerz hallte in ihrer Brust wieder, als sie den Mann, den sie von Herzen liebte, sterben sah. Sie wusste nicht was sie denken oder tun sollte. Sie starrte den Mann, der über dem gefallenen Körper des Jungen-der-lebt stand, hasserfüllt an; sie nahm die schwarzen Roben, den eleganten Körper und die blasse Hautfarbe auf. Neben sich hörte sie Glenadade wütend knurren und merkte wie er los stürzte. Sie griff seinen Arm und zog ihn zurück, ein Ausdruck puren Schreckens breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie feststellte, wer der Todesser war.

„Glen, nein", flüsterte sie ihm panisch zu. Der altertümliche Junge wehrte sich immer noch und versuchte, sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden.

„Er hat meinen Vater getötet!", brüllte er.

„Ich weiß", beruhigte ihn der Rotschopf, „aber es gibt im Moment nichts was wir dagegen tun können. Wir müssen nachsehen, ob Harry noch lebt und ob er Heilung benötigt. Wir müssen Ron finden. Harry hat Priorität, nicht Severus!"

„Aber…"

„Glen, für Rache ist später noch Zeit, aber im Moment braucht dich dein Vater."

Der jüngste Potter seufzte zögernd und das Paar machte sich unsichtbar, um aus dem Kampf raus zu bleiben und ging los, um die anderen Zeitreisenden zu suchen.

OoOoOoOo

Auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes von Glen und Ginny bekämpften Ron und Hermine eine Gruppe Todesser, die entschlossen waren ihre Abgelenktheit auszunutzen. Seit sie Harry hatten fallen sehen, wusste Ron, dass er zu seinem Freund musste, um zu sehen ob er etwas für ihn tun konnte. Die Mitglieder des inneren Kreises, mit denen sie kämpften, wollten sie nicht gehen lassen sondern griffen stattdessen noch beherzter als zuvor an. Die beiden waren jedoch nicht dumm. Sie wussten, dass die Todesser es vorher durchdacht haben mussten. Ihnen musste in vorherigen Kämpfen aufgefallen sein, dass Ron ein Heiler ist, also wussten sie, dass sie ihn beschäftigen mussten bis es für den jungen Retter zu spät war.

Ron und Hermine kämpften verzweifelt wie es schien für Stunden, aber eigentlich waren es nur Minuten, während der ganzen Zeit sorgten sie sich um ihren gefallenen Freund. Ihre Herzen sprangen vor Hoffnung, als Glen und Ginny hinter ihren maskierten Feinden auftauchten und sich zügig am Kampf beteiligten. Kurz über lang lag die Gruppe Todesser am Boden, jeder einzelne von ihnen bewusstlos.

„Danke, Leute", keuchte Ron.

„Gern geschehen, Ron, aber wir haben dringendere Probleme", keuchte Ginny.

„Harry", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja. Du musst ihm helfen, Ron", sagte Glen.

„Ich weiß. Was ist aber mit Snape? Ich meine, er hat Harry betrogen! Wir müssen uns darum kümmern!", grummelte Ron. Seine Freundin legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drängte ihn sich umzudrehen.

„Ron, sieh hin", sagte sie.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Sieh dir den Mann an, der über Harry steht. Severus hat ihn nicht betrogen."

„Was meinst du, Mine?", brüllte Ron, „er steht genau dort! Du hast es ihn tun sehen."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Severus hat Harry nicht betrogen, weil der Mann nicht Severus ist."

OoOoOoOo

Drüben, nahe der Schule sah Heather auf, als die Ministeriums Auroren auftauchten und sie wurde recht nervös. Sie hatte immer noch Angst vor ihnen, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht nach Askaban geschifft werden würde, stand sie für einen Moment stockstill um Fudges geschocktes Gesicht zu sehen und wie die Neuankömmlinge in den Kampf stürmten, ohne dass es ihnen befohlen wurde. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte jedoch schnell von den Neuankömmlingen zu ihrem Neffen. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung und bemerkte daher nicht die Person, die sich von hinten anschlich, bis ein Zauber, der gesprochen wurde, durch ihre Gedanken brach.

„Crucio!"

Heather schrie auf, als der Schmerzfluch sie in den Rücken traf. Sie ging schnell zu Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Es war jedoch nur kurzlebig, da ihr Peiniger den Fluch aufhob und sie auslachte.

„Nun, nun, nun, wie ich sehe, liegt die Schlammblut Schlampe wieder auf ihrem Rücken wie es sich gehört", sprach eine seidige Stimme schleppend. Heather sah zu ihrem Angreifer auf, die Angst war deutlich in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Lucius", flüsterte sie mit Furcht erfüllter Stimme.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Evans. Ich denke, mein Lord wird erfreut sein zu sehen, wen ich gefangen habe. Er lässt mich vielleicht als Belohnung mit dir ‚spielen'", sprach der Malfoy Patriarch.

„Das wird nicht passieren, Lucius, ich lasse es nicht zu", rief eine weitere Stimme hinter dem blonden Mann. Lucius und Heather drehten sich beide in die Richtung des Neuankömmlings um, beide waren geschockt zu sehen wer es war.

„Draco", spie Lucius.

„Lucius", grüßte Draco mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, „ich würde sagen, dass es eine Freude ist dich zu sehen, aber das wäre gelogen."

„Was machst du hier?", zischte Heather, sie hatte Angst um ihren jungen Freund. So weit sie wusste, hatte er entschieden im Krieg neutral zu bleiben, den Schlachten aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass sie ihn dazu zwangen sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Der junge Blonde lächelte nur zurück.

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass die einzige Familie, die ich habe getötet wird, oder?", sagte er ihr mit einem Grinsen, ehe er seinem Vater einen Dunklen Fluch sandte. Als sich das Paar zu duellieren begann, besann sich Heather und kurz über lang hatten sie Lucius Malfoy bewusstlos und gefesselt am Boden liegen. Sie wollten sich gerade abwenden, als eine Stimme von der Seite kam.

„Expelliarmus!"

Dracos Zauberstab flog und das Paar sah zu dem Neuankömmling, Heather knurrte mit Erkenntnis.

„Caligula, ich hätte nicht gedacht, _dich_ wieder zu sehen", spuckte sie aus.

„Nun, ich bin voller Überraschungen", erwiderte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Als er mit Heather sprach, bemerkte er nicht wie Draco seine Hand leicht schwenkte. Das nächste was er wusste, war, dass Draco seinen herbei gerufenen Zauberstab auf seinen Großvater richtete und die fatalen Worte rief.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Als das grüne Licht auf ihn zuschoss, starrte Caligula seinen Enkel geschockt an. Als das Licht auftraf und Caligula Malfoy tot zu Boden fiel, sah Heather ihren jungen Freund überrascht an. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin in einem Todesserhaushalt aufgewachsen und der Spruch wurde mich vor Jahren gelehrt. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, ihn gegen meine eigene Familie anzuwenden."

Heather gaffte ihn an.

„Draco, du hast jemanden getötet…", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß, aber wie Dumbledore den Leuten sagt, dies ist Krieg und wir müssen alles tun um zu gewinnen. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen töten und getötet werden habe, wähle ich das erstere, jedes Mal. Todesser sind trickreich. Wenn du sie schockst, sind sie für eine Weile außer Gefecht, aber wenn sie wieder aufstehen, zögern sie nicht dich zu töten. Du musst sicher gehen, dass sie nicht wieder aufstehen."

Heather nickte zustimmend, ehe sie wieder dorthin sah wo Harry gefallen war. Sie konnte sehen wie die Person, die ihn erstochen hatte, mit einer anderen schwarz gekleideten Person kämpfte. Hinter der Gruppe kamen Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Glenadade in ihre Richtung. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging Heather zu ihnen, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, auf dem Weg verfluchte sie ihre Gegner. Ron würde Harry heilen müssen, wenn er konnte und so viele Freunde wie möglich mussten dort sein, um die Feinde fern zu halten, während er es tat. Schließlich brauchten sie Harry um Voldemort zu vernichten und wenn er starb, wäre alles verloren. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, stellte sie fest, dass Draco mit ihr kam. Sie sah ihn neugierig an, er zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich schulde es Potter und wenn er stirbt, werde ich wenigstens wissen, dass ich versucht habe die Schuld zu begleichen."

Heather nickte nur und kämpfte weiter.

OoOoOoOo

Vier weitere Leute auf dem Schlachtfeld machten sich schnell auf den Weg an Harrys Seite. Remus, Sirius und Eustace hatten böse Vampire bekämpft, die sich von der Hauptgruppe gelöst hatten, um die Menschen anzugreifen. Sobald sie entdeckten wie Snape über Harry stand, begann ihr Blut zu kochen und sie brüllten gleichzeitig einen Zauber.

„Lumos Solem!"

Die Vampire vor ihnen entflammten, als sie das Sonnenlicht traf. Die Männer eilten zu Harry. Mordlust schien in ihren Augen, aber sie wurden von einer panischen Minh aufgehalten.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie und ergriff den Arm ihres Mannes, „etwas stimmt nicht mit Harry, ich kann es spüren."

„Harry ist am Boden", sagte ihr Eustace, „Severus hat ihn erstochen."

Minh keuchte auf, Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

„Nein, nein, nein", murmelte sie, „ich kann ihn nicht verlieren. Ich habe meinen Sohn verloren; ich werde nicht auch noch meinen Enkel verlieren."

Eustace zog sie in eine schnelle Umarmung, er wich jedoch schnell zurück, um einen näher kommenden Todesser zu verfluchen. Er nahm die Hand seiner Frau und begann sich seinen Weg zum Zentrum des Kampfes zu bahnen, Sirius und Remus waren direkt hinter ihm.

OoOoOoOo

Ein weiterer enger Freund sah wie der Junge-der-lebt zu Boden ging. Mit einem Knurren sprintete er über das Schlachtfeld und blieb hinter Harrys Angreifer stehen. Mit einem Knurren sprach er den Mann an.

„Hallo, Vater."

Der Todesser wirbelte herum und grinste den Neuankömmling an.

„Severus! Sohn, komm und bade in dem Erfolg, der vor uns liegt. Nachdem er unseren Meister fünfzig Jahre gequält hat, ist der Junge endlich besiegt."

Severus entfuhr ein lautes Knurren und er begab sich in Kampfposition.

„Vater, du wirst damit nicht durchkommen. Harry wird leben und er wird Voldemort besiegen. Du hingegen wirst nicht dabei sein um es zu sehen."

Satanus Snape sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an, diese Wendung hatte er nicht erwartet. Schließlich war, soweit er wusste, Severus seinem Meister so treu wie er selbst. Dies schien jedoch nicht der Fall zu sein und mit einem wütenden Knurren richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn.

„Verräter!", spie er, ehe er einen Fluch auf Severus warf. Der jüngere Snape jedoch wedelte mit seiner Hand und wehrte ihn ab. Mit einem Grinsen stürzte sich der Zaubertrankmeister freudig in das Duell, er benutzte stablose Magie, um sich zu verteidigen und seinen Vater so stark wie möglich zu verfluchen. Der ältere Snape war von den Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes geschockt, er sah ihn ungläubig an, als dieser seinen Zauberstab überhaupt nicht einsetzte. Schließlich entdeckte Sev wie Leute von allen Seiten näher kamen, die Zeitreisenden, einige Generationen Rumtreiber, Heather und Draco. Es war Zeit den Kampf zu beenden. Als Satanus den Todesfluch zu seinem Sohn sandte und nichts geschah, hielt der ältere Mann im Kampf inne und staunte seinen Sohn an.

„S-Severus!", stotterte er. „Unmöglich!"

„Vollkommen möglich, Vater", grinste Severus höhnisch, er zog eines der gravierten Wurfmesser, die Harry ihm Mal geschenkt hatte, heraus und schleuderte es auf den Mann vor sich. Der Dolch blieb in Satanus Brustkorb stecken und der Mann warf seinem Sohn einen hasserfüllten, ungläubigen Blick zu, ehe er zu Boden ging und sich um ihn eine Blutlache bildete. Severus warf dem Körper einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er sich neben Harrys Körper kniete und diesen umdrehte. Severus zog den Dolch aus Harrys Rücken und beobachtete wie mehr Blut aus der Wunde sickerte. Zu wissen, dass Harry Teilvampir war, bedeutete, dass der Junge noch am Leben war; Sev nahm den Dolch in die Hand und schlitzte sein Handgelenk auf und hielt die Wunde über Harrys Mund.

Als die Anderen ankamen, bereitete sich Sirius sofort darauf vor, sich auf Severus zu stürzen, da er immer noch glaubte, er sei derjenige, der seinem Patensohn wehgetan hatte. Remus jedoch entdecke den Körper des Snape Patriarchen, der in der Nähe lag und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen.

„Sirius, es war nicht Severus", sagte er dem wütenden Animagus.

„Was meinst du, wir haben ihn gesehen!", knurrte Sirius.

„Er hat Recht, es war nicht Sev, es war Satanus", warf Hermine ein.

Sirius sah zu dem Körper auf dem Boden und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er wurde jedoch schnell aus seinem Zustand gerissen, als Flüche schnell auf ihn zueilten. Die Anderen formten schnell eine Mauer um Harry, Severus und Ron. Als die Todesser um sie herum ihre Angriffe auf den Haufen Ordensmitglieder lenkten, waren die in der Mitte gut geschützt und Severus und Ron taten alles, um Harry zu heilen. Ron legte seine Hände auf die Brust seines besten Freundes, er heilte den Schaden, den der Dolch verursacht hatte, so schnell wie möglich. Sev flösste Harry immer noch sein Blut ein und beobachtete erleichtert, wie der verletzte Junge wieder Farbe annahm. Harry war von Natur aus blass, da er ein Vampir war, aber er war nie so totenbleich gewesen, wie in dem Moment, als sie bei ihm ankamen. Mit der Infusion von frischem Blut, übernahm seine Vampirheilung einen Teil der Anstrengung von Ron. Kurz über lang begann sich der Junge-der-lebt zu regen, öffnete die Augen und blinzelte die Person über sich an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du wurdest von meinem Vater erstochen", sagte ihm Sev. Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie läuft der Kampf?", fragte er. Ron sah sich mit einem ernsten Ausdruck um.

„Voldemort wird von Dumbledore beschäftigt und ich schätze die Todesser und Ordensmitglieder sind ungefähr ausgeglichen. Wir müssen wirklich den Dunklen Eber ausschalten, denn das wird die Dunklen Mächte zerstreuen."

Harry dachte einige Sekunden nach, ein kleines Runzeln zierte seine Stirn, ehe er zu seinen beiden Freunden blickte.

„Ich habe eine Idee."

OoOoOoOo

Zehn Minuten später, nachdem sie die Todesser besiegt hatten, die ihre Gruppe angegriffen hatten, machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg zum Hogwarts – See, wo Voldemort und Dumbledore ernsthaft miteinander kämpften. Der Schulleiter schien sich zu halten, aber es war deutlich, dass er müde wurde. Voldemort andererseits war immer noch stark. Als die Gruppe näher kam, konzentrierte sich Harry; er trennte die mentale Verbindung mit dem übrigen Orden, nachdem er ihnen gesagt hatte was sie tun sollten. Harrys mentale Koordination bei den Schlachten war immer erfolgreich, die Lichtseite besser zu organisieren, aber in diesem Moment brauchte Harry so wenig Ablenkung wie möglich. Schließlich war dies die entscheidende Schlacht und es war endlich an der Zeit, dass er Voldemort ausschaltete. Sobald Harry die Verbindung mit den Ordensmitgliedern getrennt hatte, verstärkte er die, die er mit Hermin, Ron und Ginny hatte. Sie wurden benötigt, wenn er seinen letzten Plan durchzog. Kurz bevor sie das duellierende Paar erreichten, hielt Harry alle an.

„Ok, dies ist es", sagte er, „ich werde die Oberschlange niederschlagen, aber ich brauche euch alle, um die restlichen Todesser von mir fernzuhalten. Ich kann sie mich nicht ablenken lassen, während ich ihn bekämpfe. Es wird schwierig genug so wie es ist. Nutzt alle Möglichkeiten. Ich meine alle. Dunkle Magie. Lichtmagie, mit Zauberstab, ohne, Animagus - Formen oder Waffen. Ihr müsst sie aufhalten. Könnt ihr das tun?"

Alle nickten. Sie wussten was sie zu tun hatten und sie würden Harry mit ihrem Leben schützen. Selbst Draco beklagte sich nicht. Als die Anderen begannen ein loses Perimeter um das Gebiet zu formen, nahmen Ron, Ginny und Hermine strategische Punkte in einer Dreiecksformation ein. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, er vertraute den Anderen ihn zu beschützen und griff auf den Teil seiner Gedanken zu, die wussten, wie man Parsel sprach. Mit einem mentalen Schubser betrat er die Gedanken der anderen Drei und sandte ihnen die Information, die sie brauchten. Sofort begannen Ron, Hermine und Ginny in der Schlangensprache zu singen, sie hoben die Hände seitlich hoch und formten so eine dreieckige Energiewand, sie schlossen den ältlichen Schulleiter aus und Harry mit seinem Erzfeind ein.

Sobald Voldemort merkte, dass er umzingelt war, sah er zu dem Jungen am Rand der Mauer hinüber und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Harry sah ein wenig zerzaust aus und getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihm, aber seine Augen waren entschlossen.

„Hallo, Tom", sagte er, „lange nicht gesehen."

„Potter", spie Voldemort, seine Augen verengten sich, „oder ist es Evans?"

Als Antwort schickte Harry eine Schmerzwelle durch das Dunkle Mal des kahlen Mannes, was ihn dazu brachte seinen schmerzenden Arm zu greifen.

„Ich sehe, du hast es herausgefunden, Tom", sagte Harry.

„Du plagst mich seit fünfzig Jahren, Potter", knurrte Voldemort, „und endlich werde ich dich ein für alle Mal los. Dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht besiegen."

„Wirklich, Tom, ich dachte, du wüsstest es inzwischen besser", grinste Harry, „schließlich habe ich dich jedes Mal, wenn wir uns gesehen haben, ordentlich besiegt. Du und deine Haustier Todesser wurden jedes Mal besiegt. Was lässt dich denken, dieses Mal wäre es anders?"

„Potter, weil ich über die Jahre einiges gelernt habe, einiges davon von dir. Diesmal bin ich bereit für dich."

„Das wollen wir erst noch sehen", sagte Harry und begab sich in Angriffsstellung. Er blickte kurz raus und sah seine Freunde und Familie um ihr Leben kämpfen und die Leben aller aus der Zaubererwelt. Als er zuschaute, entdeckte er Sev wie er mit seinem Schwert zustach und aufschlitzte, ehe er sich in seine Animagus-Form verwandelte, der Velociraptor die perfekte Waffe. Er fühlte wie ihn Stolz durchströmte, als er sah was für ein guter Kämpfer sein Freund geworden war. Der Stolz wurde mehr, als er sah wie auch sein Sohn sich in einen wunderschönen, goldenen Löwen verwandelte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Dunklen Lord und begann Flüche auf ihn zu schleudern. Voldemort schlug zurück, obwohl deutlich war, dass er einen Zauberstab brauchte und ihn die Beschwörungen verlangsamten. Der glitzernde Schild um die Kämpfenden schützte diejenigen außerhalb, vor wirren Zaubern und war auch stark genug, um den Unverzeihlichen mit Leichtigkeit standzuhalten.

Das Duell ging für eine Weile weiter, Voldemort gab die Todesflüche schnell auf als er feststellte, dass sie keine Wirkung hatten. Stattdessen sang er leise in Parsel und sammelte einen Energieball in seiner Hand. Harry war mit seinem Angriff zu beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken, bis es zu spät war. Mit einem Brüllen warf Voldemort den Ball auf seinen Gegner. Harry ging durch die Wucht zu Boden und fühlte am ganzen Körper ein Kitzeln, als der Zauber wirkte.

Mit erkennendem Schock begriff er, was sein Gegner getan hatte.

„Woher hast du den Zauber?", forderte er zu wissen, als er wieder zu Atem kam. Voldemort stand jetzt über ihm, seine Arme verschränkt um den Moment des Triumphs zu genießen.

„Der selbe Ort, an dem ich den Spruch für das Dunkle Mal her habe", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „ich habe ein gutes Langzeitgedächtnis, Potter, ich erinnere mich an Dinge wie diese. Ich habe Jahre gewartet, um diesen Zauber an dir auszuprobieren und jetzt habe ich endlich meinen Wunsch."

Harry schüttelte dementierend den Kopf, hob seine Hand in Richtung des rotäugigen Mannes und flüsterte einen Lähmfluch. Zu seinem Missfallen geschah nichts. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, jedes Mal mit dem gleichen Ergebnis, aber die Lautstärke des Lachens des Dunklen Lords wurde höher. Mit einem Knurren tat Harry das einzige was er konnte. Mit der entzogenen Magie hatte er nur noch die physischen Kräfte, auf die er zurückgreifen konnte. Er spürte wie er schwächer wurde, wusste aber nicht warum, wusste aber auch, dass er handeln musste und zwar schnell. Er sprang auf seine Füße, zog sein Schwert und griff die lachende Gestalt an. Voldemort, der auf die plötzliche physische Attacke nicht vorbereitet war, beschwor schnell selbst ein Schwert und schlug zurück. Obwohl er nicht so talentiert war wie Harry im Schwertkampf, glich er es mit Magie aus. Die ganze Zeit traf er Harry mit Schmerz- und Schnittflüchen. Kurz über lang wurde Harry schwächer, viel Blut nach seiner schweren Verletzung zu verlieren, tat ihm nicht gut. Mit einem letzten Angriff grub Harry sein Schwert tief in die Schulter seines Feindes. Riddle brüllte vor Schmerz und schleuderte den grünäugigen Jungen ein weiteres Mal zu Boden. Er zog das Schwert, das in seinem Fleisch steckte heraus, richtete seine Zauberstab auf Harry und murmelte einen letzten Fluch.

„Animus annihilare!"

Als der Strahl purpurnen Lichtes auf ihn zuflog, spürte Harry wie er schwächer wurde. Gerade als ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit übermannte, war das letzte was er hörte, ein überirdischer Schrei.

OoOoOoOo


	27. Nachwirkungen

_Da ihr alle so schön brav wart und ich nicht mehr Reviews erwarten sollte... Bin ich mal so nett und poste das nächste Kapitel... Macht mich am Ende aber nicht wieder verantwortlich ... der Tod tritt dann auch erst im nächsten Kapitel ein ...___

* * *

_Kapitel siebenundzwanzig – Nachwirkungen _

Das erste Geräusch, das Harry wahrnahm, nachdem er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte, war die verzweifelte Unterhaltung der Hogwarts Lehrer. Als er seine Augen öffnete und sich im Hogwarts Krankenflügel umsah, bemerkte er, dass die Lehrerschaft an einem Ende des Krankenflügels versammelt war und eine besorgt aussehende Poppy Pomfrey heftig mit ihnen flüsterte. Er sah genauer hin und stellte fest, dass Ron und Hermine auch dort waren und gespannt dem lauschten, was die Medihexe zu sagen hatte. Er zwinkerte langsam und wartete, dass seine verschwommen Sicht nachließ, währenddessen dachte er wild darüber nach was geschehen war, dass er schon wieder im Krankenflügel war. Nachdem er in Gedanken die Dinge durchgegangen war, an die er sich zuletzt erinnern konnte, setzte er sich geschockt auf als er begriff, was geschehen war. Seine plötzliche Bewegung sandte eine Schmerzwelle durch seine Körper und sein Proteststöhnen alarmierte die Anwesenden über seine Kondition. Ginny und Glen, die auf Stühlen neben Harrys Bett geschlafen hatten, schreckten ebenfalls hoch. Harry selbst fiel auf die harte Matratze zurück und stöhnte, während ihn die Schmerzen durchfuhren.

„Harry!", rief Hermine als sie sein Bett erreichte „du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich?"

Der grünäugige Junge warf ihr bei der Frage einen giftigen Blick zu und das Mädchen errötete peinlich berührt.

„In Ordnung, dumme Frage", gestand sie ein, „wo tut es weh?"

„Überall", stöhnte er und Ginny nahm schnell seine Hand in ihre. Er drückte die Hand seiner Freundin leicht, ehe er die offensichtliche Frage stellte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Es gab eine unangenehme Stille, während sich die Anderen verschwörerische Blicke zuwarfen. Harry runzelte bei ihrer Reaktion die Stirn, er begriff, dass sie entschieden hatten was sie ihm nicht sagten.

„Ich will alles wissen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Raum zur Diskussion bot, „wenn etwas geschehen ist, will ich nicht, dass ihr es vor mir geheim haltet. Ich muss es wissen. Was ist mit Voldemort geschehen?"

Das war das erste was den Jungen-der-lebt einfiel. Schließlich war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, der Dunkle Lord, der ihn mit einem fies aussehenden Fluch traf. Was danach geschehen war, war ein totales Mysterium.

„Wir sind nicht sicher", erzählte ihm Ginny.

„Was meinst du damit, dass ihr nicht sicher seid", grölte Harry beunruhigt, „das sollte der letzte Kampf sein. Ist er entkommen oder nicht?"

„Soweit wir es sagen können, ist er fort", sagte ihm Severus. Harry schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn, wo sich Kopfschmerzen andeuteten. Es schien als ob keiner seiner Freunde ihm eine direkte Antwort geben wollte.

„Sagt mir einfach was geschehen ist nachdem ich ohnmächtig wurde. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass er einen Zauber gewirkt hat, dann ist alles schwarz. Was war der Zauber, den er gewirkt hat?"

„Er heißt ‚Animus annihilare', eine Dunkle Kunst der übelsten Sorte, die die Seele zerstört", sagte ihm Minerva, „sie ist sehr wirksam und schwer durchzuführen. Wir glauben Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn als letzte Möglichkeit genutzt, da der Todesfluch bei dir nicht wirkte."

„Nun, offensichtlich bin ich nicht seelenlos", antwortete der Junge vernichtend, „also was ist fehlgeschlagen?"

„Er ist zurück geschlagen", erklärte Ron, „er hat dich getroffen, als du zu Boden gegangen warst, dann wurde die Farbe intensiver und er ist irgendwie von dir abgeprallt und traf Voldemort. Wir konnten nicht richtig sehen was als nächstes geschah, denn es gab einen grellen Lichtblitz, als dieser weg war, haben wir den Schild fallen gelassen, um zu sehen ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Wo Voldemort gewesen ist, war alles was wir fanden ein Haufen Asche."

Harry überdachte dies für eine Minute, bis er begriff was geschehen war. Die anderen sahen in perplex an, als sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl und er herzlich zu lachen begann. Einige Minuten später erlangte er wieder die Beherrschung und seine Augen, die fröhlich funkelten, erwiderten ihre Blicke einen nach dem anderen. Seine Freunde und Familie sahen sofort etwas, das sie nie in dem grünäugigen Jungen gesehen hatten. Seine Züge waren nicht länger angespannt und die Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelten, waren fort. Statt eines niedergeschlagenen und erschöpften Mannes war dort ein sorgenfreier Teenager, der wirklich glücklich aussah.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny zögernd, „geht es dir gut?"

Harry grinste seine Freundin an und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Ginny atemlos und die meisten Lehrer peinlich berührt zurückließ.

„Ich habe mich in meinem Leben nie besser gefühlt, Gin", sagte er, „zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben werde ich nicht von Voldemort überschattet. Er ist fort, wirklich fort! Ich habe das getan, was alle von mir verlangt haben und jetzt bin ich frei."

„Aber woher weißt du dass er fort ist", fragte Glen.

„Weil der Zauber auf ihn zurück geprallt ist. Du hast es selbst gesagt, dass es ein mächtiger Dunkle Künste Zauber ist, der die Seele zerstört. Er war auf mich gerichtet, aber ist abgeprallt und hat Voldemorts Seele zerstört. Er wird nicht wieder kommen."

„Das versteh ich nicht", sagte Sirius und sah seinen Patensohn verwirrt an. Harry lächelte und sah den Zaubertrankmeister an.

„Sev, kann ich bitte deinen linken Arm sehen?"

Severus zog erschöpft den Ärmel hoch und entblößte seinen Arm wo das Dunkle Mal noch immer seine Haut verunstaltete. Harry lächelte und sah die anderen an, die ihn bestürzt ansahen. Sie warteten offensichtlich darauf, dass er sein Handeln erklärte. Wie auch immer, Harry stellte auf einigen Gesichtern beginnende Erkenntnis fest. Zum Nutzen derer, die es nicht begriffen hatten, erklärte er sein Handeln.

„Ich kontrolliere die Dunklen Male wie viele von euch wissen. Ich habe Voldemort sein Mal gegeben und er hat sie seinen Anhängern gegeben. Ich jedoch habe sie alle kontrolliert, da ich es war, der das Original Mal auf Rom Riddles Arm geschaffen habe. Eine der wenig bekannten Eigenheiten dieser Art Fesselmagie ist, dass jeder der ein Dunkles Mal besitzt denjenigen, der es geschaffen hat, nicht töten kann. Dadurch habe ich als Baby überlebt. Ich hab ein wenig der Macht auf Lily Evans Gebärmutter in 1976 transferiert und dadurch jedem Kind, das sie haben würde, den Schutz vor Voldemort mitgegeben, den diese Kontrolle erlaubt. Als Ergebnis ist der Todesfluch von mir abgeprallt und hat Voldemorts Körper zerstört."

„Und dieses Mal ist das gleiche geschehen", sagte Hermine. Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Genau. Der Seelen Zerstörungszauber hätte mich getötet, aber da Voldemort das Mal trug, war er unfähig es zu tun. Der Zauber ist zurück geschlagen und hat ihn stattdessen zerstört."

Harry lehnte sich still in die Kissen zurück, als alle diese Information verarbeiteten. Als die Neuigkeit einsank, breitete sich auf jedem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Sirius begann zu jubeln, was alle anderen enthusiastisch mit machten. Selbst der sonst mürrische Zaubertrankmeister hatte ein seltenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sich Harry und erlangte wieder die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun, was ist mit _mir_ geschehen?", fragte er und dachte an den Magie Absorbierzauber, den Voldemort auf ihn angewendet hatte. Es war anscheinend nicht das gewünschte Gesprächsthema, denn alle sahen bei der Frage traurig drein.

„Nun…", begann Ron nervös.

„Was ist es?", fragte der Retter streng, „was es auch ist, ich will es hören. Haltet es nicht von mir fern."

Poppy räusperte sich und zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Harry, Liebster, ich fürchte die Nachricht ist nicht gut. Wie du weißt, hat der Zauber von Du-weißt-schon-wem deine Kraft aufgesogen. Nun, normalerweise gäbe es keine ernsthaften Nebenwirkungen, nur den Verlust, Magie für eine bestimmte Zeit zu wirken. Du bist jedoch kein normaler Zauberer."

„Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?", fragte Harry als ihn Angst füllte. Er wusste, dass etwas auf dem Schlachtfeld schief gegangen war und jetzt stellte er fest, dass er sich viel schwächer fühlte, mehr Schmerzen hatte, als er eigentlich haben sollte. Seine vampirischen Heilfähigkeiten sollten helfen…

„Es ist meine Vampirseite, oder", keuchte er erkennend.

„Zum Teil", erklärte Ginny, „aber auch deine Elfenherkunft. Menschen, magische und Muggel haben angeborene Magie, aber sie beeinflusst ihre Biologie nicht drastisch. Zauberer haben mehr Magie in sich als Muggel, was bedeutet, sie können sie benutzen um Magie zu wirken, aber der Verlust von Magie schmerzt sie nicht auf zellularer Ebene. Elfen und Vampire sind jedoch magische Wesen…"

„Was bedeutet, sie haben starke angeborene Magie, wie die Menschen nur ist sie in ihren Genpool eingebettet", schloss Hermine ab.

Harry saß für einige Minuten still und absorbierte die Informationen, die er erhalten hatte.

„Sagt ihr mir", flüsterte er schließlich, „dass Vampire und Elfen Magie brauchen um zu überleben?"

„Ja", bestätigte Sirius. Harry schloss geschockt die Augen, er begriff nun die ganze Bedeutung dieser Entdeckung. Elfen und Vampire waren sehr magische Kreaturen, mit ihrer angeborenen Magie, die in ihrer Biologie eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Ohne sie würden ihre Körper aufhören zu funktionieren und sie würden schließlich sterben.

„Also werde ich sterben", stellte Harry resigniert fest.

„Ich fürchte schon", sagte Poppy, ihren Kopf resigniert gesenkt, „wenigstens so weit wir sagen können. Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Am ganzen Köper, stechend und anhaltend", antwortete er.

„Deine Zellen beginnen zusammen zu brechen. Deine Vampir Heilfähigkeit arbeitet zum Teil noch, aber sie kann nicht so viel bewirken. Deine Elfenzellen brechen am schnellsten zusammen. Wir schätzen, dass dir noch drei Tage bleiben."

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte Harry resigniert.

„Etwas über einen Tag", sagte ihm Ginny, aus deren Augen nun Tränen herabfielen. Der junge Held zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie, während sie schluchzte. Er wusste, dass er ihretwillen stark bleiben musste. Er sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber und entdeckte auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen seinen Kummer. Er hatte gerade begonnen seinen Vater kennen zu lernen und nun wurde er ihm wieder genommen. Ein Wutstoß durchfuhr Harry, als er die Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen seiner Freunde sah.

„Nun, wenn ich nur noch drei Tage habe, fangen wir besser an", knurrte Harry.

„Womit?", fragte Sev.

„Damit, eine Lösung zu finden. Ich weiß nicht wie das mit euch ist, aber ich habe zuviel durchgemacht, um mich nieder zu legen und einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod zu akzeptieren."

„Aber es gibt nichts was wir tun können!", schrie Glen.

„Ich weigere mich das zu glauben", schnappte Harry, „für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung, es ist nur die Sache sie zu finden."

„Du hast keine Zeit!", krächzte Hermine, „du hast nur drei Tage! Du solltest sie lieber mit deinen Freunden und deiner Familie verbringen, als nach etwas zu suchen das es nicht gibt! Harry, ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder und das letzte was ich will, ist, dass du stirbst, aber es gibt keine Lösung. Dieses Mal können wir kein Wunder bewirken! Tief im Inneren weißt du es auch. Ich habe geguckt! Ich habe den letzten Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht mit denen, die sich nicht um die Verletzten gekümmert haben und dort ist nichts! _Nichts_!"

Nachdem das Mädchen ihren Teil gesagt hatte, brach sie weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Ron, der selbst traurig war, kniete sich neben sie und schlang seine Arme um sie, um sie zu trösten. Harry war beschämt seine Freunde zum weinen gebracht zu haben. Tief im Inneren gab er jedoch nicht auf. Nicht jetzt, nach dem Leben was er geführt hatte. Alles was er gewollte hatte, war, dass die Bedrohung durch Voldemort fort war und er sich mit der Frau, die er liebte, nieder lassen konnte und sein Leben in Frieden leben konnte. Nun war ihm dieser Traum genommen worden und er kochte innerlich. Er entschied, das Thema für den Moment ruhen zu lassen und sah sich stattdessen im Krankenflügel um und entdeckte die Betten der Schlachtopfer. Aufgeschreckt stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte sich zu erkundigen, wie es den anderen ging. Er drehte sich zu Sev, der ihn beobachtete und fragte ihn was ihn gerade beschäftigte.

„Wie ist die Schlacht für alle anderen verlaufen? Wen haben wir verloren?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister erbleichte bei der Frage, aber antwortete trotzdem.

„Mehr als wir gehofft hatten, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können als es ist. Von den Auroren haben wir Mad Eye Moody, Joseph Abbott, Alistair Bones und Electra McKinnon verloren. Bekannte Ordensmitglieder beinhalten Mundungus Fletcher und Amos Diggory. Fudge wurde kurz nach seiner Ankunft getötet."

„Was ist mit den Todessern? Haben wir viele vom Inneren Zirkel erwischt?"

„Lucius und Caligula Malfoy, meinen Vater Satanus, Nott, Avery, Bellatrix Lestrange und Robert Black sind die nennenswertesten. Die Dunklen Vampire wurden vernichtet, ebenso wie die Dementoren und Werwölfe."

„Das ist gut", sagte Harry erleichtert. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, eines der bekannteren Inneren Zirkel Mitglieder hätte Voldemorts Platz als Anführer einnehmen können. Mit den schlimmsten Todessern aus dem Weg, würden alle, die entkommen waren unorganisiert sein und nicht viel Widerstand leisten.

„Harry. Da ist etwas was du wissen solltest", sagte Sev und schluckte ein wenig. Harry war sofort besorgt. Alles was seinen stoischen Freund traurig machte, musste schlimm sein.

„Was ist es, Sev?"

Eine Träne entwich aus dem Auge des älteren Mannes, als er seinem Mentor die Neuigkeit überbrachte.

„Dumbledore stirbt."

OoOoOoOo


	28. Lösungen

_Kapitel achtundzwanzig – Lösungen _

_Dumbledore stirbt_

Die Worte schwebten durch Harrys taubes Hirn, aber sie verloren ihre Bedeutung in dem Malstrom der Emotionen, die der Junge fühlte.

_Dumbledore stirbt_

Worte, die Harry unterbewusst seit der letzten acht Jahre gefürchtet hatte, er wusste, dass eines Tages sein Führer und Mentor fort sein würde.

_Dumbledore stirbt_

Die Taubheit reiste durch Harrys Körper, dämpfte den Schmerz und fegte die Erschöpfung davon.

_Dumbledore stirbt_

Ein Satz, der in Harrys Gedanken bis zum Ende seines Lebens widerhallen würde. Wenn der große Albus Dumbledore starb, dann hatte er keine Chance. Wenn der ältliche Zauberer fort war, würde Harry nicht länger seinem Unmut über die Dunklen Künste ausgesetzt sein, etwas das ihn ohne Zweifel seit Jahren zurück gehalten hatte. Das Leben würde nie wieder dasselbe sein, aber nun, wenn das Leben nur noch drei Tage dauerte, was spielte es für eine Rolle?

Severus stand an seiner Seite und beobachtete still die Emotionen, die über das Gesicht seines jungen Freundes huschten. Das letzte was er jedoch sah, war geschlagene Resignation und der Zaubertrankmeister wurde wütend, er wusste was Harry dachte.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben", knirschte er und riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Warum nicht?", flüsterte Harry.

„Weil ich an dich glaube. Ich glaube, wenn du dieses Ding bekämpfen willst, dann kannst du es. Du musst nur an dich selbst glauben."

„Ich kann nicht!", rief Harry und erlang die Aufmerksamkeit von allen, „ohne Dumbledore, der mich zurückhält, werde ich mich selbst verlieren."

„Denkst du er ist die einzige Person, die dich zurückhält?", fragte ihn Severus ungläubig.

„Sein Widerwille gegen die Magie, die ich einsetze, hat sichergestellt, dass ich nicht böse werde Ohne ihn werde ich wieder abrutschen und das nächste Mal wird es zu spät für mich sein!"

„Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in deine Freunde?", fragte Severus schockiert. Harry senkte beschämt die Augen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich kein Vertrauen in meine Freunde habe, Sev", murmelte er, „ich habe nur kein Vertrauen in mich selbst. Ich gehe diesen Weg zur wahren Dunkelheit schon seit Jahren und ohne Dumbledore, wer wird mich zurückholen?"

Eine einzelne Träne lief Harrys Wange hinab und Severus zog den Jungen in seine Arme und umarmte ihn, was für seinen Charakter ungewöhnlich war. Die anderen Anwesenden im Raum beobachteten fasziniert wie ihr Retter schließlich zusammenbrach, der Druck der Enthüllung wurde davon gewaschen, als er sich an seinen Slytherin Freund klammerte und schluchzte. Als er sich schließlich beruhigte, sah er Minerva an und lächelte traurig.

„Ich will ihn sehen."

„Harry…", begann sie, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie verstummen. Sie nickte und zog den Vorhang um das Bett neben Harry auf. Darin lag Albus Dumbledore, der blass und krank aussah. Zum ersten Mal sah er seinem Alter entsprechend aus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atmung schwach. Er sah schlimm aus und Harry wandte sich nach einem Moment ab, zu traurig um weiter hinzusehen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er, „das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er sich gut gegen Voldemort geschlagen. Als ich ihn aus dem Kampf geholt habe, dachte ich, er wäre in Ordnung!"

„Er war erschöpft von dem Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord", sagte Hermine traurig, „er ist nicht mehr so jung wie er einmal war und sobald du den Kampf mit Voldemort übernommen hattest, ist er zusammen gebrochen. Einer der Todesser hat ihn mit mehreren Flüchen getroffen, als Ergebnis ist er zu stark verwundet, um geheilt zu werden."

Harry schloss die Augen, als ihn eine Welle aus Traurigkeit und emotionalen Schmerzen traf. Dumbledore war für ihn wie ein Großvater. Er war ein Mentor, ein vertrauenswürdiger Alliierter und ein Freund. Er war ein Felsen für den Jungen gewesen, jemand auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte. Die meisten Leute in 1943 hätten die Zeitreisenden verdammt oder hätten sie zumindest als verrückt abgetan. Albus jedoch hatte ihnen geglaubt und was noch wichtiger war: _an_ sie geglaubt. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber Harrys Einsatz von Dunklen Künsten, erlaubte er es ihm und zeigte, wie viel Vertrauen er in den jungen Retter setzte. Nun, da er nicht länger da sein würde, um Harry zu unterstützen, wusste der Junge-der-lebt nicht was er tun sollte.

Als der physische Schmerz wieder zuschlug, wurde Harry wieder ohnmächtig, während eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunter lief.

OoOoOoOo

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren die längsten Tage im Leben der Zeitreisenden und gleichzeitig die kürzesten. Sie verbrachten die Zeit, die sie hatten damit, eine Kur für Harry zu suchen, sie riefen sogar Lolide und Vrykolakas, um sie nach Rat und Lösungen zu fragen, die ihre Leute vielleicht bieten könnten. Harry pendelte zwischen Bewusstsein und Ohnmacht, der ständige Schmerz wurde mit der Zeit immer stärker. Egal was die Gruppe versuchte, gab es nichts was sie für den Retter der Zaubererwelt tun konnten.

Im übrigen Land gab es in jeder magischen Ortschaft Festivitäten. Es war wie das letzte Mal als Voldemort besiegt wurde, mit Festen in den Straßen und Vergiss-michs die Überstunden machen mussten wegen der vielen Muggel, die Magie zu Gesicht bekamen. Alle waren glücklich und es kümmerte sie nicht was sie für Probleme verursachten. Harry Potter hatte es wieder geschafft, das was niemand sonst tun konnte. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord Voldemort vernichtet und hatte der Zaubererwelt Sicherheit und Freiheit gebracht. Die Leute wussten nichts davon, dass ihr Retter im Sterben lag.

Das Ministerium lag im Chaos. Die Auroren, die den Kampf überlebt hatten, erzählten allen von Voldemorts Wiedergeburt. Geschichten von der Schlacht gab es viele und sie verbreiteten sich unter denen, die nicht dabei gewesen waren wie Lauffeuer. Der Verlust von Cornelius Fudge wurde ebenfalls von vielen gefeiert, aber das Machtvakuum verursachte einige Probleme. Die ältesten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter hatten es auf sich genommen, eine Wahl einzuberufen, um einen neuen Minister zu wählen. Die Luft in der Regierung im Allgemeinen war freudig gespannt, erleichtert und mehr als ein wenig gespalten, aber niemand beschwerte sich.

In Hogwarts sah man eine Erweiterung der Festivitäten. Jedes Haus war Amok gelaufen, wilde Partys wurden gefeiert und Geschichten ausgetauscht, aber gleichzeitig betrauerten sie die Mitglieder, die sie in der Schlacht verloren hatten. Die Lehrer hatten den Unterricht bis auf weiteres ausfallen lassen, während sie sich um die Verwunderten kümmerten und so gut sie konnten den Verlust das Schulleiters kompensierten. Minerva hatte die Leitung als Direktorin übernommen, war aber von Harrys und Albus Zustand zu abgelenkt, um sich um die Schüler zu kümmern.

Am Abend des achten Mai verloren alle die Hoffnung eine Kur für Harry zu finden. Sein Zustand hatte sich früher am Abend verschlechtert und Poppy war sicher, er würde am nächsten Tag tot sein. Die übrigen Zeitreisenden waren aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen worden, als Harry wieder ohnmächtig wurde, da die Medihexe darauf bestand, dass sie Schlaf bräuchten. Als Ginny und Glen ihr sagten, sie würden nicht schlafen bis es vorbei wäre, goss ihnen die gerissene Hexe traumlosen Schlaf in ihren Tee und nahm ihnen damit die Entscheidung aus der Hand.

Als Harry mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, sah er sich mit verschwommenem Blick um und entdeckte, dass der Krankenflügel frei von Besuchern war. Die Stille der Nacht wurde nur durch den rasselnden Atem des ältlichen Zauberers im nächsten Bett gestört. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und dreht den Kopf nach rechts und sah zum Schulleiter. Während der letzten beiden Tage hatte er den anderen Mann immer schwächer werden sehen. Er war nicht aufgewacht, was Harry das Herz brach. Er wollte mit seinem Mentor sprechen, bevor ihre Leben endeten.

Als Harry die Augen vor Schmerzen schloss, lauschte er Dumbledores Atmung. Es beruhigte ihn und er driftete bald wieder in den Schlaf ab. Die plötzliche Abwesenheit des Hintergrundgeräusches brachte Harry schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein. Stille Tränen begannen aus seinen geschlossen Augen zu tropfen und er stellte fest, dass Dumbledore fort war. Ein leichtes Lachen überraschte ihn immens.

„Nun, Harry, das ist nicht nötig, mein Junge."

Harrys Augen schossen bei der bekannten Stimme auf und er sah wild in deren Richtung. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er eine transparente Figur neben seinem Bett stehen sah. Sie strömte ein sanftes blaues Licht aus und als Harry in das Gesicht der Gestalt sah, traf er auf ein Paar bekannter, funkelnder, blauer Augen.

„Professor!", keuchte Harry.

„Ja, Harry, ich bin es. Hab keine Angst."

Die Tränen liefen nun ungehindert Harrys Gesicht hinab und er fing an leicht zu schluchzen. Dumbledore legte einen transparenten Arm um den Jungen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Der grünäugige Junge versenkte sein Gesicht in den weichen Falten der himmlischen Robe und weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr übrig waren. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er zu seinem Freund und Mentor auf.

„Wie?", fragte er.

„Ah nun, weißt du, Harry, diejenigen die wir lieben verlassen uns nie. Insbesondere nicht wenn wir Hilfe benötigen", sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln.

„Aber… mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen", schniefte Harry, „ich werde auch sterben und es gibt nichts was man dagegen tun kann."

„Bist du davon überzeugt?", fragte Dumbledore. Harry dachte lange und gründlich nach, ehe er resigniert nickte.

„Wir haben überall nach einer Kur gesucht, aber es gibt keine. Ich brauche Magie in meinen Zellen, damit sie heilen können. Sie sind fast zusammen gebrochen, ich kann es fühlen. Madam Pomfrey glaubt nicht, dass meine natürliche Magie vor einer Woche zurückkommt, was zu spät sein wird."

„Nichts ist jemals zu spät, mein Junge. Jedes Problem hat eine Lösung; es ist nur die Sache sie zu finden."

„Nun, was schlagen _Sie_ vor?", fragte Harry. Dumbledore lächelte ihn nur an und begann zu verschwinden. Der jüngere Mann begann in Panik zu geraten und verstärkte seinen Griff in den Roben des Schulleiters, aber ohne Nutzen. Die Figur wurde ein leuchtender Ball sanften, blauen Lichts, das plötzlich in Harrys Brust rammte und sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Das letzte was Harry hörte, als ihn die Dunkelheit übermannte, waren Dumbledores Worte.

_Jedes Problem hat seine Lösung; es ist nur die Sache sie zu finden._

OoOoOoOo

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das erste was er bemerkte, dass der Schmerz, der in den letzten drei Tagen ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war, fort war. Als er jedoch versuchte sich zu bewegen, überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl und seine Hände wurden ergriffen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf der einen Seite Glen und auf der anderen Ginny, beiden liefen stumme Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Harry dachte an die Nacht zuvor zurück und drehte seinen Kopf nach rechts und sah das leere Bett neben seinem. Eine Traurigkeitswelle überkam ihn und seine eigenen Tränen begannen zu fließen.

_Wein nicht, Harry_, hörte er in seinen Gedanken widerhallen. _Alle Dinge kommen in diese Welt und verlassen sie auch wieder. Ich bin nicht anders. Sei nicht traurig, Jüngling, denn die, die wir lieben, verlassen uns nie._

Die bekannten Worte aus der vorherigen Nacht brachten ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und er gluckste leise. Die anderen im Raum, inklusive seiner Freunde und Familie warfen ihm schräge Blicke zu und sahen sich gegenseitig besorgt an.

„Harry, überanstreng dich nicht", wimmerte Ginny, „du schwächst deinen Körper und wir verlieren dich schneller."

„Lieg einfach still, Dad. Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Glen.

Harry sah sie fragend an, bevor er feststellte, dass heute der Tag war für den Madam Pomfrey das Versagen seines Körpers prophezeit hatte. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was Dumbledore mit ihm in der letzten Nacht gemacht hatte, konnte er in seinem Körper spüren, dass er langsam heilte. Er war noch sehr schwach, aber er lag nicht länger im Sterben. Er sah zu der Medihexe, die am Rand der Gruppe stand und deutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung an näher zu kommen.

„Madam Pomfrey, würden Sie mich bitte scannen und den anderen den Verlauf meines… Zustandes mitteilen?", fragte er, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Alle dachten er hätte seinen Verstand verloren und wunderten sich, warum er zu so einem Zeitpunkt lächelte.

„Wenn du sicher bist, Harry, Liebster", sagte sie und bewegte ihren Zauberstab über ihm und beurteilte den Schaden an seinem Körper. Als sie laut vor Überraschung aufkeuchte, lachte Harry leicht, der Horror und Schock, der letzten paar Tage verließ ihn nun gänzlich.

„Er ist … er ist", keuchte Poppy, unfähig die Worte zu sagen.

„Was ist es, Poppy?", fragte Sirius.

„Ihm geht es gut."

„Gut?", schrieen alle alarmiert. Poppy führte den Test ein zweites, drittes und viertes Mal durch bekam aber immer das gleiche Ergebnis.

„Ihm fehlt nichts. Die meisten seiner Zellen sind gut verheilt und ich vermute der Schmerz ist weg. Ich … ich versteh es nicht!", jammerte sie und warf die Arme in die Luft. Alle sahen den lächelnden Harry schockiert und erleichtert an, ehe jeder seiner Freunde und Familienmitglieder ihn abwechselnd umarmte. Sobald die Runde durch war, setzten sie sich wieder und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, sie warteten auf eine Erklärung. Harry grinste zurück.

„Jedes Problem hat eine Lösung; und es ist nur die Sache sie zu finden", sagte er, schloss seine Augen und schlief wieder ein.

OoOoOoOo

Das nächste Mal als Harry aufwachte, waren weniger Leute im Raum. Ginny war immer noch an seiner Seite, genau wie Glen und Sirius, aber sonst schien es, als hätten alle Anderen wichtigeres zu tun als im Krankenflügel zu bleiben. Als sich sein Kopf klärte, stieß er ein Stöhnen aus und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Familie. Ginny umarmte ihn fest, ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Sirius grinste ihn breit an. Glen nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

_Es ist immer nett ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen, wenn man von einer Krankheit oder_ _Verletzung erwacht_, kommentierte die bekannte Stimme in Harrys Gedanken, _sie bringen immer eine Auswahl Süßigkeiten mit, um einem auf dem Weg der Heilung zu leiten._

Die anderen sahen Harry seltsam an als er anfing zu lachen. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, dachte er es wäre am besten es zu erklären. Es gab jedoch nichts was ihn davon abhielt ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

„Tschuldigung deswegen", sagte er mit einem Hickser, „die Stimmen in meinem Kopf begehren wieder auf!"

Der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Anderen war unbezahlbar und brachte Harry dazu noch doller zu lachen. Er konnte ein Echo der Heiterkeit in seinem Schädel hören, er war erleichtert, dass der Tod den Sinn für Humor des Schulleiters nicht erschöpft hatte.

„Der … Ausdruck … auf … euren… Gesichtern!", keuchte er aus.

„Nun, was erwartest du!", schrie Sirius auf ganz durcheinander, „du hast uns gerade gesagt, dass du Stimmen hörst!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Harry und dachte an Ron und Hermine, „selbst in der Zaubererwelt ist es nicht gut Stimmen zu hören. Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist nur Professor Dumbledore."

Die anderen verfielen sofort in Stille, sie fanden die Unterhaltung nicht länger lustig.

„Harry…", sagte Ginny sanft, „Dumbledore ist tot. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Er war fort als du vorhin aufgewacht bist."

„Ich weiß, Gin", versicherte er ihr, „ich verliere nicht meinen Verstand."

Er entschied es wäre das Beste ihnen zu erklären was in der letzen Nacht geschehen war, um ihnen somit eine anständige Antwort für seine verbesserte Gesundheit zu geben. Als er geendet hatte, trugen Glen und Ginny einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber Sirius sah erleichtert aus.

„Aber Dad", sagte Glen, „wenn das stimmt, wie bist du dann geheilt?"

„Es war Dumbledores Geist", erklärte Sirius, „wenn wir sterben, verlassen unsere Geister unsere Körper und reisen weiter. Manchmal bleibt der Geist im sterblichen Reich in der Form eines Gespenstes. Nun, obwohl der Geist nicht so mächtig ist wie der Zauberer im Leben, speichert er ein wenig der Magie dieser Person. Ohne sie hätten wir keine Gespenster. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat Harrys Körper besetzt, als er starb"

„Harry ist besessen?", schrie Ginny geschockt.

„Es ist nichts Schlechtes, Ginny, genau genommen ist es das, was ihn am Leben hält."

„Meine Zellen", schloss Harry, „sie brauchen Magie um zu leben und ich hatte keine. Als Professor Dumbledore gestorben ist, kam er für ein wenig Urlaub in meinen Körper, bis meine Magie sich selbst erholen konnte, er benutzte die Magie, die sein Geist noch besessen hat, um meine Zellen heilen zu lassen."

„Das ist genial!", gab Glen bekannt, ein Lachen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry und umarmte seinen Sohn.

Geistig suchte Harry die andere Seele, die seinem Körper inne wohnte und sandte ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit dorthin.

_Gern geschehen_, mein Junge, antwortete die überirdische Stimme, als Harry Zeit damit verbrachte das Neueste von seinen Freunden zu erfahren.

OoOoOoOo

Vier Tage später wurde Harry endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, sodass er Dumbledores Beerdigung beiwohnen konnte. Es war gerade mal eine Woche nach dem Endkampf und die Zaubererwelt hatte sich schließlich ein wenig beruhigt. Der Schock von Dumbledores Tod hatte die Zaubererwelt fast genauso erschüttert wie das Ende des Dunklen Lords. Seine Beerdigung würde das Ende einer wichtigen Ära in der magischen Geschichte bedeuten. Die Dunkle Herrschaft war zu Ende, einer des Landes größten und meist verehrten Zauberer war tot und das Ministerium unterlief wichtigen Veränderungen unter dem neu gewählten Minister Aberforth Dumbledore. Der Bruder des verstorbenen Schulleiters war ein Überraschungskandidat gewesen, aber er schien ein fähiger Anführer zu sein.

Harry fühlte jedes Mal eine Traurigkeit wenn er an seine Mentor dachte. Während der gerissene alte Zauberer immer noch bei ihm war, auf die denkbar intimste Weise, eingeschlossen in seinem Körper, war es nicht das Gleiche wie seine beruhigende Präsenz im Fleische zu haben. Der Tag von Dumbledores Tod war offiziell als Tag der Trauer bestimmt worden und die Zaubererwelt war bereit ihren Respekt zu zollen. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore nicht nur den Fall von Voldemort gesehen, sondern hatte auch die Bedrohung durch Grindelwald vernichtet.

Die Zeremonie war sehr privat und wurde auf dem Hogwartsgelände abgehalten. Die Trauernden waren auf Dumbledores Familie und Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix beschränkt. In der ersten Reihe saßen Aberforth, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, einige Generationen Rumtreiber, die Elfen und Severus. Der Vorstand des Ordens saß auf den Plätzen hinter ihnen, die weniger bekannten Ordensmitglieder saßen ganz hinten. Hagrid schluchzte wie gewöhnlich laut und sorgte für eine ziemliche Unterbrechung.

OoOoOoOo

Als die Zeremonie in der Großen Halle begann, standen alle auf und sangen eine von Albus Wünschen ‚Puff, the Magic Dragon'. Aberforth, als des ehemaligen Schulleiters nächster Verwandter, ging als erstes zum Podium und sprach die Menge an.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wie viele von Ihnen wissen, bin ich nicht so gut mit Worten wie mein Bruder, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge über die ich gern sprechen würde. Albus war ein Mann der Stärke, Ehre und Integrität. Ein Mann, der von allen geliebt wurde deren Leben er berührt hat, nur dadurch dass er er selbst war. Viele Leute haben ihn über die Jahre für verrückt erklärt oder zumindest ein wenig kindisch, aber unter seinen kunterbunten Roben und Zitronendrops war er ein Mann, der einer Nation Hoffnung gebracht hat, einer Nation, die ohne ihn der Dunkelheit verfallen wäre. Eine Nation, die ihm eine große Schuld schuldet. Ich bin Aberforth Dumbledore, Bruder von Albus Dumbledore und ich bin stolz darauf ihn Familie zu nennen. Danke sehr."

Als Aberforth herunter trat, füllte Applaus die Halle. Dumbledore hatte jedes ihrer Leben auf persönliche Weise berührt, also fühlten sie alle, dass Aberforths Worte wahr waren. Als alle Personen, die dem Schulleiter nahe standen, aufgestanden waren um einige Worte zu sprechen, wurde die Atmosphäre der Beerdigung sehr emotional. Last but not least trat Harry auf das Podium, mit einem kleinen Klumpen im Hals.

„Ihr kennt mich alle. Ich bin Harry Potter, den alle als Retter der Zaubererwelt bezeichnen. Ich werde euch etwas anderes sagen."

Es gab ein kollektives Keuchen, als alle Harry geschockt anstarrten. In seinem Kopf fühlte der Junge-der-lebte wie sich Albus Seele bewegte und seine Neugier bekundete.

„Ich bin hier um euch zu sagen, wer der wahre Retter der magischen Welt ist. Dieser Titel gehört keinem anderen als Albus Dumbledore."

Ein Flüstern ging durch die Menge.

„Ich weiß ihr alle glaubt, dass ich Macht habe. Ihr alle glaubt, ich habe Magie und meinen Verstand eingesetzt, um den großen ‚Dunklen Lord' auszumanövrieren, aber in Wirklichkeit war ich nicht mehr als ein Bauer. Eine kleine Schachfigur auf dem Schachbrett des Lebens. Albus Dumbledore hingegen war der König. Einen Bauer auszuschalten beeinflusst die Welt nicht auf tiefgründige Weise. Es gibt viele wie mich; jung, impulsiv und enthusiastisch, Leute mit dem Willen das Unmögliche zu erreichen. Ich bin nicht außergewöhnlich. Jeder hat es in sich ein Bauer oder Turm oder Springer zu sein. Es können jedoch nur wenige König sein, ohne den das Spiel endet. Albus Dumbledore war mehr als der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Er war mehr als der Anführer des Ordens des Phönix. Er war unser König. Derjenige der uns zusammen gebracht hat, um für eine gemeinsame Sache zu kämpfen und am Ende war die Schlacht nicht verloren bis er schachmatt war. Nun ist er fort und das Spiel ist beendet. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen und die Welt ist sicher. Ohne ihn hätte es nicht geschehen können und ich preise/lobe ihn. Für Albus Dumbledore!", sagte er, verbeugte sich, Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab, während die Menge jubelte.

_Schön gesagt, mein Junge, schön gesagt_, flüsterte die Stimme des besagten Mannes in Harrys Gedanken, als er vom Podium trat und sich wieder setzte.

Als sich die Menge wieder beruhigte und der Sarg aus der Halle getragen wurde, sangen Harry, Minh, Lolide und Gaerwyn ein Elfen Trauerlied von Fawkes unterstützt. Es unterschied sich leicht von dem, das die Zeitreisenden und ihre Freunde bei den anderen Beerdigungen gehört hatten und als sie dem Sarg auf das Gelände folgten, sprach Ginny Harry darauf an. Er schenkte ihr ein wässriges Lächeln, als er die unvergessliche Melodie beendete.

„Sie ist für die Familie reserviert", sagte er ihr, als Albus Dumbledore zur letzten Ruhe gebettet wurde.

OoOoOoOo


	29. Das Ende einer Ära

**Also die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende. Es wird insgesamt 32/33 Kapitel mit dem Epilog geben. Ich werde den fünften Teil NICHT übersetzen. Zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht schafft LunatheMoonmonster es noch ihn fertig zu schreiben, aber derzeit liegt er seit fast zwei Jahren brach.**

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews und Kommentare. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt weiterhin dabei und lest auch den Midnight Guardian

So viel von mir nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 29_  
_

* * *

_Kapitel neunundzwanzig - Das Ende einer Ära_

In den Nachwirkungen von Dumbledores Tod stellten die Ordensmitglieder, die noch in der Schule waren plötzlich fest, dass die Prüfungen kurz bevorstanden. Für die Siebtklässler waren es die UTZe, die viel schneller näher rückten, insbesondere für Harry, der sich nicht nur von dem Magie Absaugzauber erholte, sondern auch versuchte die Arbeit nachzuholen, die er in Askaban verpasst hatte. Die wenigen Tage vor der Schlacht waren eher von strategischen Plänen geprägt, als davon Aufsätze nachzuholen. Die Schüler hatten nur einen Monat Zeit um sich vorzubereiten, ehe die Prüfungen begannen und für viele war es einfach nicht genug Zeit.

Die Zeitreisenden waren nicht so gestresst wie viele andere, da sie ihre UTZe schon einmal in der Zeit der Gründer abgelegt hatten, sie wollten aber dennoch ihre Sache gut machen, insbesondere Hermine. Für Glen, für den es wichtige Prüfungen waren, schien die Zeit noch hektischer zu sein. Obwohl er eine Menge Zeit in der Moderne verbracht hatte, gab es für ihn noch eine Menge über die Zauberei des 20. Jahrhunderts zu lernen. Wenn er gut bei seinen Prüfungen abschneiden wollte, musste er darauf achten keine alte Magie einzusetzen, die schon seit Jahrhunderten der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr vertraut war.

Neben dem Chaos für die Sechst- und Siebtklässler war das Leben fast wieder zum Alltag zurückgekehrt. Die Straßenfeste waren vorüber, das Ministerium wurde von korrupten Politikern gereinigt und die Auroren trieben die letzten Todesser zusammen. Der Orden des Phönix wurde jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht und war so gut wie aufgelöst. Harry plante noch ein Treffen, ehe er offiziell aufgelöst wurde, welches für den letzten Schultag angesetzt war.

Das Leben in Hogwarts war fast wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt, mit Ausnahme einiger Veränderungen. Während Minerva vorübergehend die Position der Schulleiterin übernommen hatte, als Dumbledore in St. Mungo eingewiesen wurde, hatte sie diese nun offiziell übernommen und das auf einer längerfristigen Basis. Sirius blieb als Verwandlungslehrer und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Heather, nach mehrstündiger Diskussion, war von Minerva überzeugt worden für mehrere Jahre als Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer zu bleiben. Da Minerva nun Schulleiterin war, hatte sie Severus als stellvertretenden Schulleiter ernannt, eine Position, über die er sich sehr freute. Die meisten Schüler waren darüber nicht glücklich, aber der Mann selbst war nur dankbar, dass die ehemalige  
Gryffindor- Hexe ihm genug vertraut hatte, um ihm diesen Job zu geben. Schließlich war er, egal wie unwillig, zwanzig Jahre lang ein Todesser gewesen und viele Leute hätten ihm nicht so bereitwillig vertraut wie Dumbledore es getan hatte.

Seit Voldemorts Fall hatten Severus, Sirius, Remus und Harry einen erheblichen Wandel in ihrer Aussicht auf das zukünftige Leben gezeigt. Der Zaubertrankmeister bevorzugte nicht länger die Slytherins wie zuvor und er gab sich Mühe, die Gryffindors nicht nieder zu machen. Es war, als wären seine Lasten gehoben und die kaltherzige Spionpersönlichkeit, die er so lange gezeigt hatte, war abgelegt. Er verhielt sich öffentlich immer mehr wie der Mann, den Harry kannte. Sirius und Remus hatten ihr Verhalten der Außenwelt gegenüber auch verändert. Jetzt, wo die Bedrohung des Dunklen Lords nicht länger ihre Leben überschattete, waren sie sorgenfreier und eher die schelmischen Schuljungen, die sie in der Schule gewesen waren. Sie halfen den Weasley Zwillingen immer öfter bei ihren Streichen, sehr zu Minervas Enttäuschung, da sie eines der Hauptziele war.

Harry war auch fröhlicher jetzt, wo die Beerdigung aus dem Weg war, und er wusste, dass er nicht sterben würde. Die Hochstimmung, die er gefühlt hatte als er zum ersten Mal nach der Schlacht aufgewacht war, war zu gewissem Grad zurückgekehrt. Er war frei von dem Monster, das ihn sein ganzes Leben geplagt hatte und zum ersten Mal hatte er kein vorbestimmtes Schicksal mehr. Er hatte keine große Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Er war frei sein Leben weiter zu leben, aber der Gedanke ängstigte ihn mehr als alles dem er gegenüber gestanden hatte. Nun, da er die Wahl hatte was er mit seinem restlichen Leben machen wollte, wusste er nicht was er mit der Zeit tun sollte, die ihm gegeben wurde. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er nicht erwartet den letzten Kampf zu überleben, trotz seiner Entschlossenheit zu leben.

Seine vorläufigen Pläne waren, seine Stärke und Magie wieder zu erlangen. Obwohl seine natürliche Magie zurückkehrte und es ihm erlaubte leichte Zauber zu wirken, war er noch weit von seiner Bestform entfernt. Obwohl er nicht länger benötigt wurde, blieb der Geist des Schulleiters ihn ihm; etwas von dem der verstorbene Zauberer gesagt hatte, dass es solange andauerte bis Harrys ganze Magie zurückgekehrt wäre. Schließlich wollte Albus nicht, dass der Junge-der-lebt einen Rückfall erlitt, besonders nicht so kurz vor den Examen. Nach einer mentalen Diskussion hatte das Paar entschieden, die Dinge so zu belassen bis Harry die Schule beendet hatte, etwas das Dumbledore immer hatte erleben wollen. Schließlich war er mehrere Jahre ein Freund und Mentor für den jüngeren Mann gewesen und war stolz, dass er es so weit gebracht hatte.

Das Weiteste, an das Harry gedacht hatte, war das kommende Jahr. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn nach Hause zurückkehren musste und um das zu bewerkstelligen, musste er das Amulett of Time benutzen, da es die einzige Vorrichtung war an die er denken konnte, die den Jungen so weit in die Vergangenheit schicken konnte. Natürlich würde Harry ihn nicht allein gehen lassen, genauso wenig wie die anderen drei Zeitreisenden. Sie hatten das Gefühl, es wäre ihre Pflicht den ersten Potter in seine Zeit zurück zu bringen. Der Gedanke an das Amulett brachte Harrys Gedanken auf die Animagus-Form seines Sohnes zurück. Es war ihm in dem Moment nicht aufgefallen, aber während der Schlacht hatte er sich in einen Löwen verwandelt, so weit er sich erinnerte. Mit einem Lächeln stellte Harry sich das Amulett in Gedanken vor. Ein Oval mit vier Symbolen an den Kompasspunkten. Ein Blitz, ein Thestral, ein Phönix und ein Einhorn. Jedes repräsentierte einen der originalen Zeitreisenden. Im Zentrum ein brüllender Löwe, ein kühnes Bild des Sohnes, den Harry dank der bizarren Arbeitsweisen von Zeit und Schicksal glücklicherweise hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

OoOoOoOo

Die zweite Juniwoche kam endlich und mit ihr der Beginn der Examensprüfungen von Hogwarts. Die Schüler vom Orden hatten ihr Bestes versucht ihre Arbeit aufzuholen, aber für einige von ihnen war es eine Unmöglichkeit. Die einzigen, die sich vorbereitet fühlten, waren Harry und Hermine. Wie gewöhnlich hatten sie seit Jahren in ihrer Freizeit viel gelernt, daher kannten sie das meiste Material vor dem Rest ihrer Kameraden. Harry, obwohl er einen erheblichen Teil des Schuljahres verpasst hatte, weil er im Teutoburger Wald gewesen war, Voldemort bekämpft hatte und in Askaban festgesessen hatte, war er sicher was die UTZe anging. Er wusste, er würde die Noten nicht brauchen um einen Job zu kriegen, da er genug Geld von den Quidditcheinnahmen in seinem Verlies hatte, um bequem mehrere Leben zu leben, aber dennoch wollte er sein Bestes geben, auch wenn nur seines Stolzes wegen. Er wusste, dass er die Fähigkeit hatte in den Prüfungen zu brillieren und war nicht bereit weniger als das zu tun. Seine Magie war während der letzten vier Wochen ganz zurückgekehrt und er hatte das Gefühl, keine Probleme damit zu haben, bei den praktischen Teilen der Prüfungen Magie zu wirken.

Wie es in den beiden vorherigen Jahren geschehen war, waren Ron und Ginny am wenigsten für die UTZe vorbereitet. Sie hatten wie die anderen während des letzten Monats wie verrückt wiederholt, aber es war einfach zu spät. Sie wussten aber zumindest, dass sie anständige Noten bekommen würden, denn sie hatten noch das Wissen aus der Gründerzeit, aber ihr Wissen von moderner magischer Theorie und Zaubereigeschichte war im besten Fall lückenhaft. Hermine war wie gewöhnlich seit Monaten im Voraus vorbereitet und selbst in der Vorbereitung auf die Schlacht hatte sie nie verpasst ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Glen war ebenfalls gut vorbereitet trotz seinem Nachteil, was die derzeitigen magischen Ideen anging.

Als die erste Prüfung heranrollte, die zufälligerweise Zaubertränke war, stieß Ron einen lauten Protestlaut aus.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns das antun! Zaubertränke, die erste Prüfung am Montagmorgen! Sie sind wirklich sadistisch!"

"Ron, hör auf zu jammern", sagte ihm Hermine mürrisch.

"Ich jammere nicht!", sagte er wütend, "ich versteh nur nicht, warum sie uns nicht etwas Nettes wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe geben konnten, um uns leicht in die Prüfungen zu bringen. Dies ist einfach brutal!"

"Denk doch mal so", wies Harry hin, "wenigstens kannst du in zwei Stunden sagen, dass du nie wieder Zaubertränke hast."

"Gutes Argument, Kumpel", räumte Ron ein, "das wird eine Erleichterung sein, das kann ich dir sagen."

"Ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht für einen Meistertitel in Zaubertränke zu studieren", sagte ihnen Harry. Hermine quietsche und wand ihre Arme fest um ihn.

"Wirklich? Ich habe gehört es sei wirklich schwierig, aber ich weiß du kannst es schaffen, Harry. Du weißt mehr über Zaubertränke als alle anderen, selbst Snape und das sagt schon was!"

"Ja, nun es gibt mir etwas zu tun und wenn ich jahrelang Zaubertränke studiere, kann ich genauso gut den Titel holen, der dazu gehört."

"Du bist verrückt, Kumpel", sagte Ron mit einem Glucksen, "aber es ist dein Leben. Ich werde dich den ganzen Weg unterstützen, du weißt dass ich es tun werde."

"Ich auch", sagte Ginny, wand ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und küsste ihn auf die Nase. Ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als Severus die Tür zu seinem Kerkerklassenraum öffnete und sie alle hinein führte.

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Wochen später war es vorbei. Die Prüfungen waren beendet und alle in der Schule seufzten erleichtert auf. Es war für alle ein anstrengendes Jahr gewesen und die Schüler waren froh, dass es aus und vorbei war. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun mussten, war, bis zum Semesterende zu entspannen. Für die Siebtklässler war es eine besonders freudige Zeit, wie die Weasley Zwillinge immer wieder bewiesen.

"Wisst ihr, es ist irgendwie traurig", überlegte Harry.

"Auf welche Weise?", fragte Fred.

"Nun, denk doch nur, wir werden nie wieder in der Position sein um Filch zu quälen. Oder Mrs. Norris oder Professor McGonagall. Oder sogar Professor Snape. Innerhalb von Hogwarts sind wir Legenden. Leute, die wegen ihrer Streiche erwähnt werden und zu denen zukünftige Prankster aufsehen. Wie ihr sagtet, außerhalb dieser vier Mauern sind wir frei um Unheil zu stiften, aber wir werden nie wieder in einer Gemeinschaft sein, in der wir Legenden sind. Wir werden zu lustigen Plagen degradiert!"

Die identischen, geschockten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge waren super und die Zeitreisenden brachen in Gelächter aus. Fred und George hatten offensichtlich nie darüber nachgedacht, was die Menschen außerhalb von Hogwarts über sie denken würden und da Harry nun so nett darauf hingewiesen hatte, wussten sie, dass sobald sie weg waren, sie nie wieder den selben Ruhm ernten würden wie in der Schule.

"Nun, Fred, wir müssen unsere letzten beiden Wochen unvergesslich machen."

"Das werden wir tatsächlich tun, George", antwortete der andere Zwilling sobald er seine Sprache wiedererlangt hatte. "Ihr müsst uns helfen."

"Auf welche Weise?", fragte Ron.

"Nun, ihr habt die Verbindungen um es durchzuziehen", sagte ihm Fred und meinte damit den unberechenbaren Poltergeist.

"Was stellst du dir vor?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Dies ist..."

"... das Ende einer Ära..."

"...für Hogwarts. Die letzten originalen Rumtreiber werden..."

"... für immer gehen und wir bescheidenen Nachbildungen mit euch."

"Sie haben ein gutes Argument", unterbrach Glen.

"Wir schlagen einen letzten großen Schlag vor", sagte Fred mit einem manischen Grinsen.

"Einen Abgang, der _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _wert ist", stimmte George zu.

"Wir werden mit einem Knall gehen..."

"... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes..."

„... und den jüngeren Jahrgängen zeigen, dass der Geist der Prankster weiterleben muss."

Die Zeitreisenden grinsten alle das Paar an. Was sie gesagt hatten, war wahr; es war das Ende einer Ära. Sie würden endlich Hogwarts verlassen, für einige von ihnen nach acht anstrengenden Jahren. Sie würden schließlich alle in die reale Welt geworfen werden, weit weg von der Sicherheit der Schule. Von hieran waren sie auf sich gestellt. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr hinter den Schutzzaubern und Dumbledore verstecken, wie sie es getan hatten seit sie elf waren. Dumbledore war fort, genau wie ihre Kindheit. Tatsächlich, das Ende einer Ära, denn von jetzt an mussten sie der großen, weiten Welt gegenüber treten.

OoOoOoOo

Während der nächsten beiden Wochen bis zum Trimesterende, war Hogwarts mit frustrierten Schülern und Lehrern gefüllt. Ihren Worten entsprechend ließen die Zwillinge die verbleibende Zeit verstreichen und mit den Zeitreisenden, Sirius, Remus, Minh, Eustace und den Geistern auf ihrer Seite waren sie eine ansehnliche Macht. Minerva hatte gedroht, sie raus zuwerfen, ihre Prüfungsergebnisse zu annullieren, aber am Ende entschied sie, dass sie es alle nach diesem Jahr verdienten Dampf abzulassen. Schließlich waren die meisten Streiche harmlos. Der Sumpf im zweiten Stock störte ein wenig und die Rüstungen, die im ganzen Schloss verteilt waren und Weihnachtslieder sangen, waren verwirrend, wenn man bedachte, dass es Juli war. Davon abgesehen, sahen die Schüler und Lehrer meistens die lustige Seite. Aber nach den zwei Wochen waren alle reif für die Ferien. Es gab nicht viel mehr was man ertragen konnte und nachdem mehrere Lehrer von Harrys selbst erfundenem Julius-Claudius Fluch getroffen wurden, entschied Minerva, dass es an der Zeit war einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Nachdem ihnen verboten wurden an den verbleibenden zwei Tagen irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen, entschieden die Rumtreiber und Konsorten ihre Energie darauf zu konzentrieren, etwas Spektakuläres zu schaffen. Nach mehreren Stunden in Harrys Raum im Gryffindorturm, kamen sie zu einer Entscheidung. Etwa so spektakuläres, das es in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen würde. Sie wussten bereits, dass einige Ministeriumsleute und Eltern zum Abschiedsfest eingeladen waren, weil eine Tafel für Dumbledore enthüllt werden würde, also war es nicht weise der ganzen Schule einen Streich zu spielen. Nachdem Sirius vorgeschlagen hatte dass die Zeitreisenden an das vorherige Jahr dachten, wurde entschieden, dass sie statt mit einem Streich gingen, sie sich mit einem Lied verabschiedeten würden. Die vergangenen und derzeitigen Rumtreiber schrieben ein Stück und der Titel lautete - Spektakulär, Spektakulär.

OoOoOoOo

Das Abschiedfest begann wie jedes andere auch, mit Ausnahme der geladenen Gäste, für die Enthüllung der neuen Tafel. Der neue Minister für Zauberei, Aberforth Dumbledore stand auf als alle da waren und hielt eine lange Rede, ähnlich der bei der Beerdigung seines Bruders und enthüllte die neue Erinnerungswand hinter dem Lehrertisch. Darauf waren alle Namen der Opfer der Kriege mit Voldemort, und nicht nur derer die gestorben waren, sondern auch jene Leute wie die Longbottoms, die zwar noch atmeten, aber ihr Leben gaben damit andere frei sein konnten. Im Zentrum war eine runde Tafel, die Albus Dumbledore gewidmet war.

_Interessante Wahl_, kommentierte die Stimme in Harrys Gedanken, _obwohl ich sie in kanariengelb bevorzugt hätte._

Harry zog einige seltsame Blicke seiner Hauskameraden auf sich, als er während Aberforths Rede gluckste. Die meisten Leute hielten ihn für verrückt, denn der Tod des Schulleiters war ihrer Meinung nach kein Grund zum Lachen. Harry jedoch dachte nur, dass keiner der ihn böse anguckte den ältlichen Zauberer in seinem Kopf hatte.

Als die Formalitäten geklärt waren, tauchte das Essen auf und alle aßen so viel sie konnten. Schließlich war es für die Siebtklässler ihr letztes Mahl in Hogwarts. Zum Ende des Abendessens, gerade als der Nachtisch ankam, schlüpften die Verschwörer größtenteils unbemerkt aus der Großen Halle. Sie sammelten sich in der Eingangshalle und beschworen ihre Kostüme, sie nahmen sich einige Minuten um ihren Text noch einmal durchzugehen. Die Geister hatten die wichtigste Aufgabe von allen, sie waren für die Special Effekts zuständig. Als alle bereit waren, hob Harry die Hand und machte eine schiebende Bewegung in Richtung des Eingangs zur Großen Halle. Die Türen krachten auf und zogen die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. Als die Lehrer und Schüler sie dort stehen sahen, stießen sie ein Stöhnen aus, denn sie glaubten, sie würden sich auf den letzten Streich vorbereiten. Mit einem Grinsen gingen die Weasley Zwillinge nach vorne und wirkten einen Sonoruszauber aufeinander.

"Hallo Hogwarts! Wir wissen was ihr denkt und ihr werdet überrascht sein, ihr liegt damit falsch.

"Sicher erwartete ihr von uns etwas Schlimmes ..."

"...schreckliches..."

"... gemeines..."

"... und grausames zu tun. Aber ihr liegt falsch. Nachdem uns verboten wurde euch allen Streiche zu spielen", sagte George und sah Minerva scharf an, "kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass ihr eine Belohnung dafür verdient, dass ihr es solange mit uns ausgehalten habt. Morgen werden wir Hogwarts für immer verlassen und wir wollten mit einem Knall gehen..."

"... zur Ehre dieses bedeutsamen Augenblicks, bringen wir euch einen Abend der Wunder..."

"...der Fantasie..."

"...der Musik und des Tanzes..."

"... um unseren Abschied zu feiern. Also ohne weiteres..."

"... präsentieren die jetzigen und vergangenen Rumtreiber stolz..."

"Spektakulär, Spektakulär!"

Sobald die Zwillinge ihre Rede beendete hatten, bewegten die Zeitreisenden ihre Hände und beschworen eine große Bühne vor den Türen. Aus den Sparren drang Musik und die Gruppe auf der Bühne begann ihre Show. Da sie nur begrenzt Zeit hatten, hatten sie entschieden, alte Muggel und magische Lieder zu nehmen und das Stück darum aufzubauen, was ihnen Zeit sparte selbst die Lieder zu schreiben. Es gab etwas für jeden mit Witz, Drama und natürlich einer Liebesgeschichte.

Alle lachten als Minh als Wikinger gekleidet auf die Bühne trat und eine Arie sang. Die Leute weinten als Hermines Charakter von einem durchgeknallten Hauselfen getötet wurde. Gelächter konnte man hören, als Fred und George sich mit Gummihühnern duellierten und die Mädchen wurden ohnmächtig, als Harry in einem knappen Kostüm herum lief.

Der Höhepunkt des Stücks erreichte jedermann. Harrys Charakter musste seine Liebe für Ginny beweisen und der anschließende Kampf erinnerte alle an das, wofür der Orden gekämpft hatte. Es waren die kleinen Dinge. Die Liebe zwischen einer Person und einer anderen. Das waren die Dinge die es wert waren gerettet zu werden.

Als Harry zu seinem letzten Lied kam, traf es ihn plötzlich wie passend es war. Er sah zu Ginny hinüber und stellte fest, dass alles in seinem Leben auf seinen Platz fiel. Er war glücklich, wirklich glücklich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die ihn noch glücklicher machen würde. In dem Moment entschied er den Text zu ändern. Leise begann er das letzte Stück zu singen. Als er bei den letzten Zeilen ankam, stellte er sich vor Ginny, die ihn überrascht ansah. Er sah tief in ihre Augen, als er den letzten Teil des Stücks sang.

"And you can tell everybody,

This is your song.

It may be quite simple, but

Now that it's done.

I hope you don't mind.

I hope you don't mind.

That I put down in words.

How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world."

Harry sah Ginny intensiv an und sank auf ein Knie nieder; er beschwor eine Samtbox aus seinem Raum in seine Hand. Er hatte dies seit Wochen geplant und konnte an keinen besseren Zeitpunkt denken. Ginny starrte ihn geschockt an und die Zuschauer keuchten laut als Harry die letzten Zeilen sang.

"Hope you don't mind.

I hope you don't mind.

That I put down in words.

How wonderful life is,

Now you're in the world."

Es gab ein kollektives Seufzen und Harry öffnete die Box und enthüllte einen wunderschönen Diamantring. Ron, Fred und George staunten ihren Freund an, als er vor ihrer weinenden Schwester kniete. Harry lächelte die Liebe seines Lebens an und begann zu sprechen.

"Ginny, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich nun schon eine lange Zeit, obwohl ich es nicht immer gezeigt habe. Du bist die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Willst du mich heiraten?"

In der Halle herrschte Stille als die Zuschauer mit angehaltenem Atem auf eine Antwort warteten. Nach einer wie es schien Ewigkeit, brach ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht aus, als sie sich neben den Mann kniete den sie liebte und ihn fest umarmte, um ihm ihre Antwort mitzuteilen.

"Ja!"


	30. Die Reale Welt

**Da bin ich wieder. Da ich nur noch wenige Tage Ferien habe, dachte ich mir ich nutze die Zeit und poste noch ein Kapitel. Wer Lust hat, kann auch das neueste Kapitel des Midnight Guardian lesen.**

_Kapitel dreißig - Die Reale Welt_

"Ja!"

Das Wort hallte in Harry Kopf wieder als die Menge um ihn herum zu jubeln begann. Die Bedeutung von dem was Ginny gerade gesagt hatte, schien er für eine Ewigkeit nicht zu registrieren, aber als es geschah, strahlte er und zog seine Verlobte in eine wilde Umarmung und küsste sie stürmisch. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, zog er den Diamantring aus der Schachtel und schob ihn vorsichtig auf ihren zarten Finger.

"Er ist wunderschön", sagte sie ehrfürchtig.

"Seine Schönheit verblasst im Vergleich mit dir", antwortete er und ließ sie noch mehr strahlen. Die Stimmung wurde gebrochen als Harry ein ständiges Tippen auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah hinter sich und stand von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit steinern aussehenden Weasleys.

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", forderte Ron und verschränkte die Arme. Harrys Grinsen verschwand schnell.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?", fragte Harry, ein wenig nervös, als ihn die Blicke der Zwillinge durchbohrten.

"Ich hoffe dir ist bewusst, dass das unsere kleine Schwester ist", sagte Fred.

"Und als Brüder wollen wir sicher gehen, dass dir bewusst ist, dass wenn du ihr wehtust du uns Rede und Antwort stehen musst", sagte ihm George. Harry stellte sich vor die Weasley Brüder und hielt Ginnys Hand fest in der seinen.

"Ich würde Ginny nie wehtun, egal was geschieht. Ich liebe sie sehr und möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen und ihr zeigen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie glücklich machen kann, denn das ist alles was ich will. Ich würde für sie über heiße Kohlen laufen. Ich würde für sie sterben. Ich würde meine Magie für sie aufgeben, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass sie sicher wäre. Ich bin bereit alles zu opfern was mir wichtig ist, um sie zu schützen. Wenn ihr das anzweifelt, dann fragt mich alles was euch davon überzeugt, dass ich sie über alles liebe."

Die drei Jungen mit flammenden Haaren starrten in Harrys Gesicht und nahmen ihn genau unter die Lupe. Nach einigen Minuten sahen sie sich bedeutungsvoll an, ehe sie in Grinsen ausbrachen.

"Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, dann herzlich willkommen in der Familie!", rief George, zog den überraschten Jungen in seine Arme und umarmte ihn kurz, dicht gefolgt von Fred und Ron. Die zuschauenden Schüler und Lehrer jubelten freudig, was die Weasley Jungs dazu brachte vor Scham zu erröten.

"Ich denke, das ist unser Stichwort um zu gehen", murmelte Ron. Damit verbeugten sich die Prankster, ehe sie die Bühne verschwinden ließen und die Große Halle in Richtung von Harrys Raum verließen um dort weiter zu feiern, ihre Freunde unter den Lehrern stießen bald zu ihnen.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden", schwärmte Minerva und zeigte ungewöhnlich viel Gefühl, "ich hoffe ihr beide werdet glücklich miteinander."

Der Schulleiterin folgten bald die übrigen Lehrer, ehe Harrys Familie zu ihm kam um mit ihm zu sprechen. Nachdem sie von den Elfen, den Potters, Sirius, Remus und Heather Glückwünsche und Umarmungen erhalten hatten, gingen Harry und Ginny zu ihren Freunden, um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

"Hast du ein Problem damit, Glen?", fragte Harry seinen Sohn.

"Das ist ok, Dad", sagte Glen mit einem Lächeln und gab seinem Vater und seiner zukünftigen Stiefmutter eine feste Umarmung.

"Bist du sicher, dass du dafür bereit bist?", fragte Hermine, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.

"Ich bin bereit mich nieder zu lassen", sagte Harry, "alles was ich immer gewollt habe, war eine Familie zu lieben und nun, da die Bedrohung durch Voldemort vorbei ist, kann ich endlich glücklich sein. Ich weiß, dass ich Glen, Heather, Minh und Eustace habe, aber wenn du die meiste Zeit deines Lebens ohne Liebe und Zuneigung verbringst, neigst du dazu nach ihr zu gieren. Ich liebe Ginny und fühle dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen möchte. Warum also warten?"

Hermine überdachte seine Worte, ehe sie schließlich nickte und beide umarmte. Die vier redeten für eine Weile bis Harry von einer Gestalt, die im Hintergrund schwebte, abgelenkt wurde, sie sah so aus als wollte sie mit ihm sprechen. Er flüsterte etwas in Ginnys Ohr und ging dann zum Geist hinüber, um vor ihr stehen zu bleiben.

"Geht das für dich in Ordnung, Tea?", fragte er sanft. Als sie ihren gesenkten Kopf hob, keuchte er bei den Geistertränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

"Mir geht's gut, Harry. Ich freue mich für dich. Wirklich", sagte sie mit einem leisen Schniefen. In dem Moment wollte Harry nichts mehr als seine Arme um sie zu legen und sie zu trösten.

"Tea, ich liebe dich. Ich werde es immer tun, das weißt du doch, oder?"

"Aber du liebst sie jetzt auch", schloss sie mit einem wässrigen Lächeln. Harry nickte langsam.

"Tea, ich werde für dich immer einen speziellen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, aber wie du mir in der Vergangenheit gesagt hast, muss ich mein Leben weiterleben. Ich bin achtzehn; ich habe hoffentlich noch viele Jahre vor mir."

"Das weiß ich, Harry, aber es tut immer noch weh. Ich muss nur darüber nachdenken, dass du in den nächsten Jahren lieber mit einer anderen Frau zusammen sein solltest, die du liebst, als allein und miserabel. Ich liebe dich, Harry, aber ich muss dich loslassen. Du wirst immer meine Freundschaft sicher haben, egal was passiert."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt weinte auch Harry. Er fühlte wie sich Dumbledore in seinen Gedanken rührte und tat, was ihm die Seele des Schulleiters drängte zu tun. Er holte mit seinen Armen aus, er bemerkte ein leichtes, überirdisches Leuchten um seine Gliedmaßen und schaffte es den Ravenclaw Geist in eine enge Umarmung zu ziehen. Beide waren überrascht, als seine Hände nicht durch ihren unwirklichen Körper gingen, sondern auf ihrem Geist lagen und ihn näher zu sich zog. Das Paar verweilte für einige Minuten so, ehe sie sich zögerlich trennten. Sie beobachteten gefesselt wie das Leuchten zurück ging und Harry schickte Dumbledore ein mentales 'Danke'. Er wusste nicht was der raffinierte Zauberer getan hatte, um es zu ermöglichen, aber er würde es nicht in Frage stellen.

Nachdem er zu seiner Verlobten zurückgekehrt war, machten sie eine Runde unter ihren Freunden, sie akzeptierten Umarmungen und Glückwünsche von allen. Um neun Uhr blickte Harry auf seine Uhr und stieß Ginny an.

"Gin, ich denke, es gibt noch ein paar Leute mit denen wir reden sollten bevor wir ins Bett gehen, findest du nicht?"

Ginny dachte eine Minute nach und nickte dann, sie zog Harry an der Hand zum Kamin. Nachdem sie ihren Gästen für ihre netten Gedanken gedankt hatten, verließen sie die Party und flohten zum Fuchsbau, dicht gefolgt von Ron und den Zwillingen. Als sie ankamen, trafen sie auf die überraschten Blicke von Molly und Arthur, die am Feuer gesessen und gelesen hatten.

"Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte Molly und starrte ihre Kinder überrascht an, "ich dachte, Hogwarts endet morgen erst."

"Tut es auch", sagte Ron und sah seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund an, "aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, könnte ich bitte mit Ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte Harry und überraschte das Paar. Sie nickten und führten den Jungen-der-lebt in die Küche, schlossen die Tür hinter sich und setzten sich an den großen Küchentisch. Unbewusst wirkte Arthur einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür sowie einen gegen Fred und Georges Langziehohren.

"Was hat es auf sich, Harry, Liebling", fragte Molly, "ist etwas los?"

Harry rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wusste, er würde irgendwann mit den Weasleys sprechen müssen, aber er war nervös wie sie reagieren würden. Sie waren für ihn wie eine Familie und er wollte es nicht riskieren sie zu enttäuschen oder zu beleidigen. Er hoffte, dass wenn er alles auf dem normalen und respektvollen Weg tat, er verhindern würde, dass sie sich zu stark dagegen wehrten.

"Nichts ist los, Mrs. Weasley, ich muss Sie nur etwas fragen."

"Schieß los, Harry, mein Junge", sagte Arthur.

"Öhm... nun... i-ich wollte Sie um die Erlaubnis bitten, Ihre Tochter heiraten zu dürfen."

Diese Aussage traf auf eisige Stille, als das Paar Harry überrascht und geschockt anstarrte. Das machte ihn noch nervöser und er wand sich in seinem Stuhl, er sah überall hin nur nicht zu den Leuten, die er als Adoptiveltern ansah. Nach langer Stille räusperte sich Arthur und kämpfte darum zu sprechen.

"Harry, meinst du das ernst?", fragte er.

"Ja, Mr. Weasley. Ich liebe Ihre Tochter mehr als das Leben selbst und ich will den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen sie glücklich zu machen. Ich habe sie heute Abend gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will und sie hat zugestimmt. Ich dachte nur es wäre das Richtige Sie auch um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Nach weiterem Schweigen taten die Weasley Eltern genau das Gleiche was ihre Söhne getan hatten. Breite Grinsen breiteten sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus und Molly zog ihn in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung, während Arthur seine Hand energisch schüttelte.

"Oh, Harry, ich kann mir keinen Besseren für unsere Ginny vorstellen als dich", schwärmte Molly, Freudentränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, "wir würden uns freuen wenn du ein Teil unserer Familie wirst!"

"Ich stimme zu", sagte Arthur, "wer hätte das gedacht, unsere Ginny und Harry Potter! Erstaunlich! Hätte nie gedacht, dass sie die erste wäre die unter die Haube kommt. Wann findet die Hochzeit statt?"

"Ähm... soweit haben wir noch nicht gedacht", sagte Harry, als Molly ihn aus der Umarmung entließ.

"Nun, wir müssen anfangen zu planen!", quietschte Molly und klatschte freudig in die Hände, "wir müssen Blumen auswählen und die Roben für die Brautjungfern, oh und das Essen! Wie viele wolltest du einladen, Harry, Liebling?"

Harrys Kopf drehte sich, als sie verschiedene Farben und Stoffe für die Stuhlüberwürfe runterratterte sowie mehrere Entwürfe für Platzkarten. Nach einigen Minuten freudigen Schnatterns wurden die Drei von einem zaghaften Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Nachdem die Zauber aufgehoben waren, kamen die vier jüngsten Weasley Kinder herein und nahmen am Tisch Platz, Ginny direkt neben Harry, damit sie seine Hand halten konnte. Während der nächsten Stunde diskutierte die Familie die Zukunft und die Hochzeit des ersten Weasley Geschwister Kindes.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag wurde Harry froh und fröhlich vom Geplapper seiner Kameraden aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Als er sich im Schlafsaal umsah, stellte er fest, dass alle panisch ihre Sachen packten und sich vorbereiteten zum Frühstück zu gehen.

"Komm schon, Harry, steht auf!", sagte Ron, "wir gehen heute!"

Mit einem Stöhnen zog Harry sich aus dem Bett und ging unter die Dusche. Zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück, zog seine besten legeren Roben an und warf seine übrigen Habseligkeiten durcheinander in seinen Koffer. Als er feststellte, dass nicht alles passen würde, schwenkte er abwesend die Hand in Richtung seines Koffers und zog seinen Besen unter seinem Bett hervor. Als er seinen Besen rein werfen wollte, hatte sich alles gerichtet und ordentlich gepackt. Seine übrigen Kameraden sahen ihn schräg an und erlangten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Was war _das_?", fragte Ron.

"Was?", antwortete Harry unschuldig.

"Dieser Zauber! Er hat alles geordnet! Alles gepackt! _Ordentlich_!"

"Nur etwas was ich letztes Jahr aufgegriffen habe. Du wärst überrascht, wie viele praktische Zauber die Slytherins kennen um alles ordentlich zu halten. Schließlich müssen sie ihrem Image gerecht werden", sagte er hochmütig, als er seinen Koffer laut zuschnappen ließ, sich umdrehte und aus der Tür ging und seine Kameraden staunend zurückließ.

Beim Frühstück war die Große Halle in totales Chaos verfallen. Fred und George hatten einige ihrer neuen Erfindungen losgelassen, was viele vergessen ließ wo sie ihren Koffer gelassen hatten. Die sich erinnern _konnten_, erzählten den Betroffenen wo ihre Sachen waren, aber die Unglückseligen vergaßen es sofort wieder und das ließ sie in Panik geraten. Harry grinste die Zwillinge frech an, ehe er diskret seine Hand in Richtung des Slytherin Tisches schwenkte und alle an ihren Sitzen festklebte. Als sie die Halle verlassen wollten, stellten sie fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen setzte Harry einen Timer für das Ende des Zaubers - fünf Minuten nachdem der Hogwartsexpress abfahren sollte. Fred und George brachten in Gelächter aus, als er ihnen erzählte was er getan hatte.

Am Ende des Frühstücks verließen die, die es _konnten _die Große Halle und holten ihr Gepäck, bevor sie sich vorbereiteten die Schule zu verlassen. Gerade als die Schüler aus der Eingangshalle gingen, wirkte Harry einen Sonoruszauber auf sich selbst.

_"Hem, Hem!"_

Alle hielten sofort inne und sahen ihn ungläubig an. Er sah sie verlegen an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tschuldigung, konnt's mir nicht verkneifen. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es euch stört wenn ich ein Foto von euch mache."

Sie sahen ihn skeptisch an.

"Ich weiß, es ist eine merkwürdige Bitte, aber ich habe in jeder Zeit in der ich war am Ende des Jahres ein Foto gemacht. Ich denke nur die Sammlung wäre nicht komplett ohne eins von den Leuten mit denen ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich werde sogar die Slytherins erlösen, als Zeichen meines guten Willens!"

Die Schüler der anderen drei Häuser lachten und die Slytherins schauten böse drein, aber als Harry den Zauber aufhob, machten sie sich wie angewiesen auf den Weg zur Eingangstreppe und stellten sich nach Haus und Jahrgang auf. Die Lehrer stellten sich nach vorne und Ginny schaltete den Timer ihrer Kamera ein. Nachdem es geblitzt hatte, gingen die Schüler weg und die Zeitreisenden trafen sich mit Fred und George auf den Stufen.

"Ich schätze dies ist es dann", sagte Harry traurig, er sah hinauf zum Schloss das für acht lange Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war.

"Das ist es tatsächlich", sagte Fred, "sobald wir in den Zug steigen, sind wir offiziell graduiert."

Als die sieben Schüler zu einer der von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen gingen, dachte Harry über die Zeit nach, die er in der Schule verbracht hatte. Sie war sein Zuhause, sein Zufluchtsort und Gefängnis für mehrere Jahre gewesen und nun war es an der Zeit für immer zu gehen. Das Ende einer Ära war es tatsächlich und jetzt war es an der Zeit, der angsteinflößensten Sache der Welt gegenüber zu treten. Angsteinflössender als Dementoren. Angsteinflössender als Grindelwald. Angsteinflössender als Voldemort.

Es war Zeit, sich der realen Welt zu stellen.

OoOoOoOo


	31. Etwas altes, etwas neues

**Dies ist jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel. Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann leider erst in zwei bis drei Wochen, denn momentan bin ich mit Schule und Praktikum sehr beschäftigt und dann geht meine Sis noch für ein Jahr nach England...**

**Dem Kapitel folgt aber dicht auf den Fersen noch der Epilog, obwohl ich mir noch nicht sicher bin ob ich den poste, denn er hat mit dieser Geschichte wenig zu tun... **

**Da ich keinen Kontakt zu Luna habe, bringt auch betteln bei mir nichts dass sie weiter schreiben soll!!!!!**

**Dennoch wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Die Taschentücher müsst ihr für das nächste Kapitel aufbewahren _grins_**

**Aber ich muss ja sagen ich hatte gehofft mit dem letzten Kapitel schon die 300 Reviews voll zu kriegen. Na ja vielleicht kommen ja diesmal ein paar mehr dabei raus.  
**

_Kapitel einunddreißig - Etwas altes, etwas neues..._

Sobald die Gruppe Bahnsteig 9 3/4 erreichte, apparierten die Zeitreisenden nach Domus Corvus Corax, ihre Residenz für den restlichen Sommer. Sie hätten leicht von Hogwarts dorthin flohen können, aber sie wollten die letzte Reise mit dem Hogwartsexpress genießen. Schließlich war es eine Tradition und eine, an der sie in Zukunft nicht teilnehmen würden, zumindest nicht als Schüler. Fred und George trafen sich mit Lee Jordan und gingen zum Fuchsbau.

Als die Zeitreisenden in Domus Corvus Corax ankamen, stießen sie erst einmal ein kollektives Seufzen aus. Harry führte sie nach oben zu den Schlafzimmern und erlaubte den anderen Drei sich unterwegs eins auszusuchen, bevor er in das Hauptschlafzimmer schlüpfte und sich aufs Bett warf. Zwanzig Minuten später hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür.

"Herein", rief er erschöpft. Er war überrascht seine Großmutter in der Tür zu sehen.

"Hallo, Harry, stört es dich wenn wir reden?"

"Nein, komm herein", sagte er und beschwor einen bequemen Sessel neben seinem Bett.

"Harry, ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen was meine Tante erwähnt hat. Die Versöhnung zwischen den Elfen und Menschen."

Harry setzte sich im Bett auf, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und dachte darüber nach. Es war etwas, das er seit drei Jahren tun wollte, aber der Zeitpunkt war nie richtig. Es war immer ein Krieg in Gange, der seine Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Jetzt wo der Krieg vorüber war, hatte er genug Zeit den Plan durchzuführen.

"Wie ist die Situation im Moment?", fragte er schließlich, "ich weiß, dass Mei und Leis Gruppe vor sechshundert Jahren verbannt wurde, weil sie Menschen unterstützt haben und dass Eustace für viele Jahre in der Elfenwelt gelebt hat, aber wie ist die Meinung der Elfen? Hassen sie immer noch die Menschen?"

"Menschen wird nicht sehr vertraut, trotz der Anwesenheit meines Mannes in meinem Zuhause. Wie auch immer, einige haben sich der Denkweise meiner Familie angeschlossen. Ich glaube mit ein wenig Einsatz der Menschen könnten wir den Schaden, der durch hunderte Jahre von Hass entstanden ist, reparieren."

"In Ordnung, ich sehe was ich tun kann. Wir werden es heute Abend beim Ordenstreffen besprechen."

Zufrieden gab Minh ihrem Enkel eine zärtliche Umarmung, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

OoOoOoOo

Am Abend rief Harry zum letzten Treffen des Ordens des Phönix. Da es eine spezielle Begebenheit war, und es die Auflösung des Ordens bedeutete, war es ein komplettes Treffen, jedes Mitglied nahm teil. Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, stand Harry mit den Vorstandsmitgliedern auf und sah traurig auf die anwesende Zahl.

"So viele verloren", murmelte der Junge-der-lebt sich selbst zu. Obwohl noch viele Leute dort waren, gab es doch einen erheblichen Abfall in der Gesamtzahl. Der Orden hatte unter dem letzten Kampf gelitten, trotz ihres Sieges. Als klar war, dass alle angekommen waren, räusperte sich Harry und rief alle zur Ordnung.

"Allemann, ich würde die Gelegenheit gern nutzen, um jedem einzelnen von euch für eure Aufopferung für den Orden des Phönix und der Seite des Lichts zu danken. Ohne eure Hilfe hätte Voldemort den Krieg gewonnen und die magische Welt wäre verloren gewesen. Ja, wir haben viele verloren, zu viele. Aber ihre Opfer haben uns die Freiheit gegeben! Ja, wir werden sie betrauern, wie sie es verdienen, aber wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ihre Opfer umsonst waren. Wir haben unsere Leben zurück und dafür müssen wir unseren gefallenen Kameraden danken."

Der Orden jubelte um ihren Anführer zu stärken. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war betroffen, durch den Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes oder Freundes. Sie wussten, dass ihre Tode nicht bedeutungslos waren und dieser Gedanke gab ihnen Kraft und Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

"Ich habe euch heute hergerufen", fuhr Harry fort, "um den Orden aufzulösen bis er wieder gebraucht wird, um die Unschuldigen der Zaubererwelt zu beschützen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass es für lange Zeit nicht geschieht! Danke an euch alle, für eure Hingabe und euren Mut. Ihr verdient das höchste Lob. Glückwunsch, wir haben ihn besiegt!"

Die Menge brüllte zustimmend und Harry strahlte zurück. Im Raum herrschte ein Gefühl allgemeiner Erleichterung, alle waren mit Hoffnung und Frohsinn erfüllt. Der Krieg mit Voldemort war endlich vorüber, nach mehr als zwanzig Jahren. Nie wieder würde der Name des Dunklen Lords die magische Welt heimsuchen.

Harry grinste breit und breitete seine Arme aus. Mehrere laute Knalls dröhnten durch den Raum und ein Konfettiregen kam von der Decke.

"Ich erkläre den Orden des Phönix für offiziell aufgelöst!", schrie Harry, "und ich denke, wir haben uns eine Party verdient."

Mit mehreren Handbewegungen beschwor Harry mehrere Tische mit Essen und verschiedenen Getränken. Überall im Tagungsaal erschienen Dekorationen und der große Tisch wurde durch hunderter kleiner, runder Tische im ganzen Raum ersetzt. Eine Tanzfläche erschien im Zentrum und im Hintergrund lief leise Musik. Harry sah sich unter den glücklichen Gesichtern um und lächelte fröhlich. Nachdem was alle hier durchgemacht hatten, fand er hatten sie es verdient für eine Nacht die Sau raus zulassen. Er drehte sich zu seiner Verlobten und reicht ihr die Hand.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er eine errötete Ginny.

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre", antwortete sie, nahm die angebotene Hand und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums tat Ron das gleiche und zog Hermine mit sich auf die Tanzfläche. Als die beiden Paare Seite an Seite tanzten, fühlten sie einen tiefen inneren Frieden.

Eine Weile später, nachdem die Zeitreisenden mehrere Runden mit verschiedenen Leuten über die Tanzfläche gedreht hatten und sich am Buffet bedient hatten, schlich sich Harry an Severus heran und erhaschte die Aufmerksamkeit seines ernsten Freundes.

"Bist du ok, Sev?", fragte er.

"Sicher, niemals besser gewesen", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister abgelenkt.

"Das ist seltsam", sagte Harry, "du scheinst entschieden angespannt. Was ist los?"

"Es ist nichts", schnappte Sev. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn ungläubig an.

"Sev, du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, ich weiß wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Jetzt raus damit!"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schien Severus deutlich vor seinem jungen Freund zusammen zu sacken. Er konnte nie etwas vor Harry geheim halten.

"Es ist nur ... ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr weiß was ich mit mir selbst anfangen soll, jetzt wo Shirley fort ist. Ich meine, für zwanzig Jahre hat sich mein Leben darum gedreht die Situation zu korrigieren, in die mich mein Vater gedrängt hat und der Gesellschaft meinen Zoll zu zahlen. Jetzt wo das alles vorüber ist, weiß ich nicht mehr welchen Platz ich in der Gesellschaft einnehme. Ich meine, wer will einen verwaschenen alten Todesser?"

"Red nicht so!", knurrte Harry, "du hast viel zu bieten!"

"Zum Beispiel?", spottete Sev.

"Du bist ein brillanter Zaubertrankmeister! Du könntest alles in dem Feld machen was du wolltest. Du bist auch ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du jetzt tun könntest!"

"Harry, denk darüber nach!", meckerte Severus, "ich bin ein Todesser! Ich werde es immer sein! Denkst du wirklich die Arbeitgeber sind bereit einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu nehmen, jetzt wo er fort ist?"

"Nun, dann müssen wir die Entschuldigung halt wegnehmen", sagte Harry und griff Sev beim Arm. Der Zaubertrankmeister beobachtete verwirrt wie sein junger Freund seinen Ärmel hochschob und das hässliche Tatoo auf seinem Arm freilegte. Ehe der Mann die Chance hatte zu widersprechen, legte Harry die Hand auf das Mal und begann zu murmeln. Severus spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln und als Harry seine Hand wegnahm, enthüllte er unversehrte Haut.

„Ich habe dir gesagt ich würde es eines Tages wegnehmen", sagte Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln, er beobachtete wie stille Tränen aus Severus Augen tropften, während er angespannt auf seine unversehrte Haut blickte.

„H-Harry", sagte er, sobald er wieder fähig war zu sprechen, „ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll…"

„Das musst du nicht", sagte Harry und klopfte dem anderen Mann auf den Rücken, „ein Versprechen ist ein Versprechen und ich war es, der dich dazu ermuntert hat es zu behalten."

Das gesagt, ging Harry zu seinen Freunden zurück und überließ dem ehemaligen Spion das ersten Gefühl von Freiheit seit zwanzig Jahren.

OoOoOoOo

Während der nächsten Wochen begannen Harry und Ginny ihre Hochzeit zu planen. Molly hatte ein paar Mal versucht zu übernehmen, aber ihre Tochter bestand darauf, sie selbst zu planen. Es würde die einzige Hochzeit sein, die sie hatte, also wollte sie die Erfahrung genießen. Molly würde schließlich bei den Hochzeiten ihrer Brüder in Zukunft helfen können. Harry hatte ebenfalls Probleme, hauptsächlich damit, wen er fragen sollte, um die Rollen in der Zeremonie zu übernehmen. Der Einfachste war Sirius, den er bat für seinen Vater einzuspringen. Der Animagus war von dem Gedanken als er gefragt wurde deutlich berührt und stimmte bereitwillig zu. Die anderen Rollen stellten sich als problematischer heraus. Er wusste nicht wen er fragen sollte, um sein Trauzeuge zu werden und wer die Zeremonie leiten sollte. Was den Trauzeugen anging, konnte er sich nicht zwischen Severus und Ron entscheiden. Beide waren wirklich gute Freunde, aber er wollte nicht zwischen ihnen wählen müssen. Das gleiche Problem ergab sich, wen er fragen sollte um die Zeremonie zu vollziehen. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Dumbledore diese Ehre erwies, aber da der ehemalige Schulleiter tot war, war es unmöglich. Glen sollte ebenfalls eine Rolle einnehmen, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher wo er rein passte.

Harry und Ginny hatten eine Hürde entdeckt, die sie nicht überwinden konnten, als sie über das Datum und den Ort nachdachten. Obwohl sie während ihrer Zeit in der Vergangenheit physisch und emotional gealtert waren, waren sie rechtlich noch minderjährig. Ihre Geburtsurkunden zeigten, dass sie vierzehn und fünfzehn waren, nicht siebzehn und achtzehn. Dem Gesetz nach durften sie in den nächsten drei Jahren nicht heiraten.

Nach mehreren Wochen der Planung, die Legalitätsprobleme in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Gedanken verdrängt, kam Harry eine Idee. Er dachte an die Unterhaltung zurück, die er mit Minh über die Elfen geführt hatte und plötzlich präsentierte sich eine Lösung. Beim Frühstück unterbreitete er seiner Verlobten einen Vorschlag.

„Gin, ich hatte einen Geistesblitz."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Ich denke ich habe einen Weg um die rechtlichen Probleme gefunden."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Was hältst du davon in der Elfenwelt zu heiraten?", fragte er sie und wurde mit einem breiten Lächeln belohnt.

„Wirklich? Könnten wir das tun?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund der dagegen spricht. Sie haben dort kein Gesetz über heiratsfähiges Alter. Die meisten Elfen warten bis sie einige hundert Jahre alt sind, bevor sie sich nieder lassen also entsteht die Situation nicht sehr häufig. Wenn ich die Elfen dazu bringe uns die Zeremonie durchführen zu lassen, wäre es legal."

„Das ist großartig, Harry!", quietschte Ginny und zog ihren Ehemann in spe in eine enge Umarmung.

„Es gibt mir auch einen Grund die Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Elfen zu verbessern. Ich habe Lolide versprochen, Brücken zu bauen und bis jetzt war ich zu beschäftig es zu tun. Jetzt habe ich jedoch keine Entschuldigung mehr. Wenn ich eine kleine Delegation mit in die Elfenwelt nehme und mit ihnen spreche, sind wir vielleicht in der Lage eine kleine Hochzeitsfeier heraus zu schlagen. Sie könnten mehr Menschen kennen lernen und an einer unserer Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen. Ich denke, das täte eine Menge Gutes."

„Wenn es das ist was du willst, Harry, dann bin ich einverstanden. Wir könnten eine traditionelle Elfenhochzeit haben, wenn du das bevorzugst."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss", schlug Harry vor, „wir kombinieren traditionelle Zauberer- und Elfenbräuche und befriedigen so unserer beider Familien."

„Klingt gut", antwortete Ginny und gab ihm einen tiefen Kuss.

OoOoOoOo

Harrys neunzehnter Geburtstag kam und ging mit bescheidenen Feierlichkeiten und einer kleiner Party. Am ersten August entschied Harry, dass es an der Zeit war seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Seit ihm die Idee gekommen war in der Elfenwelt zu heiraten, hatte er mit mehreren Leuten gesprochen, sowohl ehemaligen Ordensmitgliedern, als auch offiziellen Ministeriumsleuten und so eine Delegation geschaffen, um sie zu den Elfen zu schicken und den Annäherungsprozess in Gang zu setzen. Die Zaubererwelt glaubte inzwischen, die Elfen wären Mythen oder eine ausgestorbene Rasse. Harry hoffte, dass durch das erhöhte Bewusstsein bei seinen eigenen Leuten und durch das Einschalten des Ministeriums, die Angst und die Missverständnisse der Vergangenheit ausgeräumt werden konnten.

Er hatte nie verstanden was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, um diese Schlucht zu verursachen, aber soweit er es verstanden hatte, waren die Elfen irgendwie von den Menschen verletzt worden und man hatte sie dazu gezwungen, ihre Häuser in der Zaubererwelt aufzugeben und in ihr angestammtes Heimatland zurück zu kehren. Wenn er den Elfen beweisen konnte, dass sich die Zaubererwelt gewandelt hatte und sie nun akzeptieren konnte, würden sie vielleicht zuhören.

Harry verbrachte den Tag damit, jeden einzelnen der Freiwilligen zu besuchen und er bat sie ihn am nächsten Tag in Domus Corvus Corax zu treffen. Dann gab er eine Nachricht an Lolide weiter, um ihre die Chance zu geben den Ältestenrat auf ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten. Er wollte nicht einfach unangemeldet auftauchen, denn das wäre unhöflich und er wusste, die Ältesten würden Zeit brauchen, um ihre bevorstehende Ankunft zu besprechen. Glücklicherweise bedeutete der Zeitunterschied zwischen den beiden Welten, dass die Elfen mehrere Wochen hatten um es zu diskutieren.

Am nächsten Tag kam die Delegation früh in Domus Corvus Corax an. Harry wanderte im Ballsaal auf und ab als sie eintraten und ihn leicht überraschten.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr kommen konntet", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Wir würden es für nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen", antwortete Aberforth, „schließlich ist dies ein monumentaler Augenblick für die Zaubererwelt. Die Elfen waren großartige Freunde der magischen Völker bis ins Mittelalter. Wir würden gerne ihr Vertrauen wieder gewinnen und hoffentlich können wir viel voneinander lernen."

„Ich bin sicher, das werden wir", fügte Remus hinzu, „ich hoffe nur, sie schätzen unsere Bemühungen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ein Problem ist", sagte Arthur, „ich meine, Eustace hat jahrelang bei ihnen gelebt. Sie müssten sich zumindest ein wenig für ihn erwärmt haben."

„Du wärst überrascht", sagte ihm der älteste Potter, „seit ich dort aufgetaucht bin, gab es welche die mich akzeptiert haben und welche die es nicht tun. Über die Jahre haben sich viele mit mir angefreundet, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie diese Höflichkeit auf die anderen Menschen ausweiten."

„Zumindest können wir es versuchen", sagte Harry, „wir haben nichts zu verlieren und alles zu gewinnen."

Sobald alle bereit waren, nahm Harry seinen purpurnen Transportstein heraus und brachte sie in einem brillanten Lichtblitz in die Elfenwelt. Diejenigen die noch nie dort gewesen waren, bestaunten die Baumhäuser um sie herum. Eustace sah den Ort mit einem sanften Lächeln an. Es war deutlich, dass er Falaryth nun als Zuhause ansah. Harry war auch erfreut zurück zu sein, obwohl er nicht so oft hier gewesen war, fühlte er sich mit diesem Ort verbunden, was die anderen nicht verstehen konnten. Die einzigen die nicht froh zu sein schienen hier zu sein, waren die Teutoburg Zwillinge. Sie sahen ihr ehemaliges Zuhause mit Traurigkeit an, die mit Angst vermischt war.

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Leilani in ihrer eigenen Sprache.

„Es wird gut gehen", antwortete er ebenso.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es verstehst. Wir wurden _verbannt_. Es ist nichts was man auf die leichte Schulter nimmt. Wir riskieren eine öffentliche Exekution!"

„Ich dachte Elfen wären Pazifisten", sagte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Sind wir gewöhnlich auch. Aber einige Dinge gehen darüber hinaus und die Verbannung gehört dazu", sagte ihm Meilani.

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie etwas tun", versprach der Junge, er führte die Gruppe in Richtung des Versammlungsortes des Ältestenrates. Als sie durch die Waldstadt gingen, verließen Elfen jeden Alters ihre Häuser, um die kleine Prozession zu beobachten. Viele von ihnen erinnerten sich an Harry und riefen ihm Grüße zu, als er vorbei ging. Er winkten ihnen flüchtig zu, er nahm sich aber auch die Zeit, einige der jüngeren Elfen zu umarmen. Das Gleiche galt für Eustace und Minh, die ihre Freunde enthusiastisch begrüßten. Der Rest der Gruppe fühlte sich fremd in dieser seltsamen Welt.

Als sie schließlich die Ratskammer erreichten, trat Harry vor und klopfte an der Tür. Ein beleibter Elf öffnete sie und trat zur Seite, er hielt die Tür auf, während die Gruppe eintrat. Die Ältesten hatten sie offenbar erwartet.

„Kommt hier entlang, bitte", sagte der Elf, er führte sie in einen großen, luftigen Raum, in dem am anderen Ende ein Halbkreis aus Stühlen stand. In jedem saß ein ältlicher Elf, sie bildeten den Rat der ältesten und weisesten Elfen der Stadt. Harry deutete den anderen an zurück zu bleiben, als er zum Rat vortrat und die formelle Elfenbegrüßung durchführte.

„Seid gegrüßt, ihr Weisen", sagte er in elfisch, „ich bin Harry Potter, Enkel von Minh-Minh-Lama, Tochter der Gaerwyn-Lama, Tochter der Kaiari-Lama. Ich bringe eine Delegation aus der Menschenwelt um Frieden zu besprechen. Würdet ihr uns bitte das Geschenk eurer Zeit bereiten?"

Die Ältesten schienen beeindruckt zu sein, dass ein Mensch ihre Formalitäten und Sprache kannte und murmelten kurz einander zu, bevor die weibliche Elf in der Mitte zu Harry sprach.

„Wir bewilligen eine Audienz, Enkel der Minh-Minh-Lama."

„Danke sehr, Älteste. Lasst mich ihnen unsere Delegation vorstellen. Unglücklicherweise können die meisten Ihre Sprache nicht, also bitte ich um Erlaubnis, für sie zu dolmetschen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt", antwortet die weibliche Elfe mit einem Nicken.

„Lasst mich Aberforth Dumbledore vorstellen, Minister für Magie von Großbritannien und Nordirland. Remus Lupin, Botschafter der Werwölfe. Arthur Weasley, Vertreter der Muggel. Sirius Black, Vertreter für Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Eustace Potter, Vater von James Potter, Vater von Harry Potter. Glenadade Potter, Sohn von Harry Potter, Enkel von Minh-Minh-Lama, Tochter von Gaerwyn-Lama. Ginevra Weasley, meine Verlobte. Meilani-Minh-Lama und Leilani-Minh-Lama, Töchter der Lolide-Lama, Tochter von Kaiari-Lama, Sohn von Kodwyn-Lama, Vertreter der Verbannten Elfen."

Die Ältesten nickten allen nacheinander zu, ihre Augen verengten sich als sie zu den Zwillingen kamen. Mei und Lei scharrten unruhig unter ihrer genauen Prüfung, sagten aber nichts. Die anderen sahen verwirrt aus, da sie nicht verstanden was gesagt wurde, aber sie hatten die Auflistung der Namen verstanden. Da sie die Elfenbräuche nicht kannten, warfen sie Harry schräge Blicke zu. Harry hoffte nur sie würden es erst später ansprechen.

„Warum seid ihr her gekommen? Und in der Präsenz von Verrätern", fragte die Sprecherelfe und sah Harry bedenklich an.

Harry begann zu erklären, dass er durch die Zeit gereist war und ihm die Weisen der Elfen von seiner Großtante Lolide beigebracht worden waren. Er erzählte ihnen von den Kriegen, die die Menschenwelt zerrissen hatten und ihren kürzlichen Sieg über Voldemort. Als er geendet hatte, erklärte er, dass er einen Waffenstillstand zwischen seinen Leuten und den Elfen erreichen wollte. Die Ältesten lauschten gierig der Geschichte, sie unterbrachen nur um bestimmte Punkte zu vertiefen. Mit der Hilfe von Harry, Remus, Sirius, Arthur und Aberforth, die Angebote im Namen ihrer Gebiete der Zaubererwelt machten, baten sie die Elfen, Frieden und Co-Existenz zu bedenken. Schließlich räusperte sich die Sprecherelfe und überbrachte ihre Entscheidung.

„Wir sind friedvolle Leute, seit Jahrtausenden wurden wir nicht mehr von Kriegen getroffen. Wir leben seit Äonen mit der Natur in Harmonie und unsere Lebensweise ist uns wichtig. Wir wüssten gern was passieren würde, wenn wir das Angebot eurer Freundschaft akzeptieren würden. Eure Worte zeigen uns, dass die menschliche Rasse seit der Zeit, als sich unsere Völker getrennt haben, gewachsen ist, aber wir können eine Rasse nicht allein anhand ihrer Vertreter beurteilen. Wir brauchen Bestätigung, dass unsere Lebensweise in keinster Weise bedroht ist."

„Wir versichern Ihnen, gesegnete Älteste, dass wir Ihnen nicht schaden wollen. Wir haben einfach das Gefühl, dass beide Seiten von einem Bündnis profitieren würden. Wir können Wissen teilen und hoffentlich ein neues Verständnis zwischen unseren Welten formen. Die Elfen könnten ohne Probleme unsere Welt besuchen, ohne Angst zu haben, abgelehnt zu werden. Als Gegenleistung bitten wir nur darum, dass ihr den Hass gegen unsere Leute niederlegt."

„Das klingt akzeptabel", antwortete die weibliche Elfe, „aber ich muss betonen, dass die Bevölkerung von Falaryth euch nicht so schnell akzeptieren wird. Eustace Potter wurde als Gatte einer Elfe akzeptiert. Harry Potter, du wurdest akzeptiert als Sohn eines Teilelfen. Deine Verlobte würde ebenfalls als Gattin eines von Elfenabstämmigen akzeptiert. Die anderen jedoch müssen sich in unserer Welt beweisen."

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag", sagte Harry, er sah die anderen zur Bestätigung an, dass er fragen konnte. Als Aberforth nickte, führte Harry seine Idee aus die Hochzeitszeremonie in Falaryth abzuhalten, er sagte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für Elfen und Menschen miteinander zu interagieren.

„Sehr schön", sagte die Älteste, „du darfst deine Zeremonie im Haus von Kaiari-Lama und Ginavive-Minh-Lama abhalten. Aber ich warne dich, wenn ein Elf zu Schaden kommt, wirst du dafür verantwortlich gemacht."

„Danke sehr, große Älteste", sagte Harry mit einer Verbeugung, ehe er sich zu den anderen umdrehte und sie aus der Ratskammer scheuchte. Als sie nach Domus Corvus Corax zurückkehrten, beglückwünschte Harry sie zu gut geleisteter Arbeit.

OoOoOoOo

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Harry und Ginny hektisch. Sie planten einen Tag vor dem Beginn des neuen Hogwarts Trimesters zu heiraten, was ihnen genug Zeit gab um zu planen, aber auch den Lehrern erlaubte daran teilzunehmen, ohne Unterricht zu verpassen. Während dieser Wochen arbeitete Harry eng mit Molly Weasley zusammen, um Zauberer- und Elfenbräuche in die Hochzeit zu integrieren. Alles begann Form anzunehmen, alles was Harry noch tun musste, war, seinen Trauzeugen zu bestimmen und jemanden, der die Zeremonie abhielt. Hermine konnte die Zeremonie nicht durchführen, weil sie Ginnys Brautjungfer war. Glen war für beide Positionen ungeeignet. Sirius ersetzte James Potter als Vater des Bräutigams. Minh und Eustace hatten ebenfalls ihren Platz in der Zeremonie. Remus war zwar ein guter Freund, aber Harry kannte ihn nicht so gut wie einige andere. Vrykolakas konnte wegen einer früheren Tat nicht teilnehmen. Da blieben nur Ron und Severus übrig. Schließlich entschied Harry, dass er seinen besten Freund an seiner Seite haben wollte. Ron war es und er war begeistert als Harry ihn bat sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Da blieb nur noch Severus übrig.

Harry wusste, dass sich sein Freund seit dem Niederfall von Voldemort ein wenig nutzlos fühlte. Es war so als wäre ihm sein Grund zum Leben genommen worden. Er hatte Domus Corvus Corax ein paar Mal besucht, verbrachte aber die meiste Zeit in den Ferien weggeschlossen in seinem Kerker und experimentierte mit einigen Tränken aus Harrys Büchern. Er war überrascht als Harry eines Tages im späten August an seiner Tür auftauchte.

„Hi, Sev", sagte der jüngere Mann, als der Zaubertrankmeister die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo, Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Harry, als er zu den Stühlen am Kamin geleitet wurde.

„Harry, du weißt ich würde alles tun worum du bittest. Schließlich schulde ich dir noch etwas", sagte Sev und linste zu seinem Arm. Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Sev, dafür schuldest du mir nichts. Ich habe dir versprochen ich würde es entfernen, wenn deine Spionagetage vorüber sind. Wenn überhaupt _schulde ich dir etwas_."

„Wenn du es sagst", lenkte Sev ein, klang aber nicht überzeugt. Harry ließ das Thema ruhen.

„Sev, ich bin gekommen, um dich zu bitten, die Hochzeitszeremonie zu leiten."

Sev war sprachlos. Das war das Letzte womit er gerechnet hatte.

„I-ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll", stotterte er.

„Sag einfach ja. Bitte, Sev. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde; du musst eine Rolle bei meiner Hochzeit übernehmen. Ich hatte überlegt dich als Trauzeugen zu wählen, aber ich habe Ron gebeten. Schließlich ist er seit acht Jahren mein bester Freund. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich nicht als Trauzeugen haben kann, dann wäre Zeremonienmeister das nächst Beste."

„Ich… natürlich werde ich, Harry. Ich bin geehrt, dass du mich gefragt hast."

Harry schenkte seinem Freund ein breites Lächeln und eine leichte Umarmung. Als er später am Abend ging, schwirrte nur noch ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.

_Nur noch die Dursleys übrig…_

OoOoOoOo


	32. In die Zukunft sehen, oder ist es die Ve

**So_ hier nun das letzte Kapitel von Amulet of Time. Ich schließe den Epilog gleich an, wenn er für euch wenig Sinn macht, macht das nix, denn er spielt ja in der etwas ferneren Zukunft... _**

**_Der fünfte Teil, falls er jemals beendet werden sollte, heißt Sirius und die Sphinx und spielt etwa 10.000 vor unserer Zeitrechnung, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Wie der Titel schon vermuten lässt, ist Sirius mit von der Partie ebenso Remus und Severus und natürlich Glen..._**

**_So ich hoffe doch dass das hier einige lesen werden und noch ordentlich Kommentare ablassen _**_  
_

_Kapitel zweiunddreißig – In die Zukunft sehen, oder ist es die Vergangenheit?_

Am Tag nachdem Harry Sev gebeten hatte die Zeremonie zu übernehmen, fand man Harry und Ginny vor der Tür zum Ligusterweg 4 stehen. Nach Little Whinging zurück zu kehren, war etwas was Harry nicht tun wollte, aber er hatte das Gefühl es würde ihm helfen mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, um positiver in die Zukunft zu blicken. Obwohl er widerstanden hatte über das Leben mit den Dursleys nachzudenken, entschied er, er brauchte einen Abschluss. Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren nie nett zu ihm gewesen, aber das wenigste was er tun konnte, war sie zu seiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Eigentlich war ‚einladen' das falsche Wort für das was er vorhatte. Er lud sie nicht ein, er informierte sie darüber.

Nachdem sie an der Tür geklopft hatten, wartete das Paar, während sie ein lautes Trampeln auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörten.

„Dudley", murmelte Harry, er erkannte die schweren Schritte seines Cousins. Als die Tür heftig aufgerissen wurde, war er sich sicher genug, auf der anderen Seite der Tür die große Gestalt Dudley Dursleys zu sehen. Seine Schweinsaugen verengten sich konzentriert, als er das Paar auf der Schwelle einschätzte. Als er Harrys größere Gestalt, kurze Haare und die grünen Augen, die nicht länger hinter schweren Gläsern versteckt waren, aufnahm, begriff er wer der Besucher war und als er nach oben sah, entdeckte er die bekannte blitzförmige Narbe.

„Potter! Was willst _du_ denn? Ich dachte wir wären dich los. Als Dad am Bahnhof auftauchte und du nicht dort warst, haben wir eine Party gefeiert. Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen, Freak."

„Ich würde aufpassen wen du einen Freak nennst, Duddikins", grinste Harry spöttisch, seine Fangzähne wurden unwesentlich länger. Dudley blinzelt dumm, ehe er seine Lungen füllte.

„DAAAD! DER FREAK IST AN DER TÜR."

Ein Grunzen gefolgt von lauten Schritten konnten aus der Richtung des Wohnzimmers gehört werden und die große Gestalt von Vernon Dursley erschien hinter seinem Sohn.

„Was machst _du_ hier? Runter von meinem Grundstück, Potter. Wir sind durch mit _deiner Art_."

„Das ist gut und schön, Onkel Vernon", sagte Harry, „aber alles was ich will, ist einen Moment deiner Zeit, dann werde ich gehen."

Vernon bedachte es für einige Sekunden, bevor er resigniert die Tür öffnete und das Paar rein winkte. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer gingen, warf Dudley Ginny lüsterne Blicke zu, was ihm einen bösen Blick von seinem Cousin einbrachte. Als alle saßen und Tante Petunia widerwillig Tee und Plätzchen angeboten hatte, räusperte sich Vernon und brach die unangenehme Stille:

„Also, warum _bist_ du hier? Warum siehst du so anders aus und wer ist _das_?", fragte er und deutete auf Ginny.

„Das ist Ginny, meine Verlobte."

Die Dursleys starrten ihn einige Sekunden ungläubig an, bevor sie gleichzeitig in Gelächter ausbrachen. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, wandten sie sich wieder einer verwirrten Ginny und einem irritierten Harry zu.

„Als ob!", prustete Dudley, „ein Freak wie du könnte nie ein Freundin kriegen. Außerdem bist du zu jung zum heiraten!"

„Genau genommen, Dudders, denke ich bist _du_ es, der nie eine Freundin bekommt. Und was das zu jung sein angeht, das ist nicht wahr. Mir ist im letzten Jahr etwas geschehen und nun bin ich physisch neunzehn Jahre alt."

Die Dursleys wussten nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollten, also starrten sie nur ungläubig zurück. Mit einem Seufzer gab Harry eine kurze Zusammenfassung über das, was mit ihm geschehen war, das ließ seine Verwandte ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarren.

„D-das warst also _du_!", keuchte Petunia, „_du_ hast meine Schwester vor zwanzig Jahren her gebracht."

„Ja, das war ich. Wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich. Seht mal, _ich_ will genauso wenig hier sein wie _ihr_ mich hier haben wollt, ich bin nur gekommen um euch zu meiner Hochzeit einzuladen."

Das brachte das Fass für die drei Muggel zum überlaufen. Dudley begann wieder zu kichern, Vernon schnaubte angewidert und Petunia wurde einige Schattierungen blasser. Als sie sich erholt hatten, stellte Vernon die offensichtliche Frage:

„Was lässt dich denken, dass wir zu einer Freak Hochzeit gehen wollen?"

„Weil wenn ihr geht, werdet ihr mich nie wieder sehen oder von mir hören, das garantiere ich."

„Und wenn wir uns weigern?"

„Hetze ich meinen Paten auf euch."

Die Drei erbleichten bei der Erwähnung von Sirius. Natürlich hatten sie nicht gehört, dass er für unschuldig befunden wurde, soweit es sie anging, war er ein massenmörderischer Zauberer. Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren, sprach Vernon schließlich:

„Wir werden nie wieder von dir hören?"

„Nein."

„Oder von deinen Freak Freunden."

„Zauberer, und nein."

„Es wird keine Unnatürlichkeit mehr geben? Jemals?"

„Ich gebe euch mein Wort als Zauberer, dass wenn ihr an meiner Hochzeit teilnehmt und keine Probleme verursacht, ihr nie wieder für den Rest eurer Leben etwas das mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben werdet, etwas seht oder hört."

Nachdem er es durchdacht hatte, nickte der Dursley Patriarch schließlich wenn auch zögerlich.

„In Ordnung, wir werden kommen. Wann findet sie statt?"

„Am 31. August", sagte ihnen Harry.

„Und wo findet sie statt?"

Harry grinste die Leute vor sich böswillig an.

„In der Elfenwelt!"

OoOoOoOo

Die letzten drei Tage verliefen hektisch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen. Als die Zeitreisenden am 31. aufwachten, waren sie alle überrascht, als Ministeriumseulen auf sie am Frühstückstisch warteten. Nachdem Harry Ginny einen schnellen Kuss gegeben hatte, setzte er sich mit seinen Freunden ins Esszimmer und nahm den Brief von dem aufgeregten Vogel neben seinem Teller. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Brief öffnete und den Inhalt sah.

„Es sind die UTZ Ergebnisse!", keuchte er. Die anderen Vier schnappten die Briefe von ihren Eulen, rissen sie auf und sahen sich ihre Ergebnisse an. Glen, Hermine und Ginny entfuhr ein Freudenschrei und sie tauschten die Briefe. Ron runzelte leicht die Stirn über ihr Benehmen, bevor er seinen eigenen Brief las, ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Harry beobachtete amüsiert wie sich seine Freunde gegenseitig gratulierten. Als Glen seinem Vater seinen Brief zur Anerkennung übergab, las Harry die Reihe von Os und ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Züge.

„Gut gemacht, Sohn", sagte er, „dies sind wunderbare Ergebnisse. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Glen strahlte bei dem Kompliment, Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn bei der Anerkennung seines Vaters.

„Danke Dad", antwortete er, „wie hast _du_ abgeschnitten?"

Harry übergab ihm seinen eigenen Brief, der die gleichen Ergebnisse zeigte. Es wurde dem Jungen-der-lebt plötzlich bewusst, wie seltsam die Situation war. Wie viele Leute konnten sagen, dass sie mit ihrem Sohn frühstückten und gemeinsam ihre UTZ Ergebnisse öffneten? Es war gewiss eine einmalige Situation. Nur in der Zaubererwelt…

Sobald das Frühstück vorüber war, ging die Gruppe in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer, um sich fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht hatten, verschanzten sich die Mädchen in Ginnys Zimmer, um die Braut heraus zu putzen. Im Verlauf des Morgens begannen viele Leute in Domus Corvus Corax aufzutauchen und schlossen sich der einen oder anderen Gruppe an. Harry brauchte nicht lange um sich fertig zu machen. Er trug einfache Elfen Hochzeitsroben, die aus einem hellen grünen durchsichtigen Material waren, gesponnen aus Elfenhaar und Spinnenseide. Unter der Oberrobe waren gut passende Hosen aus dem pursten weiß, verziert mit gestickter goldener Elfenschrift. An seiner Seite trug er sein Schwert, ein Geschenk, das er einige Jahre zuvor von Kaiari bekommen hatte und auf seinem Rücken war der Elfenbogen. Die Waffen waren ein wichtige Symbol bei einer Elfenhochzeit, sie zeigten die Bereitschaft des Kämpfers seine Frau vor Schaden zu bewahren. Um seinen Kopf trug er ein dünnes Silberband, das stilvoll verziert war und leuchtende Smaragde trug.

Sobald er bereit war und Sirius und Remus aufgehört hatten ihn zu betüdeln, ging er in den Portschlüsselraum, um eine Portschlüssel zum Ligusterweg zu holen. Er dachte es wäre die beste Weise um die Dursleys zu transportieren, die sie erfahren sollten. Als er den Portschlüssel aktivierte, fand er sich mitten im Wohnzimmer seiner Verwandten wieder, er überraschte die drei und brachte Petunia dazu Tee auf ihr bestes Kleid zu schütten. Mit einem Kreischen sprang sie auf die Füße und eilte auf das Badezimmer zu.

„Kümmere dich nicht darum, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry und mit einer Handbewegung verschwand der Fleck. Vernon nahm eine hässlich magentafarbene Hautfarbe an, aber entschied, es wäre das Beste ruhig zu bleiben.

„Danke, dass ihr fertig seid", sagte Harry und sah auf ihre Kleidung. Alle drei trugen ihre beste Kleidung. „Ich habe nur ein paar letzte Anweisungen. Wie ich bei meinem letzten Besuch erwähnt habe, findet die Zeremonie in der Elfenwelt statt. Menschen und Elfen sind sich seit hunderten von Jahren nicht koscher und gerade diesen Monat haben wir vorsichtig unsere Schwierigkeiten beigelegt. Ich will nicht, dass ihr das irgendwie gefährdet. Ich weiß, dass ihr keine Magie mögt und ich respektiere eure Meinung, selbst wenn ich nicht mit ihr übereinstimme. Ich bin dankbar, dass ihr zur Hochzeit kommt, aber ich muss die Wichtigkeit der Situation betonen. Ich versuche Brücken zu bauen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass eure Vorurteile jegliche Chancen, die wir haben, mit den Elfen Freunde zu werden ruinieren. Daher habe ich einen passenden … Anreiz gefunden."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Vernon vernichtend.

#Simbi, Nirah, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt.#

Wenn die Dursleys vom Zischen überrascht waren, waren sie erstarrt, als zwei Köpfe aus Harrys Ärmel auftauchten. Harry grinste zurück und setzte die beiden Schlangen auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Tante und Onkel machte.

„Dies sind Korallenschlangen. Die weibliche heißt Nirah und die männliche Simbi. Sie sind sehr giftig. Ich habe sie gebeten, einen von euch zur Hochzeit zu begleiten. Wenn ihr etwas sagt oder tut, das unseren Waffenstillstand mit den Elfen bedroht, werden sie euch beißen. Wenn Dudley etwas sagt oder tut, werdet ihr beide gebissen. Hab ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte er, als sich die Schlangen um die Fußgelenke der Erwachsenen wanden. Petunia und Vernon nickten schockiert. Harry war nicht bereit ihnen zu sagen, dass sie als Muggel nichts von magischen Korallenschlangen zu befürchten hatten.

Nachdem er die drei dazu gebracht hatte den Portschlüssel anzufassen, aktivierte Harry ihn und die Gruppe wurde nach Domus Corvus Corax transportiert. Sobald sie das Gebäude sahen, fielen ihre Kiefer sofort geschockt herab. Als sie vom Portschlüsselraum in die Eingangshalle traten, wurde Petunia fast ohnmächtig.

„W-was ist das für ein Ort?", stotterte sie.

„Mein Zuhause", sagte Harry selbstgefällig. Rache war süß.

OoOoOoOo

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft reiste in verschiedenen Staffeln aus Domus Corvus Corax ab. Gaerwyn, Lolide und Minh tauchten relativ früh auf, um Ginny mit ihrem Kleid zu helfen und als sie zur Hochzeit aufbrachen, nahmen sie so viele Leute wie sie konnten mit ihren Transportsteinen mit. Für die meisten Gäste war es ihr erster Besuch in der Elfenwelt und sie bestaunten die Szenerie und nahmen so viele Wunder wie menschlich möglich auf. Als Harry mit den letzten Gästen auftauchte, inklusive seiner Familie, beobachtete er amüsiert, wie die Dursleys beim Anblick von Leuten mit spitzen Ohren, die Bögen und Köcher mit Pfeilen trugen, fast in Ohnmacht fielen. Die Szene passte nicht in Bild von ‚normal'. Als Harry sie zu ihren Plätzen brachte, fielen sie in ihre Stühle und versuchten sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, was lustig anzusehen war, wenn man die Größe von Dudley und Vernon bedachte.

Als alle saßen, ging Harry den Gang entlang und nahm seine Platz neben Ron und vor Sirius ein. Der ältere Animagus grinste ihn an und streckte die Daumen nach oben, während der Werwolf daneben ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte.

_Ich freu mich für dich, Harry_, kam eine Stimme aus Harrys Kopf.

_Danke Albus_, antwortete Harry. Er hatte sich jetzt daran gewöhnt den alten Mann in seinen Gedanken zu haben. Die meiste Zeit merkte er gar nicht, dass der ehemalige Schulleiter dort war. Er gab manchmal Kommentare oder Ratschläge, die dem Jungen-der-lebt hilfreich waren, aber er mischte sich niemals ein. Harry freute sich sogar als Dumbledore ihm sagte, dass er länger bleiben wollte als geplant. Scheinbar war der alte Mann noch nicht fertig die Welt zu erfahren und wollte sehen, wo Harry bei seinem nächsten Trip durch die Zeit endete.

Als alle schließlich saßen, begann sanfte Musik zu spielen. Harry sah auf und beobachtete wie sein Sohn die Aufgabe vollführte, um die er ihn gebeten hatte. Der Junge fand es gerechtfertigt, wenn Glen an der eigentlichen Zeremonie teilnahm. Harry hatte mit Gallatea gesprochen und ihre Erlaubnis und Segen eingeholt, war Glens Hilfe doch eine Stille Art zu zeigen, dass er zustimmte, dass sein Vater sein Leben weiterlebte. Der altertümliche Junge spielte eine Elfenart der Laute. Da er Erfahrungen mit der menschlichen Variante hatte, bedurfte es nur ein wenig Übung, um auch das andere Instrument zu beherrschen. Als Ginny plötzlich am anderen Ende des Gangs auftauchte, einen Arm leicht um den ihres Vaters gewunden, füllte eine überirdische Musik die Luft, die gelegentlich von Fawkes Rufen unterstützt wurde.

Ginny trug traditionelle Elfenroben. Wie Harrys waren sie aus einem durchsichtigen und prächtigen Material, diese Mal in sanftem Pfirsich. Die Farbe akzentuierte schön ihr Haar, das auch von einem Silberreif abgesteckt war, ähnlich dem Harrys, aber mit funkelnden Rubinen. Um ihren Hals lag ein verwobener Anhänger an einer fast unsichtbaren Goldkette. Harry keuchte auf als er sie das erste Mal sah. Sie war wunderschön.

Als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichte und sich neben den Jungen-der-lebt stellte, entfernte Arthur sanft ihre Hand von seinem Arm und überreichte sie an Harry.

„Liebe Freunde", begann Severus, „wir sind hier versammelt, um die freudige Vereinigung von Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley zu feiern. Nimmst du, Harry, Ginevra als deine rechtlich angetraute Ehefrau, um sie zu ehren, sie zu lieben in Guten wie ihn Schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit solange ihr beide lebt?"

„Ja, tue ich."

„Nimmst du, Ginevra, Harry als deinen rechtlich angetrauten Ehemann, um ihn zu ehren, zu lieben in Guten wie ihn Schlechten Zeiten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit solange ihr beide lebt?"

„Ja, tue ich."

„Hast du die Ringe?"

„Ja", sagte Ron, grub in seiner Tasche und zog zwei glänzende Ringe aus reinstem Elfensilber heraus, sie waren mit Elfenschrift verziert und von Lolide verzaubert worden, um langes Leben, Gesundheit und Freude zu bringen.

„Harry, sprich mir nach", fuhr Severus fort, „Ich, Harry."

„Ich, Harry."

„Stehe hier vor den versammelten Leuten."

„Stehe hier vor den versammelten Leuten."

„Und werde von Merlin selbst bezeugt."

„Und werde von Merlin selbst bezeugt."

„Dass ich Ginevra als meine rechtmäßige Frau nehme."

„Dass ich Ginevra als meine rechtmäßige Frau nehme."

„Nun Ginny, sprich mir nach. Ich, Ginevra."

„Ich, Ginevra."

„Stehe hier vor den versammelten Leuten."

„Stehe hier vor den versammelten Leuten."

„Und werde von Merlin selbst bezeugt."

„Und werde von Merlin selbst bezeugt."

„Dass ich Harry als meinen rechtmäßigen Mann nehme."

„Dass ich Harry als meinen rechtmäßigen Mann nehme."

Als die Worte gesprochen wurden, umhüllte ein sanftes blaues Licht das Paar, das jeweils die Zauberstabhand hob, die mit einer seltenen Pflanze aus der Elfenwelt umschlungen wurden. Da sie den Zaubererteil der Zeremonie komplettiert hatten, beendeten sie die Zeremonie mit einer Elfentradition, um ihre Gäste und Harrys Herkunft zu ehren. Sobald sie eng verbunden waren, sprach Severus einige Zeilen der Elfen Heiratssegen in der Originalsprache, etwas womit er Stunden verbracht hatte, um sie zu lernen. Als das getan war, wirkte er eine Reihe von kleinen Elfenzaubern, er brachte die Pflanze zum verdorren und die Eigenschaften gingen auf die Jungvermählten über. Sobald das erledigt war, wurde die Pflanze entfernt und Severus beendete das Verfahren.

„Mit diesen Handlungen verbinde ich euch für immer zu einem, Geist und Herz, Körper und Seele. Wie von diesen hier anwesenden Leuten bezeugt und den mächtigen Merlin selbst, ernenne ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut küssen."

OoOoOoOo

Sobald die Hochzeitszeremonie vorüber war, wurden die Gäste für den Empfang wieder nach Domus Corvus Corax transportiert. Molly Weasley war sehr beschäftigt gewesen das Essen vorzubereiten und das Buffet, das sie bei ihrer Ankunft vorfanden, war das Beste was sie seit einer langen Zeit gesehen hatten. Als die Band das erste Lied spielt, schleifte Harry Ginny auf die Tanzfläche und führte sie in einem Tanz, der in der Zeit der Gründer beliebt gewesen war über das Parkett. Seine neue Frau lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich vor in einem sanften Kuss. Als sie sich zurückzog, grinste Harry sie an.

„Danke sehr", sagte er.

„Wofür?", fragte sie, ihre Augenbraue verwirrt hochgezogen.

„Dass du mich glücklich machst. Ich liebe dich, Gin und ich kann mir das Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringt, ich will, dass du dich immer daran erinnerst."

„Das werde ich, Harry, das werde ich. Und was die Zukunft angeht, was siehst du für uns?"

Harry dachte ernstlich über diese Frage nach, ehe er ein schwieriges Thema ansprach.

„Gin, du weißt, dass ich Glenadade nicht im Stich lassen kann. Er ist mein _Sohn_ und ich habe bereits so viel in seinem Leben verpasst. Ich muss soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen, denn sobald er wieder dort ist wo er hin gehört, werde ich ihn nicht wieder sehen."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte ihm Ginny, „und das respektiere ich. Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm gehen willst wenn er das Amulett benutzt und ich werde bei jedem Schritt davon bei dir sein. Wenigstens wissen wir dieses Mal was uns erwartet und können uns dementsprechend vorbereiten."

„Stimmt. Wer sagt schließlich, dass die erste Zeit in der wir landen Glens ist? Wir könnten viel weiter zurückgehen als ein Jahrtausend. Genau genommen gibt es nichts was uns sagt, dass wir seine Zeit überhaupt erreichen. Schließlich ist das Amulett nicht berechenbar."

„Das schaffen wir schon. Du weißt, dass Ron und Mine auch mitkommen, richtig?", fragte sie. Harry nickte.

„Ja, sie werden dort sein. Ich habe daran gedacht noch ein paar mehr Leute zu fragen. Je mehr desto lustiger. Und wenn wir an einem Ort landen der fremder und feindseliger ist, als beim letzten Mal werden wir alle Freunde brauchen, die wir kriegen können."

„Sicher, wir werden es morgen besprechen. Für heute möchte ich nur meinen Hochzeitstag genießen."

Harry lächelte seine Frau an und zog sie dicht an seine Brust, sie ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Das kann ich tun, Mrs. Potter, das kann ich tun."

OoOoOoOo

Als die Empfangsparty zu ende ging, lagen einige Leute betrunken im Raum, inklusive Petunia Dursley und Draco Malfoy, die fröhlich miteinander auf einem der Buffettische tanzten. Ron klopfte laut an sein Glas und erlang von allen die Aufmerksamkeit. Als ihn alle ansahen, räusperte er sich, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, die Ansprache des Trauzeugen zu halten.

„Ähm … genau. Hallo alle zusammen, wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich Ron Weasley, Trauzeuge und Bruder der Braut. Ich wollte nur ein paar Worte and die frisch Vermählten richten. Harry, du bist mein bester Freund und das seit acht langen Jahren. Wir sind zusammen durch die Hölle und zurück und ich kann mir keinen besseren für die Liebe meiner Schwester vorstellen, als dich. Gin, Schwesterchen, mach weiter so, du hast dir den Jungen-der-lebt gekrallt!"

Alle kicherten laut und ließen Harry knallrot anlaufen. Ron grinste das Paar an, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Etwas ernsteres, ich wollte nur eine Sache sagen. Harry, Ginny euch wurde ein großartiges Geschenk gegeben, das Geschenk der Liebe. Verschwendet es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Ehen ihre Höhen und Tiefen haben und eure Leben waren mit anstrengenden Zeiten und Schrecken erfüllt, aber ihr habt die Chance wahrhaftig glücklich zu sein. Umarmt sie. Lasst sie nicht los. Lebt und seid glücklich. Für Harry und Ginny Potter", sagte er und hob das Glas prostend in die Höhe. Die übrigen Gäste taten es ihm gleich, sie hoben ihre Gläser und wiederholten seine Worte.

„Harry und Ginny Potter!"

OoOoOoOo


	33. Epilog

_Epilog_

**13. November 2026**

"Seid gegrüßt, magisches Mitvolk. Heute gleiten wir in eine neue Ära der Zaubereigeschichte. Heute holen wir die Welt zurück!"

**Jubel**

"Uns wurde eine große Gabe gegeben, die Gabe der Magie!"

**Jubel **

"Jahrhunderte haben wir für das Ministerium für Magie gearbeitet, blind darauf vertraut, dass sie es besser wissen, dass sie die Zaubererwelt mit Ehre und Integrität führen können und Jahrhunderte lang haben wir unter ihrer Korruptheit und Gier gelitten!"

"Nun, mehr werde ich nicht sagen! Wir sind Hexen und Zauberer! Wir können frei über unser Schicksal entscheiden, ohne dass das Ministerium ständig glaubt es wäre richtig. Wir haben Macht und wir sollten sie nutzen! Das Ministerium beschuldigt uns, es verhindert unser Wachstum und sie verstecken uns vor der Welt. Jahrhunderte lang haben sie Minderheiten gegenüber Vorurteile gehabt und haben jene, die nicht so viel Glück wie sie hatten, misshandelt. Jetzt ist die Zeit zurück zu schlagen!"

**Jubel**

"Die Werwölfe! Die Vampire! Die Sirenen! Die Geister! Die Meerleute! Zentauren und Hauselfen, Kobolde und Zwerge! Alles Minderheiten die vom Ministeriums Hexen und Zauberern versklavt wurden! Ihr solltet frei sein! Frei zu wählen, frei zu leben und frei eure Leben mit Würde zu leben!"

**Jubel**

"Von jetzt an, wird die Zaubererwelt von anständigen Leuten geführt. Cornelius Fudge war ein unfähiger Trottel. Aberforth Dumbledore war zu exzentrisch. Ikarus Diggle war ein Wahnsinniger und Krimineller! Voldemort war ein Tyrann und Heuchler! Ich fordere Ordnung! Ich fordere Unterstützung! Ich fordere Freiheit!"

**Jubel**

"Begrüßt den Erlöser! Begrüßt den Lord Blitz!"


End file.
